Fairy Without Wings
by draconichero21
Summary: Kallen Kozuki is a 17 year old mage. She's been kicked out of two guilds and seen the fall of a third. She's come to Fiore's town of Loreon to meet a mage consultant that might help her with her inability to control her power, which leads her to have the opportunity to join the mage guild Knightmare Frame. AU for Code Geass Canon. Rated M for stuff not yet written.
1. The Necromancer of Knightmare Frame

**(A/N: So this idea just refused to leave me alone. If you follow me as a writer on you'll probably notice that I discontinued a lot of the stories I had been working on and that's because I just don't care to finish them anymore. They don't excite me like they used to. Maybe one of these days I'll go back and finish them, but for now it's time to move onto bigger and better things: like that novel I've been working on for 5 years. Any who, with Soul Chess now completed I figured it was about time I started a new lengthy project and since Fairy Tail has a bit of its own pace to go at, while there is plenty for me to work with regarding this series, it won't be a completed series, or have an ending in sight, until Fairy Tail is over. So you can consider this to essentially be a long running ongoing chronicle that I just update periodically whenever the hell I feel like it while I wrap up my much shorter projects. So, without further ado here is Fairy Without Wings, a Fairy Tail and Code Geass crossover. If you haven't read my fanfic Soul Chess you might be asking yourself "how can you possibly merge Fairy Tail with Code Geass?" All I can say is to you people "have faith in me." For those of you who have read Soul Chess you know that I am very good at merging universes that seem incompatible. And now I'm just blathering so let's get started).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

* * *

_Magic should exist to protect mankind not to destroy it  
— Lelouch Lamperouge_

* * *

**Fiore  
Town of Loreon**

In a town to the southwest of Magnolia, southeast of the Galahad River, which dumped into the southern sea around Fiore, and was also northwest of the guild known as Lamia Scale, walked a young woman with crimson red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, leather jacket with yellow snaps with matching shorts and a yellow tube top that just barely came down past her navel over her pink bra which could just barely be made out if one tried to peer down her shirt. She was wearing a pair of leather, flat soled boots that came up to her knee caps and she had a red headband tied around her head. However, the most noticeable thing about her was how her right arm was wrapped tightly in bandages and put in a sling to the point where not a single semblance of skin was showing on it.

The girl walked with a melancholic look and a pace to match as she kept her head down while staring at her arm. It wasn't broken or injured, but its concealment and position were this way for a good reason.

The girl's name was Kallen Kozuki. She was 17-years-old and a practicing magus on the continent of Fiore. She had been in three small-time guilds in the last three years. Two of which she'd been kicked out of and the last one had been eradicated. She was the only surviving member.

In the town of Loreon, Kallen walked with her downtrodden pace through the sloping, curved inclined pathway down the incline. She was heading for the pub. In the last town she'd visited she'd spoken with a woman who told her that Kallen could find a "mage consultant" she could talk to about her arm.

_My arm, _Kallen thought to herself. Her right arm, and its subsequent concealment, was the reason Kallen was currently without a home, without a job and short on income. This "mage consultant" was Kallen's very last chance to set the record straight on herself before she would have no choice except turn herself over to Fiore's council and she was sure they'd amputate her arm. She didn't want that, but she was slowly growing to feel as if she had no choice.

Kallen walked into the local pub The Drunken Spartan and took in the scene around her. The pub was a lot cleaner than she would have expected considering the fine layer of dirt and dust the streets were outside and how the people seemed rather miserable and almost penniless. The Drunken Spartan was well lit with properly furnished beams upon its walls. The tables were stained with beer, vomit and food, but that was ordinary. All around the pub men and women alike were drinking and having good old times of merriment. Many of them didn't pay Kallen much mind as they were too caught up in their own lives.

Kallen sat down right at the bar and waited for the bartender to come down to her. He was a rather friendly looking man with his short flaxen hair brushed to one side, cheerful demeanor, blue shirt and green apron. "Oh! And what can I get for you, miss?" he asked Kallen.

"Nothing to drink," she said. She looked left and right and leaned forward on the bar table and whispered. "I'm looking for a mage consultant."

"Oho a magus, are you?" The man said as he picked up a used glass and began cleaning it. "We had a guy just check in a little while ago who said he was a mage consultant." The bartender turned his head down towards the end of the bar. "Guy's down there. You can't miss him. He's got two different hair colors."

"Great, thanks," Kallen said hoping off the barstool.

"By the way, miss," the bartender said to her, "Is your arm okay?"

"It's fine," Kallen said reducing her tone to one of the utmost seriousness and headed down to the end of the bar where there was a man sitting in a booth drinking red wine. He had orange hair with magenta highlights in six distinct stripes around his bangs, symmetrically arranged on either side of his face. He also had a bitch curl. He was wearing a regal white suit and black gloves with an orange cape attached.

"Well," he said, grinning at Kallen, "aren't you the pretty one. What can I do for you?"

"I hear you're a mage consultant," Kallen said, frowning, "is that true?"

The man stood up. "So you're the girl I heard about, are you?" He put his wine glass down. "My name is Luciano Bradley. I am a mage of the guild Knightmare Frame. I specialize in mage consultation to help young mages out with their problems." His grin widened as he asked. "And just how can I help you?"

Kallen removed her arm from its sling and straightened it in front of her. "Well…you see…underneath these bandages…my arm isn't exactly normally. I've been infected with demonic energy."

"Ooh that's a bit of a challenge," Luciano said, rubbing his chin.

"I haven't made my request yet," Kallen said, still with a serious look. Luciano's demeanor wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but if he could help her, she'd put up with him. "What I want is to be able to control the power in my arm." Kallen crossed her arm over her body and put it on her left shoulder. "Too many people have been hurt by my power. I can't control it at all. If you can't help me…I intend to give myself to the council and have it amputated."

"Well that certainly would not be good," Luciano stated. "But, I'm a guild member so this 'help' of mine will come at a nominal fee."

Kallen covered her breasts and glared with a snarl.

"Whoa," Luciano put his hands up, "Not that kind of fee." He grinned. "I just need your help with a show of mine. Help me with that show," he bowed, "And I will graciously help you with your problem."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Bradley smiled unsettlingly.

"Fine," Kallen answered.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_I should have never agreed to this. _Kallen thought as she stood on a collapsible stage in a rather form fitting playboy bunny costume and high heels, her right arm concealed by the glove she was wearing. She also was asked to brush down her hair. Luciano had told her that she looked absolutely appetizing for the crowd. _This is such a humiliating outfit._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, mages of all ages," Luciano declared as he held the microphone whilst a crowd gathered. "My name is Luciano Bradley and welcome to my show. Are you ready to see some magic?"

The crowd did nothing.

"I said," red rings began to form around Luciano's eyes, "Are you ready to see some magic?"

This time the crowd cheered with such fervor, especially the women, that Kallen took half a step back unconsciously.

"Today, I will be joined by my lovely assistant as we perform some tricks and illusions for you all." Luciano stepped over to Kallen and said, as he got in her space, "Just do what I tell you." He turned towards the audience as he grabbed a large hula hoop. "For my first trick, I will demonstrate my lovely assistant's abilities for you all."

_What?_

Luciano stepped back towards her. "Just stand still he said as he firmly grasped her arm.

"W-wait you didn't say I'd have to do anything."

"You don't. Now stand still and let me bite you."

"Wait, what?!" Kallen watched as Luciano's k-9 teeth increased in size and sharpness as he motioned to sink his fangs into her arm. Kallen was about to pull away when a shout came from the back of the audience.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL!"

Both Kallen and Luciano looked to the back of the audience to see a young man with ruffled black hair and violet eyes dressed in a black button down long sleeve shirt with a white undershirt and matching colored jeans with a blue-violet cape with a red inside attached around his collar.

Some of the girls swooned upon seeing him as the young man walked down the center of the crowd towards the stage. He looked up at Luciano and Kallen. "Get off the stage, Bradley," he said calmly.

"Hmm and who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" The young man asked as he curled his right hand and put it on his face before chuckling a few times. He put his hand down and scowled. "I believe you know the answer to that."

"Wait, this man is just trying to help me. He—"

"Help you? I highly doubt that," the young man said, "This man, Luciano Bradley, is a wanted criminal by the Fiore Council. He's a blood mage who steals the magic power of other mages and adds them to his own."

_It can't be! _Kallen thought, eyes trembling.

"So you think you can take me in?" Luciano asked rhetorically with a smug smirk only to get Kallen's neck in an arm lock and brandish an arrow-tip shaped knife in her face. "How about this? You let me go and I don't turn this girl a nice little makeover."

"A bargaining man I see," the young man smirked. "Well, here's my counter offer." The young man extended his arm outward as it glowed with a dark purple aura. "Drop the knife." Luciano's hand became encased in the same purple aura the muscles were forced to split apart and the knife dropped to the ground. "And let the girl go." Luciano's arm holding Kallen hostage shot straight into the air and was held there, surrounded by the same dark purple aura as Kallen backed away from him.

"So you have telekinesis," Luciano said, "Big deal. You must be a pretty pathetic mage if that's your greatest power." Luciano went for a few more knives in his coat only for his arm to stop short and his fingers to crinkle unnaturally.

"Who said my power was telekinesis," the young man asked. "My power is the power of bones." The young man flung his arm out at his side as Lucinao's arm went with it. "You must be a pretty pathetic mage if I can control you this easily. I'd say C-class at best." The young man's finger's bent a little and Luciano's arm straightened out. "Your bones are connected to your muscles and so your entire body is like a puppet as I hold the strings. However," the young man smirked, "You see I always have a problem with my puppets. They tend to break." In the next moment Luciano's arm bent back even further so that his forearm fractured in half like a stick. Blood poured out everywhere and he screamed as he began rolling around on the stage in pain.

The caped young man then jumped onto the stage and stood so that he blocked out Luciano's view of the sun.

"For a man the council regarded as the Vampire of Fiore, you're nothing compared the might of the man known as the Necromancer of Knightmare Frame!"

"Necromancer?" Kallen mumbled to herself as she watched the young man mentally torture Bradley.

"You never had a chance against me and you will suffer for that miscalculation. Now, you can either surrender. Or," The young man's hand glowed dark purple as a bunch of skeletal hands began to rise up around the stage around Luciano, terrifying him, "I can have my friends on the other side have a little fun with you," the young man smiled sadistically.

"I'd like to go to jail now please," Luciano squeaked.

The hands faded and the young man simply said, "That's what I thought."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Luciano was arrested by the Fiore Council while Kallen went and put her regular clothes back on. She intended to go with the council, but by the time she had gotten her clothes back on the caravan had already left and so she'd have to go the way she came, back up the hill, and across the Galahad river, on foot and then head west to their council. It was her only option now since the "mage consultant" thing turned out to be a lie.

However, as she made her was towards the town exit she spotted the young man who had helped her out standing with his back to a building next to an alleyway just staring at the ground as if waiting for something, arms folded.

_I suppose I could at least thank him for saving me, _Kallen thought to herself. "Hey," she said calling out to the young man.

He looked in her direction and recognized her. "Oh it's you," he said. He then took note of the bandages. _Her arm…_

"I wanted to thank you for helping me," Kallen said to him.

"There's no need," the young man said, turning back to face the streets. "I was just doing my job. However, I shouldn't have had to interfere. Your magic power outweighed his heavily. Why didn't you use your power? Does it have something to do with how you keep your right arm so carefully concealed?"

Kallen said nothing.

"Lelouch."

"Huh?"

"My name," the young man responded. "As I said before I'm a member of the mage guild Knightmare Frame. I didn't expect to run into Luciano here. I was asked to come here by my guildmaster. She said we received word from a former client that there was a girl who required assistance in controlling her magic." Lelouch turned to look at Kallen. "Would that be you?"

"Y-yes," Kallen told him. "You're…a mage consultant? Earlier you referred to yourself as a necromancer."

"It's a funny little nom de guerre that a few people attached to me. I'm a dragon slayer. I was trained by the skeletal dragon Nekrosis. As I said before: my power is the power of bones. However, my guild itself is a guild that takes in magi with nowhere else to turn to. A lot of our mages started off in your same position: nowhere to go, no one to call a friend, no food to eat. We're a surrogate family to each other."

"Wait…you want me to join Knightmare Frame?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"I'm not so sure." Kallen stroked her right arm with her left. "I mean…"

"Well, I'm not going to force you. I'm not the type of person who won't let a client change their mind. Besides, putting Luciano Bradley away after he tried to impersonate me was worth the trip." Lelouch pushed up off the wall. "If you change your mind we're on the opposite side of the Galahad River." He began to walk away, hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you around."

Kallen watched him go with a guilty, apprehensive look. If she joined Knightmare Frame this would be the fourth guild that she would have joined. Memories of how she had been kicked out of her last two guilds and the ill fate that befell her third haunted her mind. Could she take a chance on this young man? Might he be able to help her control the power she'd practically lost hope in. It would be a huge gambit and she wasn't sure if she could endanger the life of another guild because of her.

"_Kallen, I can't have members who can't control their magic. This is the third time this week."  
"I'll try better," Kallen said to her first guildmaster in tears, "Please don't kick me out."  
"I'm sorry Kallen, but this is the way it has to be."_

"_She's a monster! Look what she did to Keith."  
"Get out of here you demon! That's what you are! You're a demon!"_

"_Kallen…this isn't your fault," her third guildmaster said to her on his death bed as Kallen cradled him in both of her arms, tears streaming down her face. "One day you will learn to control your power. One day."_

Kallen was now crying. She looked down at her arm, knowing the misshapen form that lay beneath the wrappings and sling. _Damn this stupid thing, _she grinded her teeth. _It's all because of you that my life wound up like this. _

Words from her dead brother Naoto then suddenly filled Kallen's mind. _"I can hardly believe it," Kallen could easily see Naoto's smile, "You have the potential to become a mage. My own little sister's gonna become one of the best mages in all of Fiore one day."_

_This is my last chance, _Kallen though as she clenched her left fist. _If I don't take it…if I let this chance slip by me…it would be the same as giving up. Naoto…wherever you are…I'll make sure that when I see you that you can be proud to call me your sister. _"Lelouch!" Kallen ran up the street after the young mage. He was almost all the way up the hill, having been walking at a slow pace.

"That was fast," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Did you come to a decision?"

Kallen nodded. "Yes. I'll do it. I'll join Knightmare Frame."

Lelouch turned and extended his arm towards Kallen from up the pathway. "Then come with me," he told her with a trusting smile, "And realize your destiny."

Kallen walked forward, reached out with her bandaged arm and clasped Lelouch's hand. At that moment, her life changed forever. Her path diverged into so many branches and she would be able to realize her dream. She would be able to become the mage she always wanted to be.

_There are things in this world you come to regret and there is plenty that I do. But I will never regret taking Lelouch's hand to join Knightmare Frame. It was the best decision I ever made.  
— Kallen Kozuki_

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(A/N: And that'll just about do it for the pilot. Next chapter you guys will meet Lelouch's guild Knightmare Frame. I reserve the right not to answer any questions you guys may have at this early of a stage. Please read chapter 2 at least before asking any questions at all. Okay later).**


	2. The Guild That Is Like a Family

**(A/N: Just read)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

_Being in a guild is like being a politician. You meet lots of interesting people as both  
— Lelouch Lamperouge_

* * *

**Homura, Fiore  
Guildhouse of Knightmare Frame**

It was a journey of several days from Loreon to Homura, the town north of the Galahad River where Knightmare Frame called home.

The guildhouse itself was quite large, standing at four stories tall, built like a miniature mansion. The walls were painted black with large replicas of different types of mage staves. The guildhouse wasn't too far from the river bed itself, overlooking the cliff down into the water and was only four minutes out from the bridge that led to the opposite side.

The guild was about ten minutes southwest of Homura's main district, which would allow one to hop on at the train station, which could take one as far west as the Capital City Crocus or far east as Clover Town.

The guild seemed rather busy as Kallen saw several mages practicing out along the wasteland. They were both women. One of them had lavender hair, wearing a maroon uncut, frilled blouse down the button line with matching spandex with short ankle high white boots. She was equipped with two very large, multiple barreled guns that were firing missiles at another woman who kept disappearing from view for about five seconds at a time.

This woman had blonde-green hair with a single braid on the left side of her head. She was very tall and dressed in a white leather jacket with a black sleeveless shirt with white spandex and black, silk gloves. Kallen watched as the woman kept dodging the small missiles sent her way before appearing in front of her sparring partner, putting both her hands firmly on the guns and then suddenly the guns exploded and blew both women back as the lavender haired woman was then kicked in her large boobs by her friend who somersaulted backwards and landed on her feet.

At the lavender haired woman removed her now ruined, white leather gloves she then noticed Lelouch coming up the pathway with a girl she didn't recognize. "Oh, Lelouch you're back," she said as she and the green haired woman came over to him and Kallen.

"Who's the girl with you?" The greenish-blonde haired woman asked. "You're new girlfriend."

"A-as if!" Lelouch said, shutting his eyes and flushing. He opened them as he gained his composure and gestured to Kallen. "Her name is Kallen Kozuki. She's the mage girl I was sent out to consult. She'll be entering our trial period under my tutelage."

Whenever Knightmare Frame had new members join them they put them on what they called a trial period of which the would-be guild member would become a temporary member of the guild for two weeks and if the guildmaster approved of their ability they would become a full-fledged member. Lelouch was one of the few members who brought in new recruits as each would-be guild member was to be supervised during their trial period.

"Kallen, this is Cornelia Heurassein," he gestured to Cornelia, "And Nonnette Enneagram. Cornelia's a powerful gun mage and Nonette is a 'Phantom Walker'. She can stop time, turn things intangible with a mere touch."

"Don't forget about my giant invisible crushing hand and my plethora of knives."

"What? Can you crush people with steamrollers too?" Kallen said sourly. She found Nonette's abilities to be rather unfair. How could anyone hope to stand up to something like that?

Nonette laughed. "Nope sorry, haven't learned that one yet," she then put on a puzzled look, "Although there was that one time—"

"Okay I came here to recruit Kallen," Lelouch cut in, "I don't need your horror stories pushing her away. Is the guildmaster in?"

"She's in. She'll be happy to see your success," Cornelia told Lelouch. "Actually, I think mostly everyone's in if you want to give our guest the full tour."

"Then how come only you two are outside?"

Nonette looked around. "Are we? I hadn't noticed."

Cornelia looked at her watch. "It's just about lunch time. I suppose it only makes sense that everyone left us to our own devices."

"You guys have a set time for lunch?" Kallen questioned.

"I told you we're like a family," Lelouch told her. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group."

Inside things were just as noisy as a high school cafeteria with multiple conversations going on at once. Cornelia and Nonette sat down at their usual table and explained to the others who Kallen was while Lelouch went over to introduce her to the blue haired girl standing behind the bar table wiping the counter. She was dressed in a lime green t-shirt and white shorts.

"Kallen, this is Naomi Inoue, shield mage extraordinaire and expert cocktail server."

"Yeah, but I'm a terrible cook," Naomi said, holding up a finger with a smile.

_That doesn't sound like something you should be proud of, _Kallen thought.

"So is this the new girl?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, this is Kallen. She'll be joining us for the next two weeks if she's not approved at the end of her period."

Naomi reached across the bar to give Kallen a hand shake. "Nice to meet you. I…oh, whoopsie," she reached over with her left hand.

"Oh no, it's fine," Kallen said, shaking with her left hand. "My right arm's okay. It's just…" Kallen trailed off.

"Lelouch you're back!"

The next thing the three mages knew was Lelouch getting tackled in a blur of pink as a very enthusiastic young lady with long pink hair wearing a dress to match gave him the biggest hug and nearly knocked him to the floor.

Kallen looked to her left to see a girl about a year younger than she was with long pink hair wearing a green, semi low-cut blouse and a long orange skirt glomping Lelouch around the shoulders.

"Euphemia I was only gone one week," Lelouch told her.

"It felt like two weeks," Euphemia pouted.

Lelouch sighed. "Kallen this is Euphemia Heurassein, Cornelia's younger sister. She's…well she hasn't really answered her calling yet in magecraft."

Euphemia curtsied to Kallen. "It's not that I haven't answered my calling, it's just that I don't really want to use magic to hurt people. Right now I can only use magic to change the colors of things."

"Wow really?" Kallen said. She grabbed the folds of her jacket. "Could you turn this thing red, I find it to be more my color."

"Of course." Euphemia said and suddenly Kallen's jacket and shorts were as red as her hair. Kallen then zipped up her jacket.

"I must say," Lelouch observed with his thumb and index finger clutching his chin, "That look really suits you."

"I well…thanks," Kallen rubbed the back of her head.

"Lelouch, you've returned." Kallen turned around to the sound of a man a little bit taller than Lelouch with blonde hair wearing a suit and tie with dress slacks. "Ah, and this must be the girl Cornelia was talking about." The blonde man bowed with his arms crossed over either side of his body. "Schneizel Scifo, master illusionist at your service."

"Schneizel, I thought you were still on that month long mission," Lelouch said to him.

"I came back a few days after you left," Schneizel said, standing upright. "I didn't think you'd bring home such a fine specimen of feminine beauty with you."

"Cornelia might get jealous if she hears you say that," Lelouch teased. Kallen simply gave a look like she didn't appreciate Schneizel's compliment. Schneizel and Cornelia weren't dating, but Lelouch's comment was at the fact that he had given Cornelia such compliments on her feminine looks as well.

Much like Schneizel, another member of the guild, Clovis Lahrune, was also a lady's man, but compared to Schneizel had very little success rate.

"I wasn't aware you had returned, Lelouch. Who's that you have with you?"

Lelouch and the others looked up to see a tall woman with sandy brown hair standing up on the second floor, looking down upon everyone else. She was wearing a silk, plain styled, violent robe.

"This is Kallen, the girl I was sent to bring to us to help her with her problem."

"Oh yes our new charity case," the older woman snottily.

"Guinevere I know it's how you are, but that's no way to treat a guest," Schneizel stated.

"She looks like she came in from the street."

"Didn't we all?" Schneizel asked.

"At least some of us that did had the refined understanding of larger living. Have my meal sent to my room as always." Guinevere walked the way she came and out of sight.

"Who's that bitch?" Kallen scowled.

"That was Guinevere Antoinette," Lelouch answered. "Watch out for her. She may not look it, but she's one of our stronger mages."

"Lelouch, while I would love to catch up over a game of chess and lunch," Schneizel told him, "Don't you think you should go check in?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be for the best. Come on Kallen, we're going to go get you instated."

"Ah all right." Kallen followed Lelouch up the stairs to the second floor as they rounded the corners of the hallway and stopped in front of a door just before the stairs to the third floor.

Lelouch knocked. "Mother?"

_Mother? _Kallen questioned.

"Oh, Lelouch is that you?" A kind, mature voice asked from behind the closed door.

"Yes," Lelouch smiled, "And I've brought a new recruit with me, the one you sent me to get."

"Ah, all right, one moment." The door opened and then there, standing in a regal looking orange dress was a woman with long black hair and violet eyes with a hint of blue in them. She was smiling rather affectionately at both Lelouch and Kallen. "Hello," she said to Kallen, "My name is Marianne Lamperouge. I am the guildmaster and founder of Knightmare Frame."

While Marianne was not intimidating in the slightest, between her regal appearance and Kallen's nerves at meeting such a refined woman she bowed low as if it were instinct. "I'm Kallen Kozuki, m-ma'am."

Marianne laughed giddily. "There's no need to bow so low, Kallen. I like to think of Knightmare Frame as if it were my family. Please consider this your new home during your stay here."

"Ah, th-thank you," Kallen said, standing upright.

"Lelouch, could you be a dear and let everyone on the third and fourth floor know what time it is?"

"Of course," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Kallen, I'll have a whole package for you when you come back down. Stay with Lelouch for right now all right?" Marianne smiled.

"Okay," Kallen replied. Marianne just smiled sweetly, turned around and closed the door behind her. Kallen stood still for a moment before Lelouch began walking up the staircase, "Well you heard her, follow me."

"That woman…" Kallen said, trailing off as she followed Lelouch up to the third floor.

"Marianne Lamperouge, our guild's founder, guildmaster and also my mother."

"Yeah I know that's what you said, but…"

"She looks very young, I know. She was only twenty when I was born."

"What about your father?" Kallen asked. Lelouch stopped short. "What? What's the matter?"

Lelouch forced a smile. "It's nothing, never mind. Let's go meet the others."

Lelouch and Kallen walked around the spacious hallway of the third floor and Lelouch opened the third door on the left without knocking.

"Hey, don't you respect people's privacy except your mother's?" Kallen barked.

"This is Milly's room," Lelouch stated.

"So?" Kallen scowled. "If it's a girl's room then you really shouldn't—"

Lelouch wasn't paying attention and just said. "Aha!" He went over to a corner of the room and grabbed something. He then walked over to Kallen as a chinchilla sat on his shoulder. "Kallen, this is Milly."

"A chinchilla?"

"She's in her shifted form right now. Milly, this is Kallen our newest recruit. Are you going to say hello?"

In a puff of smoke a girl with blonde hair and a large bust appeared as she stood next to Lelouch. "Hey there," she said to Kallen, "Milly Ashford, nice to meet you." She gave Kallen her hand. She noticed Kallen's bandages. "Oh are you okay, did something happen to your arm?"

"Kind of, but…um…"

"what?" Milly asked.

"Did something happen to your clothes?" Kallen asked.

Milly looked down. Upon returning to human form she had returned without wearing anything at all. "Oh that," she said as if it wasn't any trouble. She smiled at Kallen. "That happens sometimes when I shift back. I'm an animal shapeshifter," She bopped herself on the head, "I'm in Knightmare Frame caused sometimes I have trouble shifting back with clothes on from animal form.

"Yeah, I noticed," Lelouch said, eyes now covered with one hand, "Lunch is being served so could you get dressed. I'm going to introduce Kallen to the others."

Milly laughed, "Come on Lelouch, you know I don't care if you look."

"I care, now put some clothes on."

"Okay, okay," Milly said, going towards her closet.

Lelouch exited out of the room and Kallen followed as he shut the door behind them. As the two rounded a corner of the hallway a man with black hair wearing a black jacket and a tan t-shirt, wearing jeans, standing next to a woman with dark skin, blue hair in a ponytail, wearing hot pink sweatpants and a matching t-shirt with yellow horizontal stripes, came walking down from the direction Lelouch and Kallen were headed in.

"Oh, Lelouch I didn't know you'd be back today," the man said.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" Lelouch sighed. "Loreon isn't far from here."

"Well I guess some of us figured you would've stayed there with…oh is this her?" the man asked, looking at Kallen.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered, "Kallen this is Kaname Ohgi, an earth mage, and Viletta Nu a wind mage. They're not the strongest in our guild, but they've been with us since a few months after we were founded."

"Nice to meet you," Ohgi said reaching forward to shake Kallen's hand.

"Likewise," Kallen said shaking his. Viletta gave Kallen her hand to shake as well.

"Lunch is being served," Lelouch said, "I was asked to come up here to tell everyone that."

"We know," Viletta said with a smile, "That's where we were headed. Come on Ohgi,"

"Okay, okay," Ohgi said as she pushed him from behind past Lelouch and Kallen, "You don't have to push."

Lelouch and Kallen trailed down the side of the hallway they had turned down when Lelouch noticed an open door and an overturne bed with a tan, muscular arm hanging over the side.

"Jeremiah!" he called.

A groan came from inside as a man with blue-green hair, currently not wearing a shirt leaned up over the side of an overturned mattress. He was holding a glass bottle in his hand. He rubbed his eye.

"Are you drunk again?" Lelouch accosted.

"Huh? Oh, young master, good to see you. And no, no," He said, getting up to stretch, revealing the blue sweatpants he was wearing at the moment. He held up the bottle. "This is just root beer." He looked at the overturned bed. "Oh I must've shifted in my sleep and knocked the bed over again. "So sorry to worry you."

Lelouch sighed. "Well at least that's excusable. Lunch is ready so you should go down as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir."

As Lelouch and Kallen walked further down the hall Kallen probed for further questioning. "His name is Jeremiah Gottwald. He's another shifter mage. He can shift his body into different materials like steel, wood, and concrete. My mother saved his life once so he's served us loyally ever since."

"Oh, I see. The way you accosted him like that I thought he was your drunken, embarrassing father."

Lelouch stopped short again. "Please…don't make jokes about my father."

"Oh…all right," Kallen said, unsure what brought on such a melancholic reaction.

They reached the end of the hallway where Lelouch opened up a door to several young mages in one big room sitting at a table staring at a dead rat. Four of them were around Lelouch's age, one was a bit younger: two males, three females. One of the young men had brown hair, green eyes with a white t-shirt and jeans the other had blue hair, a black t-shirt and black jeans. One of the girls had a yellow shirt on an a red skirt with orange hair and olive green eyes and the other girl her age had green hair in braided pigtails, with glasses, wearing a black and white sleeveless stripped shirt and a green skirt. The younger girl had sandy brown hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress over a blue and white stripped undershirt. She was the one staring the most intensely at the dead rodent.

"What are they—"

Lelouch cut Kallen off by putting a finger to his lips and pointing to the table. "Just watch," he told her.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the once dead rat had been replaced with a brochure to the Akane Resort. The young brunette hoisted the object up over her head with both hands. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Wha—she did that?" Kallen was amazed.

"That's amazing," The blue haired boy said.

"I told you it was possible for you," the brown haired boy told her.

"Great job Nunnally," the redheaded girl at the table stated.

The green haired girl then noticed Lelouch and Kallen. "Oh, Lelouch and—who is that with you?"

"Huh? Big brother's here?" The girl identified as Nunnally pushed on the table and then saw Lelouch standing in the doorway. "Big brother!" she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

Lelouch put his arms around his sister and looked at Kallen. "Kallen, this is my little sister Nunnally. Nunnally this is Kallen, she's going to be staying with us from now on."

"Oh so you're the girl Lady Marianne asked Lulu to go get," the red haired girl from the table walked over to give Kallen her hand to shake. "I'm Shirley Fenette. I was the newest recruit here before you. My trial basis ended only a couple of weeks ago. I'm a water mage."

The blue haired boy gave Kallen his hand. "I'm Rivalz, Rivalz Cardemonde, there ain't no better glass mage in all of Fiore."

Kallen shook his hand as the other boy reached out to give Kallen his hand. "Suzaku Kururugi," he told her, "I use my magic to turn my magic power into kinetic magic blasts."

The green haired girl with the glasses then introduced herself. "I'm Nina Einstein, I'm just a clairvoyance mage. I'm not all that great at combat."

"I'm Kallen Kozuki," Kallen said, "It's nice to meet you all." _Finally a guild where there are plenty of people my age. _

"This is great, big brother's just in time for lunch," Nunnally said.

"I'll be down in a minute, okay," Lelouch said, "I still have to get everyone from up on the fourth floor."

"Well the only one up there right now, last I checked," Suzaku said, "is CC. Kyoshiro, Nagisa, Anya and Gino are out. Lloyd and Rakshata are out back at the forge, Gilbert and Andreas just left and Kent and Tamaki have kitchen duty."

"And I saw Kaguya, Tianzi and Xing-ke downstairs. All right, guess I'll see what that old witch is up to."

Suzaku nodded and the others all headed past Lelouch and Kallen to go downstairs.

Kallen looked at Lelouch. "CC?"

"Well her full name is Cynthia Caroline, but she prefers CC for short. She's my mother's friend from before I was born, before she even met my father. She's a bit of an enigma that one," Lelouch said as he took Kallen's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

With such a strange name, Kallen expected CC to have a strange appearance to match, but much to her disappointment CC was rather ordinary. As ordinary as a green haired, yellow-eyed woman dressed in a low cut, navy blue top with a skirt so short that it couldn't properly cover her rather large ass, a traditional witch's hat standing in the middle of her room that contained a giant bubbling cauldron could be.

"Oh Lelouch, what a pleasant surprise. Is it lunch time already?" CC looked at Kallen. "Oh another one for your little harem?"

"I do not have a harem in this guild!" Lelouch shouted.

"You keep telling yourself that," CC said as she put the hat on a coat rack and removed her top and threw it onto the bed.

"Could have some freaking decency?" Lelouch asked, covering his eyes again.

"This is my room, I can do whatever I want," CC said prancing about with nothing but her undergarments and a garter belt on. She went over to the closet and put a large, unrevealing, white bed robe on, "There is this more to your liking, _young master_," she said adding the last two words sarcastically. Lelouch just growled. She then grabbed her hat again and proceeded to head down the stairs without a word to Kallen.

"Is she…always like that?" Kallen asked.

"You get used to it. I had to grow up with her in the house. She practically lived with me."

"She's always been a part of your family?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch sighed as he stared out CC's window. "Perhaps one day I'll have a chance to tell you that story. Come on, let's get something to eat. CC won't like it if I stay in her room without her permission. She gets all fussy."

Lunch and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Kallen after that. She spent the rest of the day in her assigned room on the third floor going through the parcel Marianne had given her. Inside there was a handbook of guild policies and some other pamphlets as well as some coupons for food in town. There was also a welcome letter from Marianne and another small booklet of what would be expected of Kallen during these two weeks.

At the end of the day, after taking a hot shower that she really needed, Kallen lay in bed with some provided pajamas from the guild and got under the covers as she stared at the fan rotating above her.

She held up her right arm above her head and looked at it, which she had finally removed the bandages from in order to go to sleep. It was all black and deformed with claws instead of fingers, and covered in spiked flesh. There was an orange orb of protoplasm on the backside of her hand. To put it simply her right arm was like that of a demon's. The deformity went all the way up to Kallen's elbow. Her arm had been like this since she was five and it had been the cause of all of her problems. Only one of her problems wasn't caused by it, but this arm of hers had been the result of that situation a situation Kallen still wanted to undo.

_Naoto, _she thought to herself. She then turned over on her side to try and go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and the beginning of her very last chance to control her power and become a full-fledged mage. It was a chance to fulfill her lifelong dream.

As the softness of the bed lulled her from consciousness, Kallen fell asleep.

_When life gives up on you, you simply have to pick yourself and refuse to give up on yourself. That's what it means to truly be alive  
— Cornelia Heurassein_

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah we finally meet some of Knightmare Frame—we haven't met everyone. Next chapter is going to have Lelouch and Kallen's first mission together and soon my friends and followers, **_**soon**_** we will meet the Black Knights. Yes, Zero is still running about and the Black Knights still exist. There are a LOT of things I am going to try and set up and show you all before I kind of run dry for a hiatus, but hopefully I'll be able to get FWW set in the Fairy Tail formula of episodic storytelling and **_**not**_** drop the ball like Mashima did…no promises if I fail at that. At the very least I do intend to make this a bit darker and edgier than the original Fairy Tail given that I've just thrown a Seinen series into the mix. We'll be focusing a lot on the CG characters more than FT, but at the very least, if not sooner, we will at least see FT by the Orocion Seis arc, which KF will become a part of. So, until next time, this is draconichero21 signing off).**


	3. First Outing

**(A/N: I got nothing)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

* * *

_It's okay to cry sometimes. Sometimes tears are the best medicine. They are evidence that you still have a heart to break.  
—Marianne Lamperouge_

* * *

**12 years ago**

"Kallen, I'm home," Naoto announced as he walked in through the front door.

"Big brother!" Kallen ran right up to her brother as he came in with her big doe eyes looking up at him with cheer and innocence only a child could produce. "Did you get it? Huh? Huh? Did you get it?" Kallen asked, bouncing up and down like a jumping bean.

Naoto showed her a book thicker than an encyclopedia. "I sure did."

"Yes!" Kallen exclaimed and she ran upstairs to the second floor. She saw the pull chain that lowered the staircase to the attic and began jumping for it. "Un!" She grunted missing it. "Un!" She missed again. "Yeee," she crouched down low, "UN!" she jumped again, but sadly the end of the chain was just too high up.

"I got it, sis," Naoto said calmly and pulled down the chain so that the stairs descended and he and Kallen headed up into the attic.

Naoto and Kallen lived alone with Naoto, despite being only twice her age, had a job at the local diner waiting tables and taking out the trash. Kallen's mom had died giving birth to her and their father spent so much time out of the house that it was like he was never around. Sometimes money would come through the mail along with a letter to both of them about his whereabouts, but Naoto just preferred to pretend as though his and Kallen's father didn't exist now. Their dad's last letter spoke to the degree of new love and staying with said new love for the rest of his days. The owner of the diner that Naoto worked at was a chubby, bald, but very kindhearted man and Naoto considered him a better parent than his father could ever be. After all, he was the one who paid the majority of the bills as long as Naoto worked his butt off to help with the restaurant and even if Naoto screwed up the owner would just give him a smile though his fuzzy mustache and tell Naoto that it was all right and just not to let it happen again.

Since the time she was really little—less than two—Kallen had had an interest in the arcane arts, or so Naoto's boss had told him once when Naoto brought her to the diner to keep an eye on her. She had gotten close to one of the patrons' seats and saw the sparkling necklace dangling off the chair, attracted by the shiny object.

When Naoto scooped her up and apologized if Kallen was bothering the patron his sister cried out: "Mage! Mage!"

"Haha!" the diner owner laughed. "She's got quite the eye your sister. She knows a mage when she sees one."

The mage in question lowered the hood they were wearing revealing a woman with dark hair pulled back into a single braid and green eyes. "And she wasn't troubling me, young man," the mage woman said sweetly. "My name is Nessa Revanati. I'm from the guild Serpent's Heart. Nice to meet you little one," Nessa extended her hand towards Kallen. She had markings on the backs of her hands similar to tattoos and red nail polish.

With her tiny hand, Kallen reached forward and shook Nessa's finger with a happy giggle. With her other hand, covered in a leather glove that only covered her palm and had only a single loop for the middle finger to slide into, Nessa reached out and rubbed Kallen's head, causing the little girl to look up at the appendage placed upon her cranium. "Kallen if you become a strong mage you should come to Serpent's Heart."

"Now Nessa don't make promises to the child you can't keep," the diner owner told her.

"Who's making empty promises?" Nessa asked. "I can feel great potential in this young child. If she applies herself she can be a great mage one day, just like me."

That was more than three years ago and Naoto had taken Nessa's words to heart. Kallen didn't remember Nessa or what she looked like, but she continued to want to be a mage and study magecraft nonetheless. And since last year she had been pestering Naoto about a book she really wanted. It was a thick Grimoire that was sitting in the display window of an arcane shop; it was the very same book Naoto had brought home.

Kallen couldn't read very well because of her age and there were a lot of big words in the book even Naoto couldn't comprehend. He flipped through the Grimoire to the index to find some beginner spells and then landed upon one.

"Oh, here's a good spell," he noted, "We can summon a small sprite from the spirit realm."

"Let's do that! Let's summon a spirit!" Kallen said with cheer.

"Okay, let's see," Naoto said, looking for the page number, "paaaaage one thirty four." Naoto flipped to the proper page, unaware that there was a much more complex spell on the exact same page with similar instructions. The spell he was looking for was the Sprite Summoning spell, but one the same page was instructions for Spite Summoning. Naoto, only a youngster, missed this and it would cost him and Kallen dearly.

He and Kallen sat down on the floor and began performing the ritual instructions with chalk lines, candles and sheep's blood, which Naoto borrowed from his boss since the diner served lamb. The owner barely questioned it when Naoto said he and his sister were performing magic. Sheep's blood was a common ingredient in many potions and summonings so the owner couldn't have known that Naoto and Kallen were performing something way beyond their ability.

While summoning a sprite, a friendly spirit from the spirit realm could be done by even non-mages. To summon a demon, a demon of spite at that, required a magus of properly proportionate power, B- rank at least and neither Kallen nor Naoto had any magic power of their own.

Kallen and Naoto sat down and continued setting up the ritual as Naoto prepared to perform the summoning. Being older only he could read the words for the summoning rites. Kallen leaned forward on her hands and knees towards the small summoning circle as Naoto chanted the words to bring the spirit forth. He was speaking in an ancient tongue of magic, untranslatable to normal speech, but thankfully the grimoire came with a pronunciation guide with all of its spells in parenthesis.

A blue light and chalk dust blew through the attic mesmerizing and exciting Kallen as a small blue flame began to appear in the center of the summoning circle. But, all too suddenly, the blue flame turned a harsh red and the candles flared up intensely.

"Which one of you summoned me?" The angry demon barked, its spirit barely manifested into the living world since Naoto hadn't drawn that big a circle.

"Hi, I'm Kallen, wanna be friends?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen, stay away, I did something wrong!" Naoto warned.

"Huh?"

"Ah, I see," the demon's voice echoed, "You are novices attempting your first summoning." The demon's eye appeared in the now orange flame. It looked straight at Naoto. "You with the book. You are coming with me!"

"What?"

Suddenly Naoto's body began getting wispy as it began to be dragged towards the circle. Naoto screamed in terror as he was sucked in.

"NAOTO!" Kallen ran forward and tried to grab Naoto, but a shield formed around the pentagram she and Naoto had drawn on the floor and Kallen was repelled.

"Foolish girl! He belongs to the demonic realm now. There is nothing you can do!"

"Kallen!" Naoto called reaching his arm through the small hole between worlds.

"Naoto!" Kallen pushed her hand firmly against the shield as if trying to push her hand through the shield.

Inside the swirling vortex that connected the realms, Naoto could see the form of the demon he and Kallen had summoned forth. It was dark purple with yellow horns, two wings, a slender body and two rows of sharp teeth with brown eyes. For a ten year old, this was pretty terrifying, especially since the demon was doing its best to drag the kid into the demonic realm where he would stay until the end of time.

"Naoto!" Kallen shouted again and then, she did something amazing. Somehow, someway her hand bypassed the shielding around the portal and she reached directly into the demonic realm with her arm as her brother's hand slowly slipped away.

"Kallen!"

"Naoto!"

* * *

**Present day**

"NAOTO!" Kallen bolted upright in bed, her right arm outstretched reaching forward. With anguish she pressed her palm to her face. She always relived that memory too many nights a year for her tastes. She knew what happened next. She was thrown across the room and passed out. When she awoke Naoto and the summoning circle were gone—with the candles snuffed out—the special book was gone and Kallen's arm was as it was.

She pleaded Naoto's boss for help, but as he was no mage there's wasn't much he could do for her. The owner of the arcane shop however was able to give Kallen some direction and diagnosis and with his guidance was able to help her somewhat utilize the demonic energy she had since been infused with. And over the years, Kallen had grown and developed with an arm from the demonic realm. Worse, she could never go home again.

During a particularly nasty bandit raid, when she was twelve, the pre-teen got really angry and tried to take matters into her own hands. Since her arm was grown from energies of a spite summoning she tapped into more energy than she had ever utilized before and she wound up not only completely disintegrating the bandits, but she blew up her house and every neighboring building. Worse, she blacked out and when she came too there was nothing left in her town's wake but ashes. Kallen cried for a long time after that. All she wanted to do was protect her village, to grow and become a proud mage, but she could feel nothing but regret, and anger with the magic she had been given. It was not a gift even, it was a curse. A curse that she cursed the day she ever became interested in magic.

After getting together her morning routine: showering, teeth brushing and hand washing the sweat stains out of her clothes, Kallen headed downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the guild. Breakfast was always a wide selection of cereal—cold and hot—pancakes, waffles, toast with jam, sausages, fresh fruit, and yogurt. In other words: anything you could possibly want for a healthy breakfast. While she ate, Lelouch approached her with his own plate, cleaned and finished with, "Let me know when you're done, I'll be outside." Kallen just nodded.

As she ate she was joined by Milly, Shirley and Nina.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Milly asked. Kallen shook her head and the girls sat down. "You know you're really lucky you get to get tutored directly by Lelouch."

"Oh, yeah why's that?" Kallen asked as she picked up her glass of milk.

"Lelouch only takes the time to perform the trial basis with mages he considers 'worth his time'. I got stuck with CC."

"CC doesn't seem like a bad teacher."

"Well no, I'm not saying that, but she's always so cold. Woman acts like she has a stick up her ass all the time. And she's so pushy and fussy too when she teaches."

"Who tutored you?" Kallen asked Nina.

Nina sort of blushed. "M-Miss Euphemia."

"Nina and Euphemia are both non-combat mages so Nina had a rather close two weeks with Cornelia's little sister."

"It wasn't that close," Nina said, getting all huffy.

Shirley who was just minding her own business and had just stuck a piece of cantaloupe in her mouth off her fork was suddenly strong armed by Milly around the shoulders, nearly causing her to choke. "Only Shirley here actually got tutored by Lelouch out of Team Ashford!"

"Team Ashford?" Kallen asked.

"Miss Milly formed a team with her, Shirley, Rivalz, Nunnally, and me. Sometimes Suzaku helps out too."

"That's only when we're really strapped for cash though," Milly told Kallen. "We're all not that strong so we take a lot of the group requests." Milly, with her arm still around Shirley said then said to her. "Why don't you tell Kallen here about your private lessons with Lelouch, hmm?" Milly teased.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Shirley blushed, getting out of Milly's hold and going back to her food.

"Private lessons?" Kallen sort of tilted her head.

"Don't!" Shirley exclaimed, red in the face. "Don't say anything! You promised that was just a secret for Team Ashford!"

"Oh come on, does Kallen really look like an untrustworthy face?" Milly teased. "Come on tell her all about your feelings for your precious 'Lulu'."

"Lalalala! I can't hear you!" Shirley exclaimed, hands over her ears.

Kallen looked at Nina for help to clear up the confusion. "Shirley and Lelouch got stuck in a cave in during one of their trial missions. It was cold and dark and, according to Shirley, she and Lelouch had to share body heat to survive. Also, Lelouch recruited her while she was on her town's suicide watch. He grabbed her with one of his techniques before she could throw herself off a cliff."

"What? Why?"

"Shirley used to be a churchgoer, but a group of anti-mage fanatics broke into the church during mass and tore the place apart. Shirley prayed every night for her parents to recover, with the town healer doing her best to resuscitate them and all of the townspeople who were caught up in it. But it turned out the town healer was a sham and the whole thing was a set up to show the miracle of god. Shirley lost her faith not only in her religion, but in herself."

"Hey! Quit telling her about my past! I can do that myself!" Shirley exclaimed as she ceased fighting with Milly.

"Go right ahead then," Kallen told her.

"Well like Nina was saying the whole town was devastated. The magic council arrested the fake healer for fraud. I…well I was depressed."

* * *

**Five weeks ago**

It was twelve days after the attack on her church, eight days after her parents' death and six days after the arrest and scandal of her town's healer. Shirley was beside herself, had been so for the past several days. The town had seen her acting like she was less than life. Every day, Shirley would go out and just stand in front of her parents' graves in shock, walking like a zombie. She would stand there for hours and sometimes she would go over by the tree that hung over by the Cliffside, thinking of jumping and joining her parents.

She had lost faith in god, lost faith in her own ability. The incident had made her question her own ability as a magus, as if possibly her own skills as a water mage was just all fake too. And if she was just a fake, maybe she should just disappear into the abyss. Unbeknownst to her though, one of the townsfolk was a former client of Knightmare Frame. He knew the Fennettes well and didn't want to see Shirley end herself so prematurely. To counteract this, he contacted Knightmare Frame a few days ago. Without her parents, the town had nothing to give Shirley and they were afraid that she might throw herself over the edge in despair.

Currently the depressed teen was standing by the tree by the cliff, in the rain, once again contemplating whether or not to throw her body onto the sharp rocks below. After about fifteen minutes she simply closed her eyes and let herself fall forward. She had reached that point, intending to welcome the sweet embrace of death via impalement on sharp rocks.

However, when she stopped falling she didn't feel the sense of pointy objects protruding her body and puncturing her vital organs. Instead she felt weightless and…was she…swinging? Shirley opened her eyes. Curled around her stomach was a skeletal appendage of some kind and she was being pulled up the side of the cliff like a weight on a pulley system and brought back on solid ground. She was on her hands and knees in the pouring rain, looking up at the person who had saved her.

He didn't look much older than her, wearing a red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans. He had short black hair and royal purple irises.

"Why?" Shirley asked him in anguish. "Why did you save me?" her savior didn't say anything. "I wanted to die!" she sobbed. "I'm less than nothing so being nothing would be an improvement. I want to be with my parents." She sobbed into her hands. "I don't want to live anymore."

"Why? Because one person faked their ability as a magus?" her savior asked. Shirley looked at her savior with tear stained eyes. "The healer may have been a fake, but your gift is real." A skeletal tail extended from behind the person in front of her. "Just as mine is."

"You're a mage, a real mage?"

"And so are you," the black haired teen told her. "I received word from a family friend of yours, a former client of mine. I'm a mage from the guild known as Knightmare Frame. My name is Lelouch," he extended his hand down to Shirley, "And my guild and I would be more than happy to add you to our family."

* * *

**Present Day**

Shirley's eyes were all aglow as she finished telling the story. By this point Kallen had almost finished eating.

"It sounds like you're really taken with him," Kallen said with a smile.

"Lulu's really nice," Shirley said with a smile. "He can be a bit of a jerk at times, but he's still one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"Well maybe if you grow a little in here, you might have a chance," Milly said grabbing Shirley's bust.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing you pervert?" Shirley said as she and Milly got into a heated word war again.

"I think I'll call it then. I can't keep Lelouch waiting," Kallen stated. She stood up and brought her finished plate to the dishwasher and then headed outside to meet up with Lelouch. She found him sitting on a stump out behind the guildhouse. "I'm ready," she told him.

"Good," he said. He stood up and handed Kallen the assignment he'd plucked off the job board. "Here's what we're going to be tackling."

Kallen read the job description.

_Kidnapped child held for ransom at 70,000 Jewels. Reward at half ransom price for safe return of our son._

"It's for a couple in a settlement to the north of here. On the way there, there's a clearing we can use so you can show me what you have concealed under that arm of yours."

"Wha-huh?" How did he know that was at all related to her problem?

"Let's go," Lelouch indicated gesturing with his left hand as he pointed forward with it while holding it above his ear. He and Kallen marched on forward until they came to the clearing Lelouch was talking about. It was a wide open forest area with a circle of coniferous trees around them to create a ring wide enough to fit a full sized backyard pool in three times over. Lelouch turned to face Kallen. "This is the spot, now," he paused briefly, "show me your arm."

"But I…"

"I wouldn't have been contacted as a 'mage consultant' if I wasn't fit for the job description," Lelouch stated. "Let's see the issue."

Regretfully and shamefully, Kallen removed her bandages and the sling and her arm came into full view.

Lelouch took one look at it and diagnosed it in seconds. "A demonic deformity, contracted from having direct contact with the demonic realm during a time of which magic power was either too little or non-existent to repel the negative energies, probably caused during a summoning. So that's what we're dealing with here."

Kallen was flabbergasted. It took the arcane shop owner about an hour to reach that conclusion and call it a 'demonic deformity'.

"What can it do?"

"I…"

"You don't have to show me, but if you're having problems with it, then obviously you've used it before. What has it done?"

"I…I've used it to disintegrate whole living bodies. I've wiped out entire towns when this thing got beyond my control and robbed me of my consciousness. I," Kallen looked at her deformed palm, "I can't even touch another human being with this hand. Their skin starts to burn."

"Radiation magic."

"What?"

"Kallen, you must've been born with very powerful innate abilities. By itself demonic deformity can do little more than give someone demon-like strength and durability depending on its location. Deformities can only happen on humans without magical energy to suppress the demonic energy that encompassed them during the encounter. In some cases, the demonic energy taps into innate magic energy, or the energy that was contracted was highly magically charged, giving the user high magic abilities. In cases of deformed limbs the limb may turn against its owner or reject its host, causing death within a matter of years. How long have you had that arm?"

"More than a decade," Kallen said, looking at it as it dropped at her side.

"Then it's hard whether to call you lucky or unlucky given the circumstances. You were always meant to become a powerful mage it seems and that arm of yours knows this to be the case. All of your innate magical power is sealed within that arm. You don't know how great your power is, so that's why you can't control it. You've also come to fear it and demons feed upon fear. You have to master _it_, not the other way around. If you can survive the trial period, Kallen, I have a friend who's well versed in demonic powers. She might be able to help you better than I or this guild can."

"Why after the trial period?"

"Because if all goes well, I want you to be a member of this guild," Lelouch told her. "You said you've disintegrated whole beings, correct? That's exactly the kind of person I've been looking for, for my own subset in this guild."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself," Lelouch said and then approached Kallen. "Give me your hand."

"B-but…"

"Kallen, I'm A-class with qualifications to make S-class, I'll be fine. Let me see your arm."

Kallen extended her arm forwar and watched as Lelouch clasped the sides of her arm with both hands. "What kind of demon did you try to summon when you gained your power?"

"I was told it was a demon of spite."

"Spite hmm? That's odd…"

"Why?"

"Because your arm is radiating the properties not of a low-level spite demon, but of something far more powerful: a Havoc Demon."

"Havoc Demon?"

"The possible explanation is that your innate magic power morphed the demonic deformity for its own use. It's remarkable," Lelouch said, lifting Kallen's arm and looking at the backside. "Your own innate magic power has overtaken the demonic energy. I thought we might be dealing with a lack of willpower, but in reality, Kallen your problem is easy to fix."

"Really?" Kallen was happy to hear that.

"It will take time and it won't happen right away, but you have to trust me and the guild. Kallen, theoretically, you have already completely suppressed the demonic power with your own innate magic power. However, when you untap your energy you lose control. The fact of reality is: you just don't know how strong you really are."

"You mean I can master this thing? I can turn this into my gift not my curse?"

Lelouch nodded. "It will take time, it will take practice. Your biggest problem, I think is you lack confidence and you lack control. All we have to do is work on that." Lelouch held up Kallen's hand with one arm and then went to clasp his palm to her palm.

"Wait! Don't do that you'll—" Kallen stopped speaking when Lelouch firmly grasped her palm. His hand didn't burn as her fingers clutched around his hand. He didn't flinch and he didn't look like he was about to disintegrate into pieces.

"What?" Lelouch asked and then held up his hand. "I'm fine, see?" Kallen just stared. "I told you already, you can suppress demonic energy with your own magic power."

"But I've touched other mages before," Kallen exasperated and then looked to the side, "They all started to…"

"Like I said, you don't know how strong you really are. With a little bit of training, just like me, you'll be fit to try and promote yourself to S-class because I think you're already an A." He turned around. "Now let's go."

"Yeah," Kallen nodded with agreement as she followed Lelouch to meet their client.

They arrived in the small settlement and Lelouch took them to the address. After some routine meet and greet, he and Kallen were invited inside to discuss the details. So as not to disturb their clients, Kallen had her arm rebandaged.

"How long has your son been missing?" Lelouch asked.

"For a few weeks. We've been looking for him since he was missing for only a few hours," the mother told him. "Last week though we got this ransom letter," she handed Lelouch a threatening letter asking for 70,000 Jewels in return for her and her husband's son.

"Hmm, this location isn't far from here. Before I take this job on though, may I at least _see_ the promised payment?"

"Lelouch!" Kallen thought that was a bit insensitive.

"Guilds get swindled on fake kidnappings all the time. This is nothing personal, I mean no disrespect," Lelouch quickly added and explained.

The mother nodded and went into the back room and brought back an emerald stone shaped like a tear. "We were told this would fetch thirty five thousand on the black market. John found this when he was mining the other day." John was the father's name.

"May I examine that?" Lelouch asked.

"I…guess," The woman handed it to Lelouch as he turned this over in his hand. "If this could fetch only thirty five on the black market then someone's ripping you off. We have an appraiser in the guild. This would be worth at least one hundred and twenty five," he tossed it back to the mother. "I'll bring your son back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Directions to my guild. Bring that gem to a man named Odysseus after I head out. Tell him I sent you. I should be back somewhere around nightfall or tomorrow around noon varying the challenge."

The mother just looked at Lelouch like he had two heads.

"The request was for thirty-five thousand, not for that gem. I'm not the type of person rips off the helpless. Besides, I'm sure you want to be able to make your son happy after you get him back," Lelouch turned around. "Kallen, let's go."

"Wait…couldn't we just pay the ransom with this then?" The woman asked.

Lelouch stopped. "You could, but then you'd have to pay seventy thousand. I'm doing this job for only thirty five. You stand to gain more this way and you can trust me a lot better than you can trust a criminal. I only ask in return besides payment that should you find yourselves in trouble again that requires a mage's touch you won't hesitate to call upon us." Lelouch then left with Kallen without another word.

As they walked north out of the settlement towards the location Lelouch knew the kidnapper was staying, Kallen interrogated him. "Is that how you conduct business?"

"Did I do something you disapprove of?"

"Well no, but…I mean…that last part…"

"There's nothing wrong with making friends and allies of your client, Kallen. Besides, if things work out, as I told you, you will understand my means and methods." As the continued to march, Lelouch added. "I may need to use you as a threat if things get nasty. Other than that you should be fine with just your physical strength."

"Aren't you threatening enough?" Kallen asked, remembering how he handled Luciano.

"This is your trial period remember. I can't do everything," Lelouch told her. Kallen felt a little silly as she remembered that this _was_ to test her abilities.

She and Lelouch arrived at the location that the exchange was meant to be made. It was a small, run-down shack out in the wilderness with no one else around. "You can unravel your arm for now," Lelouch whispered to her. She did so.

Soon a thuggish looking man with bad teeth, in need of a shave and wearing a bandana on his head appeared from the ruined shack and stood in front of Lelouch and Kallen. "Do you have the goods?"

"Do you have the boy?"

"Yeah, follow me," The thug led Lelouch and Kallen to the ruined shack, where upon he opened a trapdoor and led them down a ladder to a basement. It was like a prison. There were whining, sobbing children all around them.

"Which is your brat?" The thug asked.

"Oh, which one?" Lelouch asked with a smirk. "Sorry, I think you mistook me for someone else. Kallen," Lelouch held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Kallen held out her arm and spread out her palm. A tone sounded as Kallen had her target locked in her sights like she was aiming a gun at him. "You let all these kids go and my assistant doesn't vaporize you."

_Vaporize. He wants me to kill the guy? But…murder isn't allowed in guilds. _

"Yo, hey man I don't want no trouble," the guy through his hands in the air. "You win."

"I see even brutes can see reason. See Kallen, when faced with their lives even lowlifes value their lives over greed any day."

"Yeah, unless we can turn the tide sucker," Lelouch looked as now the kidnapper now had a knife poised to a little kid's throat while he stood with the kicking, squirming child in his arms. "Now here's the new deal, pretty boy. You and your bitch get out of here unless you got some money and I don't kill this brat."

"I wouldn't threaten me like that if I were you."

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it. I have a human shield. Your fancy magic's gotta go through him first."

"Things don't have to get ugly," Lelouch told him calmly with a serious face, "Put the child down."

"And if I don't?"

Lelouch raised his arm up and extended it slowly forward outward. He didn't have to do it that slowly, but drama was part of his shtick. He extended only his index finger outward and let his other fingers hang loosely with only his thumb extended slightly out to the side. "Spinal tap."

Suddenly the thug opened his mouth as if to scream only to fall backwards and hit the ground with his stomach caved in towards his chest and blood pouring out from his mouth and his eyes cold and empty.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" Kallen asked as Lelouch bent down to get the man's key ring.

"Spinal Tap, it's a powerful technique of mine. I simply point at my target, and if they're weak enough it separates all of their vertebrae from the cartilage in their spinal column, essentially it fragments the entire bone series."

"What? But that could kill somebody!"

"Could and did," Lelouch said as he opened a cage.

"WHAT?" Kallen screeched.

"I gave him a fair warning," Lelouch stated calmly, "He forced my hand."

"Guilds aren't supposed to kill people!" Kallen shouted. They could get in serious trouble.

"He was about to kill a child," Lelouch said as he opened another cell door, "I couldn't accept that."

"Then you could've just broken his knife arm like you did to Luciano. Why did you have to kill him?"

"Because people like that don't deserve to live," Lelouch said as he opened the penultimate cell. Kallen continued to remain confused and astonished at Lelouch's behavior. He continued over the silence as he walked back towards her after opening the final cell door. "What are you going to do? Turn me in to the council? Yes, Kallen, I kill people, but I only kill those for whom I believe are willing to do the same to innocents. There's no justice if a man can commit atrocities and be allowed to live after he's murdered a family of four." He then spoke spitefully. "What kind of twisted system allows that?"

"I…"

"Maybe you'll understand, maybe you won't, but I hope you _do_ understand," Lelouch said as he herded the sniveling children towards the ladder. "Because then I will have more use for you in this guild than you could envision for yourself."

Kallen had no idea what Lelouch meant by that, but she followed him back to the village in mostly silence. The children seemed happy about Lelouch's promise to bring them all home and he didn't seem like the scowling murderer she'd seen just a few moments ago as he entertained the kids by stopping to show them magic tricks with his dragonslayer powers. He really was a nice person, but which side was the real him?

As Kallen watched the boy they had been hired to rescue reunite with his mother after she and her husband came back from going to see Knightmare Frame, she questioned this herself. _Lelouch, you recruited me to help me, but you are also a killer and you were so nice to those children. You were nice to Shirley. What's the story behind you Lelouch? Which is the real you: The friendly aide to all who deserve it, or the cold blooded murderer? I just don't get you. But I hope that I do, _Kallen thought as she and Lelouch prepared to head back to the guild. _Today, for the first time I felt hope for my situation and so for that, you have my gratitude. And so, Lelouch, thank you. I think I've finally found the place I was always meant to belong._

"_I am like a diamond. Depending on the face upon which one gazes at me I will appear different to different people. But like a diamond is a single object with many faces, I am a single person with various sides to who I am. None of them is the true me they all make up who I am."  
–Lelouch Lamperouge_

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**(A/N: Aaaand print! So we got a lot interesting things squared away like Kallen's history and Shirley's history. Next chapter I intend to have Kallen and Suzaku hang around a bit together while Lelouch goes off to do something that has priority over Kallen's tutoring. Some of you might already have a guess, but I don't wish to spoil. AND either next chapter or in chapter 5 we should be meeting this 'friend of Lelouch's with knowledge of demonic power'. I'll give you a hint: canon Fairy Tail character. Also, keep Nessa in the back of your mind because we will be meeting her AND Serpent's Heart later on. I also have two other OC guilds that we will meet known as Kraken's Eye and Angel's Feather. Oh and by the way, with regards to Kallen's backstory YES it is EXACTLY what it looks like if you think it's referencing something XD. Oh and because I want the weather to be bad this is happening **_**before**_** Natsu met Lucy either during the autumn of X783 or the mid-spring (April) of X784. It depends on how long I need to keep things going for to make Kallen's involvement in the guild believable. Anyway, I need to start studying for my Port Authority Police Exam on the 17****th****. Ja ne!)**


	4. It's All About Perception

**(A/N: Double update today. Please read chapter 3 if you haven't already since both it and this chapter were posted today)**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Code Geass is not mine either

* * *

"_A victory won through dishonest means is no victory at all. It's always possible to follow the law and still gain the victory you need. That's what I believe."  
–Suzaku Kururugi _

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Under Lelouch's tutelage and watchful eye, the red haired mage had learned how to limit the energy she could unleash just by having Lelouch teach her fundamental control, a mechanic she herself had never been taught and just shot first asked questions later. At this rate, Lelouch told her that her initiation into the guild was more than certain, but for the sake of policy he had to keep an eye on her for another week. Kallen was really happy about this. Over the last week she'd really gotten to know the members of Knightmare Frame through the course of her training and the three missions, including the first one, Lelouch had taken her on. She felt comfortable going up to almost any member of the guild and starting a conversation.

At present, Kallen and Lelouch were discussing about a possible fixed schedule between the two of them for the rest of the week when Ohgi dropped by their table in the mess hall. "Sorry to interrupt," he said as he approached.

"It's not a problem if it's important, Ohgi," Lelouch told him, "What's up?"

Ohgi handed Lelouch a slim envelope with a letter sticking out of one side, "It's another request, from a 'special interest group'." Ohgi told him.

Lelouch took out the letter and turned his body towards Kallen so that she couldn't look over his shoulder, not that he thought she might. It was just a habit. He scanned over the letter as Kallen watched his eyes dart across and down the page as he read the note. He then put the letter away and stuffed the envelope into his jacket. "Tell Tamaki and the others to suit up," he said as he prepared to go up the stairs.

"Understood!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"What's…" Kallen was confused.

"Kallen, could you do me a favor and stay in today. I have urgent business to attend to."

"Okay, but—"

"I authorize you to take a job as long as you're with at least an S-rank mage or higher, with Suzaku as the only exception."

"That's great, but what are you—"

"Sorry, I can't explain, need to know basis. Ohgi I'll meet you and the others at the rendezvous point," Lelouch said as he raced up the stairs

"Yes sir!" Ohgi then went for the back entrance, leaving Kallen confused. She'd never seen Lelouch act like that. She would ask her usual crowd—Shirley, Milly and Nina—but they all were out on missions. However, as she watched, Lelouch run down the stairs again wearing a black backpack, his red jacket nowhere on his personage she noticed Tohdoh look up from his seat as Inoue left the bar and Nagisa got up from her table as if she too knew what was up.

Kallen approached Kyoshiro Tohdoh, one of Knightmare Frame's S-class mages and sat down in front of him. She had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"Something I can help you with, Kallen?" Tohdoh asked as she sat down.

"What got Lelouch so excited all of a sudden? Where are he and the others going?"

Tohdoh sighed. Lelouch might be mad at him for telling a recruit about his secret, but it was common knowledge to the guild that Kallen was practically guaranteed admittance.

"He's gathering his special subset in his guild," Tohdoh said and looked at Kallen. "Kallen, you've traveled all over Fiore. Have you ever heard of a group known as the Black Knights?" Kallen shook her head. Tohdoh continued. "They're a team within our own guild under Lelouch's command. He built them to handle what he likes to call 'special interest groups'. He handles extremely delicate jobs and other things that the council might find…crosses the line a bit." Kallen tilted her head in confusion. "He's not doing anything illegal, but some of our clientele would prefer to remain outside official channels for whatever business they're conducting."

"Isn't that sort of illegal?" Kallen asked.

"Not entirely," Tohdoh stated. "The council regulates jobs that go out to the public. Lelouch believes that some areas of Fiore are protected by the council and other higher nobility and politicians from slight. So he formed the Black Knights as a sort of Black Ops division to clean up and expose corruption across Fiore. It's his intentions that the council will see what he's doing and, in his words 'get off their asses and wake up'."

"You seem to know quite a lot," Kallen told him.

"Well I used to be a member, but Lady Marianne told me it wouldn't be right for me to listen to a mage of lower rank when I graduated to S-class. Lelouch was disappointed to have to let me go, but he obeyed orders."

"Marianne's in on it?"

"Well not exactly. I doubt she knows exactly what Lelouch is up to. As far as the majority of the guild knows, and the rest of Fiore, the Black Knights are a team just like any other guild team."

"You and I both know that's a lie," a condescending voice sounded through the air.

Tohdoh looked right and Kallen looked left to see Suzaku standing by their table with a disdainful look upon his face. "Suzaku."

"Don't kid her, Tohdoh. Everyone knows that no job is too dirty for the Black Knights. The Black Knights are nothing but criminals skulking about the night and alleyways committing murder."

"You don't know that Kururugi," Tohdoh stated.

"But you do," Suzaku glared.

"We are not murderers Kururugi," Tohdoh responded with a narrowed stare.

Suzaku slapped his hand onto the table. "BULLSHIT!" Kallen saw cracks form in the wood, a testament of Suzaku's strength, but also noting that he had let his anger keep him from exerting complete self-control. "The Black Knights are an extremist group. They need to be stopped before they endanger the integrity of Fiore's Magic Association!" Suzaku then stomped away towards the job board to see if there was anything he could do for the day. Now that he was pissed off he needed to blow off steam. Kallen just watched him with bewildered, blinking eyes.

"Suzaku," Tohdoh began to explain, "like some other members here, is a by the book type of person. You travelled with Lelouch. You've seen what he's like. In a few ways I agree with his views; that's why I helped him and why he approached me to join the Black Knights."

"How long has he been in this guild, Lelouch I mean?"

"He's been here since Marianne founded it more than a decade ago. When it first started it was just him, Marianne, his sister and CC. As time wore on the guild grew and expanded. Cornelia, Euphemia, Suzaku, Jeremiah and myself were amongst the first members to join."

"Are all of them on the Black Knights?"

"Out of the ones I mentioned, I know Jeremiah is. Marianne saved his life, now he feels he owes his life to her."

"Saved his life?" Kallen questioned.

"I don't know if Lelouch told you, but Marianne likes to leave the guild in CC's, Schneizel's or Cornelia's care while she goes on a lengthy expedition. On one of these expeditions, Marianne was in a higher socio-economic community as part of her route towards her destination. The community was under siege by a dark guild. According to both Marianne and Jeremiah, they weren't on a job they were just doing it because they had the power to. Jeremiah, despite being a guard to the most well-established family in the community was also a mage. He was well paid and asked to guard the family's only daughter.

Marianne tried not to get involved in what wasn't her business, but when the establishment caught fire and Jeremiah punched one of the members through solid brick in a rage and out onto the street, she took interest. Jeremiah can shift into different times of materials. At the time he was shifted into solid marble. At first it was Jeremiah Marianne was going to stand against, but when she found out what was going on she told him to carry on with what he was doing. She even knew the location of the guild that had burned the mansion, which killed all living beings in it except for Jeremiah. She told it to him, knowing full well he'd go after them.

"Her destination was just up the mountain pathway. She went up there without a second though. One her way back though she found Jeremiah lying in the middle of the road, bleeding out and unconscious. She ransacked through her medical equipment and patched him up. In Jeremiah's own words, if Marianne hadn't found him when she did he'd probably be dead. While she was fixing him up, since he thought he was on his deathbed, Jeremiah told Marianne that he had avenged the noblewoman he had sworn to protect. He had, by himself, completely decimated the dark guild that had taken her from him. Marianne said she couldn't let a noble spirit like that just die, especially after Jeremiah steeped his hands with so much blood to avenge someone he cared for. Marianne was reminded of her husband of how much loyalty Jeremiah showed to the family he swore to protect.

"When he awoke, he was surprised not only to be alive, but for Marianne to be standing nearby. Marianne told him that because of what he did that no guild would take him in once they learned of his history. No guild, except hers. She told Jeremiah of Lelouch and Nunnally who were younger than the girl Jeremiah had failed to protect, but avenged and if he would swear an oath of loyalty to her and to her guild and put forth that nobility to her cause. Jeremiah agreed. He's been with the guild ever since."

"You mentioned Lelouch's father in that story," Kallen noted, "What did you mean when Marianne said that Jeremiah reminded her of her husband?"

"I don't know," Tohdoh answered with a sigh.

"You don't know, didn't you ask that question yourself?"

"I did. She wouldn't tell me," Tohdoh said.

"Wh-why?" Kallen furrowed her brow.

"The only people allowed to talk about Charles Vermillion are the founders of this guild aside from Nunnally: Lelouch, Marianne and Cynthia Caroline, better known as CC."

"Why only them?"

"Let's just say it's a very sad story, a story about herself that Marianne has never shared in full detail with anyone except her son, a story she and CC, lifelong friends, both share. They're very tight lipped about it. If you want to remain on Lelouch's good side, don't bring it up."

"I…I see," Kallen said thinking of a quick way to change the subject, "Back to Suzaku then. Did Lelouch ask him to join the Black Knights? Suzaku sure showed a lot of disdain."

"Suzaku has been with the guild for a long time. He and Lelouch have always differed in opinion on ideals. Both think their way is better. Lelouch formed the Black Knights to pursue his ideals and then kept asking Suzaku to join them. Up until recently only he had a team, until Suzaku formed Team Lancelot. However, whereas Lelouch always takes his whole team on a mission for special interest groups, Suzaku takes who he needs out of his team on really big missions so as to increase the guild's reputation. We're a much newer guild than many of the others in the area so while we have a lot of good members, we're not the most well-known guild. Suzaku's team Lancelot is one of the reasons this guild is slowly becoming a household name."

"What are the others?"

"Well for starters we have Nonette Enneagram, who you met your first day here."

"What's so special about her?"

"She was once considered for the Wizard Saints," Tohdoh told Kallen.

"Whoa!" Kallen was in awe.

"They turned her down because they didn't like her attitude, or so she says. I was here when she got the recommendation though, so that much is true. Marianne herself actually _is_ a Wizard Saint, number six. And finally we have our two techno-mages: Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata Chawla. They ex-quip their own creations and when they make something good they sell the blue prints. Some ex-quip mages are actually using some of their creations. But we're still a very small guild. Many prominent guilds like Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus have more than one hundred members. We don't even have forty.

"The fact is, as good as we are, we're not interested in becoming the most popular guild out there. Lady Marianne wants this guild to be a home for mages with nowhere else to go. That's why none of us have to pay rent to stay here. She has an entire fortune she accumulated from her husband's passing, which she used to pay off the mortgage and build this place. And before you ask I am allowed to tell you that much. Charles is dead. Has been for many years now, but that's about all we know aside from the fact that Marianne was very happy with him.

"That being said for all the good we're doing we still have reasons that we're not the biggest name such as a low connection network, but Lelouch, Schneizel and Clovis are doing their best to build that up. Fairy Tail, our most prominent ally guild, has their mark on the map because of their long time history and a history of prominent guild members."

"I've heard of Fairy Tail," Kallen cut in, "They're this guild's ally?"

"Ally might be a little pretentious. At the very least they're a guild that this one constantly connects with as part of an information network. From what I can tell Marianne and Fairy Tail's guildmaster Makarov know each other, but I don't know the details," Tohdoh then smirked, "And also both guilds are on the council's nerves constantly, albeit for different reasons."

"You mean like what Lelouch did when I was on my first outing and he—"

"Shhhhhsst," Tohdoh put a finger to his lips as he shushed Kallen to cut her off. "Best not say things out loud where others can here. I have an idea what he might have done. And before you ask about how he can do things and not get caught." Tohdoh pointed across his body towards Kallen's right where CC was sitting by herself, brushing her hair in front of a table-top mirror with a book open next to a plate of pizza rolls.

"CC?"

"She can rewrite memories. Marianne would never let her 'little boy' end up in trouble so sometimes she covers for him." He looked back at Kallen. "She'd do anything to protect her children, even sacrifice her own life."

"That she would," Suzaku said, re-entering the conversation.

"How much of that did you hear?" Tohdoh asked.

"Only that last part," Suzaku said with a calm demeanor, giving no indication he was fibbing.

"Something you need then?" Tohdoh asked.

"Well, if Lelouch left that means Kallen has to be with one of us to take a mission right? You know: his usual routine."

"Yeah, he did say I could go with any S-class mage or you," Kallen stated.

"Then I have an assignment we can do, let's get going," Suzaku told her.

"Uh, sure I guess." Kallen stood up and followed Suzaku outside the front door.

"What kind of assignment are we going on?" she asked.

"We have a request to subjugate a rogue mage in the area that keeps visiting villages and raiding them. Apparently he's also taking hostages. He's not part of a guild or anything, he's just acting as he pleases. Lelouch's style would be to be as violent as possible and make the guy beg for mercy, seen it a hundred times. That's not mine. If you're going to be here, before Lelouch gets his hands on you, I want you to at least see the two paths you can take."

"Do I have to pick a side?" Kallen felt like she was getting caught in a fight of two little kids fighting over hey like a toy.

"Not really. None of our S-classes are part of our teams and there are several who feel more comfortable operating independently, like Guinevere for instance."

"She _did_ strike me as the anti-social type."

"That's just how she is, but even she has admitted that she doesn't hate being here. We're all here because our past brought us here after we had nowhere else to go."

"What about you then?" Kallen asked. "What's your story?"

Suzaku sighed. "Maybe one day I'll tell you it, but for right now, we should focus on the task at hand. We don't have a dragonslayer with us so we can take transportation."

Kallen was confused. "Why is it a problem if there's a dragonslayer with us?"

"At first we thought it was just Lelouch, but after we accumulated Anya and Gino we learned that it seemed to be true for almost all dragonslayers. Supposedly the only ones unaffected are the Sky Dragonslayer and the Nature Dragonslayer if there is one."

"Nature?"

"There's a book in the library of a list of dragon types. Sky and Nature are the only two who have support magic in their repertoire so supposedly they wouldn't get motion sickness."

"What types of dragonslayers are Anya and Gino?"

"Anya's rock, Gino's…well actually we don't know what Gino is."

"Huh?"

"They've only been with us for a few years. They're relatively new. Gino never takes any aggressive missions. If he does, he lets Anya fight. But we have seen him get motion sickness as badly and as easily as Lelouch and Anya do so we know he's like them."

Kallen shifted the subject to Suzaku's powers, "You said when we first met that you alter your magic power into kinetic magic attacks, right?"

"You have a good memory, I only told you that once." At this point, Kallen and Suzaku were now in the next town over and heading for the train station. "Yeah, I learned it from my father, but…nah now's not the time."

"What?"

"I'll tell it to you another time. We should be focusing on our client, not drudging up the past. I mean, as curious as I am to know about your arm, I'm not going to ask questions."

"I…thanks," Kallen stated.

The train ride to the area where Kallen and Suzaku needed to be was short, but had a nice view as they traveled northeast. The city they landed in was pretty urban. Since the request simply came from the authorities with a wanted poster, there was no meet and greet of the client to deal with, just straight up finding the perpetrator and taking him down.

"According to the job request, our target likes to hang out due north of here." Suzaku pulled a compass out of his pocket and looked up a pathway that was really steep. "How good are you at running?"

"I can hold a sprint, why?"

"That's good. I'm so used to sometimes doing things with Lelouch or one of my less athletic guild members that I forget they can't keep up with me." Suzaku pointed up the really steep pathway. "We need to go up there."

"Great," Kallen bemoaned, but she managed to hold a sprint to Suzaku's level regardless as both ran up and out of the city and into the wasteland in the north. Now they just had to look for a campsite or a house or something. As they traversed the wasteland and continued on north, Kallen pointed into the distance. "Think that cave's worth checking out."

Suzaku looked where she was pointing. "Wow, good eye I didn't even notice that. Let's go!" With great haste, Kallen and Suzaku made their way towards the cave that Kallen had pointed out. When they arrived at the entrance the cave entrance was littered with corpses of gigantic arachnids that appeared to have been decaying for several weeks. Kallen nearly vomited from the stench. It only got worse as they got inside the cave, blood and death reeked through the cavern. Kallen was gagging.

"Yeah, I know," Suzaku agreed, "It smells awful in here. As they got deeper and deeper into the cave they could hear a constant, rhythmic "thwack" sound as light that appeared to be coming from a fire pit lit their way. At one point Kallen tripped and fell to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" Suzaku asked in alarm helping her up.

"Y-yeah," Kallen said. As she got to her feet she had removed a clump of dirt from clenching her fingers into the ground and then looked as a white object appeared to be surfacing through the removed dirt. Kallen looked at it oddly.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen said nothing, she just began to dig. Soon she had uncovered an entire skeleton. "Well I think we found one of the hostages."

"You don't know that. That could've been buried here for a while," Suzaku told her.

"Oh come _on_," Kallen said to Suzaku, "What are the odds?"

"Not all people are that evil Kallen. This is exactly the way Lelouch thinks. Let's keep going."

The two reached what appeared to be an encampment inside the cave. There was a small corral made out of bone with racks of raw meat put in it. A tent built out of animal skins, a small bed roll next to the fire pit that was currently crackling loudly and at the end of the encampment there was a bedrock surface higher up than all of the others where a man wearing nothing but an animal skin tunic, with hair and beard down to his clavicle sat. He was holding a large bone in his hand, whacking it against the palm of his hand. His eyes appeared to be stir-crazed.

"Who are you…did Acnologia send for you?" The man's voice was heavy as if he was some sort of brutish native.

"Acnologia, the black dragon?" Kallen questioned.

"Yes! You know master Acnologia!" The man raised his arms towards the rock ceiling above. "I am Sordakov. I have communed with Acnologia in my fire! He has told me to go out and kill the heathens of this world. I eat their flesh. I become like him!"

"What kind of sick—" Kallen began getting ready to smash the guy one, but Suzaku stood in front of her.

"Yes, Acnologia sent for us. He says that he wants you to come with us. He says you are very sick and he wants you to stop."

"Stop?"

"Yes, he doesn't want you to do this anymore. Come with us and we will—"

"Heretics!" Sordakov shouted. "HERETICS AND HEATHENS! I smell the scent of the demonic realm on you! You serve not my lord!"

"Well so much for settling things peacefully," Suzaku said.

"What that's it?" Kallen asked, stunned.

"His mind is addled by the smoke in here. He's not someone that can be rationalized with. We need to subjugate him."

"Fools! I am Sordakov the Communicant!" Sordakov stood up and whirled his bone around above his head as the fire pit began to roar exponentially. He then pushed past Suzaku and Kallen and made a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Suzaku shouted, chasing after him as Kallen followed suit.

Outside, Sordakov began waving his bone arm above his head as the dead spiders at the front door became reanimated into zombies.

"Necromancy?" Suzaku questioned.

"Leave this to me!" Kallen shouted as she unraveled the bandages around her arm. "Radiation wave," she pulled it back, "surge!" She launched her arm forward destroying every spider that had been reanimated, leaving naught but dust in her wake. Unfortunately Sordakov was too far away for her attack to reach him.

"Nice shot Kallen, I got this," Suzaku said chasing after Sordakov. The addled mage performed the same motion and then caused the ground to shoot up in droves in front of Suzaku.

The kinetic mage's first glowed as he punched right through the soil. "SHOTGUN!" Suzaku plowed through the soil with little to no effort and reached Sordakov easily. As the worshiper of Acnologia turned to face Suzaku, the white-clothed warrior turned his body sideways. "Shoryuken!" Fist on fire, Suzaku uppercut Sordakov right in the jaw and knocked him on his backside. Suzaku then intended to go for the submissive blow of knocking the guy unconscious with a final punch to the face, but Sordakov got up too quickly and Suzaku missed. He let fly a bunch of flames from his fingertips.

"Burn, heretic!"

"Hadoken!" A blast of blue fire emitted from Suzaku's hands at an alarming speed and plowed straight through Sordakov's attack and smacked him in the face. With his natural speed, Suzaku ran up to Sordakov, but Kallen already got behind him and with the flat of her demonic hand smashed the side of Sordakov's neck, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

"Nice strike," Suzaku complimented.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Kallen said with a smile. "You wanna carry him. I'm afraid to come in contact with him while he's unconscious."

"Yeah I hear you," Suzaku shouldered Sordakov to bring him back to the village. Kallen figured things were over just like with Lelouch, but when Suzaku dragged the mage back to the village and the villagers saw this, a woman ran up to him.

"You there!"

"Yes, can I help you?" Suzaku asked.

"Did you defeat that man?"

"My partner and I did yes. We intend to turn him over to the council."

"What? He murdered my husband! Kidnapped and ate the bodies of fifteen members of our village right out in the open and you're giving him to the council! How can you?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Suzaku told the widow. "If you kill this man then how are you any different from him when he murdered your husband? He might have family too. He's not right in the head. Killing him won't bring your husband back either."

Angered the widow slapped Suzaku across the face and ran away.

"Ouch, you okay?" Kallen asked him.

"I'm used to it by now."

"For the record, I think it's a mistake to let him live too," Kallen told Suzaku as they continued their walk towards the local authorities to put word into the council.

"You saw what this man could do. In ten, twenty years, think what he could do if he could be taught to use his power for good instead of evil. People can be reconditioned Kallen. It's my belief that no soul is so deeply stained with evil that they don't at least deserve the benefit of the doubt or the opportunity for a second chance. If you kill everyone you mark as evil then you miss the opportunity to curb someone who could turn out to be your biggest ally if they were your enemy the day before."

"Who told you that?"

Suzaku looked to the side, "My father did."

Kallen pushed no farther. She and Suzaku put Sordakov in custody of the authorities who would bring him to the council after binding him with anti-magic cuff-links. The trip back to the guildhouse was pretty uneventful and when they got back, Lelouch and Nunnally were playing in the yard in front of the estate. Nunnally was playing with a butterfly net trying to catch the butterflies she'd transfigured from the blades of grass beneath her feet. The sun was starting to set on the horizon, giving the whole landscape a twilight glow. Lelouch was just standing nearby, watching her. He noticed Suzaku and Kallen immediately.

"Oh you're back," Lelouch flagged them down as they approached. He then looked at Suzaku with an unfriendly stare. "I take it you let the bastard go like always."

"If by that you mean I turned him over to the council, then yes," Suzaku stared back.

"You should've let me take that job. If that special interest group hadn't come up I was planning to nail the bastard myself. I had already done my homework on the situation. You're too impulsive!"

"And all you care about are results," Suzaku said. And then, like air, the hatred vanished.

"Other than that, how was it?"

"Pretty good actually," Suzaku stated as he put a hand on Kallen's shoulder, "You picked a good recruit. She's pretty good Lelouch."

"Suzaku wasn't so bad himself. He almost settled the entire thing with words. I think my demonic deformity screwed it though."

"Did he now?" Lelouch almost seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, I did," Suzaku said as he prepared to go inside. "Euphie back yet? She was gone by the time I woke up this morning."

Lelouch pointed across the field where Euphie was reading. "She's been waiting for you out here."

Suzaku sighed. _I swear, that girl._

Lelouch and Kallen watched Suzaku go over to Euphie and sit down. "Yeah, there a thing," Lelouch said.

Kallen was snapped from her thoughts and looked at Lelouch.

"They've been together for two years now. Unsurprising given they're amongst the first set of recruits my mother brought to this guild."

"Tohdoh was telling me about that after you left," Kallen said to Lelouch, "He was giving me a bit of history on the guild."

"What did he tell you?"

"Just about Jeremiah and how your mother wants this guild to be a home for mages with nowhere else to go."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah he told me about Team Lancelot and the Black Knights and yours and Suzaku's friendly rivalry. He also told me about the things that have this guild in good with the council."

"Heh," Lelouch said, rubbing his head. "Yeah we do have our fair share of reasons for them to both like and hate us. I'm mostly the one not doing us any favors."

"So I could gather," Kallen said.

"I take it Suzaku asked you to come with him to get you to pick a side?" Kallen nodded. "And? Are you going to?"

"After what I experienced today, honestly, I think I need a bit more time."

Lelouch smirked. "That's fine, but if you don't mind me asking, are you leaning towards any one side?"

"Actually I am," Kallen stated, "I was leaning more towards the Black Knights."

"Are you now?" Lelouch seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, could you um…tell me more about them?" Kallen asked.

"What did Tohdoh tell you? I don't like repeating information."

"Well he didn't say anything direct, but he basically said that you handle under the table assignments and things the council wouldn't approve of. Suzaku called you an extremist."

Lelouch laughed, "Suzaku would say that."

"So what's the truth then?"

"The truth? There's no truth. The Black Knights are what you make them out to be." Lelouch held out his left arm out at his side. "Are we heroes, purveyors of justice who cross the lines that no one else will to do what is right?" He put his left arm down and held out his right. "Or are we criminal scum of the Earth like any other dark guild? There is no truth," Lelouch put his arms down and gave a serious stare, "Only perception through the human eyeball."

"I'm…not sure I understand."

Lelouch gave Kallen a neutral stare. "Then, let me pose a question to you. If faced with evil that you cannot defeat with just means what do you do? Many would surrender even though it means surrendering to evil. However, in my case I believe it is all right to commit evil to destroy the greater evil. Just as I did when we rescued those kidnapped children."

Kallen expressed a relaxed smile. _So that's what it is. It's like Tohdoh said, Lelouch goes where no one will. He's taking risks for a greater good. _She looked at Suzaku. _And Suzaku, he's just following the law. _She then looked at Lelouch. _So that's what he meant before about perception. Each person has their own ideals that they believe in. It's a matter of weighing your ideals against that of the Black Knights. In that case…_

"After careful consideration Lelouch, I've made my decision. I'll join the Black Knights."

"An excellent decision," Lelouch said, giving Kallen his hand, "Glad to have you aboard." Kallen shook his hand. "After your trial period is over, all that remains will be giving you a test to see if you are truly worthy to belong to the Black Knights."

"Bring it," Kallen said confidently.

"I like that look in your eye," he said and then noticed the position of the sun. "It's getting late, we should probably head inside. Nunnally," he called.

"Yes big brother?" Nunnally responded as she put down her butterfly net.

"It's getting late and we haven't had dinner yet. You can play outside more later if you want."

"Okay!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"You coming, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he called to him. "Dinner should be ready soon!"

"Like I'd miss dinner," Suzaku said sarcastically as he and Euphie got to their feet. And then, together the five mages headed inside as the sun set on the end of Kallen's first week being with Knightmare Frame. In one week's time she would become an official member of the guild and soon she would be presented with Lelouch's "test" to become a member of the Black Knights. She was confident she could handle anything with the new confidence Lelouch had given her, but she would find that Lelouch's test was not meant to test her ability, but to test her heart and mind to see if she was truly worthy of being part of his team.

"_True evil is an evil that cannot be reasoned with, one that unconditionally brings harm to others. No matter what one says about the Black Knights the fact remains that they are not true evil."  
—Schneizel Scifo_

* * *

**(A/N: I guess that'll do it for now. Also forget about chapter 5 with regards to Lelouch's "demon expert friend" I'll save that for chapter 6 maybe unless I make that the latter half of 5. Sorry I'm mostly writing this stuff on the fly until we get to the juicy stuff [by that I mean the character centered arcs]. The idea is that we're going to finish establishing Kallen as a member of Knightmare Frame and then we're going to begin focusing on the history of Cornelia, Lelouch, Suzaku and anyone else I wish to "hone in on". And yes I totally am stealing shit from other places for Suzaku's powers. Shut up! Hadoken and Shoryuken are ACTUAL Japanese and hell Deadpool stole it so NO U! After the character centric arcs I intend to bring to light how Knightmare Frame functions as a "family" in other words be prepared for some episodic incidents that show the same synergy Fairy Tail did in the Phantom Lord arc. Also be on the lookout for when I start talking about an arc called the "Unistrad" arc. The Unistrad arc I am going to call the Skypiea to Fairy Without Wings' One Piece. By that I mean this: if you aren't sure whether or not you actually like this fic or not, wait until the Unistrad arc is over. If you aren't enjoying yourself don't keep reading because none of the twists and turns after that are going to hook you in because if you can't be bothered to care then all the heartstring pulling I do afterwards isn't going to do anything to you. But anyway I'm gonna just start spouting random lines of wisdom for future chapters like Schneizel's quote above and then call it a night. Hope you liked the double feature today. I'm burnt out. Night folks. Ja ne!)**


	5. The Vigilante Formally Known as Zero

**(A/N: Wow I am really enjoying doing this it seems).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Code Geass is copyrighted Ichiro Okuichi

* * *

"_When I first bore witness to her capabilities I knew what I had gotten my hands on. Kallen was no run of the mill mage she was fit to be not just another member of my team, but my ace!"  
—Lelouch Lamperouge_

* * *

**Nine Days Later**

Kallen woke up that morning as if things were a normal day. It was her 3rd morning as a full-fledged member of Knightmare Frame. Her guild emblem, what appeared to be the silhouette of a bird flying in the distances with its wings bent up as though it was about to push down to fly higher into the sky, was emblazoned on the front of her left shoulder. She had scar tissue where she'd had her last three guild marks removed all down the length of her left arm: one was on the back of her hand, the second on her forearm and the third on her upper arm. As she put on her bra and stared in the mirror while putting her shirt on, Kallen stared at the emblem. For some reason it felt different than the last three emblems that had been tattooed upon her body. Something about Knightmare Frame had Kallen wearing that emblem on her shoulder with pride, but Kallen couldn't exactly discern the reason why.

Shaking off her confusion, she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Mostly everyone seemed to be home this morning and in the mess hall. Kallen sat at her usual table with Milly, Shirley, and Nina. She ate mostly in silence, listening to Milly talk about her escapade in her adventure yesterday, but as she ate she couldn't help but feel as though she was being stared at from across the room.

In fact, she was. At one of the other tables near the bar sat Tamaki, Ohgi, Nagisa, Inoue, Jeremiah, and Kent. Tamaki was the one with his eyes constantly on Kallen. "So, you think she has it in her?"

"Lelouch wouldn't be putting her through the gauntlet if she wasn't," Ohgi answered.

"Yeah, but she's a kid. Lelouch might be a prodigy and Miss Marianne's son, which is why we all follow him, but it took some of us a while before he even accepted us into this group. Shirley's pretty close to him and even she's not being asked to join."

"Oh? I thought you were with the guild because Lelouch helped settle your gambling debt," Nagisa teased with a smirk.

"Yeah…well…that's part of it…"

"If the young master believes she is capable I say we give her the benefit of the doubt," Jeremiah stated.

"I agree with Jeremiah," Inoue said with a cheerful attitude.

"That's easy for you to say. It didn't take long for you _or_ Gottwald to be asked to join," Tamaki stated as he drank his morning coffee.

"I happen to have been with the young master before he could even write his name. Lady Marianne and he both trust me."

"I just got lucky," Inoue bopped herself on the head, "He said I had a unique ability that suited a special niche he needed."

"That and you're one of the last people anyone in this guild really wants to piss off aside from the S-classes," Kent stated, "Ohgi pass the salt."

"Pissing anyone off in this guild is a bad idea," Nagisa added to the conversation. "It's as the guildmaster constantly says: this guild is like a family. Family members will quarrel at home, but outside they defend each other from slight."

"There you go again with the proverbs," Tamaki said taking a bite out of a strip of crunchy bacon before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"And there you go again eating like a slob," Nagisa stated as she cut a bite sized piece of her omelet.

"Having fun are we?" CC asked as she passed the table.

"Well good morning to you CC," Tamaki said with a big grin.

"You're all talking about how Lelouch intends to test Kallen's resolve for the Black Knights right?"

"We are," Jeremiah stated. "She's the same age as the young master. Some of us are concerned."

"If Lelouch was the type of person who couldn't make proper judgment calls would he still be running loose the way he was even without my help?" CC asked. "I might have teased him about it, but he isn't dragging that girl Kallen into the group out of infatuation. I don't know how many of you watched the two of them spar during her trial run, but I glanced at some of it from my window. She's a very powerful and very capable mage. It was the first time I'd not only seen Lelouch use Bone Dragon's Hammer on an ally, but also watch it be repelled."

"What if her heart's not in it?" Ohgi asked. "You know what we deal with. You're a founding member of the team." When the Black Knights first started the team was just Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah. Slowly, but surely the others joined, but when CC made S-class, the guild's second ever with Nonette being the first, she had to leave. "CC, she might be good, but she's young. Lelouch grew up a little bitter; we've come to accept that. But Kallen—"

"Lelouch has tried to invite Suzaku too has he not?" CC asked. "If there's one thing I trust Marianne's son to be it's a good judge of character." Everyone pretty much could agree with this. "However…" CC started, but trailed off.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Last night he asked me to assist in the matter. Apparently Tohdoh will be helping out too."

"What? Really?" Nagisa asked.

"According to Lelouch, he doesn't just want Kallen to be part of the Black Knights. He wants her," she said as she glanced towards the table with a swish of her hair, "To be the Black Knights' ace."

Everyone looked at CC with shocked and confused faces. "Our ace? He wants her to replace you and Tohdoh?"

"He said she has the aptitude for it. I agree. He also intends for everyone to pull their own weight around so none of you can screw this up for him he said."

Tamaki and Kent swallowed. Kallen joining the Black Knights was one thing, but their ace? His second in command bar none? Up until now Ohgi had been unofficially taking that position since Lelouch felt him to be the most trustworthy, though Tamaki would rather it be him. He'd asked Lelouch about it once. Lelouch called him hot headed as though to make fun of the fact that he was a fire mage.

Without another word CC went over to sit with Marianne, Nunnally and a few others. Lelouch came down the stairs rather wide awake compared to him usually slumping down the stairs until he had something in his stomach, or wearing his pajamas. At the very least, he was never set and dressed for action before having breakfast unless something was up.

"Are you all prepared for tonight?" Lelouch asked the others.

"Y-yeah, I think we are," Tamaki said, speaking for everyone. "Lelouch, CC said that you were—"

"So she slipped already did she?" Lelouch said looking towards the green haired witch. "Was hoping she'd wait till tonight, but she is right about what she probably told you."

"You're sure she's qualified?" Ohgi questioned.

"There isn't a shred of doubt in my mind," Lelouch answered. He then walked over to the fruit basket, plucked an apple out of it and took a bite as he walked over to the job board as though he was looking for something. He angled himself so that he could glance into the mirror of which Kallen was reflected in at the perfect angle. He waited there, changing his posture slightly every so often, eyes darting around as though he was actually looking for a job.

When he believed Kallen to be paying attention to him he pulled an official looking sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket.

At her table, Milly looked at Kallen. "What are you staring at him so strenuously for. You look like your trying to shoot lasers out of your eyes or something?"

"I'm nervous. Lelouch said he would be giving me an assignment to test me for the Black Knights, remember, I told you? I'm nervous, alright?"

"You'll be fine. Common perception in the guild is that he has a lot of faith in you."

"I wish Lulu would have that same faith in me," Shirley complained. "I've been here longer than Kallen. I mean, why can't I be part of the Black Knights?"

"It's a little more involved than simple loyalty Shirley," Kallen told her.

Shirley just frowned and had more of her cereal. She made it no secret as to how jealous she was that Kallen was getting this opportunity.

"Hey, relax," Milly told her poking Shirley's shoulder, "If you want to be a good housewife sometimes your man wants to come home to someone he can just collapse with."

Shirley turned red. "Wh-who said anything about that kind of thing?"

As Shirley and Milly continued one of their squabbles for what Kallen was starting to consider routine, she noticed Lelouch making his approach. He came over to her table and hovered the paper over Kallen's shoulder, creased between his fingers, blank side facing up. "Here," he said. "When you finish, go upstairs and read this. Make sure no one else from the guild sees it. It's imperative that you tackle this alone."

"That's fine…but…"

"I'll be watching you from afar while you complete this. Follow the instructions exact," Lelouch's tone was sharp as though he were a prosecutor giving his opening statement to a panel of jurists.

"O-okay," Kallen stated.

Lelouch then walked away as Kallen took the paper from him.

"What's it say?" Milly asked, leaning over.

"Hey," Kallen said, getting defensive, "You heard Lelouch, this is private."

"Aw c'mon one little peek?" Milly pouted.

"No!" Kallen protested and then stuffed the job request into her cleavage.

Lelouch saw this and just smirked as he began to collect the rest of the items for his breakfast.

After breakfast Kallen obeyed Lelouch's instructions and went back upstairs to see what he wanted her to do. Lelouch had handed Kallen a wanted poster. It was a black and white sketch drawing of a man wearing a five pronged helmet with a circular visor over it. A high collared cape seemed to accent either side of the individual in perfect symmetry. At the bottom beneath the image and the large "WANTED" at the poster read:  
Zero  
Reward: 10,000,000 Jewels

Kallen had to make sure she was looking at the numbers correctly. _Ten million?!_ That was roughly five times the normal subjugation reward.

"Zero?" Kallen questioned the name. What bothered her the most was that this was easily an S-class level reward. No, there was something even more worrying than that. She'd tackled other wanted posters before. All of the images were photographed. But this Zero character was sketched. However, this was an authentic wanted poster. There was no doubt about that. Lelouch wanted her to find this Zero guy and subdue and subjugate him alone, was he _crazy_? Also, what had this Zero individual done to make the reward for his capture equal more five times the norm? Kallen thought nothing in this world could make her feel fear besides her own power…and maybe Nonette, but this was something else.

More questions popped into Kallen's head. Did Lelouch intend for her to do this on her own? Did he want her to go out and encounter this Zero person? And why was he only going to watch her if this was a subjugation mission? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to help her? What was his angle? What wasn't he telling her?

Suddenly a knock came to Kallen's door. "Yes?"

"It's me," Kallen recognized Lelouch's voice.

"It's unlocked."

"That's all right. I'm fine out here. Did you read what I gave you?"

"Yeah and I'm a little concerned. What am I supposed to—?"

"After nightfall you will leave the guildhouse and go west towards town. I've been tracking Zero. He'll appear there. You can count on that."

"But…"

"If you have doubts, then maybe you aren't the person I thought you were. Maybe you're not fit to be a Black Knight."

Great, he was guilt tripping her. Common sense told Kallen she should back out. She was in way over her head and a lot of this smelled rotten to her, but she had come too far to let Lelouch down now. "Absolutely not! I'll be there!"

"Excellent, I knew you wouldn't let me down, Kallen." Lelouch then walked away from Kallen's door.

Kallen then kicked herself mentally. _Just what have I gotten myself wrapped up into?_

* * *

**10:00pm**

It was late at night, most of the guild had gone to sleep, the only ones still up were Marianne, still doing office work, and Kallen who was heading out, tiptoeing so as not to wake anybody. She made it outside under the stars and began to head for the location she was asked to go. She expected the town would be deserted or Lelouch would give her some kind of hint as she made her way towards the settlement nearest the Knightmare Frame guildhouse.

To say Kallen was nervous would be like saying that fire wouldn't tickle if it touched your skin. Kallen was almost panicking as she slowly walked in the cold autumn weather towards town. She was going to go up against a wanted outlaw whose bounty was five times that the norm. What was he capable of? What was he wanted for? Was he a prison escapee? A rapist? A kidnapper like her first opponent? Why was Lelouch sending her after this guy even? Why wasn't Marianne taking care of this? So many things didn't make sense, but Kallen was determined to see things through. Lelouch wouldn't send her on an outright suicide mission, of that she was certain.

As she approached town though an explosion of magic energy caught her attention and she rushed towards town at top speed. She began to unravel the cloth around her arm, rolling up her jacket sleeve as she ran towards town.

She arrived unto one ugly scene. The members of the Black Knights, even former members CC and Tohdoh appeared to be unconscious and injured to some extent. It was too dark to make certain exactly how badly their injuries were.

However, it was easy to see the cause. There in the pale moonlight, standing in front of the water fountain was the individual Kallen had seen in the wanted poster. Zero stood before her, cape wrapped around his whole body.

"This guild never gives up, does it? Trying to strike me down and everything."

"You…you did…"

"Yes! I have subdued your comrades in arms, the people you call friends. They were easy. You're a little late to the party."

"I might be late, but I'm not too late," Kallen threw off her jacket. "Before we get into this, tell me something," she spoke gravely.

"Hmm?"

"Where is Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Lelouch…Lelouch…oh you must mean the dragonslayer. I finally got rid of that nuisance, permanently. With my dark magic: I sent him straight to the demonic realm."

"You bastard!" Kallen shouted and pulled back her arm. "Radiation wave," she launched her arm forward, "Surge!"

Zero tossed out a small gem into the air that then created a gigantic barrier of shadow that appeared to completely nullify Kallen's wave of invisible energy. When the shadows disappeared Zero was no longer visible in front of her.

"What? Where'd he go?"

"Where do you think?" The voice came from behind her as Zero tried to blast Kallen with a massive wave of dark energy, damaging the fountain. She barely managed to dodge the impact.

Kallen straightened her arm. "Radiation beam!" She pulled back on her arm as a brilliant orange laser shot forth towards Zero. He dodge rolled to the side as Kallen charged towards him to catch him off guard with a physical attack, but Zero caught her fist.

"I know all of your moves before you can make them," Zero taunted. "My visor gives me psychic powers as well as concealing my identity."

"Then I'll just have to tear it off!" Kallen went to rip off Zero's helmet, but he disappeared into shadow and appeared behind her. With an upheaval of dark energy, Zero sent Kallen flying into the air, hitting her hard in the back. He then launched up to the air after her and kicked her hard in the chest as she turned to try and fend him off. Kallen was sent careening to the ground as Zero then launched a fireball composed of blue, dark purple and black flames.

Kallen barely had enough time to roll out of the way as she clenched her fist. _So he can anticipate my moves, can he? Then I just need to do something he won't be able to dodge or block._

Zero landed on the ground perfectly on his feet at the edge of the damaged fountain. "Is that your best? You weak, pathetic fool."

"I'll show you who's weak!" Kallen shouted as she charged up her fist. _I've only used this move once in my life, but…Lelouch you gave me confidence in myself so now…for you sake I'll use it one more time. _Kallen's demonic deformity creeped up her entire arm, two spikes shooting off her shoulder as the arm became thicker, glowing with demonic energy, cracking with Magma. "BREAKER!" Kallen thrust her arm forward and outstretched her palm. "X!"

Zero watched as Kallen unleashed a massive wave of radiation that consumed everything in its path, blowing Zero off his feet and sending him careening into the nearby building where upon Kallen then clamped her fist shut, using her confidence to completely control her attack and keep it from doing more damage. She'd done enough.

_He was right, _Kallen said to herself as her demonic deformity returned to normal. _I have always had the power to control my power. The only thing I lacked was self-confidence._

Kallen then approached towards Zero's fallen, smoking form as he seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. Her first time ever using that attack since the time she used it to defend her third guild and thanks to Lelouch's training she had her entire power under her control.

"Now," Kallen said as she went to tear off Zero's helmet, "Let's see who you really are." She removed Zero's helmet only to drop it and become shocked. Looking at her with a smile on his face was Lelouch. "Wh-what? I-Is this another one of your tricks?"

"This is no trick, you did good Kallen."

"B-but…I… the others. They…"

"It was all staged. Look behind you," Kallen turned around as the others were standing up looking to be in tip top shape.

"But that wanted poster…"

"Oh? That? That's genuine," Lelouch said. "I am Zero, a wanted criminal by the Fiore Magic Association. This, Kallen, is the true nature of the Black Knights." Lelouch got up and began to remove his outfit, revealing his tank top and jeans. "I had CC enchant my outfit to resist your radiation magic. I have no psychic powers. That was a ploy to get you to take off my helmet. This, Kallen, is the true test. I didn't use my dragonslayer magic against you so as not to tip you off. I've taught myself dark magic to keep my double identity a secret. Zero is never caught on camera. Zero is little more than a myth, but my silhouette has been seen."

"But then…you really are a murderer."

"And? Does that matter to you? You were ready to kill me weren't you? The only reason I'm still alive right now is because, as Zero, I told you I had banished Lelouch. You were ready to interrogate me to undo that banishment weren't you?"

"I—" Lelouch had yet to say something false yet. "But what about everyone in this village? Don't tell me they're in on it."

"Lesser minds are susceptible to the power of persuasion," CC said. Kallen looked over to her, seeing CC's left eye glow red. "My special Geass magic gives me all sorts of charms and hexes. I overheard your conversation with Tohdoh about my memory manipulation. That's only one aspect of Geass. There are many."

"And with that said, now comes the important question: what will it be Kallen? Will you walk this path with me? Will you keep my secret and become a Black Knight? Will you choose Zero?"

"Answer me, Lelouch, what is your goal? What do you want to do as Zero, with the Black Knights?"

"What do I want to do?" Lelouch asked and walked towards Kallen, then past her and stood in front of the fountain. "Magic should exist to protect mankind, not to destroy it." He looked up at the stars. "There are many dark guilds all across not just Fiore, but all of Earthland, but we are asked to only subdue, never to kill." He turned towards Kallen with a glare. "I find that hypocritical. If someone is going to come at you with lethal force, you should have every right to fight back with the same intent in mind. The ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed. If no one will go the extra mile on the side of justice, then I will become that justice." Lelouch went over and took his helmet from Kallen and held it under his arm. "That was how I came up with the idea of Zero: a masked vigilante who stains his hands with evil in order to purge greater evil. The Black Knights were formed upon this very motto."

"And everyone here agrees with that?" Kallen asked. She looked at Inoue whom she had pegged as a cheerful, warmhearted person.

"Kallen," she said, "sometimes the most cheerful people are the ones with the most broken souls. I agree with Lelouch, I chose Zero. We all did. We all have our reasons to believe that his was the right decision."

"Someone has to take a proper stand against evil, why should it not be us?"

"But to do this…this makes us a dark guild doesn't it?"

"We operate as a team as part of an official guild. We're careful, cautious. Those that come by are driven away by CC. She might no longer be an official member, but she does her job. I don't know if my mother knows exactly what I'm doing with the Black Knights," Lelouch smiled deviously, "but she'd never see me harmed."

"You're taking advantage of your own mother?"

"He's not taking advantage," CC stated. "If Marianne did know what was going on. She would agree with it. I can say this with the utmost certainty."

Kallen found it best not to question. She wouldn't know Marianne as well as the woman's son or her closest friend.

"So, what will it be Kallen? Will you walk the path of justice or will you turn us away? Understand that this is your choice. You will be allowed to stay with Knightmare Frame no matter what you choose. CC will simply superimpose your memory to make it so that you don't remember this conversation."

Kallen remained deep in thought for a moment. She didn't know if Lelouch's philosophy was something she agreed with entirely. He said she was qualified, but should she walk down this path. It was a huge risk. Lelouch was committing illegal activities and the greatest sin of all: murder. On the flip side, Suzaku's path was a much lighter path for sure, a much safer path, but at the same time his path would let go to live people even worse than Sordakov. Either way both philosophies were flawed.

"Kallen, a boat is safe in its harbor, but that's not what a boat is meant to do."

"You don't have to always kill people if you join," Kent spoke up. "Lelouch's ultimate objective is to allow official guilds to legally be allowed to eliminate dark guilds permanently. We all believe that at least that is a goal worth working towards."

"Kallen, your power is a power of great destruction. Think of the good you could use it for towards this goal. I intend to show the council their flawed ways of thinking with my actions. And I believe you can get me there faster. I want you not just as a member of this team, but as my second in command, my ace."

"But I…"

"I understand how I made that sound. We will still work on controlling your power, but if you fight at my side, you don't have to feel guilty if someone we're against winds up dead. This too is for your benefit. When your power is completely controlled, if you don't want to kill that's fine. I have others on this team more than willing to deliver fatal blows."

Kallen took a deep breath. This was a big decision she was about to make, a life changing one at that. Once she chose this path she would never be able to turn away from it. Lelouch had given her plenty of reasons to join. And, as far as she was concerned, the pros outweighed the cons so long as she could trust Lelouch and trust him she did.

"Then your ace I will be," Kallen answered with gusto.

Lelouch grinned. "I'm glad. Now then," he looked at the wall behind Kallen of the building she had damaged. "Zero is not directly connected to the Black Knights. As far as the world knows he's just a wanted vigilante. By morning your magic residue should be more or less dissolved, too small to get a reliable sample. But word to the wise: when we pull off operations, don't leave a paper trail."

"Yes sir!" Kallen announced.

"Good," Lelouch said and went to get his ruined uniform. "Man, I am going to have 'fun' ironing this out."

"Sorry," Kallen apologized with an embarrassed, sympathetic smile.

"No, it's fine. I can make another one. Tamaki," he tossed it to the fire mage, "Burn this."

Tamaki bunched Lelouch's Zero outfit, cape and all, in his hands and torched it to ashes. Kallen looked at Lelouch.

"I made that myself. It was tough recreating it the first couple of times, but now it's pretty much second nature, only takes me a few hours as long as I have the materials. I don't always need to be Zero so it's not an issue. Like I said: no paper trail. Zero is never meant to be capture and no physical evidence of Zero's existence is to be left behind. He is a guardian of the night, a harbinger of justice underneath the moonlight. The only reason he even has that fine detailed a wanted poster is because I've charged straight through busy town squares."

"Look, can you have this conversation with Kallen tomorrow?" Tamaki asked as he yawned. "It's almost midnight."

"Yes, I suppose I can. Kallen, if you have any questions you can ask them on our trip tomorrow. Everyone, let's head back."

"Trip? What trip?"

"What trip do you think?" Lelouch asked her rhetorically as the group began to head for the guildhouse. "We're going to visit my friend who's an expert on demon magic remember? Now come on, if you're going to make her acquaintance you should be well rested."

"Yeah," Kallen said and followed Lelouch and the others back to the guildhouse.

"_I am the guardian of justice, the harbinger of justice underneath the pale moonlight. I AM the Black Void! I AM the Mind of Steel! I AM the Just phantom! With my magic I shall expose the corruption of this world and cleanse it in fires of destruction. I AM ZERO, THE MAGE WHO WORKS MIRACLES!"  
—Zero's Creed_

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**(A/N: So I've decided that we're in the middle of November of X783. Next chapter we'll be meeting another guild and no I'm not making Serpent's Heart relevant so quickly. No, we're going to go and visit FAIRY TAIL! :D. Keep in mind that, the timeframe being what it is that Lucy has yet to JOIN the guild. We're meeting the guild nearly more than HALF A YEAR before the manga actually starts so all the character derailment that would incur as a result [Laxus, Erza, Loke, Mystogan, just to name a few] applies. Next chapter will mark the end of Kallen's introductory arc. After that we're going to move into the Knightmare Frame arc, which will deal with the guild as a whole and how they function as a 'family'. Following that we will begin our FIRST CHARACTER ARC. And I have decided that I will start with Cornelia, Euphemia and Nonette's history, **_**then**_** Suzaku's, **_**then **_**Tohdoh's and Nagisa's, **_**then**_** Schneizel's and finally: Lelouch, CC, Marianne and Nunnally, the founders of this proud establishment. Until then my name is draconichero21 and I'll see you next time. Ja ne!)**


	6. The Demon Expert of Fairy Tail

**(A/N: Tomorrow is new Fairy Tail. Mashima if I could have one request…don't kill Gray. **_**Please!**_**)**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is copyright Hiro Mashima. Ichiro Okuichi owns Code Geass

* * *

"_Do whatever you think is right"  
—Makarov Dreyar_

* * *

**Fiore Railroad, Eastbound for Magnolia**

Lelouch and Kallen sat on a train headed towards Magnolia, their destination. Normally such a trip would give Lelouch motion sickness, as he was a dragonslayer, but he'd gotten some motion sickness medicine concocted by Cecile Croomy, the guild's herbologist and healing mage. He didn't do it often as status ailment relief magic became less potent each time it was used, but he always made an exception for long distance trips. It had been a while since he'd last been in Magnolia. The last time he'd been there was when he had official guild business back in September.

Kallen was sitting upright with her hands on her knees while Lelouch sat slumped to the side, looking out the window. He seemed deep in thought about something, but Kallen had no idea as to what.

As the train sped towards its destination, Kallen asked Lelouch a few questions. "So who's this friend of yours that specializes in demon magic?"

Lelouch glanced from the scenery to her. "Her name is Mirajane Strauss," he answered. "She's an S-class mage from Fairy Tail."

"S-class?"

"I thought Tohdoh told you about how Fairy Tail is this guild's ally. I've known the guild for years. They're good people."

"He did, but I didn't realize—"

"That what? You didn't think I frequented visits with the guild? Knightmare Frame and Fairy Tail have been jointly connected since the beginning. In fact if things were different…" Lelouch seemed to trail off as he stared out the window. He then shook his head side to side. "Sorry, got sidetracked." He faced forward towards Kallen. "As I was saying, Fairy Tail has been our ally since Knightmare Frame was founded. My mother knows Makarov because he knew my father. Charles is former Fairy Tail."

"Whoa, really?"

Lelouch nodded. "He was a good friend of Makarov even after he retired."

"Your dad retired from Fairy Tail? Why?"

Lelouch sighed and looked back out the window. "I don't know. My mother never told me why. I don't even think she knew. It was my mother's dream to start a guild of her own. Maybe that's why she never brought me to Fairy Tail when I was young."

"You almost sound like you would want to be part of their guild."

"Sort of," Lelouch said, sitting up again and folded his arms. "I have my reasons, but then again if I was part of Fairy Tail," he gave a serious stare. "Well…you know."

"Right. Ze—" Lelouch put a finger to his lips and nodded.

"Don't talk about that openly remember? You never know who's listening."

"Right, sorry."

Lelouch continued. "My father left behind my mother a huge fortune when he passed on. She used the money to build the guildhouse."

"Right, Tohdoh told me that."

"My mother used my father's connection to the still current guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar to build us an ally. Fairy Tail has been connected with us since. We swap information from time to time, which reminds me…" Lelouch pulled up his carry-on bag from under his seat. He pulled out a sealed manila envelope. "Don't let me forget to hand this to the Makarov while we're there."

"Why what's in it?"

"Guild related business. My mother wanted me to bring this to Makarov as long as we were headed to Magnolia."

"So you know all the prominent guild members of the guild then?"

"I should," Lelouch said with a proud smile, "I've known the guild for years, although, in particular, I've only grown close to a select few, generally the ones around my age. Of course a visit to either guild from the other improves morale. Without their aide," Lelouch looked out the window again, "I don't know if our guild could've gotten off its feet."

_Fairy Tail, _Kallen thought, trying to picture the guild. During her travels there were only a few guild names that really stuck out to her. Fairy Tail was one of them. Although, none of the guilds she'd heard of she'd ever tried to join. Kallen was too afraid of her power to join a prominent guild and potentially ruin its reputation. All the guilds she had joined were small-time guilds. If not for how friendly and caring Lelouch and the rest of Knightmare Frame had been she would probably be doing a part time job somewhere, more than likely with one less appendage on her body.

The trip was several hours, during which both Kallen and Lelouch fell asleep at separate points. As the train finally arrived at its destination, both guild members stepped off the vehicle and headed east towards Fairy Tail. Kallen was in awe as she looked up as the guild's large structure came into view.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Lelouch asked her, smirking.

"Yeah," Kallen said, still in awe. She then lowered her head noticing that Lelouch was already at the door. "You coming or what?"

"Huh? We can just walk right in?"

"Of course," Lelouch said, "I told you, they're our allies. I'm well known here." He and Kallen headed inside where chatter was abound all about the inside of the guild.

_So noisy, _Kallen noted, her head hurting a little.

One mage in the guild in particular noted Lelouch and Kallen's entrance. "Hey it's Lelouch!" The mage in question leapt from his seat, jumped over a few tables and landed right in front of Lelouch and Kallen. He had spiky pink hair with a scarf around his neck wearing a black and yellow outfit with white pants and black sandals. He was grinning fiendishly as he crouched down, fists at his sides. Kallen gulped thinking they were in for trouble.

However, practically on a dime, the pink haired mage stood up right and gave a much friendlier smile to both mages as he put his hands up behind his head. "Great to see you, Lelouch. What brings you here?"

"Hey Natsu, nice to see you too," Lelouch said. "I'm here on official business again, same as always."

"Really? I thought it was your turn last time."

"This is a different kind of official business," Lelouch said stepping aside to reveal Kallen. "Natsu, this is Kallen Kozuki. She's new to our guild. Kallen, this is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragonslayer and a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Natsu said extending his right arm towards Kallen only to notice her sling and the bandages. "Hey! Are you okay? Lelouch what happened to her arm?"

"Calm down, that's sort of the reason why we're here. Is Mirajane here?"

"Yeah," Natsu pointed over towards the kitchen, "She's cooking right now. You guys might want to wait till brunch is over she's really busy." He then gave Lelouch and Kallen a big smile. "But hey it's great that you're here, Lelouch!" He got into a fighting stance. "You get any better since I last saw you. I want to see how good you've gotten."

"Gonna have to pass on that one Natsu," Lelouch said, "Strictly business today. But if you're looking for a fight," he put his hand on Kallen's shoulder, "I'd like to see how well Kallen holds up against you."

"But she's injured isn't she?"

"She's not really," Lelouch explained. "It's…complicated."

"I don't know about this, Lelouch. What if I hurt him?"

"Ah, c'mon, Natsu's made of plenty of stern stuff. He'll be fine."

"But I—"

"Hey if she doesn't want to fight, don't make her," a voice called out. Kallen looked towards the source as a man with black hair wearing a white jacket and dark green pants approached the trio only for Kallen to watch as he began to remove his clothes almost faster than she could blink.

"Wh-what the—what the hell is he doing?" Kallen exclaimed.

Lelouch facepalmed. "Gray, your clothes—"

The young man referred to as gray looked at how he was now in his boxer shorts. "Ah dammit not again!"

_He wasn't even aware he was doing it?!_

"Kallen," Lelouch sighed, "This…person is Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's Ice mage. And Gray if you put your clothes back on I'll introduce you." Gray at least put his pants back on. "Right, Gray this is Kallen Kozuki, our newest member."

Gray gave Kallen his left hand seeing Kallen's bandaged arm, not doing the same as Natsu to call attention to it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kallen said, shaking his hand. She started to get lost looking at Gray's torso, noting its tone when she shook herself out of it and remembered something important. "Oh yeah," she quickly turned her head, "Lelouch didn't you have that envelope for Makarov?"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, I nearly forgot," Lelouch said, digging into his bag.

"I thought you said you were here for Kallen," Natsu stated.

"Yeah, well Mother said it wasn't worth sending Clovis down in a week as long as I was going down today." Lelouch pulled out the envelope. "Is he available?"

"He's upstairs in his room," Gray pointed. "Might still be sleeping so you may want to knock."

"Got it. Kallen, you can wait here if you want," Lelouch said, heading up the stairs. Normally Fairy Tail only allowed S-class mages to go on their second floor, but for delivery purposes they let Knightmare Frame use it if they had something to deliver to Makarov rather than force the old man to come to them, even if was a C or B-class like Clovis, Tamaki or Ohgi. Still, Kallen being so new to the guild, Lelouch felt it might be best if she stayed down here and waited.

"Uh sure," Kallen stated.

"So, who recruited you?" Natsu asked. Knightmare Frame had the uncanny track record of having every member of their guild being someone who was brought to the guild by someone else.

"Lelouch did," Kallen answered. She took a look around the room. "It's strange being here. I thought Knightmare Frame was the only guild that had mages around my age."

"I've always thought that's one of the reasons we get along so well since both our guilds have a lot of young mages."

"I guess Knightmare Frame isn't your first guild though from the way you said that," Gray stated.

Kallen shook her head, "I was in three guilds before Knightmare Frame." She shook it again. "They were all small time guilds. I…"

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, whatever happened, it's over with. You're in Knightmare Frame now and Lelouch and the others will take good care of you. They're good people." Natsu smiled. He extended his other arm out and held his palm to the ceiling. "And you're always welcome to drop by here any time."

Kallen smiled, "Thanks."

"So how good are your combat skills?" Natsu asked.

Gray whacked Natsu across the back of the head. "Idiot she said she didn't want to fight."

"No it's okay. I—"

"Ow! Hey I was just asking a question Gray, you didn't have to hit me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Then how about a punch?" Gray asked as he and Natsu got in each other's faces.

"You wanna start something?" Natsu growled.

"I dunno," Gray cracked his knuckles, "Does it look like it?"

Natsu and Gray began throwing punches at each other, delivering harsh blows to each other's bodies. Things began to get rowdy as Natsu smacked Gray so hard he flew over towards a table and broke it, ruining a poker game. One of the people at the table then ran up to Natsu and whacked him over the head with a chair, which broke. From there the whole thing just spiraled out of control leaving Kallen just standing by the doorway watching the chaos unfold.

_This is one of the most prominent guilds in Fiore? _Kallen questioned, eye twitching. Suddenly a man was thrown down as his head landed at her feet. He was wearing a green jacket over an orange shirt with burnt orange hair and wearing blue-tinted glasses. Kallen, her attention drawn by this action glanced down at him with blinking eyes. The man immediately reached his arms up behind his head and leapt to his feet and stood in front of Kallen.

"Well now I must've died and gone to heaven because there's an angel standing in front of me." He bowed gracefully to her.

_How corny can you get? _Kallen asked, folding her arms.

"Might I ask what your name is, fair maiden?"

"Kallen Kozuki," Kallen responded. "I'm from Knightmare Frame. I'm here with Lelouch."

"Oho, I see," the man stood upright, hands in his pockets. "The name's Loke, pleased to meet you." He then noticed Kallen's arm. "Oh my," he approached and gingerly touched Kallen's arm. "Who would mar such beauty like this? Who did this to you?"

"I…I. N-No one, I…"

"Now, now, don't worry," Loke pulled Kallen in close and wrapped his arm around her back, taking her left hand in his right. "You can tell me. Put your trust in me."

"I…" Kallen wanted to pull away from Loke, more than likely just punch him across the face for invading her privacy, coming on incredibly strongly and being cheesy with his pick-up lines, but for some reason her heart was beating fast as she stared at him.

"Loke, I would appreciate it if you didn't start corrupting my protégé. Kallen's not the girl you usually get."

_Say what now?_

"Oh, Lelouch you know I would never take a girl you've set your eye on," Loke said letting Kallen go and standing upright. "I was only showing concern for your comrade here because of her supposed injury." Loke became serious. "Who did that to her?"

"Kallen's fine. It's the reason we're here in the first place. She made the choice to wrap up her arm like that. It's a complicated mess. I'll explain it to you on another visit." Lelouch then walked towards Loke. "And for the record I do not have my eye on her," Lelouch whispered. "I'm not like you."

"Ah, if you would only realize the charm you had."

"Who says I don't?" Lelouch said and let go of Loke and only now was Kallen realizing that the chaos had not only calmed down, but there was a short little man wearing a jester's hat going around smacking people on the head with a rolled up newspaper or stomping on them for causing property damage.

"Well that was over quick," Loke noted.

"I have no time for shenanigans today. I asked your guildmaster to put out the flames after I left his room." Lelouch looked at Kallen. "Mind helping get this place cleaned up so we can talk to Mirajane?"

"Y-yeah," Kallen agreed.

* * *

**45 minutes later**

Things had finally calmed down in Fairy Tail. Brunch was now more or less over and many of Fairy Tail's mages had gone off on their own to do some jobs—including Natsu, Gray and Loke. Lelouch figured now was the perfect opportunity to introduce Kallen to Mirajane. The white haired mage was currently sweeping the floor of dust and debris towards a muscular man with tan skin and similarly colored hair, her brother Elfman. Mirajane was wearing a red dress and humming a tune to herself. When she heard Lelouch's approaching footsteps she picked up her head and only _now _noticed he was even here.

"Oh, Lelouch, how are you?" she asked, all bubbly, stopping sweeping and holding the broom a little off the ground. "I didn't even realize you had come in."

"I've been here the whole time," Lelouch said with a sweating grin.

Mirajane chuckled a little. "Guess I didn't notice you in all that chaos." She then noticed Kallen. "Oh, and who's this, did you get a girlfriend in the last two months?"

Lelouch choked, blushing. "A-as if!" He cleared his throat and then gestured to Kallen. "This is Kallen Kozuki our guild's newest member. I brought her here because I'm in need of your assistance."

"Lelouch you know I don't transform anymore," Mirajane said with a frown. "I don't see how I could possibly be of any help."

Lelouch shook his head. "I don't need you too, but Kallen's abilities fall into," he made air quotes, "'area of expertise.' I thought you might be able to at least identify her abilities better than I can. If you can help I'll even pay on her behalf for you to tutor her. I'll take it from guild's budget as an improvement expense."

"Well I don't suppose there's any harm in that. Let's go out front." She then turned to the guys who were sitting down. "Hey!" she called. "Could someone please take this dusty old broom away from me? Manual labor is so unbefitting of me." In seconds Mirajane had no less than four mages pining to do the job in her place and then handed them all the broom. "Let's go," she said in sing song heading towards the front door.

Lelouch chuckled. "She never changes."

Mirajane brought Lelouch and Kallen to flat level of ground southeast of the guild's entrance. "So what's the issue?" she asked.

"Kallen, show her your arm," Lelouch told her.

Kallen did as she was told promptly as she removed her arm from the sling and unraveled the bandages. She then flexed her arm a few times and extended it forward a little to show Mirajane. "I have what Lelouch called a demonic deformity." Kallen clenched her right fist and held her arm in front of her body. "He said you could help me better master my power than any member of Knightmare Frame could."

"I figured since because of your ability that you could teach her a few things without actually showing through example."

"Well I'll see what I can do," Mirajane stated and approached Kallen.

Kallen seemed hesitant at first, but Lelouch calmed her down. "Remember, Mirajane's S-class. She'll be fine."

Kallen relaxed as Mirajane clasped hold of her arm. "Yes, I see, I can sense the radioactive energy surging within this arm."

"Lelouch classified it as a havoc demon."

"Lelouch is correct and from what I can tell your own magic power has suppressed the demonic energy quite well."

"I want to learn how to control this power," Kallen said.

"That won't be easy," Mirajane told her, "Although your magic is counterbalancing the demonic energy it's doing all it can to keep the demonic energy from coursing through your entire body."

"But Lelouch said if I just had confidence—"

"Having confidence will only get you so far. It shows that you are in control and that the demon inside you cannot push you into doing anything you don't want to do. However, that is only a temporary solution. It is possible to rid yourself of this demons influence permanently while still showing how strong you can be. However, that will take a lot of time and a lot of hard work. I can help you even without using my own magic, but for right now your own active magic power isn't enough to fully control the demon within you. If you try to suppress it now there could be serious side effects or you could die."

"What do you mean? Doesn't she just have demonic energy in her? You're making it sound like there's an actual demon's soul inside her body."

"There is," Mirajane said with a straight faced look. Both Lelouch and Kallen were shocked to hear this. "Perhaps it wasn't that way at first, or perhaps there was. There's no way of knowing. However, Kallen, you've lived with this energy for so many years now that it's become a part of you. You are the host body for a Havoc Demon inside you just waiting to burst forth."

"Mirajane you're scaring her. She has enough trouble as it is," Lelouch threw his arm in front of Kallen.

"Lelouch she has to know," Mirajane told him, "It's not a good idea to go in blind when you're trying to fix something."

Lelouch put his arm down and simply remained silent, grinding his teeth together.

"Kallen this is manageable. I know it's scary to think that you could be possessed by a demon, but for whatever reason it hasn't killed you." Mirajane clapsed hold of Kallen's demonic hand palm to palm. "You can use this demon in you to better yourself. The demon in you has acknowledged you as its superior, but it simply knows not the meaning of the word restraint that's why you keep losing control. The demon in you wants to do as its name suggests: wreak havoc, but you hold it back. It's like an unruly child, but you just have to be a strict mother and you can be."

Kallen seemed intimidated for a moment, but then spoke up. "If…If Knightmare Frame hadn't taken me in…I had been considering getting my arm amputated. Would that have…?"

Mirajane shook her head. "The demon is already a part of your soul. It has bonded with your blood. Even though your magic is concentrated in your arm, you would still have that demon within you. Your arm is deformed, but it is what's keeping you from completely turning into a demon." Mirajane paused only to add. "Or perhaps…" She pushed up Kallen's sleeve and Kallen went wide eyed and noticed black, rough spots higher up on her arm than the demonic deformity on it. "As I thought: the more you use your power, the more demon-like you become. You're lucky you found us. If you hadn't started on the path to control this, you would've become a full demon by the end of next year."

"B-but I've been like this for twelve years. Why only now…"

"Because you're starting to reach an age of maturity," Mirajane told her. "If you become a full demon, your body stops aging completely. The demon in you probably intended to maintain your youth so you could be incredibly powerful for the rest of your days."

Kallen noted how frightening of a thought that was. "I want to control this power. I don't want to become a demon."

Mirajane nodded with a serious look. "I'm aware of that." She looked at Lelouch. "I think I'll accept your proposal regarding that tutoring session. Starting next month," she looked at Kallen, "Come down to Fairy Tail and I'll train you here. Then, two weeks later, I'll come up to Knightmare Frame to see you. We'll keep alternating like this so that we'll see each other every two weeks and be at each other's guilds once a month."

"How long do you think this will take?" Lelouch asked.

Mirajane shook her head. "I couldn't tell you, but honestly, if Kallen applies herself she might reach a point where she won't need my aid anymore." She then smiled cheerfully, "But I'll still come by to see how she's doing every now and then to make sure she's okay."

"Hear that Kallen, you're in good hands. You're going to be just fine," Lelouch told her. Kallen beamed. She really liked the sound of that. She was going to beat this thing trying to control her.

"Now that that's over with, how would you two like some smoothies?" Mirajane offered.

"That sounds great Mirajane, thank you," Lelouch smiled. Mirajane laughed cheerfully and began to head back inside. Lelouch hung back with Kallen for a moment. "This won't be easy," Lelouch told Kallen. "Mirajane might be friendly, but she definitely will be a strict teacher."

"I'll be fine. I want to control this power. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt by my lack of control."

"That's good to hear," Lelouch said to her. "Let's get our smoothies and then head out. I'm sure there's a job request back at the guild with your name on it."

"Sounds great, Lelouch," Kallen said and the two headed inside to have some of Mirajane's fresh made smoothies.

"_If you give a man a fish you feed him for a day. If you teach a man to fish, you feed him for a lifetime."  
—Old saying_

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**(A/N: I think I might take a break for now since I've sort of run out of ideas at the moment. I know sort of what I want to do next it's just a matter of **_**how**_** I do it. The basic idea is that I'm going to somehow get one of Kallen's old guilds—you know the one that called her a monster—to show up and we're going to have some "guild unity" with Knightmare Frame. I'm afraid of possibly turning this into a knock off of the Phantom Lord arc in canon so I'm going to do my best NOT to do that and for that I'm going to need TIME. I will say though that the catalyst will probably involve Clovis getting beat up XD. I don't know I really need to think of what to do for these next few chapters. I will say though that this does mark the end of FWW's first arc of establishing Kallen as a member of the guild. And do note that even though we know how we got her powers Kallen's character development and her history catching up with her is FAR from over. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go study for that police exam I have coming up. Ja ne!)**


	7. Knightmare Frame Vs Omega Sphere

**(A/N: reserved for reaction to Fairy Tail 335)**

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail and Ichiro Okuchi-senpai is the creator of Code Geass.

* * *

"_Guilds come in all shapes in sizes, but the ones that invoke the wrath of this guild end up squashed flat."  
—Nonette Enneagram_

* * *

**X784, Spring**

**Knightmare Frame Guildhouse, Training Ground**

It had been five months since Kallen's visit to Fairy Tail. In that time, she'd been put through grueling training from Mirajane to control her power. Every two weeks Kallen would either visit Fairy Tail or receive a visit from the mage who had sworn off battle. Kallen would spar sometimes against one of Fairy Tail's members—usually Gray, Natsu, or Loke. So as not to push Kallen to her limits, each mage was asked to show a level of restraint so that Kallen would learn to control her abilities. Mirajane would come alone when visiting Knightmare Frame and Lelouch or Tohdoh would often oversee Kallen's training with her, usually with them or another mage present to assist. This usually was Suzaku, Inoue, Ohgi, or Jeremiah.

However, today was different. With the winter weather long since gone and the temperature reaching into the 70s in Fahrenheit, Natsu had volunteered to come along, despite knowing he would and getting motion sick on the train ride over. Mirajane had announced that today would be Kallen's last training session and from here on out there would be nothing else she could teach Kallen that the young mage couldn't just as easily teach herself. Natsu was hopeful that if that was the case that maybe he'd get a chance to see what Kallen was really capable of.

Right now though, Kallen was doing push-ups with Mirajane sitting on her back, legs crossed in. "Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty," Mirajane counted as Kallen pushed up and down. "Thirty…no, come on Kallen that wasn't perfect, that doesn't count."

Kallen panted as she remained with a straight back, panting like a dog. The point of doing pushups was to put strain on her demonic deformity. According to Mirajane, putting physical strain on Kallen's deformity would force Kallen to expunge magic energy. By expunging her innate energy, Kallen would be forcing her active magic energy to compensate, thereby forcing her body to become stronger and more resilient to the demonic energy.

Mirajane sat on Kallen to add weight after Kallen doing things on her own proved too easy. Kallen's record without Mirajane on her was two-hundred and seventeen pushups in a row. With Mirajane the goal was always fifty, but Kallen never made it that for. Today, as this was her last session, she was determined to succeed that goal.

Natsu just watched with a blanket, confused expression since even though this seemed a bit sadistic, even by his standards, Mirajane was smiling as sweetly as ever while Kallen pushed herself. It was his first time observing this particular exercise. Most times when Mirajane was reading for Kallen's sparring partner she'd just grab whoever was available, but Natsu, tagging along and everything, was asked by the S-class mage to stand and watch…mostly because she didn't want Natsu causing trouble. It wasn't that she didn't trust Natsu to behave, but quite often even Natsu's good intentions could lead to disastrous results.

"Forty-one," Mirajane counted as she made a Zen pose. "Forty-two," she counted as Kallen stopped, back erect. "Come on Kallen you said you wanted to beat the record today."

Kallen was panting, sweat dripping from her face. She didn't know if she could keep going. Her mind said yes, but her body said HELL THE FUCK NO!

"Hey, Mirajane."

"What is it Natsu?"

"Is Kallen allowed to use her power to do this?"

"I…guess she could," Mirajane opened her eyes, "It would make things more challenging." She looked down at Kallen. "How about it Kallen? If you tap into your demonic energy you'll find yourself less fatigued, but if you use up more energy that's more energy that you have to control."

"I…"

"Or do you want to fail to meet a goal you set for yourself," Mirajane said, getting strict, "Come on Kallen." She winked at Natsu indicating this was to motivate the girl.

"Y-yeah!" Natsu exclaimed and then wiped a finger under his nose. "I could do this easily with one arm on my back. Are you saying you're that much physically weaker than me?"

Kallen grind her claw into the dirt. Oh _hell_ no, Natsu was _not_ taunting her. That was the last thing she needed.

"Maybe she's just weak," Happy said, adding to the motivational negative talk.

"Like…hell," Kallen gnashed her teeth. "Like hell…I'm…WEAK!" Her whole right arm began to shake as it ran completely up her arm. Mirajane felt herself sink along with Kallen's entire body. "Forty-three," and again, "Forty-four," and again, "Forty-five," and again, "Forty-six."

"Wow, look at her go," Natsu noted as Kallen continued to push up and down relentlessly. Mirajane kept counting well beyond Kallen's record.

_I'm not weak…I have control…I will beat this thing. _She thought of Naoto. _I'll make you proud of me. _Kallen continued to do push-ups until she felt the adrenaline rush give out and then she just lowered herself to the ground in collapse.

"Seventy-three," Mirajane said, getting off of her, "Not bad, Kallen, not bad at all."

Kallen smiled and then she laughed, not for a brief moment, but she laughed like someone would if they were being tickled. Natsu joined in her laughter. Kallen was just happy. She had not only succeeded in her goal, but she really felt like she was the one in control of her power now. She got up to her feet and tossed off her jacket to reduce the sweat, standing in nothing but her yellow tube top and her short shorts. She lowered her demonic deformity down to its neutral state.

"All right," Kallen said, giving a confident stare, "what's next?"

"I think you know what's next," Mirajane said with a wink and a smile.

"Okay, so the usual," Kallen said doing an arm stretch or too to get the numbness sorted out and then took a stance.

"Natsu, you're on!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu belched his attack at Kallen.

"Radiant wave shield!" Also with Mirajane's training Kallen had developed a defensive technique that used her magic to shield herself from harmful attacks. Unfortunately, Natsu happened to be her absolute worst opponent given any times their attacks connected things exploded. However, this was good for Kallen who always was on the receiving end of the attack because it boosted her endurance.

"Again!" Mirajane shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu exclaimed.

This process went on for ten times in all before it was Natsu's turn to defend himself from Kallen.

"Radiant Wave Surge!" Kallen let loose her signature attack, sending out a full on throttle wave of radiation at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" As Natsu had no true defensive techniques his Brilliant Flame, he and Mirajane had determined was most suited for defending against Kallen. They just had to be careful in how much energy both mages used so as not to blow up everything within the surrounding area. And right now both were doing a bang up job making a miniature wasteland in the middle of Knightmare Frame's backyard.

After the sixth or seventh exchange, Lelouch came by to check up on how things were doing. "Oh, Lelouch," Mirajane noted

"Things seem to be progressing well," he noted, "Kallen certainly isn't hesitating anymore. You're an amazing teacher Mirajane." Mirajane laughed happily with a smile at the compliment.

Lelouch watched Natsu and Kallen finish their exchanges, leaving both mages relatively exhausted. "All right you two, take five."

Kallen and Natsu relaxed as the former noticed Lelouch. "Oh, Lelouch, did you come out here to check up on me?"

"Well all those explosions kind of make it hard to read so I thought I'd see how things are doing." Kallen smiled sheepishly with a nervous laugh.

"She's gotten really good Lelouch," Natsu said folding his arms, "you picked a good partner."

Lelouch blushed, "Kallen isn't..." he began only to shake it off and smile given it was Natsu making the statement, "Yeah, she does make a good assistant." He looked at Kallen. "I was right when I asked you to join this guild. You're really coming around."

"Well it's only because you've been so accommodating."

"Untrue," Lelouch answered, "You had to want to fix yourself, to want to control your power and now you've got it mostly under control." He smiled. "I'm really proud to call you my ace."

Kallen blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Th-thanks."

"Ah, I see so Kallen's a Black Knight is she?" Natsu asked with a big grin. The Black Knights' reputation spread out through Fiore, but Natsu refused to believe the rumors—as that was what they were—figuring any team run by Lelouch couldn't possibly be bad.

"That she is. She's my new ace," Lelouch told him.

"Well you really picked a good mage. Kallen's really strong," Natsu said with a smile, stretching his arms up behind his head. He looked at Mirajane. "So can Kallen and I spar later? Is she ready?"

Mirajane shook her head. "I think we need one more exercise for today, a testament to see how far Kallen has come." She put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Lelouch I think we're going to need you for this."

"Okay," Lelouch said stripping off his jacket and handing it to Mirajane. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kallen, I want you to use the strongest Breaker X you can muster on Lelouch here."

"Eh?" Lelouch hadn't expected that.

"WHAT?" Kallen shouted. "But I…but he…"

"Will be fine," Mirajane assured her. She looked at Lelouch. "Your Bone Dragon's Wall should be able to withstand most of the damage along with your Black Diamond Shield."

"And what about what does get through?" Lelouch asked.

"Then it's just like regular training," Mirajane told him.

"You really scare me sometimes," Lelouch commented as he and Kallen stood on either side of the circular miniature wasteland she and Natsu had made. "All right then," he extended both his arms out to his sides. "Black Diamond Shield!" A diamond-shaped prism formed around Lelouch, sparking with dark energy. While dark magic was Zero's speciality, Lelouch only used his high level dark magic as Zero. A lot of his basic abilities he used publically. Since the basic level dark magic he had taught himself was learnable by any mage who went out and purchased the "Earthland Big Book of Spells" in any edition it certainly didn't narrow down the search for Zero's identity. Lelouch then pressed his thumbs along the sides of his fists and smashed his knuckles into the ground. "Bone Dragon's Wall!" Instantly a tower of bones and dirt sprouted up from the ground in front of Lelouch standing twelve feet high. "Whenever your read Kallen," Lelouch said, holding the stance in order to maintain the wall.

"Okay then," Kallen said taking a deep breath. Already Mirajane noticed how Kallen's confidence level had changed. If she had suggested this back in the winter, Kallen would've rejected the idea immediately, afraid Lelouch would get hurt. The very idea that Kallen was willing to try said a lot about how far she had come. She tensed up her arm, instantly letting the demonic deformity consume her entire right arm. She charged as much energy as she could in her exhausted state. If she had more magic power to tap into she'd do significant damage to Lelouch or even an S-class mage with this attack.

She her energy and held it, ready to fire, but before she did, Mirajane called out. "More Kallen! I know you have more energy than that!"

Both Lelouch and Kallen looked at Mirajane. "But if I use more…"

"I said the strongest you can muster. Don't be afraid. Do you want to graduate from the Strauss school of demon magic or not?"

Kallen took a deep breath. Mirajane had a point; Kallen had to stop showing fear. She was in charge. As long as she had control no one would get hurt that wasn't meant to. She charged more energy until she found it simply hard to add more due to her exhaustion.

"That's fine Kallen, a little bit lower than that. Compensate properly for your exhaustion!" Mirajane instructed.

"Here goes then," Kallen said and let the charged energy course through her whole arm, sending out a flash of orange energy out the back of her shoulder. "BREAKER X!" The powerful blast wave was unleashed, tearing right through everything in its path including the dirt, completely disintegrating Lelouch's bone wall and smashing straight into his shield. The loss of momentum to get through Lelouch's wall allowed the shield to absorb most of the impact as the attack blasted through Lelouch's shield and sent him flying a few yard where upon he hit his head on the grass. Kallen blinked as Lelouch got up. "He survived."

"Good work Kallen, that was awesome" Natsu praised. "Up high!" he went to give Kallen a high five. Without thinking she connected with her right hand, but Natsu seemed to be fine, no burning sensation from direct contact with her hand. It took her a few seconds to realize that she had bare contact with skin against her demonic deformity and Natsu seemed fine. She clutched her arm to her chest. She really had control now.

"Well Kallen looks like you finally mastered that arm of yours. You're far away from mastering all the power within you, but you have the basics," Mirajane told her, hands on her hips, "The rest is up to you."

"Yeah," Kallen nodded.

Lelouch got up, groaning as he approached, still wiping the grass and dirt off his arms. "So glad I decided to remove my jacket."

"What's with you and that jacket anyway?" Kallen asked. "It's seventy degrees out."

"A good friend of mine bought this jacket for me on my fifteenth birthday. I've worn it every day ever since."

"Someone from the guild?" Kallen asked.

"Nope," Mirajane said with a big smile, "From _our _guild."

"Oh right…her…" Natsu shivered. Kallen looked confused.

"You'll meet her one day," Mirajane stated. "I've told her a lot about you, but she's always out when you stop by."

As Lelouch took his jacket from Mirajane and tugged at the collar he said, "Let's get back inside. After exercise like that you guys are probably hungry."

"Aw, awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. "Your guild's cooking is the best!"

The group sat down at a table with just themselves for the special occasion. Natsu was instantly tearing into his plate stacked half a foot high—in other words, typical Natsu—while Mirajane, Lelouch and Kallen were more modest in their food intake.

Other than simply talking about the weeks and months gone by, lunch was pretty uneventful.

Then Clovis walked in staggering and holding an icepack to his head as he slumped into a chair sitting along the wall by the staircase. "What happened to you?" Lelouch asked, trying not to laugh. "You strike out with a chick again?"

"I don't know he seems a lot worse than just a crushed morale and a simple punch," Mirajane got up from the table, but Inoue and Cecile beat her over to Clovis.

"Clovis, let me see," Cecile said kindly. Clovis moved the icepack, showing a really swollen eye.

"What in the world happened?" Inoue asked.

"I got jumped for an outlaw mission. One of the other guilds took me by surprise and beat me up so they could catch the outlaw themselves."

"Which guild?" Inoue asked.

"Omega Sphere," Clovis responded.

Lelouch's eyebrows converged and then barked sternly, "Who?"

"Sion, Magmus and other Zeref youths," Clovis answered as his head rolled to the side.

"He's had it bad," Cecile said administering some first aid magic.

"Omega Sphere?" Kallen asked.

"They're a guild that specializes in catching outlaws, but their methods are a bit crude. They sometimes stop other guilds from catching certain outlaws so their guild can get the reward and street cred."

Natsu stopped eating. "Are they a problem to you guys?"

"They're not on us like Phantom Lord's been on you," Lelouch remarked. "But," he got to his feet, "That doesn't excuse the level of hell they put Clovis through, especially since Sion is S-class." Lelouch looked across the mess hall. "Hey, Schneizel! Cornelia! Clovis came back from his mission looking like an abused animal. I'm heading to give the guild that did it to him what for. One of you want to tag along?"

Cornelia and Schneizel looked at each other before Cornelia rose to her feet and walked towards Lelouch to see Clovis' injuries. She then looked back at Lelocuh with a scowl. "Which guild did this?"

Lelouch smirked internally. _They are so dead. _"Omega Sphere. Sion sounds like he was the ringleader."

"Then let's head out," she said walking out the door. Lelouch laughed both nervously and giddily. "Natsu, Kallen you coming?"

"Huh? Me?" Kallen asked, pointing to herself.

"I think Omega Sphere needs to see what messing with us from now on will entail."

Natsu shoved devoured another baked potato before getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles. "I'm all fired up, let's knock some heads."

The trio followed out behind Cornelia who walked eastward towards the edge of the river. Omega Sphere's guild wasn't far from Knightmare Frame's, a few hours' journey on foot. As they did, Kallen asked, "You sure you wanna come along Natsu. It wasn't your guild that was attacked."

"I don't stand by and watch guilds mistreat other guilds. Besides, Omega Sphere attacked Alzack and Bisca a few weeks ago. Their injuries weren't as bad, but according to Alzack and Bisca it was a fair and square fight. From the sound of things here it seems like they just randomly beat Clovis up. I won't accept that."

"Well it'll be nice to have you along," Cornelia said, "Someone's going to need to keep me from going off the deep end."

_Whoa she is ticked, _Kallen noted. She then realized what Cornelia said and then realized she was speaking to Natsu. "Wait a minute. You want _Natsu_ to hold you back."

"She means to keep her from actually killing people," Lelouch said "and she knows I'd never restrain her fury."

"You guys really need to work on that," Natsu criticized. "I mean I can't say I haven't had my fair share of days when I've been pissed off, but I don't go killing other mages."

"If you hold yourself back consciously against someone who won't think twice about inflicting bodily harm on you that isn't for competition or training then you restrain your true potential," Cornelia remarked.

"Look let's not go down this path again," Lelouch remarked knowing the one philosophical difference between Knightmare Frame and Fairy Tail. "You and I both know you're not about to kill someone over Clovis."

"Too true, but I certainly wish I could," Cornelia bit down. Kallen saw how this was affecting Natsu's demeanor. It was easy to see his displeasure of seeing fellow mages talking about murder so casually. It was the one big difference between Knightmare Frame and Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was adamant never to kill a soul or even a fellow mage no matter how evil, similar to Suzaku's way of doing things, but often causing major property damage or some other issue, whereas Suzaku was a model mage through and through. Knightmare Frame on the other hand was a bit different. Many of the members of the guild often employed very pragmatic strategies or other red flag raising methods that got the council's attention.

For example, to discover a kidnap victim's location to bust open a slave trader ring, Cornelia once employed shock therapy to her suspect's gonads without any remorse just because the victim was Euphemia's age as well as female. Tohdoh had nearly given a man a Colombian necktie for domestic abuse on his sister and daughter. The only reason for survival was Tohdoh had simply cut too shallow. Schneizel had mind fucked a corrupt politician by strapping him to a chair and using his illusion magic to project some of the most fearful visions his target could imagine so that he would give Schneizel a written confession regarding his transgressions. The rumors the Black Knights concurred about torturing smugglers, paying graffiti taggers under the table to scare a drug ring out into the open, murdering a wanted prison escapee and reporting that he had left them no choice but to finish him off and of course the fact that they always operated in the wee hours of the night, getting complaints from some rather paranoid townsfolk uncomfortable with their presence.

Nonette, meanwhile, had a laundry list bigger than Natsu, much for the same reasons, especially since she often times seemed to have absolutely no idea what the meaning of the word "restraint" meant. Whole buildings turned to splinters, men and women calling her a 'crazy lady' and begging the council to lock them up, constantly waging bar fights with S-class mages and yet somehow her opponents would claim, hysterically, that they started the brawl, and then of course there was that one incident with the steamroller. If not for the fact that she had once been considered for the Wizard Saints, Nonette would have the council at Knightmare Frame's front door more often than Lelouch.

If not for some helpful assistance from CC, Marianne and Suzaku's near spotless records, Lloyd and Rakshata's progressive use of their abilities to benefit mages worldwide, and Knightmare Frame's rather charitable motto of "giving mages who have nowhere else to go a home" the joke often went throughout the guild that the council would've shut them down a long time ago. Although, then again, Fairy Tail caused just as much trouble without these factors and they had been going strong for decades.

The other major common ground both guilds had other than their lack of love for the council and willingness to just give them a giant middle finger at every turn, was how they treated their own guild members. To mess with a single mage of Fairy Tail or Knightmare Frame was to mess with the entire guild. It was like a chain reaction for both guilds. Depending on how deep one sunk their knife into the heart of the guild would determine just how enraged a reaction you'd receive. On top of that both guilds despised mistreatment of other guilds to their own guild members. And yet, while Knightmare Frame almost strictly prohibited in-fighting unless it was taken outside, Fairy Tail would go into chaos almost every other day, sometimes as frequent as twice a day. The connection between both guilds ran deeper than that though, mostly having to do with the fact that Charles, Lelouch's father, was former Fairy Tail, but that was a story hardly ever shared by both guilds.

By the time Natsu and the others had finished hiking to Omega Sphere's guildhouse, Lelouch was a little out of breath. He hadn't the greatest stamina in the world since most of his magic attacks were meant for long range and quite often there weren't many opponents who could match some of his greater techniques. He hardly ever had to worry about physical violence.

"So, who wants to pull?" Cornelia asked.

"Pull?" Kallen asked, confused.

"I'll do it," Lelouch said approaching the building. "This was my idea." She watched Lelouch approach the building and suck in a huge breath. "Bone Dragon's," he exhaled, "Roar!" A blue and indigo spectral stream of energy exited the dragonslayer's mouth emitting a wailing sound as it smashed into one of Omega sphere's window, leaving rot marks on the wood and completely disintegrating the window. "That should get their attention."

Indeed it did as four separate mages exited the building. One had spikey green hair brushed to one side with it covering his eyes. He was wearing a white jacket over a black t-shirt with black pants running down somewhat past his knees. This was Sion. He looked about a little younger than Cornelia. Standing next to him was a man with a large braided ponytail and hair brighter red than Kallen's. He had jacked up muscles, wore gray armor with a reddish-brown pattern shaped like a thorny stalk running up the chest plate, gloves and boots, and carried a hefty battle-axe on his back. That was Magmus. The third mage was a short little blonde girl holding a riding crop wearing a frilly very pale yellow—almost white—dress. Her name was Arisu. The fourth mage was fat dressed in a black kimono with a purple scarf around his neck, large sideburns and bald except for a line of hair running down the center of his head. He was about seven feet tall. He was also but ass ugly. His name was Martiborakovloski, but people just called him Marty for short.

Sion smirked, "Well if it isn't the Necromancer of Knightmare Frame. Sorry about your buddy, but if we're going to be the best outlaw catchers ever then the trash needs to stay out of our way," he said as he brushed his hair back.

"I didn't hear one ounce of sincerity in that apology, Sion." Lelouch remarked.

"Well now, you're not as dumb as you look."

"Oh I look dumb, do I?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He glanced across the group and then back to Sion. "You're lucky you're all at least A-rank and your fat friend has too much mass for me to sift through else he'd be on the ground."

"Look why don't we just cut the chatter?" Sion asked. "I think we both know why you came all this way."

"Good then let's get right to it," Cornelia said as she suddenly ex-quipped two handguns and opened fire. Sion caught them with his fists and dropped them to the ground showing no visible injury. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Cornelia Heurassein.

"Oh believe me, I'm just getting started," Cornelia responded as she then ex-quipped a shotgun that then unfurled a blade off the edge of the barrel.

_A gunblade? _Kallen questioned.

Cornelia and Sion then went at it. Natsu immediately went over and slugged Marty in the face. "That one was for Bisca."

"I'll take Magmus," Lelouch said, "I would've preferred Natsu fight him since he's fire, but he's made his battle personal. You take Arisu."

Kallen understood why Lelouch wasn't making her fighting a fire opponent. She didn't know what the little long haired blonde moppet in front of her was capable of, but she figured she'd find out. "Got it," she said, readying her stance. She had bothered to rebandage her arm. She was done with that after the first month of Mirajane's training.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Lelouch straightened his arm out towards Magmus. "Bone Dragon's Teeth!" A flurry of bone shards, shaped like dragon's teeth flew towards Magmus pelting him with impacts as it smacked against his armor.

"Ha, gonna have to try better than that," Magmus said as he went for his battle axe, but Lelouch had already traversed behind him using Shadow Step, the same move he'd used against Kallen when he was Zero. The user would fade into shadow one moment and reappear behind the opponent poised to attack the next.

"Bone Dragon's Tail!" Lelouch grappled Magmus around the waist and whirled him around throwing him towards his guild and having the pitiful redhead smack his face right against the wooden wall of his guildhouse.

"So, you're new, what's your name?" the little blonde asked Kallen.

"Kallen Kozuki," Kallen answered.

"I see, I see," the blonde seemed rather enthusiastic about fighting Kallen. "I must say I haven't fought a woman quite as pretty as you in quite a while." Arisu gave an unsettling creepy smile. "I can't wait to feast on you Kallen-chan, to the very core."

"Bring it you little bitch," Kallen said, clenching her fist, "Radiant Wave Beam!" Arisu dodged artfully as she spun to the side.

"You missed," she called.

Kallen attacked with another beam as Arisu dodged again. "You missed again."

_Don't get frustrated, remain calm and remember Mirajane's training. _Kallen told herself. She just realized this would be her first time actually using her new found skill for something more than just training. Every job she'd taken in the last five months was of the non-violent variety. She watched Arisu spin until she saw the blonde go behind her and fire a bolt of lightning from the end of her riding crop. Kallen rolled forward to dodge the strike. Deftly she turned around to get up on one knee and outspread her palm. "Radiant Wave Beam!" Arisu dodged again by spinning. Kallen watched her finish her spin and then got an idea.

"Radiant Wave Beam!" She fired again watching Arisu spin clockwise around Kallen. "Radiant Wave Beam!" She fired another strike, but missed.

"Where are you aiming?" Arisu asked as she then fired off several lightning bolts in Kallen's direction while still spinning.

"Radiant Wave Shield!" Kallen blocked the incoming strike and watched as Arisu was already towards her right.

"Lightning band!" Arisu's riding crop suddenly glowed and extended towards Kallen where upon it curled itself around Kallen's right arm and electrocuted her.

"AAAAGH!" Kallen screamed from the pain only for Arisu to jump on her back and force Kallen on her hands and knees as she pulled Kallen's arm up and forced it behind her back.

"Aaaaaah," the blonde salivated, "It's so wonderful. That power in your arm makes me so…hot."

_Dammit I took too long, _Kallen scowled only to be electrocuted again. She coughed as the pain subsided.

Arisu laughed, "Your screams fill me with all sorts of delight, Kallen-chan." Arisu turned Kallen's head to face her as she got close, "I'm going to enjoy this." Arisu moved in towards Kallen as though intending to make-out with her, but Kallen had other plans. She charged more demonic energy into her demonic deformity, allowing it to coat her entire arm increasing her strength and giving her the ability to not only break the lightning band with her own innate radiation, but also to fling Arisu onto her back off of her back.

Arisu tumbled to the ground with a yelp. Before she could get up, Kallen thrust her arm forward. "Radiant Wave Beam!" A direct hit. Arisu became covered with burns and wounds and her gorgeous blonde hair was considerably damaged, but she was alive. Kallen looked at her arm as it returned to its neutral state. _I still have a long way to go._

Meanwhile Natsu was having a grand old time, kicking the shit out of Marty as he used the fat fuck like a punching bag.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu punched Marty again clean across the face and sent him stumbling back. "Come on, I don't have time to smack you around all day, either put up a fight or fall over already."

Marty rubbed the soot and ash off his face and the blood away from his mouth. "Hah, you can hit me as much as you want, I ain't fumbling over. This girth of mine is my greatest strength, see? I use a special kind of defensive magic that adds elasticity to my fat rolls. So you can smack me all day and I ain't gonna fall over. But that ain't all I can do. I can also attack!" Marty clapped his hands together, generating a rush of wind, blowing Natsu's flames out. "How do you like that? My shockwave clap is so strong your measly flame won't do shit to me. Your puny friends couldn't lay a finger on me either and they felt to my power."

"Measly? Puny?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles, scowling. "You haven't seen even half my power. Thanks for telling me what you can do. Now I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friends. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu attacked Marty straight on and sent him stumbling aside. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he socked the heavy set man in the gut. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He set his opponent ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" With one of his most wide area attacks there was no dodging his opponent, but, in the end, Marty remained standing. "Too bad, little man," he said cracking his knuckles, his injuries mostly minor. "You ain't gonna stop me." He then sniffed. "Why do I smell smoke?" he then noticed that his hair was on fire. "AHHHHHH! My hair! It's on fire!" he began running around in a circle like a loon trying to put the flame out.

While he was running about like a chicken with its head cut off Natsu took the opportunity to give the end blow. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He kicked Marty hard in the back and knocked him into the dirt. "Don't bother getting up," Natsu told him as he stood on Marty's back. "I'll just beat you down again."

At this same time, Cornelia was continuing her duel with Sion a fellow S-class. With every swipe of her gunblade her attack was repelled by Sion who seemed to have a small wind barrier in front of every strike she made. "Nice try," Sion said with a sadistic smirk as he blocked a jumping strike from Cornelia with his elbow, but my Tempest magic isn't going to be affected by weak blows like that." Cornelia leapt back as Sion charged forward, arms outspread. "Turbulent winds," Dashing forward at top speed, Cornelia jumped to the side, but as she did so a forceful wind suddenly blew her back even further and then Sion smashed his elbow into her back before running around quickly and punching her repeatedly with lightning charged fists. "My Tempest magic gives me the power of lightning and air. I'm as powerful as a Dragonslayer," he boasted, "Someone like you has no chance," He belted Cornelia with a harsh right hook, "against me!"

Cornelia went sliding along the ground, but got to her feet, standing on shaky legs.

"You should be ashamed to call yourself S-class? I know your magic: Exquip: The Gunner, just like that chick from Fairy Tail we beat up. She was a piss ant and so are you," Sion taunted.

"Exquip?" Cornelia questioned. "You think my power is Exquip?" She stood stolidly, arms at her sides as she began to exude her magic power. "Exquip is the power to quickly equip weapons and armor from a pocket dimension that the mage controls and owns. That is not my power, though it can easily be mistaken for it. My power is that of a gunner, but it is Trace magic, not Exquip."

"Trace magic? Sounds made up," Sion smirked, arms folded.

"It's true that there aren't many mages who have Trace magic not just in Fiore, but all of Earthland, mostly because it's hard to discern from Exquip and those with it haven't made a name for themselves. Trace magic is the ability to simply envision an object and it will appear before you." Cornelia dissipated her gunblade as she created a revolver in her other hand. "Powered by magic, these guns can have any properties I want if I have the capacity to trace it properly." She put her finger on the trigger. "Watch and learn."

Cornelia fired a single bullet from her revolver that went careening towards Sion. He made to catch it with his bare hands, but the bullet tore right through his palm, forcing him to jerk his head out of the way so he wouldn't get shot, but he still got scraped along the cheek even though the bullet was inches from his face. "Wh-what the—" He had no time to question it as Cornelia continued to fire. Sion did his best to deftly dodge the bullets until he could figure out what was going on. As he watched one of the projectiles pass his face as he turned his body upside down he saw a barrier of wind coating around it as he did a few backflips.

"Tornados spin clockwise," Cornelia said sent away her gun. "A bullet with a wind barrier that spins counterclockwise can easily penetrate your barriers of wind. But I think heavier artillery is in order. You're going to pay for what you did to Clovis." She snapped her fingers and suddenly three thin, long rifles the length of a sniper rifle, but with the barrel opening twice the usual size appeared in front of Cornelia's stomach. "Fire," she said calmly. Each rifle fired a powerful laser, fired as if by telekinesis or possibly mere thought. Sion had to deftly dodge as not only did each rifle continue to adjust his aim to try and him, preventing him from getting anywhere close to Cornelia, but she suddenly went on the move, as did her rifles, as if they were drones.

_She can make them move? _Sion began to run only to notice that Cornelia was running parallel to him. She created another revolver in her hand as she then fired forward a few shots forcing Sion to dodge them as well only to notice something. _What? No wind barriers? _He then noticed all three laser rifles above his position and he was still in the air unable to touch the ground in time so that he could motion to dodge. He then noticed Cornelia lob what appeared to be a grenade in his direction as all three fired just as the grenade hovered over him.

_Got you, you bastard._

_SHIIIIIT! _Sion screamed in his head as the rifles fired down towards him, piercing the grenade with their lasers and causing an explosion in his wake, destroying the rifles hovering above him in the process, giving Cornelia her deserved victory as he fell to the ground with wisps of smoke coming off him.

"Next time," Cornelia said as she walked over to Sion, "Pick on someone your own mage class." She began to walk towards the group when suddenly she felt the ground tremor. "This sensation…Lelouch…"

* * *

**Moments Earlier…**

"Fire arc!" Magmus swung his battle axe overhead, exuding a flaming line of energy towards Lelouch who dodged to the side.

"Bone Dragon's Hammer!" performing the same motion Gray would to use his Ice-make, Lelouch summoned giant skeletal arm from beneath the ground as it then attempted to smash Magmus from above, like a hammer hitting a nail. Magmus blocked with his axe, nullifying the impact. "Too bad, vermin," he spat at Lelouch, "But you can't send bones at this armor and axe. Your magic is useless compared to the likes of me."

"We'll see about that," Lelouch declared. "Bone Dragon's Roar!" The decaying breath blasted forward. Magmus created a flame shield to stop it by spinning his axe quickly in front of him, but the roar got through and filled Magmus' nose with a horrible stench as his armor began to rust over. "Reeks doesn't it?" Lelouch asked. "The Bone Dragon, or a dracolich is the stench of death, its decaying breath disintegrates whatever unliving matter it touches," Lelouch wiped his mouth, "Although I would love it if it could do something to that ugly mug of yours."

"You conceited wretched vermin! Pyre Driver!" Throwing his axe at an alarming speed, the weapon ablaze, Magmus intended to attack Lelouch with considerable force, but missed as Lelouch dodged again.

"Right then, Bone Dragon's—" As Lelouch prepared for another attack, the axe came boomeranging back quicker than he expected. He used Shadow Step to evade. However, just as he poised to attack, the axe came back to Magmus and the fire mage/axe wielder attacked Lelouch as he exuded flame off his axe, forcing Lelouch to abandon his sneak attack, causing his coat to catch fire. Lelouch immediately coated his hands in dark magic and clasped it over the burning portion of the cloth to put out the flames. There was now a watch-face sized burn hole along the forefront of the right sleeve. Lelouch seemed to become enraged, but suddenly his anger seemed to subside as he breathed deeply.

He slowly took his coat off and reached next tohim to hang it on an extended wooden beam from the damaged portion of the guild house. "That was," he spoke calmly, "A custom fit, one of a kind, light weight, scarlet-red jacket. You can consider it a treasure of mine. I usually don't like to wear it when I fight, but I couldn't risk someone else stepping on it. I thought I'd be cautious, finish you off quickly. That jacket IS IRREPLACABLE!" Lelouch extended his arm out at his side, glaring. "And you will pay for damaging it! Let me show you exactly why they call me the Necromancer of Knightmare Frame. BONE DRAGON'S ARMY!"

In the next instance the ground began to shake and tremor and glow with a black and dark purple aura. Following that decaying and skeletal hands began bursting through from all around Lelouch and Magmus as zombies and skeletons armed with scimitars, cutlasses, axes and other weapons began to rise up out of the ground with missing limbs and reeking of death. He extended his arm towards Magmus. "My minions! Your target is there! Attack!"

Most would expect zombies and skeletons to be slow or otherwise not be able to move at the speed of a normal human, but these creatures were fast and furious and they began lashing out violently against Magmus, overwhelming him with their massive numbers as blade wounds began to coat his body as he did his best to cleave through the oncoming hoarde which easily numbered in the fifties.

"Fortifaction!" Lelouch declared. Suddenly all of the eye sockets of his minions glowed blue and their attacks became more furious and wild than before and they required more swings from Magmus' axe to take down. Some of them even began biting him as he was suddenly dog piled by a whole swarm of them as his legs were dragged beneath the ground.

"Hold!" Lelouch barked as his minions held Magmus in place, frightened and damn near soiling himself. "You will pay not just for Clovis, but for harming a close, personal treasure of mine. Bone dragon's Roar!" The zombies and skeletons were vanquished by Lelouch's attack since they were unlivng animations of his magic, but the attack vanquished the rest of Magmus' armor and his weapon this time with a direct hit. "Bone Dragon's Teeth!" Before Magmus could recover, Lelouch pelted Magmus with a baragge of dragon fangs before setting up a finishing move despite Magmus having taken plenty of damage already. Palm cupped, dark energy charged in it as Lelouch used part of dark magic, "Dousing Darkblast!" A dark violet blast of pure darkness barreled into Magmus, tearing into his flesh and mangling his face, burning it and knocking him out. Lelouch then went to get his jacket and examined the damage. _Yeah, I could probably sew this hole shut, won't be the same though. _He sighed. _Three years with this thing and it never got damaged in the slightest._

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Cornelia asked in panic as she came running towards him only to take one look at Magmus and Lelouch adjusting his lapels and see that he was fine. "What…happened?" Now she was confused. She recognized the tremors caused by Lelouch using his Bone Dragon's Army. She thought he was in some sort of trouble. She didn't think he'd be motivated to use it for this kind of battle.

"I'm fine, but my jacket's seen better days," Lelouch said showing the burn hole in the sleeve.

"Your…jacket," Cornelia instantly understood, knowing how precious the item was to Lelouch, "I…I see."

Natsu came by with Kallen, arms up over his head. "Damn, you beat that guy senseless, nice work."

"Yeah," Lelouch said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I think we're done here. Let's head back."

* * *

**Knightmare Frame Guildhouse**

Lelouch sat in his room with a needle and thread, thankful for the fact he'd managed to find some fabric that fit the color and design of his jacket exactly. He was stitching the sleeve back together with the cloth he'd cut out and then bit the string off as he tied off the stich. He looked at the patch he had sewn on, though it was hard to see it was still noticeable up close.

He sighed. _It's just not the same. I suppose I could ask Nunnally to fix it later._

A knock came to his door.

"Yeah?"

"Lulu, is everything all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, do you want to come in?" Lelouch offered.

Shirley opened the door and entered Lelouch's room and stood in the corner by his wastepaper basket. "I…heard about what happened."

"Oh, you mean my jacket?" Lelouch tossed it Shirley. She caught it and examined the patch. "Nothing a little elbow grease and some hand craft mastery couldn't fix for the most part, but it'll never be the same again."

Lelouch went over to Shirley and extended his hand to have the article back. She handed it to him and he put it on as he sat down in his chair and wheeled it over against his bookshelf.

"I was wondering," Shirley asked, "Why does this jacket mean so much to you? I just thought it was something you bought. I got…chewed out downstairs because of my ignorance. If you don't mind me asking Lulu…who bought it for you?"

Lelouch leaned back in his chair. "A mage from Fairy Tail, my first friend from that guild: Erza Scarlet."

"What? _The_ Erza Scarlet?" Shirley had read about Erza in a magazine. "You know her?"

"I don't just know her I've known her since I was just a kid," Lelouch let out a deep breath recalling the fond memory. "I could introduce you someday. All you have to do is ask."

"Wh-what? I-I could never," Shirley responded, getting flustered, "I mean she's like a celebrity almost. Wh-what if I say something stupid? I mean I hear she has a bad temper and…and..." Shirley stopped getting flustered as she realized that Lelouch was offering her a favor. "And…thank you, Lulu for the offer."

"Oh, you're welcome," Lelouch said nonchalantly.

"Dinner's going to be served soon. I-If you don't mind…will you sit at my table?"

"I don't see why not? I have nothing planned with the Black Knights for a while so…"

"Then I'll see you at dinner then," Shirley said and trotted off.

Lelouch looked up at the ceiling overhead, hearing the almost inaudible tone of the light overhead. His eyes closed halfway. _Erza…_

"_Big brother understands the heart that was put into that gift. That's why he cares so much about him. To him it's not just a jacket. It's a part of the person who gave it to him, part of their heart."  
—Nunnally Lamperouge_

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**(A/N: Ah, finally some good on straight action going on. Yeah, I retconned Cornelia being an Exquip gunner, especially with what I've decided on with regards to her backstory. Cookie for anyone who knows where Trace magic comes from and that it's not something I made up on the spot. And yes, Erza got Lelouch that jacket of his. It's the same jacket he's wearing during Shirley's death in canon and a few other points too. Next chapter I'm going to introduce one of Kallen's old guilds. You know: the one that called her a monster and she ran away from? Yeah we'll see them next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed seeing some of what Lelouch, Kallen and Cornelia can do. More to come with regards to the rest of the cast. Later!) **


	8. The Real Monster

**(A/N: So here's thought for the day brought to you by ADHD: masturbation must SUCK for Kallen in this universe. Think about it for a minute. One of her arms is all spiky and has claws. I can't imagine that being very comfortable against your skin. I'd imagine, ladies, it'd be like rubbing sandpaper or a jagged rock over your body. Then she can only use one arm for pleasure, but climax winds up producing an animalistic urge of contortions. Given that Kallen didn't have control of her right arm till recently, I wonder how many beds she destroyed by accident when her arm shot out radiation by mistake. Yeah, I'm perverted so sue me, but hey it was just a thought. If ANYONE wants to comment on this FEEL FREE. Just make sure you comment on that chapter as well).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

* * *

"_When you condemn someone a monster, you often can't tell when that monster has been replaced by a gentler soul."  
—Suzaku Kururugi _

* * *

**X784, May 28****th**

The Omega Sphere incident sort of died down after the dilemma. While all three guilds involved were chastised for in-fighting, Omega Sphere took the harder blow for using rather violent methods to ensure their guild's reputation. The guildmaster promised it would never happen again and the mages responsible were properly punished.

Unfortunately strict discipline was hardly ever enforced in either Knightmare Frame and Fairy Tail when the guild was antagonized to start with so other than a firm lecture from their guildmasters the involved parties got off with no due retribution otherwise.

Both guilds were going on with business as usual, but this particular morning would mark the beginning of yet another inter-guild confrontation. Lelouch began to head out that morning with the intent in mind of heading to the store to get Nunnally a replacement goldfish. It was his mother's request. She didn't want the poor thing to find out that they had to flush it down the toilet that morning. It was doing the surface belly flop during breakfast.

Lelouch and Marianne did their best to keep Nunnally from ever getting upset, not because the girl was like a cute little puppy, but because Nunnally's powers were a lot stronger than almost anyone in Knightmare Frame could envision. Nunnally could warp reality, though her soft, kind nature limited her reality altering magic to little things that she focused on, like fixing Lelouch's jacket for him when she got the chance.

However, her reality warping powers had almost no limit to them at all. Lelouch and Marianne were both afraid that if Nunnally realized her true potential that the council would take her from them, thus causing their own doom, forcing Marianne to disband the guild unless Knightmare Frame became a dark guild. On top of that, Nunnally would lose control of her powers whenever she lost control of her emotions. So it was of the utmost priority that Nunnally be kept cheerful, especially since she didn't know she had such an amazing potential or destruction incarnation when she was angry or upset.

The only people who knew about Nunnally's extraordinary power were: CC, Lelouch and Marianne and NO ONE ELSE. They only knew about it because of a time when Nunnally got lost in the middle of town when she was following Marianne and Lelouch around and they accidentally got separated. Nunnally began crying and the whole town began just collapsing. People's heads turned into fish, the fountain in town began spurting ice cream, the ground was beginning to crack open, and bubbles appeared out of thin air.

Only from the screams of his little sister was Lelouch able to find her and soothe her and Nunnally's calm serenity turned everything back to normal. She was only three years old. As the guild had not yet been built at this time, the Lamperouge family, then known as the Vermillion family, had to move. To prevent Nunnally from ever losing control of her powers, Lelouch and Marianne always wanted the girl to be happy.

So here Lelouch was out to buy a goldfish for his little sister when he was called out to just as he was heading down the mountain pathway. "Yo, Lelouch, long time no speak!"

Lelouch cringed. He knew that boisterous, arrogant voice anywhere. He turned sharply to see a man with wild spikey red hair, the same sheen as Kallen's, standing nearby, leaned up against a tree. He had gray eyes, was wearing a gray t-shirt and matching shorts and waltzed over to Lelouch with a smug look and his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, Tiberius?" Lelouch asked.

Tiberius pulled out a sheet of paper and dangled it in front of Lelouch. It was a Sudoku puzzle.

Lelouch sighed. "Another one of your puzzles, really? You came all the way out here just for that?" Tiberius was from the guild Iron Star. The guild was located at the break in the Merwin River with the Galahad River to the north and the Greegan River to the south. It was farther away from Knightmare Frame than even Omega Sphere in terms of distance.

"This is the day I finally stump you, Lelouch," Tiberius taunted.

"We'll see about that," Lelouch said rudely grabbing the paper and taking Tiberius' offer of a pen. "I really hope this isn't the only reason you came down."

"So what if it is?" Tiberius asked, grinning like an asshole.

"I'd like to think one of the more prominent A-class mages has better things to do than make cross river trips just to test his mettle against his intellectual rival." Between guilds, since his first time meeting the guild when he and Tiberius competed in a trivia game show three years ago. Lelouch won by just a hair's breadth. He and Tiberius were the same age born only two weeks apart. Lelouch was the younger one between the two.

"Actually I had a job to do down here. Being a master of the elements has its perks." Tiberius' specialty was that he knew every single basic and intermediate elemental magic spell and 2 or 3 advanced level spells per elements. He would officially be recognized as S-class if he could get 6 or more in each.

"And so what you just decided to drop by?" Lelouch asked, continuing to do the puzzle in casual conversation.

"I had this puzzle worked out for you two weeks ago. I had Keith help me make it as difficult as possible for you," Tiberius responded. He smugly put his hands on his hips and stuck his nose in the air. "Only I should be able to—"

"Finished," Lelouch said, handing it back to the redhead. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important matters to take care of, specifically buying my sister a goldfish." He began to walk away.

Tiberius scanned over Lelouch's answers. "What the hell how did you do it that quickly?"

With a bored expression still walking away, Lelouch answered, "Oh? Is the great Tiberius confused how his intellectual rival and superior can beat his puny little Sudoku puzzle?"

"What's with that smug superiority? How dare you!" Lelouch said nothing in response. "Hey! Hey! I know how about a riddle?"

"He stood on a block of ice," Lelouch answered.

"Bastard! How did you even know what I was going to say? Since when could you read minds?"

"You're just easy to predict."

"Yeah well at least I still have my pride. I don't grovel at my sister's feet and lick them," Tiberius said smugly.

Lelouch stopped and turned his head slowly. "What was that?" he asked calmly.

"Oh did I hit a nerve, slave boy? Is your pathetic little sister too weak and helpless to shop for herself?"

Lelouch walked calmly back towards Tiberius and pressed forehead right against the redhead with a glare. "Nobody talks about my sister like that. If you're going to stand there and mouth off," Lelouch eyes glowed fiercely with darkness, "I hope you're prepared to pay the penalty."

"Bring it brainiac, about time we competed in something other than trivia and logic anyway."

"Oh, Lelouch back already?"

Lelouch and Tiberius both looked over towards the western path to see Kallen coming up the road.

"Not exactly I—" Lelouch heard the sliding of feet across the ground and turned his head to see Tiberius looking like he just saw the devil, arms formed in a cross and everything.

"Wh-what the hell is she doing here?"

"Oh, hello Tiberius, didn't see you there," Kallen said neutrally.

"You two know each other?" Lelouch asked, pointing back and forth between mages.

"That's my line!" Tiberius exclaimed, trying not to crack. "You know this…this…monster?"

Lelouch looked at Kallen for an explanation. "I'm former Iron Star," she said. "I…they kicked me out."

"Yeah cause you nearly fried Keith's face off."

"Kallen's a different person now," Lelouch defended calmly. "She's been with us for more than half a year now."

"She was with us for a year and a half man. The hell with this Lelouch, I'm out," Tiberius began to run away, "take your death curse. She's your problem now!"

Kallen looked ashamedly at the ground as Lelouch watched Tiberius flee in the distance. He saw the look on Kallen's face. "You have no reason to be making that expression. To hell with Iron Star you're a member of Knightmare Frame now a proud one at that. We've cured you. You're one of us."

"But Lelouch—"

"But nothing!" Lelouch looked Kallen directly in the eye. "Knightmare Frame is for mages with nowhere else to go, no addendums, no exception clauses, and no technicalities, understand?" Lelouch removed his hand and smiled at Kallen pointing at her. "You're one of us and don't you forget that."

Kallen smiled, "Yeah."

"And no, I didn't come back. I haven't left yet." He began to walk away. "Do me a favor and keep Nunnally busy. I'll repay you later."

"Okay," Kallen nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**Iron Star Guildhouse**

Tiberius stood in front of a woman who sat in a dark room in front of a stained glass window who sat upon some low rising steps leading up to an altar with a large pillow cushion, of which the woman's bottom currently sat upon. The woman in question had a geisha hairstyle and wore an eyepatch over her right eye. She had large bosoms bound by a loose fitting black robe with a red elongated dragon design wrapping itself around the robe, which showed a fair amount of cleavage. She had cream purple hair and red, ruby lips as she sat in front of a large basin of sake. She was holding a small cup that had some of the sake in it, which she took a sip of after hearing what Tiberius had to say. Her name was Katen Kotetsu. She was the guildmaster of Iron Star. After sipping her sake she put the cup in her lap.

"Is this true, Tiberius?" she asked with her alto tone, somewhat motherly voice.

"Madame Kotetsu I wouldn't lie about something like this! Knightmare Frame is housing that…that…MONSTER!"

Katen dipped her sake cup into the basin again and sipped it slowly. "I must ask that you let the matter go for now, Tiberius. I will speak with the council and we will see what they have to say."

"Very well my lady," Tiberius bowed. "I will leave you now."

"Mmmhmm," Katen replied and sipped more sake.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

**Knightmare Frame Guildhouse**

Gathered around out in the front yard of Knightmare Frame's guildhouse a friendly little sparring match was going on. Tamaki, Knightmare Frame's fire mage, was face to face against Rivalz, the Glass mage. Surrounding the area, spectating, were Kallen, Lelouch, Nunnally, CC, Tohdoh, Schneizel, Xing-ke, Viletta, Ohgi, Jeremiah, Inoue, Kaguya, Tianzi, Guilford and Darlton. Rivalz was the one who challenged Tamaki. Rivalz wanted in on the Black Knights cause he thought it would make him cool and if he was cool then Milly would like him more. It was Lelouch's idea that Rivalz would fight Tamaki saying that Rivalz didn't have the experience or firepower to be a Black Knight. Tamaki wasn't the weakest member of the team—Kent and Inoue brought up the rear in terms of offense magic—but Lelouch considered him to be the "set bar" for anyone else looking to join the group.

"Glass make: shards!" Rivalz fired forward a barrage of glass fragments towards Tamaki, somewhat similar to Lelouch's Bone Dragon's Teeth.

Tamaki inhaled on his cigarette and then exhaled a torrent of fire, melting Rivalz attack to goop before he began firing a barrage of fireballs from his palms. Rivalz began dancing around trying to dodge Tamaki, hoping the fire mage would let up, but Tamaki didn't let up, continuing to barrage Rivalz with fireballs until he tagged Rivalz with one. Rivalz went spiraling along the ground backwards. Tamaki then rushed forward with flaming fists and socked the poor kid right in the gut and knocked him out cold.

Schneizel held up an arm and indicated it towards Tamaki. "Victory to Tamaki Shinkiro." The rest of the spectators clapped as Rivalz was carried off the battlefield by Cecile and Inoue.

"And this is why _I_ pick who joins the Black Knights," Lelouch mused to Kallen.

"Well, well, well, having a little guild brawl, Lelouch?" The familiar voice of Tiberius sounded through the meadow as the guild members of Knightmare Frame looked towards the west where Tiberius and six other members of his guild were approaching.

Nearest to Tiberius right was a woman with brown skin, long blue-green hair down to her shoulders and wearing a sleeveless pink t-shirt with a skirt. She was carrying a sword sheathed at her right hip side with a fan in her left hand with spikes on the end of it. The base of the fan appeared to be connected to the sword's hilt by a chain. Her name was Yoshino Mabari.

Next to her was a man wearing no shirt with a zipped open white vest and matching baggy pants. The guy had blue hair styled in a way that made him look like Billy Idol. His eyes were the same color as his hair. He looked just as much of a ginormous douche as Tiberius. His name was Weston Smith.

Furthest to Tiberius' right stood a woman with a large, bulky blue robe with periwinkle hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pointed, musty, brown hat on her head. Her name was Sherice Howaito.

To Tiberius' immediate left was a man with a flat top, green in color. He was wearing a black long coat and dress slacks with a white dress shirt and black tie. He was wearing a bowler hat and had left hand placed atop his hat while slipping his right hand into his pockets. On both hands he wore brown, leather workout gloves. His eyes were slits and he was smiling like a cat. His name was Teruzama Suzumiya.

To that man's left there stood a young girl with braided, dark colored hair, wearing a ratty green t-shirt and blue jeans with goggles strapped to her head that looked like she was about to pilot an airplane. Her name was Bridget Cobalt.

Finally, furthest to Tiberius' left, there stood a man with molten rock for hair, with dark skin the color of wet sand. His arms, much like his hair, seemed to be coated in the same molten rock, almost making it look like he had the same demonic deformity as Kallen except on both arms. His face had a big huge X-patterned scar on it and his legs and everything from his navel down were covered in this same molten rock. This was the man that Kallen had injured: Keith Komarck.

"Better watch out Tiberius, my pet monster is right nearby," Lelouch quipped with a smirk, referring to callen.

"Feh," Tiberius said with a wide grin, "You think I give a shit?" With his hands in his pockets he walked over towards Lelouch and handed him a piece of paper. "My guild and I are here in case things get nasty, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Lelouch read it over. "To the guild known as Knightmare Frame, we the council have…" Lelouch trailed off as he continued to scan the document. The document detailed that Tiberius and the rest of Iron Star were permitted to claim Kallen and have her brought to the council where she would be detained as a threat to the peace. If Knightmare Frame did not comply, Iron Star was permitted to use force. Reading the document had Lelouch bristling with rage, but he squelched it, doing little more than straining his eyes. "Schneizel," he said twisting his arm to hold the document behind him. "Could you authenticate this?"

"Of course," Schneizel scanned the document with his expertise as he looked for anything that would indicate forgery or an escape clause for Knightmare Frame. He "hmm"ed and "I see"ed and "uh huh"ed as he read it.

"I don't know what you're scanning that thing for. That is a fully and completely authentic—"

"Tamaki, if you would," Schneizel said with a blanket, slightly frowning expression, dangling it off to the side as the fire mage in question flicked a small spark of flame at the recycled tree and torched it to ash.

"—document."

Lelouch frowned. "What document?"

Tiberius got right in his face. "Do you and your guild have a stick up your asses or something?"

"I could say the same to you," Lelouch scowled, "What are you trying to do ratting not only one of our members to the council, but a former of one of your own. I thought you said she was our problem."

"We're doing you guys a favor. Kallen is dangerous."

"Danger is relative only to what's around it. It's not our fault your guild doesn't have any prominent combatants aside from your guildmaster."

"Oh listen to you. You think you're hot shit just because you're a dragonslayer?"

"My guild also has six S-class mages aside from our guild master which is more than I can say for your piss poor guild, S-class wannabe." Knightmare Frame's six S-class mages were: Cornelia, Schneizel, Nonette, Tohdoh, Xing-ke, and CC. Their A-class mages consisted of: Lelouch, Kallen, Jeremiah, Anya, Gino, Guilford, Darlton, Guinevere, and Suzaku. Everyone else was B-rank or lower.

"Gentlemen," Schneizel said calmly. "Rather than bicker like young school children, perhaps we should settle this in a different way."

"I agree," Xing-ke stated summoning a pointed whip chain that coiled around his arm, "Let's show these weaklings what it means to deal with real mages."

"You guys wanna pick a fight? Bring it!"

"The smaller the dog the bigger his bark," Schneizel said with a calm smile. He snapped his fingers. "Tohdoh."

"Dual Blades: Wind!" Like a gust rushing by, Tohdoh had both swords flung out and in his next moment had barreled through Tiberius' formation and slashed each member of Iron Star with a slash form each of his swords, though for some it was just the razor sharp wind pressure.

"Xing-ke," Schneizel snapped his fingers.

"Chain Lightning!" Creating a whip of pure lightning, the yellow bolt zigzagged all over the place, tagging each member of Iron Star present and shocking them to their systems.

"Cynthia," Schneizel said in his habit of referring to CC by her name.

The green haired witch flew into the middle of formation, hovering by levitation. "Geass: Vision." Hot beams of pure, concentrated heat launched from CC's eyes as she spun around in a circle, blasting everyone with lasers emitting from her very stare.

As Tiberius and the others stood still, hunched over, Schneizel approached them. "Now then ladies and gentlemen," he said as dark shadows loomed over Tiberius and the others as they saw three large knight-like constructs three times Schneizel's size. Each knight was equipped with a spiked shield and club and spikes all around their body with glowing red eyes. Schneizel's guild members however saw none of this. Schneizel was a master of illusion based magic that created images very real to those who could see them, but to anyone and anything else it's as if the illusions weren't there at all. "Unless you'd like to fight my comrades in arms next, I dare suggest you might wish to flee the area. You're up against the might of four S-class mages at present. I'd suggest you run while you still have what little of your dignity remains."

Near soiling themselves, Tiberius and his guild ran away. "You're fucking dead, Lamperouge!" Tiberius called to Lelouch as he and the others ran off. "This ain't over!"

"It would've been faster to just kill them," Lelouch stated.

"And what pray tell would you have liked me to have done with the bodies?" Schneizel said with a shrug.

"All right you two let it go, they annoyed us too, but let's not forget we're not a dark guild, all right," Viletta responded sharply, clapping her hands together.

"Miss Nu, I was merely responding to Lelouch's statement with wit," Schneizel said with a shallow bow, "Do you honestly perceive me as a murderer?" Viletta said nothing. "Silence is golden, Miss Nu. Such harsh silence I hear."

"You guys are crazy! The council's going to take me away for sure now!" Kallen exclaimed, worried.

"They'll do no such thing," Schneizel said, standing upright.

"But that decree—"

"It was a forgery," Schneizel said, fixing his ascot, prompting Kallen to look at him bewildered. "A convincing forgery, but a forgery nonetheless. They made one mistake in making it." Using his illusion magic, Schneizel created an absolutely perfect replica of the document for his entire guild to see. "See here at the bottom, see the council stamp there?"

"Yeah?" Kallen asked, eyeing it.

Schneizel dissipated the document. "On the back of the document they gave me there was no imprint depression. When the council imprints official documents they usually leave a depression on the backside of their work. Also, they made another mistake. The top of the letter read 'To the guild known as Knightmare Frame' a more professional letter would start with 'Dear' and it would probably be sent to Marianne. Third, the council doesn't extort things through other guilds. If they had a problem with you being here, they'd come down and check it out. Worry not, Miss Kozuki, you are in good hands."

"Now would you stop worrying?" Lelouch asked her. "You're a Knightmare Frame mage now. You have control of your powers. Now, if the shenanigans out here are done what do you all say we all go about our business for the day, yes?" Everyone was in agreement with this decision.

* * *

**June 26****th**

**Akane Beach**

Relaxing by the ocean lounging in a beach chair, holding a suntan reflector, while wearing a red, string-bikini of which her large breasts were threatening to break, red rimmed sunglasses upon her face, sat Milly Ashford. She was at the beach with Kallen, Nina, Shirley, Euphie, Cornelia, Nonette. Milly, having found herself with some extra spending cash decided to take the girls to Akane for the week. All of the girls from Knightmare Frame had been invited, but everyone else had plans, was away on a mission or, in Nunnally's case, didn't want to go if Lelouch couldn't go.

"Come on Milly," Shirley complained, standing around in a rather modest, one piece bathing suit generally worn by students from academic institutions. "Why couldn't you have just invited Lulu to come with us?"

"Because," Milly said lifting her glasses, "As much as I appreciate Lelouch and think he needs to get out in the sun more this is a getaway for just us girls."

"But…I mean—"

"We all get vacation times late in July. Take Lelouch with you on your own money if you want," Milly answered sipping her juice box.

"Me and…Lulu…" Shirley trailed off as her mind began thinking of her and Lelouch down by the 'private section' at one of the resorts, sitting under a palm tree and watching the waves crash along the coast. They'd have a romantic dinner in fancy clothes, and kiss in their hotel room while the moonbeams shone into the hotel room before—

"NO WAY!" Shirley shouted, cutting her own imagination short as she blushed heavily. "Besides I can't even afford this place. How did you manage not only to get us all here, but also get six more people here in the _first_ place?" Shirley inquired.

"I just happened to come into a lot of money recently. I wanted to treat you guys," Milly responded as she put the suntan reflector down sat up as she flipped up her sunglasses and continued to sip her juice.

"Where? From what?"

Milly sighed briefly and went digging into her gray beach bag that was sitting over to her left. "Let's see, where did I—ah here it is!" Milly pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to Shirley, but she wasn't smiling. "This should answer all your questions."

Shirley took the envelope and read the letter enclosed.

_Dear Milly,_

_I don't know how this letter's going to get to you, but I hope you haven't forgotten about your obligation to me. To show you I care I've transferred 6,500,000 Jewels into your trust fund your parents gave you. Use that money to come see me so we can get married. We all are willing to forgive you Milly if you just come home._

_Your fiancé, _

_Zach Wilder_

"Huh? You're engaged?"

"No," Milly answered looking sad, "I ran away from home when I turned sixteen. My dad introduced me to Zach when we were sixteen. I was practicing to become a mage, but my parents wanted me to 'forego my childish ways and marry into some money'. My dad lost his company when I was thirteen so my family was struggling financially. Zach's mom suggested he and I get married so my family could get back on its feet.

"I didn't want to though. Even though I knew it would help my family, I felt like my life was being controlled. I was supposed to marry two years ago on my eighteenth birthday, but…I was already with Knightmare Frame for a year and a half by then. I want to live my life as I want it and I want to be a mage. I don't even like Zach. I mean he's a nice, attractive redhead and all, but he's a rude, flighty, creepy pervert."

"So you took that money and—"

"And I decided I was going to use it to bring you guys here."

"But wait if you ran away…no one tried to stop you?"

"I was lucky. I happened to bump into Lelouch, who was on a mission out near the northern regions of Fiore. I'm not from Fiore at all. I'm from Seven, the southwestern side, right by the border. I asked Lelouch if he would pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while. I wanted to get my parents to see that I liked someone else."

"And…Lulu accepted?"

"Actually, no…what he said to me was: you want me to pretend to be something that you wouldn't even want me to be for real to stop something that you also don't want. If you use lies to cover up more lies then it won't be long before you're tangled by all the lies you have created. Instead of having lying on your behalf, why don't you let me take you somewhere where whoever is chasing you can't touch you? And then, when you're ready to face reality, you can leave whenever you want. I've been part of Knightmare Frame since he brought me here." Milly looked up at the sky. "But I never want to go back. I want to be a mage forever."

"Even though it's destroying your family?"

"I hate my parents. They're never let me do what I wanted, let me live my own dreams," Milly pouted. "They were always controlling me, prepping me up, but I want to live my life the way I want to. I want to use the gift that I have been given to help people and for my own benefit. I want to learn how to be the best mage I can be."

"Even so, I wish I even had a family to spite," Shirley answered. Milly said nothing. "Do you think you'll ever confront them?"

"Only when I have the power to change things from how they are will I face reality. When I do, I want Lelouch and the others to help me, they've become my strength."

"You know we will."

Shirley and Milly turned their heads to see Euphemia, Kallen and Nina coming up to their spot on the beach. Euphemia was centered between the other two with Nina on her right and Kallen on her left. The red haired mage Kallen was wearing a wet suit so that none of her skin showed except for her feet and hands so that, at first glance, people might mistake her demonic deformity as part of the suit if they glanced quickly enough. She wasn't ashamed of her power, but the girls were in a very public place and she didn't want to freak out the beachgoers. Kallen had also brought a surfboard with her. She had surfed once when she was with her original guild: Kraken's Eye. The guild resided at the southern end of the Fiore continent just beneath the Kurosu Mountain Range, which was southwest of the Greegan River so trips down to the coast when the waves were nice were quite often. Kallen figured she might relive the one hobby she'd picked up as a budding teenager.

Nina was wearing a very modest bikini as well that covered everywhere between her legs and showed no cleavage. It was lime green. She was also wearing a sun hat and glancing sheepishly towards Euphemia as the younger Heurassein sibling was wearing a strapless bikini with a thick back strap and a rather thin lower half. She had another thin, transparent second layer, lilac in color, which covered most of her upper body, except for her midriff, had straps and connected directly to her lower half by the strings that ran up the sides of her stomach. It was all one suit.

"You're a Knightmare Frame mage," Euphemia continued, "Of course we'll help our members when they're in trouble."

"How much of that did you hear?" Milly asked, not too thrilled with more people knowing about her history. She trusted Shirley well enough, but she didn't want it to become public guild knowledge.

"Just the last part?" Euphemia said with a sweet smile. Milly smiled happy to know that Euphie was just being her usually supportive self. "By the way, Milly, as long as we're supporting each other…" Euphie pushed her breasts together, "Could you give me some feedback on my swimsuit? My sister…the way she was making comments about it I thought she thought it didn't suit me. Should I go change?"

"Euphemia you look fine, don't worry about it. She's just worried that you'll attract too many perverts that's all?"

"But I'm dating Suzaku," Euphemia said with confusion, pressing her fingertips to the side of her lips, along her cheek not understanding that not everyone in the world knew that and that some people just didn't care.

Shirley decided to change the subject before things got weird or Cornelia heard them having this kind of conversation and lynched everyone for "corrupting Euphemia". "S-say, where is your sister anyway?" She looked over the horizon. "And where's Nonette?"

"Oh, my sister and Miss Nonette are getting snacks for us all. They told the three of us to go on ahead," Euphie said with a smile.

"Then if that's the case, how about playing with us for a bit?"

Euphie and everyone else glanced over Shirley's right shoulder where Tiberius, Yoshino, Weston and Bridget stood, all of them dressed appropriately. Tiberius was wearing a wife beater and some blue swim trunks. Yoshino was wearing a green bikini to match her hair. Weston was wearing red trunks and Bridget had a blue bikini on, despite there not being a whole lot for her to need to cover.

"What do you guys want?" Milly asked. She'd heard about the incident with Iron Star. She was not happy to see them intruding on her vacation.

"We have two S-class mages here," Kallen spoke up. "You guys might want to high tail it out of here before they get mad."

"Who said they're the ones we wanna aggravate?" Tiberius asked before clocking Shirley square in the jaw and knocking her to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kallen barked.

"If it's a fight you guys want," Milly stood up scowling, "Well now you're gonna get one." Her eyes glinted as she began to morph. The transformation took merely seconds as Milly dropped to all fours, fur grew from all portions of her body and she was suddenly a wolf with yellow fur. She was bearing her fangs and growling. She pounced at Tiberius to bite him, but he dodged.

Weston shifted to, becoming a Deinonychus. He and Milly engaged in primal combat while Tiberius unleashed a bolt of fire from two of his fingers and sent the bolt straight at Milly.

"Whirlpool!" Shirley got up and crouched down creating a small torrent of water around her dissipating the water. _My head's still spinning, but these guys aren't going to get away with provoking our guild and making Kallen miserable. _"Surging waves!" From both her extended fists Shirley shot out a geyser of water.

Tiberius dodged Shirley's attack and then punched her in the face again, drawing blood and possibly breaking a tooth as he then focused on Nina and Euphemia. Kallen was too stunned by what was going on around her to move as she just watched it all happen. She had to help. She had to do something, but there were so many people around. Her power wasn't suited for such a tight space.

People were already starting to flee the area as Milly sprinted and flanked Weston, latching her teeth onto his tail. He flung her off and then scratched her with his claws before turning and smacking Milly with his tail, shoving her aside. Milly reverted to human form in a daze, her clothes vanished. As she held her head from the staggering blow, Weston then head-butted her, still transformed and knocked her along the ground.

Yoshino was currently grinding Nina's face into the sand, stepping on her head with a superior smug grin.

As Euphie ex-quipped the only thing she knew how—an umbrella—she was back hand punched in the face by Yoshino and she stumbled backwards and tripped over Bridget.

Things continued to get worse as Tiberius used wind magic to kick sand everywhere into her teammates' faces.

Kallen could feel her arm demanding blood, threatening to burst. _Don't lose control! Don't lose control! Don't lose control!_ Kallen shouted, clenching her fist tightly and hoping Cornelia and Nonette would return with snacks and do something, but for whatever reason they didn't seem to be rushing on over.

"Hey Tiberius, I don't think it's working," Yoshino stated.

Weston reverted to human form and, much unlike Milly, kept his clothes. "Yeah should we try something else?"

"Nonsense," Tiberius said picking up Shirley by her head and punching her in the kidney as she fell towards Kallen's feet, the girl of which was tensed up beyond description, sweating profusely, trying not to crack. "It's getting to her. Yoshino, hand me the rose haired chick."

Yoshino punted Euphemia towards Tiberius, causing her to cry out as the tanned woman's foot her stomach. She clutched it as Tiberius held a hand over her. "What's the matter Kallen? Aren't you going to protect your friends? Your S-class teammates were so smug, but when you're the strongest one around, you can't do shit, can you? Go on, fight us. Show your teammates, the kind of monster you are."

Kallen dropped to her knees, fingertips pressed into her skull. The pressure was building. She couldn't hold her demon back much longer. _I…I have to suppress it. Have to…hold out. Have to show them…I've changed, _Kallen grunted.

"Well then if you won't fight back. I guess I'll just have to do to your friend here what you did to Keith. Just remember though, you could have prevented this."

_NO!_ Kallen shouted in her head as she felt her consciousness slipping away. _I…I can't control it anymore. It's…I'm slipping! I…_

Tiberius was about to blast Euphemia in the face with a ball of electricity when a blast wave of sand rushed over him Kallen's radiation wave beam hit him square in the jaw. He and the others looked over to see a miniature sandstorm cooking up in front of them.

Kallen's eyes glowed at an altitude twice their usual height and there weren't two of them, there were seven. Six of them were arranged in two triangles with the seventh one in between the top two 'points' of the triangle. They were bright blue in color.

Kallen's voice echoed through the sandstorm, lowered in pitch to a very low alto, almost tenner. "The only monsters around here," she roared, "ARE YOU!"

"_Whenever I lost consciousness due to my powers, I would always awakened to a ruined battlefield. It was only after I joined Knightmare Frame that I discovered why. Lelouch was right. I had absolutely no idea what I was truly capable of."  
—Kallen Kozuki_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Kallen is about to go Incredible Hulk on everyone's asses. Or, if you prefer: Ichigo H2. You'll note that I have yet to reveal the appearance of Kallen's full demon form. I did that on purpose. I'm going to reveal it next chapter after a short lead in flashback. You know, when Kallen destroyed her 3****rd**** guild. You'll also note that this is Fairy Without Wings' FIRST EVER cliffhanger chapter. I don't believe I will have the new chapter tomorrow since I have my police exam at 1:00, but I'll try to have it out by Tuesday since I've been waiting to see Kallen go on a rampage. Bonus points to anyone who picked up on the two references at the very end of this chapter, both of them said by Kallen. More bonus points to anyone who can pick out the expies of the characters, though they're really challenging so I DOUBT you're going to get all six of them. Also, regarding Cornelia and Nonette, don't worry they'll be around. *whispers* long line at the snack shack. By the way, don't worry about a thing, Iron Star is going to get theirs. Also, do mind the mention of Kallen's original guild, Kraken's Eye. We'll meet them eventually same with Serpent's Heart. That's the guild that Kallen was formally discharged from. She ran away from Iron Star. Now if you'll excuse me *yawns* I'm gonna call it a night. Ja ne!)**


	9. A Demon's Fate

**(A/N: You know, this is the first crossover I've ever done when Bleach is not involved. It's fun to finally set aside my guilty pleasure of a series and let two others take the stage. Now, the day when I make an Xover that's neither Bleach nor Code Geass [this is my third Xover I've made that includes Code Geass] that'll be the day. Also take note that not ALL the quotes in this series will be from the characters).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass.

* * *

"_Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice just to lose control just once."  
–Lose Control, Evanesence_

* * *

**Three years ago**

**Black Cats of Midnight Guildhouse**

For the third time in her life Kallen had joined a mage guild. Her first guild—from when she was ten years old—was Kraken's Eye where she was much weaker than most of the people in her guild, but had been formally discharged for protocol violation. She joined Iron Star after the discharged at the age of thirteen shortly thereafter. She was one of the stronger guild members, which was how she was accepted by Katen, and because of this a lot of her fellow members avoided her. After overdoing a friendly spar with a fellow guild member Kallen fled in fear and didn't wait around to be formally reprimanded and just ran away.

Deciding she no longer wanted to use her power to hurt, Kallen had come to the Black Cats of Midnight, an incredibly small guild—only twenty members not including Kallen or the guildmaster—that took a lot of the non-violent jobs for mages across Fiore. Half the guild was healing mages and half of the remaining half was specialized in conjuration and clairvoyance. The remaining five had other forms of non-fatal magic like status ailment or other magic that didn't fall into the former categories, but still could not be used for anything particularly dangerous.

The guildmaster, Mundus Monroe, was an elderly man with a long beard, gray robe and hair that it was hard to tell what was his beard and what was his actual hair. He wore tiny spectacles upon his wrinkled face. He was also confused as to why Kallen wanted to be a part of the guild, feeling her skills would be better suited in other guilds.

"I understand that my magic is more suited for other kinds of jobs, but…I don't want to use my magic like that anymore. I just…I just want to have a place to call home, help people. I'm tired of hurting others." Kallen looked at him with a forlorn expression. "I just want to be a guild mage."

Mundus stretched out his wrinkly arm and rubbed Kallen's head affectionately. "Of course I can understand that. It takes a mage of great fortitude to have great power, but wish not to use it. We would greatly appreciate having you in this guild."

On her first outing, Kallen paired up with a mage by the name of Sachi Tsukishiro, a girl around her age with short blue hair with a lock on either side of her face reaching down towards her shoulders. Sachi wore often sported a sea green blouse and nylon pants. She was one of the Black Cats of Midnight's more experienced clerical mages and also well versed in shield magic, self-defense with her own magestaff, and low level light elemental magic.

She and Kallen were on a mission together to take a picture of a rare and exotic bird in one of Fiore's mountain ranges. Both she and Kallen were one of the few mages of the guild with incredible stamina so they both trekked up the mountain pathway. Thanks to Kallen's arm, fallen debris was no problem. All she had to do was place her palm on it, back away and BOOM.

As the two reached the top of the mountain, Sachi and Kallen bunkered down in a bush together and viewed the nest with intense focus, waiting for the bird in question to land.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sachi said to Kallen. "I don't think any of the other guild members would have been able to make the trip."

"Hey you asked," Kallen smiled, "I wasn't about to turn you down."

Sachi giggled as both she and Kallen heard the flapping of wings and the bird's cry. "Oh! Our target!"

Kallen hunkered down further as Sachi got out the camera. "Make sure the lens cap is off," Kallen told her.

"I got it," Sheena said calmly as she focused in on the bird carefully before taking a snapshot.

"Take a few more just to be sure," Kallen suggested.

"I'm on it," Sachi responded and snapped a few more shots. The hike down was a bit intense as both mages were careful not to stumble on some of the more narrow and downward inclined pathways. At one point Sachi slipped and fell of the mountain pathway towards the forest below. Kallen's first instinct was to grab her, but she hesitated realizing she was about to stick out her right arm, which would fry Sachi instantly. Instead she began running down the mountain side. Dead. Sachi was definitely dead and it was completely her fault. This just had to happen while the wall was to their left didn't it?

However, as Kallen reached the base of the mountain and began looking for Sachi's corpse, she found the girl very much alive and apparently had gotten stuck in a tree given some fabric from her blouse was attached to it.

"OH MY GOD HOW ARE ALIVE?" Kallen shouted.

"Oh it's simple really. I used a levitation spell to slow my momentum." Sachi then bopped herself on the head, "But I hit a tree instead of hitting the ground. Thankfully after the branch gave way the fall down wasn't that bad. I'm okay."

Kallen breathed a sigh of relief as she put her left hand against her chest. "Don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry," Sachi apologized.

From there, Kallen and Sachi continued to go on missions together. They also would frequently go out into town and buy ice cream sundaes and spend days upon days together just being two young teenage girls. For the first time, Kallen felt like she was really living. She hadn't a care in the world.

But then, as twice before, her happy lifestyle ended in tragedy.

The Black Cats of Midnight were located in a lush meadow with a tall mountain to the north with the guildhouse facing west. For large, aerial, human-devouring predators this was easy pickings and when a guild specialized in non-violent magic all one could be asking for was to become the dinner of one of these massive beasts.

And that was exactly what happened six months after Kallen joined the Black Cats of Midnight. One of the mages used clairvoyance to send an emergency signal out asking for backup while the other mages who had offensive, light based magic attacked the gigantic predator that had come after the guild: a wyvern. Wyverns were like dragons in that both of them came from the same family, but wyverns lacked a dragons' high magical affinity—they were more physical creatures—not nearly as intelligent—wyverns did not speak human dialect—and they did not have frontal legs, having only their wings and their rear claws.

This particular wyvern had blue scales, a frilled sail in between its wings, a long, frog-like tongue, and was large enough that any guild member of the Black Cats of Midnight would only come up to its knee cap if it stood upright.

When it first landed, the guild was having a picnic out in the yard on a warm spring afternoon. The wyvern smelled not only the food, but the sweating mages and decided to dive in for lunch, biting the top half off one of the members of the guild and guzzling him down.

The wyvern wasn't particularly powerful as wyverns go, but that wasn't saying much considering many mages could lose their lives against the weakest of wyverns—same for dragons.

Kallen hid behind a bush, crouched down not knowing what to do. A wyvern should be no problem for someone like her, but she had sworn off her power. No one in the guild except for her guildmaster should even know she had it. Kallen was too scared to fight; she was scared she would hurt someone besides her target. She cursed the day she ever got her power, believing this wyvern attack to be fate antagonizing her for being a coward and foregoing her ability.

However, when she heard a familiar scream she stood up and saw Sachi being pulled towards the wyvern by its long, stretchy tongue. In her capture she had dropped her staff.

Seeing Sachi in danger motivated Kallen. Sachi was like a sister to her. She was Kallen's best friend in the guild. Kallen was not about to see her become lunch.

"HEY!" Kallen barked. "Pick on someone your own skill you overgrown lizard!"

The wyvern stopped dragging Sachi towards it and looked at Kallen. Just because wyverns couldn't speak human dialect didn't mean they didn't understand it. "That's right I'm talking to you. Put the girl down!"

The wyvern ignored Kallen and continued to drag Sachi towards it to swallow and chew her. Kallen would have none of it. She tore off her jacket to the ground and yelled, "Someone give me a boost!" One of her guild members, too timid not to comply with Kallen's declaration, cast a jumping boost spell on her legs, giving Kallen fiercer jumping power. She pushed up off the ground, taking fierce leap into the air and flattened her palm against the Wyvern's hard scales. The burning sensation forced the creature to let Sachi go. Thankfully the six foot fall onto the grass was not fatal. As the wyvern recoiled, Kallen dropped out of the air and grabbed the wyvern's foot and then snatched Sachi as she fell past her. "I got you!" Kallen told her.

Its prey dangling the wyvern was pelted with a low level light elemental spell, but it ignored the impact by shielding itself with its wing and then dragged Kallen and Sachi through the dirt at a high speed. Kallen let go. She and Sachi were safe. She then stood up again as the wyvern turned to face her, roaring. It flapped its wings fiercely, intending to fight Kallen who stared back at the beast with a glare.

"Kallen are you crazy?" One of the guild members ran towards her, but was stopped by Mundus.

"Relax," the guildmaster stated, "That girl…is stronger than I have ever told her. With her around we might live."

Kallen sized up the wyvern. _Low level, thin wings, specialty is its large wings and long tongue. Yeah, I can wipe this out with __**that**__. _Kallen tensed up her demonic arm as it crawled up the rest of her arm. She charged energy into her fist, preparing to unleash her radiation magic upon the beast before her. "BREAKER X!" The radiation was unleashed upon the wyvern and did considerable damage, but though the mighty beast bled, it still lived.

_Dammit, _Kallen thought. _I…I can't use another one of those things. I mean…I can, but…I…I don't know what will happen if I do. No choice though. _She charged her attack again and as she did she could feel a feeling of unconsciousness take hold of her and her vision begin to have a bright blue shine to it. _Only going to have one shot at this, exhaustion be damned. It, _she tensed her arm, _will, _she thrust it forward. "DIE!" She unleashed the energy and attacked the creature. She didn't even see the blast connect before she faded from consciousness.

* * *

**Present Day**

Just as before, Kallen's consciousness had left her, but she did not simply pass out. She did not become helpless. Instead, the demon's soul within her had taken hold, merging with Kallen's personality and unleashing her ferocity. Kallen stood at twice her usual size with 7 blue eyes, a face shaped like an ankylosaur, but with teeth that could give a great white shark a run for its money. She had two large horns atop her head and two smaller horns next to those large ones. They were all twisted like an icicle hanging off a building in cold weather. Her arms were three times as thick as before, but then again so was the rest of her body. Off her elbows Kallen had large protrusions that made it look like she had blades extending off her elbows with the way the armor-like plating on her arms had changed form. Her back and shoulders were covered in similar armor-like plating, as if large, seed shaped rocks had been infused into her skin. The sides of these plates faced outwards on Kallen's shoulders while the spiky tips faced outwards along her back of varying lengths. Kallen's legs only had two claws on each foot, with a protrusion sticking out of each of her kneecaps as if her legs had become like that of a theropod dinosaur. Her body was toned and muscled and while her head and right arm were both platinum coated and colored, the rest of her body was 100% crimson in color, though her horns were orange.

Just like three years ago, Kallen roared as loudly as she could, her very voice, creating an echoing shockwave that tore up the ground in front of her slightly.

"Dammit she really is a monster!" Yoshino exclaimed. "Tiberius, maybe we should get the council?" She looked over at Tiberius who was just staring up at Kallen, paralyzed with fear. His body was trembling and his eyes were wide. His legs were like lead, too stiff to move. "Tiberius?"

Kallen sucked in a very throaty breath before emitting a powerful, radioactive, orange laser from her mouth. Tiberius was hit directly at the center of his body. This same breath attack had missed Kallen's target three years ago, but it had created a deep, singed crater in the ground. When Kallen's breath ceased emitting she had effectively reduced the top half of Tiberius' body to ash.

"Tiberius!" Yoshino shouted only to be swiped at by Kallen's large hand as the creature ran towards her. Just as three years ago. Kallen missed this time, but three years ago, she'd slashed the wyvern across the face.

"Shit! Retreat!" Yoshino shouted, but, just like three years ago when the wyvern tried to get away, Kallen took a huge leap and landed in front of them, facing them. Then, with both arms she pinned down Yoshino and Weston and pumped them full of radiation. Their whole body bubbled until it self-combusted in a splatter of blood. Three years ago, when Kallen leapt at her target she'd grabbed it by the throat and smashed it into the meadow below, creating a tremor and her radiation caused the wyvern to simply explode from the inside because of the radiation being pumped through its body.

Bridget began to panic as she put her goggles on and took off from the ground with wind magic, but Kallen reached out her strong jaws and clamped her sharp teeth down on the young girl, mashing her in her jaw, live and raw, as the initial scream of the short in stature mage. Kallen then reared back and roared towards the sun, just as she had three years ago when she killed the wyvern.

Also just like three years ago, her team now saw her demonic form, fully unleashed. Euphie was the first to see Kallen's form as the others began to come around. "Kallen…what happened to you?"

"WHAT?" Shirley exclaimed. "_That's _Kallen? I thought it was just some monster that appeared out of nowhere."

"But…why is she…like that?" Milly asked.

"I…I don't know," Euphie said, but intended to find out as she ran over towards Kallen.

"Ah! Miss Euphemia, wait!" Nina shouted, grabbing her glasses and chasing after the girl only to stumble and trip. She got back up and chased her, but Euphie was several paces ahead of her since Nina was wearing sandals.

"Kallen!" Euphie called to her.

Just like three years ago, Kallen had been called out to, but it was Sachi who had called her name back then just as Euphie was doing now. Kallen let out a guttural growl.

"Kallen why did you do that? Why did you kill them all like that?"

"Protect…" Kallen's voice echoed, distorted by the other deep voice alongside it.

"What?"

Kallen looked at Euphie, projecting an image of Sachi over the pink haired mage. "Protect…you. I…protect…you…"

_She transformed to protect me? This is…this is the power Kallen keeps inside herself, the power that she's trying to control. It's so fearsome, so terrifying and yet…_

"Spellbomb: Midori!" Nina might've specialized in clairvoyance, but she knew some basic offensive spells, the most notable being her spellbomb set, a type of spell that unleashed a small sphere of raw mana that attacked the target. Sometimes the energy had special properties if used a certain way, but they could also be for direct damage.

"Nina, no!" Euphie shouted as the green energy ball smacked Kallen directly in the chest. It didn't do anything. It was like getting bitten by a mosquito given Kallen's strength at the moment, but the impact and the irritation of being perceived as an enemy caused Kallen to roar and pounce towards Nina, who dragged Euphie by the hand away from Kallen.

"Miss Euphemia, you can't be near Kallen! She's a demon! A DEMON!"

"That's not true…Kallen's just angry. If we calm her down she might…"

Kallen sucked in a guttural breath and fired another beam at Euphie and Nina. Just like before Kallen attacked to disintegrate her target. Three years ago she made a direct hit and disintegrated her guild member while Sachi stood frozen with fear and then tear into every last member of the Black Cats of Midnight. They too had called her a demon and told Sachi to stay away from Kallen.

However, today Kallen's happy life turning tragic would come to an end. Today, Kallen's demon would be subdued.

In the next instant Nina and Euphie vanished from Kallen's line of side, seemingly rematerializing several meters eastward, each one under one of Nonette's arms, the tall mage of which was wearing a white bikini that didn't perfectly cover her boobs up top, giving cleavage both above and below with a metallic ring hooking the top together.

_Thank goodness, _Shirley sighed with relief.

"Get away from my sister, demon!" Cornelia shouted, holding an elongated rifle in her hand crafted in such a manner to fire with the power and speed of an automatic assault rifle, but having the kickback and weight to only need one hand to be wielded. It also had five barrels. The bullets blasted into Kallen's back, penetrating with armor piercing rounds and exiting out the other side of side. The whole thing would've been badass if Cornelia wasn't dressed in a skimpy, blood red bikini that connected the two pieces with straps in varying places along her body while wielding and firing the gun.

Kallen turned around, her body healing as she tried to swipe at Cornelia, but the deft, soldier-built mage side stepped Kallen's assault as the sand rose up from the ground as she switched weapons to a more compact, high-calibur handgun with bullets injected with high levels of plasma.

"Cornelia! Stop it! That's—"

"We know," Nonette said, restraining Euphemia with a hug from behind around her shoulders and placing her hands down on the young girl's hips.

Euphemia turned around sharply and looked fiercely at Nonette. "If you know then why are you—?"

"She'll tire herself out eventually. Lady Marianne has known about this for as long as Kallen has begun her training with Mirajane after Lelouch told her about it. She pulled Cornelia, me, and all the other S-class mages aside and told us that even if Kallen were to get big and go on a rampage that she'll tire out eventually. All we have to do is inflict damage to subside her rage."

"But Cornelia's using lethal force!" Euphie exclaimed as she saw Cornelia pull out an RPG and blasted it into Kallen's chest, tearing a huge hole in her stomach. The wound closed up almost immediately.

"Havoc Demons can only die if they are beheaded or if their whole bodies are destroyed. I think only the Ten Wizard Saints, demons of the highest level, or the black dragon Acnologia could be capable of doing the latter. As long as we don't tear off Kallen's head or destroy her whole body, she'll live."

With a fearsome roar Kallen's arm glowed fiercely as she swatted the ground. A bright glow of energy appeared beneath Cornelia.

"Shit!" Nonette swore and stopped time and shoved Cornelia out of the way with a diving shove as a cylindrical pillar of pure radiation blasted from beneath the ground.

Nonette and Cornelia sat up on their knees and the latter shook off her disorientation. "Thanks for the save," the gun mage said with a serious look as she looked towards Kallen who was roaring at both of them. "You want a turn?" Corneli asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Nonette said as she slapped Cornelia as though she were a wrestler tagging in for a match. She cracked her knuckles as Kallen's mouth fired radiation beam tore towards Nonette at high speeds. "ZA WARUDO!" Time stopped in an instant across a wide berth. Nonette saw the energy beam headed straight towards her, frozen in time. Nonette didn't have to shout the activation phrase every time she cast her magic, but if she did she could remain in frozen time for much longer than her usual five seconds. However, this extended version put strain on Nonette's heart, increasing her heart rate by one beat per minute with every second spent over 5 so she could not use it indefinitely.

Nonette immediately got to work by running near Kallen and immediately summoning a plethora of sharp, jagged, knives with azure plated blades and gold plated handles. She threw an entire group of them towards Kallen's left as time froze them in midair she did the same thing from Kallen's front, right and back and then reset time to be active again as she stood on Kallen's head. The knives dug into Kallen's body causing her to stagger about and bleed profusely as Nonette then twisted her thighs around Kallen's neck. With a snap of her fingers one of the knives detonated like a bomb, creating a small hole. Kallen howled in pain, but it was slightly squelched by Nonette's thighs around her neck. The strain was enough for Kallen to twist her legs one way and strain Kallen's neck to a breaking point. If Kallen was not shifted that would've killed her, but thankfully her shifted form could regenerate the damage and Nonette then snapped her fingers as all the knives simply vanished into the ether and she leapt off Kallen backwards as the demon fell onto the ground. Its injuries closed up, the neck regenerated and Kallen reverted back to human form, breathing as though sleeping, unaware of what had transpired around her.

"What just happened?" Shirley exclaimed. One minute Kallen was standing upright then Nonette tagged in and in no less than half a minute the girl was down and reverted to her human form.

_That's…the power of an S-class mage, _Milly stared.

"Nice work, Nonette," Cornelia told her as she ran up to her. "No permanent damage I trust?"

"Nothing I did, so no physical injuries," Nonette remarked, arms folded, "As for emotional scars…we'll see what happens when she wakes up." Nonette scooped up Kallen bridal style. "Do you think we should send word to Lady Marianne about this? Or do you think we should have Kallen picked up?"

Cornelia let out a deep sigh. "Let's take her back. I imagine the beach will be closed for a while. Besides," Cornelia looked at the blood splatters and the half-destroyed body of Tiberius, "I don't want to be around when they start questioning for witnesses." She looked back at Nonette. "Let's sort out our internal problems first and then worry about the rest of the world."

Nonette nodded in understanding. She, Milly and Shirley were all disappointed about their vacation being cut short, but none of them said anything because their biggest concern was Kallen and how they were going to handle everything.

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

When Kallen woke up after slipping out of consciousness, she was on her back. The meadow her guild resided in was reduced to a wasteland with not even the trees around let alone having their leaves stripped from them.

"Wh-what happened here?" Kallen groaned as she stood up and then noticed a bunch of dead, half-chewed bodies. "Did…did the wyvern do all of this?" Kallen began looking around and found a large pool of blood. Remnants of her own magic could be felt. _No…no the wyvern didn't do this. I…I did all of this? _Kallen looked around at the wasteland? "I…I did this? No! It's not true! I…I couldn't have done this! I…" she looked at her arm, "I…" Kallen's tensed her fist and brought her hand to face and began to cry. "I killed them," she sobbed aloud, "I killed all of them. How could I have—they were my friends!" she howled.

She then heard a gurgled cough and Kallen ran over towards the source. She found the guild master of her guild underneath a large plank of wood that used to belong to the Black Cats of Midnight house, which was now a ruin.

"Guildmaster!"

"Kallen…so you've regained your true self."

"My…true self. What are you talking about?" Kallen asked.

The guildmaster grabbed Kallen's hand.

"No don't do that you'll—"

"You've attacked me with your power so much that it will not affect me. I am...used to your radiation."

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"You…killed the wyvern, Kallen and then you…" Mundus coughed hard. "…you turned on us."

"No…I…I couldn't have. I love you guys. Why would I attack you?" Kallen sobbed.

"You," Mundus coughed again, "you became a true demon. You…transformed to protect Sachi, but you," another cough, "you perceived the rest of us as enemies."

"I…" Kallen said only the one word and just let her mouth hang open. She couldn't find words to say.

"Kallen…this isn't your fault," Mundus told her as Kallen cradled him in her arms with tears streaming down Kallen's face, "One day you will learn to control your power. One…day…" Mundus then died.

Kallen's eyes filled with more tears as she dripped them onto her guildmaster's face and closed her eyes. _This is my fault, _she said to herself, _I should've never come to this guild. I'm so stupid. I—_

"Kallen, are you 'you' again?" a voice called out.

Kallen's eyes shot open as she looked up to see Sachi further in the guild's ruin. "Sachi!" Kallen ran over to Sachi to give her a hug only to find that the girl was merely a wisp of smoke. "Wh-what?" Kallen stumbled over something and fell to the ground. She turned to see what it was. Sachi lay on the ground with cold, dead eyes, but the projection of her was trailed out of her mouth.

"It's called Soul Projection," Sachi said with a smile. "A mage can use it on their death bed to remain alive for a little while longer if their body was intact upon their death. You didn't attack me Kallen. The powerful radiation used when you attacked the guild master is what killed me. It didn't make me explode, but I still died. However, I still wanted to talk to you one last time if you returned to normal."

Kallen dropped to her knees, demoralized. Why? Just…why? That was all she could think of. Sachi was the only real friend she had ever made across all three of the guilds she had been a part of. Why did Sachi have to die?

"Thank you for saving me from the wyvern Kallen. I'm sorry we're so weak a guild that we couldn't take care of you."

Kallen started crying again as she hung her head and started to cry again. Why was Sachi apologizing to _her_? Kallen should be the one who was apologizing. She killed _everyone_. Why wasn't Sachi even the slightest bit _mad_?

Sachi's phantasmal arms wrapped themselves around Kallen's body. "Don't give up hope Kallen. One day, you'll find a guild that not only suits your talents, but will take care of you. I'm glad you came to the Black Cats of Midnight. Although my life was short, I got to have a real friend like you. Thank you."

Kallen then felt the phantasmal spirit move away from her and watched her fade. "Wait! Don't go!"

"Soul Projection does not last indefinitely. I'm glad I was able to see you as yourself Kallen before the very end," Sachi smiled as her body completely faded into smoke.

"No! Don't go!" Kallen rushed towards where Sachi had been. "Come back! Please! PLEASE!" Kallen crouched down at Sachi's body, hugged the girl and howled. It wasn't fair. All Kallen ever wanted to be in her life was be a mage, but that desire was costing the lives of others.

Kallen spent the rest of the day tearfully burying the bodies of the Black Cats of Midnight and making a grave site, which she then cried in front of for a while as rain began to pour down around her.

Then, finding her discarded jacket still in one piece, Kallen headed off on her own once again. She avoided cities and towns for a while like she did the last two times she'd left a guild. She survived on the wilderness for a good portion of time. Then she visited the nearest town that had a blacksmith and asked if she could borrow a sword.

"What do you mean borrow?" the blacksmith, a man with brown hair, mustache and beard, asked.

Kallen unfurled her arm and showed it to the man. "I'm going to chop this off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the blacksmith stated, getting up, "Isn't that a bit extreme? That's…whatever that is it seems like you oughta be part of a guild little miss."

"They won't take me. I'm too uncontrollable," Kallen said with a hardened stare, "That sword if you would."

The man got up from his anvil and went over to Kallen. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but maybe you and I can talk about this over at the pub. Business is slow today. Why don't you tell me your story?

At the pub, The Arrowed Knee, Kallen explained, though not in full detail, about her powers had caused her nothing, but trouble with her last three guilds and how she practically intended to end it all and cut off her own arm.

"First of all, you might want to leave that kind of extreme to the council. If you slice off your arm like that you'd bleed out and I didn't have medical equipment right there to patch you up. Second of all," the blacksmith looked around the pub and then whistled for one of the serving girls. "Hey! Yolanda c'mere a sec!"

The woman, Yolanda, a young woman, a few years older than Kallen with a brown ponytail, wearing a green apron and black pants and shirt walked over towards the blacksmith and Kallen. "Need something else, Mr. Arkov?"

"Nah, not for me, though Kallen here sure could. Didn't you hire a mage guild just last week?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kallen here's down on her luck. They said to call them again if you had another problem right? See if one of them could help out the young lass here."

"I don't see why not," Yolanda said with a sweet smile. Kallen waited for about a week for Yolanda to come back after she left town to go find the guild that had helped her out. When she brought them the small details that Arkov, the blacksmith, had told her about Kallen, she was instantly told by the guild master that one of her members was qualified as a "mage consultant" and would meet Kallen at Loreon in two weeks' time. Meaning that Kallen had a week and a half to reach Loreon, which is where she met Lelouch and, subsequently she joined Knightmare Frame.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kallen awoke groggily to the ceiling of her room, to which she bolted upright in bed, immediately trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She'd passed out in the middle of battle again. There was no way in the demonic realm this was her room. She rushed down the stairs, still in her wet suit from the beach. When she reached the landing she froze stiff as she found that most of her guild was assembled downstairs. Even everyone from the beach was around.

"Oh, you're awake," Schneizel said with a smile.

Kallen looked around the room frozen in confusion. Cornelia, Nonette, Euphie, Nina, Milly and Shirley were sitting around all still very much alive with very concerned looks on their faces. Kallen just blinked, unsure if she was just seeing things.

She then heard knocking and turned her head to see Lelouch knocking on Marianne's door. "Mom, Kallen's awake."

"I'll be right out. Tell her to go downstairs and tell everyone to wait."

Lelouch looked at Kallen from across the hallway. "You catch that?"

"Y-yeah," Kallen nodded and did as she was told. She walked down the stairs and sat at a vacated table as Marianne headed down the stairs with Lelouch in front of her.

"You've been out for a few hours now. You didn't wake up for the entire trip back from Akane. We've been worried."

"Worried?"

"You transformed into a demon," Cornelia told Kallen, "Nonette knocked you out. You did some damage, but thankfully none of it was friendly fire."

"Knocked me out? No friendly fire?" Kallen was only growing more and more confused.

"Yes, apparently you were quite terrifying," Clovis spoke up. At least that's what I've heard. "Nina contacted Lady Marianne while you were all on the train."

"I came as soon as I got the message. You're more important than my obtaining another legendary armor."

"More important? Came right away?"

"What are you, a parrot?" Lelouch asked jokingly. He then put a hand on the table and gave Kallen a serious expression. "We were really worried about you, you know? The demon in you got out, but we knocked you out of it. We just want to make sure you're going to be all right."

"_One day you'll find a guild that not only suits your talents, but will take care of you."_

Sachi's words rang in Kallen's head as she looked down at the table and began to cry onto it. "Why are you all so concerned about me? I'm a monster, a demon. Even after Mirajane's help I still can't control my powers."

"Hey she said you still had a far way to go. We'll work on it. This will take time."

"But why?" Kallen got up from her seat, seemingly enraged, "Why do you even care? I'm a violent, out of control demon. How can you all just act like nothing happened?"

Kallen soon found her head pressed into a pair of large bosoms as Marianne gave her a motherly hug. She stroked the red haired mage.

"Why do you want us to kick you out?" Marianne asked. It was a rhetorical question as she didn't give Kallen time to answer. "So you had a temper tantrum, big deal. I've already worked things out with the council. I was able to persuade them that you were not in control of your actions and that we are more than capable of handling the situation. You're a member of this guild Kallen. You are a responsibility that we have accepted and are glad to have accepted. No matter what happens, come hell or high water, we are behind you. When something bad happens, we show concern. When something good happens, we express joy. Since you walked through that door with Lelouch, even before we branded you with that tattoo on your shoulder, you were always a member of this family."

Kallen sniffed. So that was it. That's why the guild mark on her shoulder felt different. It wasn't because of pride or anything like that. It was because her guild members all treated her as though she was a sibling to them. This was a place where mages could come when they had nowhere else to go, that was Knightmare Frame's creed after all.

"We love you, Kallen. Don't go thinking at any time that we don't because even though you don't share blood with any of us, you still carry a bond too close to be simple friendship. We are a family Kallen, a family that you are a part of and family accepts each other, no matter what. This is your home Kallen, no matter what. The lights will always be on and the door will always be open, no matter what. Understand?"

Kallen continued to sniff and then buried her head in Marianne's chest and started to cry. She didn't know why. She should be happy. Nothing Marianne had said to her should make her sad, but for whatever reason, Kallen couldn't help, but cry. She was expecting to get chewed out, scolded or at the very least given a stern talking; or maybe everyone would try to forget whatever happened had happened. However, none of that was happening. Kallen was being given a warm, motherly hug and calm, gentle, reassuring words. Almost all of her guild members were here just to make sure that she was okay. They all cared about her, like real family. She had become a part of Knightmare Frame's family. She wasn't just a guild member she was their family member. Home…this was her home.

"I'm home," Kalen sobbed.

"Yes you are," Marianne told her, holding Kallen closer, "and welcome back. Sorry we didn't greet you at the door."

"I," Kallen sniffed and sobbed, "forgive you."

Marianne held Kallen for a little while until Kallen was stable enough that she didn't feel the need to hold onto her any longer. She then walked out the door and looked up at the sky. From there Marianne extended her arms out as she began to requip from her orange dress to something completely different. When she was dressed again she was wearing heavy plated armor painted black with a blue trim. Her right hand was leaned over the pommel of a gray colored, well-polished double-edged greatsword, with yellow, glowing runes etched into it. Translated the words spelt "ACNOLOGIA". Equipped to her left arm was a black shield with a blue v-shaped pattern running down the shield. The shield was shaped like a pair of stretched out dragon wings. To complete her appearance, Marianne was wearing an all-black, silk cape.

"Cornelia, Anya, could you come here please?" she called to inside. Both mages came outside to see what Marianne wanted.

"What is it, Lady Marianne?" Cornelia wanted to know.

Marianne looked over her shoulder with a playful smile. "Remember when you first brought Kallen back and I said we would take care of everything else later?"

"Yes," Cornelia said, still bewildered by Marianne's choice of attire.

"Now's later, Cornelia," Marianne said to her.

Cornelia cracked a devilish grin.

* * *

**Iron Star Guildhouse**

News had already traveled to Iron Star about the loss of their members. The council apologized to them, recovering witness reports, apologizing that Marianne said she would handle Kallen herself. Since Kallen had not had any idea what she was doing, the council couldn't take measures aside from rehabilitation, which Marianne produced documented evidence that Kallen was getting training to prevent incidents like this from happening. Marianne would be paying out of pocket for all other damages.

Iron Star was on edge though. The rest of the guild was unsettled, many of them demanding that Katen take action or otherwise go to war with Knightmare Frame, despite this being strictly prohibited. Katen debated this fact. She did wish to at least get an eye for an eye from Marianne. Kallen had caused much grief throughout her own guild. She agreed with Tiberius that Kallen needed to be put down. She believed the girl to be incorrigible. She simply wished Tiberius had consulted her first instead of doing that stupid move on the fly like that. At the very least, she had decided that she'd at least go and talk to Marianne face to face.

Fortunately—or perhaps unfortunately—Marianne intended to save her the trip.

Outside in the front yard of the guildhouse, Marianne, Cornelia and Anya appeared at the front yard. "Cornelia, could you get the door please?"

Cornelia promptly got out a rather compact rifle with a cannon-like elongated hexagonal barrel. The gun flashed green for a few seconds before firing an enormous blast of plasma energy at the front of the Iron Star guildhouse, destroying the entrance in its entirety.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Hmm, I think you could've made the gap a _bit_ wider," Marianne teased. "Nice shot though."

Having seen the door collapse all of Iron Star rushed outside to see what the hell was going and saw Marianne, Cornelia and Anya outside.

When Marianne was certain all the guild members were outside she said, "Anya, if you would be so kind."

"Rock Dragon's tail," Anya said without a flicker of emotion as a stone tail dropped out from behind her and then extended upwards as Anya was sprouted towards the sky. She then extended her small arm forward. "Rock Dragon's Rocket Punch," Anya's arm turned hard as stone and expanded to six times its size and rocketed towards the guildhouse, punching the roof in and causing the foundation to collapse. She then lowered herself to the ground.

"Yo! What the hell gives?" Keith shouted loudly, but Katen pushed past him and walked towards the front of her guild.

"Yes, Marianne Lamperouge, what _is_ exactly your problem? We suffered the more serious injuries. Should you not be here to pay us recompense?"

"Which came first the chicken or the egg?" Marianne asked.

"I'm…sorry?" Katen asked, confused.

"Was it not your guild who attacked mine first? I heard the story. You brutally bludgeoned and mentally scarred no less than four of my guild members just to get a rise out of a fifth, who was later subdued by a sixth and seventh. I also heard about how you have been harassing my guild. It is you, I believe, who should be apologizing, not I."

"That girl, Kallen will destroy your guild. We were only doing you a favor," Katen told her.

Marianne was silent for a moment before opening her mouth to say something. "In an age long since passed, a brave mage captured the sound emitted from the black dragon, Acnologia as he bellowed to make his presence known across the village the mage lived in. He bottled the essence of the dragon, capturing the fragment of the creature's power, his very voice within a bottle."

"What has that to do with—?"

Marianne continued to talk. "The mage died from natural causes before he could do anything with the bottle, but a friend of his found the bottle and some research notes the mage had left behind, intending to enchant some heavy plate metal armor with this essence. This friend managed to make his dead friend's dream a reality and created a two-handed blade, a shield and a suit of armor infused with the power of the great beast we all feared, infusing a fraction of the beast's power into the masterfully crafted set."

"And?"

"And," Marianne said, picking up her blade and holding it out at her side with one hand, "Do you think a woman who has the magic power to wear and wield such armor indefinitely would be afraid of a mere havoc demon?"

"You don't mean—"

Marianne raised her sword to the air as magic power gathered in the blade, turning it dark azure and the runes black. "Acnologia's Essence Howl!" Marianne swung the blade down creating a fearsome shockwave that surpassed that of a dragon slayer's roar attack, by far. The wave blasted back every member of Iron Star and sent them flying towards their ruined guild house. Marianne waited until they were all on their feet.

"Cornelia, Anya, please step back," Marianne requested kindly. "You'll only hold me back."

"Understood."  
"Yes, Lady Marianne."

And then all of Iron Star charged towards Marianne: all 136 members.

* * *

**Knightmare Frame guildhouse**

Lelouch and the others were sitting around in the mess hall watching the clock above the bar tick away. Most members were doing something to keep them occupied like reading a magazine or a novel—or in Lelouch and Schneizel's case playing a friendly game of chess. Others though, like Nonette and Gino, were lying down with their eyes closed, though not actually trying to fall asleep. The remaining members, like Kallen, were sitting around twiddling their thumbs.

Out of nowhere though CC suddenly said, "I say two minutes."

"You're crazy, there's a lot of them," Tamaki stated, "I say four."

"If they're stubborn they might get back up more than once," Darlton stated, "Six minutes."

"What are you all guessing?" Kallen asked.

"We're guessing how long it's going to take Lady Marianne to defeat Iron Star full and complete," Guilford stated, "To that I agree with Darlton: six minutes."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"You're seriously asking that?" Viletta asked Kallen. "Where did you think she went?"

"I…" Kallen didn't have an answer.

"Marianne was _furious_ when she heard what happened."

"She was _mad_?" Kallen hadn't noticed in the slightest.

"_Fuming_," Tamaki remarked. "You should have seen her. It's too bad you were unconscious for so long. She had mellowed out considerably by the time you woke up. By the way, Viletta, got a bet?"

"Three minutes five seconds."

"Wait a minute, back up," Kallen requested, "You guys are saying that Marianne is going to go and fight all of Iron Star and beat them up."

"That's what we're saying," Gino remarked. "Oh, and three minutes."

"Personally I think they've suffered enough, but they were wrong to antagonize you, though I'm hoping she can at least intimidate them all into backing down and leaving us alone," Suzaku stated.

"I highly doubt she's just going to let them walk away," Schneizel said and moved his queen one space to the left. "Check, six minutes."

"Why are you all betting so low? Iron Star has almost one hundred and fifty members!"

"Oh? Is that all?" Lloyd asked, "This should be over rather quickly then, probably not even a minute and a half."

"Wha…bu…" Kallen stammered.

"Kallen, you'd be wise not to underestimate our guildmaster," Lelouch told her.

"I've never seen mother so mad. It was like she thought it was big brother or I that had gotten beaten up," Nunnally said.

"Wha-huh?"

"We've never been attacked by another guild before, at least not like this," Kent remarked. "Don't forget you weren't the only victim here Kallen."

"Oh…right," Kallen remembered what had happened before her transformation regarding Shirley, Milly, Nina and Euphemia.

"I hope she at least lets Cornelia do _something_ though. Euphie _was_ caught in the crossfire," Nonette remarked.

"Knowing Marianne she's probably going to have her blast the door wide open," Tohdoh remarked.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Lelouch stated. "By the way I think you're all guessing too high."

"All right then smart guy," Nonette taunted, "why don't you tell us what's on your mind?"

Lelouch moved his rook to take one of Schneizel's pawns and then glanced towards the rest of the room, "Forty seconds."

Rivalz whistled, "That's some faith you've got in your mom, Lelouch."

"If I were in mother's position I wouldn't be screwing around," he said as made his next move at the chessboard, "at all."

"Got that right."

Everyone turned to see Marianne, back in her normal attire, though still with her blade summoned and she was cleaning it with a cloth.

"So, how'd it go?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne dissipated her blade and then let the cloth she was holding float down onto the table she was standing next to. The cloth was a torn piece of Iron Star's guild flag, the portion with the symbol. It was covered in blood and had the guild's insignia on it: a star with a circle around it. The cloth was blue the star was yellow.

"They won't be bothering us anymore," Marianne said with a very playful smile that seemed to hide some very eerie sadism behind it. She then proceeded to go up the stairs. "It was boring. Even with their guild master they only lasted forty seconds."

Lelouch smirked as if to say: "do I know my mother or what?"

Kallen quickly followed Marianne up the stairs and called to her before she entered her office. "L-Lady Marianne."

"Yes Kallen?" Marianne turned to look at her with a smile.

"I…is Iron Star…are they alive?"

"They are," she smiled sweetly, "But even though they'd live they're probably thinking they'd be better off dead." Kallen opened her mouth to speak, but Marianne said something first. "You're better off not knowing, dear. By the way, have you taken a shower yet? You were down the by the beach and you've been fighting. You're still wearing your wet suit so I have my doubts."

Kallen smiled. "No I haven't. I suppose I should."

Marianne smiled back. "You should and if you would like to take it easy, I can have dinner sent to your room, if you would like."

"No, I'll eat with everyone, but thank you."

Marianne smiled and then closed the door and entered her office.

"Oh god dammit! I thought I was going to win this time!" Kallen heard Lelouch shout, indicating he had lost again to Schneizel in chess. Kallen smiled contently as she glanced down the stairs and then went to go to her room. She stripped down and showered and while she did she looked at her demonic deformity as she scrubbed the nails and in between the plates, careful not to cut herself as always. As the water rinsed it out, Kallen smiled as she looked at her hand. "Don't get any funny ideas," she spoke to her arm, "Just because there are people around us that can subdue you doesn't mean I'm going to let you take over me. I _am_ going to master you and I _will_ unleash the potential of the power you cursed me with." She scowled at her arm. "I'm not afraid of you, anymore." Kallen scrubbed herself dry and after having dinner and after the sun went down she snuggled down peacefully to go to sleep. _Naoto, _she thought as she fell asleep, _I will make you proud of me._

"_When you threaten or injure the lives of someone's friend or family member, you'd best be prepared to pay the proper compensation."  
–Marianne Lamperouge_

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**(A/N: Whoohoo! Another chapter down! And not a moment too soon, yeesh it's 11:30. Where has the day gone? Special thanks to my friend The Real Brick for giving me some of the awesome suggestions that came out at the end of this chapter. Also bonus points for any of you that can pluck out all of the references in this chapter there were A LOT this time. Oh and YES I WOULD do THAT with Nonette XD. In case you guys didn't get the joke the first time, yes Nonette is a female version of…HIM! If you find yourselves asking "him who?" my answer is this: DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK? Also, with Lelouch losing to Schneizel in chess, something things never changes huh ;D. Anyway, next chapter we're going to start on Cornelia, Euphie and Nonette's collective backstory. I haven't worked out ALL of the details yet so it might be a while before you see chapter ten pop up. Now if you'll excuse me, it's Monday night, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Ja ne!)**


	10. The Girl as Pure as Driven Snow

**(A/N: Let's go! First major character arc! First up: Cornelia, Euphie and Nonette).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Fairy Tail

* * *

"_In this world there's nothing more precious than that of loyal siblings."  
—Cornelia Heurassein_

* * *

**July 8****th**

**Knightmare Frame Guildhouse**

On one of the warmer days in the mid-summer month, the skies were gray and cloudy. It looked like rain could fall any minute.

Despite this, Lloyd and Rakshata were out back working at their respective forges and many other members of the guild were out on their respective missions.

Guinevere in particular, was off-put about the rain. "Tsk, it's so dreary out there, how unsightly," she scoffed as she leaned her elbow against the windowsill, staring out the glass frame.

"Does it remind you of days long since passed, Guinevere, the gray sky?" Schneizel asked.

"Hmph," Guinevere replied, saying nothing.

Carine hoisted herself up to the windowsill as she sat on a stool. "At least if it rains it will be good for the plants," she remarked. As Carine could manipulate anything with chlorophyll in it, she was better off the stronger the plants around her.

"That it will be little one," Schneizel said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm the same age as Nunnally, I'm not so little, Schneizel," Carine pouted, turning towards him.

Schneizel laughed. "Quite right, quite right," he crossed one arm in front of him and one arm behind him and bowed, "my apologies."

"Still, why does it have to be so gloomy out? I want to go back to the beach," Milly whined.

"Why haven't you?" Gino asked. "No one's stopping you."

Milly was about to say something, but she then saw Euphie run down the stairs in very formal apparel. She was wearing a silk, black gown as though she were in mourning for something. She was wearing a headdress atop her head as well made of flowers. "Come on sis, we're going to be late. Nonette's already at the station I think."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Cornelia said rather unenthusiastically. Kallen was intrigued to see Cornelia wearing a black dress. She said nothing, but remained confused as she and Euphemia headed out together.

"That's the first time I've seen Cornelia look so sad," Shirley said. "I wonder what's wrong."

"Oh, is it that time of year already?" Schneizel asked, thinking aloud as he passed by Shirley and Kallen's table with a tray of food.

"That time of year?" Kallen looked at Schneizel in confusion.

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know, either of you, since you're relatively new to the guild. Cornelia and Euphemia are going with Nonette to the cemetery to visit their older sister, Estellise."

"Older sister?"

"Sorry, I dare not say more," Schneizel apologized, "Cornelia confided in me a few years back. If she wants to talk about it you can ask her about it when she gets back."

_Cornelia's older sister, _Kallen thought as she looked out the front door of Knightmare Frame's guildhouse.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

**Magnolia Cemetery**

There was no body to be buried at Estellise's gravesite. She hadn't died here on the mainland. Estellise—Estelle as she was referred to by all but her siblings out of those who had known her—and her sisters were from the southeastern island between Fiore and Minstrel, specifically the regal city of Sylvas. On this island there lived a high aristocratic society. Cornelia, Euphemia and Nonette were all from that island. The siblings had been members of nobility. Nonette was just a guard and Cornelia's best friend when they lived there. Estelle never made it off the island.

Upon arriving in the mainland, Cornelia had wanted to have a memorial placed in the most prestigious location in Fiore after she joined Knightmare Frame. The cemetery in Magnolia was the cleanest and most well taken care of cemetery in the region of Fiore that Cornelia could easily travel to. So that was where she had Estelle buried. From the highest point in the cemetery, which is where Cornelia had the grave placed, one could see the sea. Estelle had always liked the sea, always dreamed of traveling across it, but she had never made it across. She had died on the island where she was born, much to Cornelia obvious regret and irritation as she trudged up the pathway.

Euphie, however, was particularly upbeat. She was only four when Estelle died so she had barely known her. Cornelia knew Estelle a lot better so on these days Euphemia would smile extra happily in hopes that her sister would smile. She barely remembered the city of Sylvas, barely remembered the terrifying, horrendous escape.

So, while Cornelia trudged up the pathway like a hit and run accident victim, Euphemia dashed up the pathway towards Estelle's gravestone all peppy and cheerful. When she found Estelle's grave, the only on the small, stone covered pathway, she knelt down in front of it with a boquet of flowers. "Hi Estellise," Euphie said cheerfully said, "I brought you some flowers. They're daisies," Euphie put the flowers in front of the gravestone, "I figured you'd like them." Estelle's body was not buried under her grave marker. The trip from Sylvas had been long and Nonette had advised against bringing Estelle's dead body with them since it could not only attract ocean predators, but Cornelia simply needed to let go. No mage in existence had the power to revive the dead.

"A body is simply a vessel. Her spirit and soul are what matters. It will follow us and house the memorial we build for her, Nellie," Nonette had told her.

So, following Nonette's advice, Cornelia set Estelle's body out at sea, surrounded by a bed of flowers, crossing her hands over her body, making it look like Estelle was merely sleeping. Then, after arriving at the mainland and joining Knightmare Frame, Cornelia, with Marianne's help, build a grave marker and small memorial stone obelisk in her sister's honor. On the gravestone, Cornelia had made the following inscription:

Estellise Sidos Heurassein  
X754 – X772  
"Dearly beloved sister  
a loyal sibling to the very end"

Euphie was busy telling Estelle a whole story as Cornelia finally made it up the inclined pathway. She stood behind her younger sister in front of Estelle's grave with tears in her eyes, wiping them occasionally with her handkerchief. Estelle and Cornelia were only three years apart. They had been incredibly close. Estelle was such a sweetheart, much like Euphie had become. Every day, Cornelia saw a little bit of her older sister in her younger one and it drove Cornelia to protect her younger sister all the more. She would not let Euphie suffer the same fate as Estelle.

_Soft and gentle like a lamb and pure like driven snow, _Cornelia thought as she choked on some tears, remembering how her sister was often described by others. How had someone so innocent, so sweet, ended up the way she did?

Nonette came up the road with more flowers and a ceramic, halo, painted yellow, which she placed on top of Estelle's grave. "She always was like an angel, so innocent, so pure," Nonette said solemnly.

"I know," Cornelia sobbed.

"Nellie, what have I told you before, it's not your fault."

"I know," Cornelia responded, sniffing. "I was just thinking about what happened again. I was just thinking how…I shouldn't have lied to her and maybe if I hadn't…she might've lived a little longer…

* * *

**Twelve Years Ago…**

**City of Sylvas, Heurassein Family Villa**

Running down one of the pathways outside the castle by one of the eastern courtyards went a young girl with long, straight, violet hair. This was young Cornelia Heurassein, age 15. She was dressed in a baby blue ballroom dress with long, matching gloves that came up to her elbows along with rigid, matching high heels. She was running at top speed—for heels anyway—heading straight for the armory.

"Ah, Cornelia, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Cornelia stopped and turned her head towards her right to see a girl crouched in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by butterflies and bluebirds. The girl was eighteen years old with short, pink hair that didn't even reach her shoulders and the most precious teal eyes anyone could lay eyes upon, like the eyes of a doe-eyed fawn. She was wearing a pink dress that came down like a tulip blossom just a little bit past the girl's knees. She was wearing black pantyhose and white stilettos. She was wearing a white corset over her dress that came up to her petit shoulders despite the very broad room on the corset. The corset also came down to the girl's elbows where white, leather gloves completed the girl's appearance. Despite being older than Cornelia, and looking more mature in the face, the girl looked much less mature elsewhere. She stood up as the birds and butterflies flapped away as though parting to reveal the glorious presence of an angel.

"Oh, Estellise, didn't you see you there," Cornelia replied. "I was just…um…"

Estelle walked towards her sister and smiled. "You were trying to sneak out of the castle again, weren't you?"

"I…but…"

Estelle smiled and laughed and then gave Cornelia a much less wide, but still content, soft smile. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I promised you, didn't I? I promised you I wouldn't tattle on you for leaving the castle without permission." Estelle played with her fingers. "I…wish I had your bravery, Cornelia. I'm…always too scared to do anything, but you always are able to do what you want when you want. I'm sort of envious of your rebelliousness, even though father said it's unladylike. I've…lived in this castle my whole live. You're the only one of the three of us that's been outside the castle before. You're so lucky to have a friend like Nonette." Estelle looked at the ground in dismay. "I wish I had a friend like that."

Cornelia gave her older sister a hug. "Don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends when we leave this place," Cornelia said, stroking her sister's hair. "Once I come of age we'll execute the plan and we'll be able to leave this place behind and go and see the world like you've always wanted." Cornelia and Estelle's plan was that when Estelle came of age, Nonette would obtain legal documentation to make her Euphie's legal guardian which Estelle, age 21, and Cornelia, age 18, would sign off on as "legal and responsible adults that are family members of the named individual" allowing all three of them to do what they wanted.

Although Estelle was eighteen, Aria and Duke, her parents, wanted their eldest daughter to remain shunned from the "hurtful and deceitful world outside the castle." Estelle was also not as confident in herself as Cornelia. She could never think about setting foot outside the castle on her own, especially with her sisters to worry about with Euphie only a small child and Cornelia still underage. While the middle Heurassein sibling was very self-confident and very tomboyish and rebellious for a princess, she was still young and Estelle worried for her safety if the two would have to head off together. It wasn't Cornelia that Estelle was worried about it was other people and society. Cornelia was always with Nonette whenever she traveled through the common and market districts of Sylvas.

Cornelia's frequented trips outside the castle had changed her. She too used to be cheerful and sweet like Estelle, but through her experiences with Nonette she had become well-rounded, more confident and learned many things that Estelle still had no idea about or could comprehend. Cornelia could walk through a bad part of town and feel secure as long as Nonette stood by her. Or, even if they were separated, she still knew how to handle herself and not to trust the shady people. Estelle, meanwhile, having never left the castle was about as street smart as chewing gum and incredibly naïve.

In response to Cornelia's statement, Estelle held out her pinky. "It's a promise, right?"

"Of course," Cornelia shook her sister's pinky. She then began to walk towards the armory again.

"By the way, Cornelia," Estelle called to her.

"Yes Estellise?"

"When we finally get free…can we…join a mage guild?"

"I solemnly swear on my blood as your younger sister," Cornelia stated as she turned to face Estelle, hand on her heart, "That when we leave the castle that we will become mages and we will go out and see the world on all kinds of missions!"

"Nothing would make me happier," Estelle said and sighed as she looked up at the clouds overhead. "Only three more years."

Cornelia put a gentle hand on her sister's cheek. "Three more years will pass by before you know it Estellise and then we'll leave this oppressive island and its rules behind," she told her.

"Do you think there's a guild that would accept us?" Estelle asked. "And what about Euphemia?"

"You and I will supply for Euphemia. We'll find a guild that suits our talents. We'll take our chunk of the family fortune and we'll live as we have always wanted."

"My, that's quite a pipe dream you both have, isn't it?" Cornelia scowled and turned harshly to look behind her at the flamboyant voice that just sounded through the air. Up walked a man with shoulder length blue hair with purple shoulder guards and gauntlets along with black spandex and red leather armor with a pink zipper line, which was opened in a heart shape by his chest to show off his pectorals. Also he was wearing a very showy white cape with golden lettering. He was also wearing a purple crotch guard over his spandex.

"Geki," Cornelia spoke his name like she was spitting out poison.

"Oh come now, Lady Cornelia why such a harsh greeting?" Geki asked before reaching behind his back and present a bouquet of pink roses to Estelle. "For you, Lady Estellise."

"O-oh, th-thank you," Estelle said taking the flowers.

"They remind me of you, so fragile and soft," Geki complimented.

Cornelia had a right mind to trace a pistol and whip it at Geki's face before knocking the flowers to the ground and crushing them. Geki was the arranged fiancé to Estelle from Bosco, but that wasn't the only reason Cornelia despised this man. It wasn't because Geki was taking Cornelia's sister away from her it was because Geki was an utter slime ball. He might've been well kept and constantly have a dandy persona about him, but Cornelia knew that he was just a rotten, hurtful, deceitful scoundrel on the inside who wanted nothing more than Estelle and the family treasure and the power of the throne.

Geki had first been introduced to Cornelia and Estelle three months ago when he first arrived from overseas. He seemed pleasant at first and Cornelia had tried to do her best not to show her dissatisfaction of the idea of Estelle being rooted to their homeland, never being able to leave the island or the castle for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Three Months Ago**

"Please, take care of my sister," Cornelia had requested, crossing her arm over her body to try and give Geki and Estelle her best.

"Oh don't worry," Geki said, licking his lips, "I'll be taking plenty good care of your sister. I'll teach her all of the things she can't learn from within these walls."

Cornelia glared.

"Oh? Are you being protective? There's little you can do, especially once I'm in charge," Geki replied as he removed his gauntlet and pulled out a nail file, "I'll have absolute control over this entire city: it's guard, it's magic," he put his gauntlet back on and smiled, "and especially its people." He waltzed over to Cornelia and cupped her chin. "You especially, Cornelia Heurassein. I much prefer you to your ditzy older sister, such tenacity, such wildness," he smiled creepily, "it makes me all giddy."

Cornelia pushed Geki away from her and whipped out a pistol. "Don't make me shoot you!" She shouted, holding up a high caliber revolver. "One shot from this will make your brain matter a nice decoration for the wall behind you."

Geki seemed rather disturbed and his expression showed intent to calm Cornelia down. "Come now, Lady Cornelia must this escalate towards violence? Even your status will not help you if you murder someone. You're a mage," Geki leaned back and put a hand on his chest, "and I am a mere civilian. You're not even a guild mage. You would be black listed before you even set foot on the mainland."

Cornelia pushed Geki up against the wall and the barrel into his forehead. "Who has to know?" she asked.

"And what pray tell would you do with my body? How would you explain shots being fired within the castle walls? A bullet to my forehead, when you're the only one in all of Sylvas who uses a gun would make you look one hundred percent guilty, especially when you've presented such a strong motive. Am I worth shooting, answer yourself that?"

* * *

**Three Months Later**

_Starting to wish I'd put a bullet through his forehead, _Cornelia stated as she continued to glare.

"Now then, Lady Cornelia, I do believe you had somewhere to be, yes?" Geki asked her.

"How is that any of your business?" Cornelia barked.

"It's not," Geki responded as he stood by Estelle and put his arm around his fiancée, "I just wanted some alone time with my bride-to-be." Cornelia's glare became fiercer than ever before.

"That glare of yours is not as intimidating as you think, especially when there's no force behind it," Geki told the middle Heurassein sibling.

"Estellise, do me a favor and close your eyes for a moment," Cornelia responded. Estelle closed her eyes as Cornelia then extended her middle finger towards Geki with a deep, brooding scowl on her face. "Is my message clear as day?"

Geki was trying not to laugh as he smirked. "You are the master of subtlety as always, Lady Cornelia."

"There is _no_ _growth spell in the world_ _that would make this gesture big enough to get my message across of how much I __**loathe**__ you_!" Cornelia exclaimed and then turned on her heels and walked away in a huff.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Estelle asked.

"Of course you can, Lady Estellise," Geki told her.

* * *

**Armory**

The Heurassein family armory for the guards and the knights was incredibly spacious with dozens of weapon racks and mannequins for weapons and armor. The room was adequately lit, but had no windows and only had two doors. One led to outside and one that led to a smaller, more exclusive section of the armory, which only so many members of the guard had access to.

At present no one else was in the armory since all of the guardsmen and knights had gotten their equipment hours earlier leaving the vast majority of the armory bare save for what each knight or guardsman would leave in their storage chest, which not all the members of the Heurassein guard were privy to. Cornelia, however, did have her own storage chest and key. Her best friend, Nonette Enneagram, _the_ most powerful guardswoman hired by the Heurassein family, had access to all of the storage chest keys and had given Cornelia one to use for her personal use.

Inside the chest, because of her trace magic, Cornelia only kept a hair and makeup kit, a maroon button down shirt and matching pair of pants, along with white gloves and boots. The outfit was given to her by Nonette to help her blend in so that Cornelia wouldn't draw attention to herself. The brush and makeup kit was so Cornelia could go out and return looking like a lady of the noble court. Just because she would be dressing like a commoner didn't mean she couldn't look pretty. Nonette certainly didn't shirk her appearance, Cornelia figured she should do the same.

As no one else was in the armory, Cornelia took out her outfit, unzipped her dress and neatly folded it into the storage chest. She then put on her pants, her shirt, her boots and her then fastened on her gloves in that order. Following this she then removed the pins from her hair and then traced a battery powered blow dryer and pulled a mirror out of her kit to until she had her hair styled and blown to a nice somewhat wavy design. She then detraced the hairdryer, took one last look at herself in the mirror, taking care to smooth out some wrinkles before closing and locking the chest, tracing a bayonet shotgun complete with sheathe and heading out.

Nonette was waiting for her at the castle entrance by the drawbridge and waved enthusiastically with a big smile as Cornelia neared. The woman who was nine years older than Cornelia was wearing a tight fitting, black sleeveless shirt with a pair of long, white pants. Her short, corn husk colored hair was unmistakable with the way it was styled: a braid dangling off the left side and a straight lock coming down the right.

"Remember," she said to the guards with a friendly smile and her hands clapped together, "You never saw us."

"Y-yes Miss Nonette," one guard said.

"Of course, Miss Nonette," the other responded.

"Good boys," Nonette said in sing song as Cornelia walked right passed them. "You all set Nellie?"

"Y-yeah, but um…where's your…um…" Cornelia was noting how Nonette wasn't wearing her brigade jacket and cape.

"Oh it's faaaar too hot to be wearing that," Nonette said, flapping her hand up and down. "Which reminds me, we need to get you some summer wear too," she grabbed Cornelia's arm and yanked her forward, "Come on!"

"Waaah!" Cornelia yelped as Nonette pulled her younger friend and ran forward with her towards town. "Nonette, hold on, I can run by myself. I," Cornelia tripped over a rock as she stumbled, "ack."

Nonette stopped running and let go of Cornelia. "Sorry," she apologized, "I guess I got over enthusiastic again, but can you blame me?" She smiled and put a hand on her hip. "We're going monster hunting today to protect the city. It's the chance of a lifetime for you."

"What? You mean you actually want me to come on a mission with you guys?"

Nonette nodded, "Yup! Yup!" she exclaimed with a cheerful smile. "Are you excited?"

"You bet I am!" Today had gone from bad to awesome for Cornelia. Monster hunting, for the tomboyish noble, nothing could be more exciting.

"Well first let's stop by the clothing store. You are not going hiking in _that_ you'll roast." Nonette clapped her hands. "I already reserved the perfect outfit. It'll suit you just fine."

"Um…sure, I guess," Cornelia answered.

"Well come on, let's go! You should know where it is by now! Race ya!" Nonette took off with a dash.

"Ah, hey! Come on! No fair with the head start!" Cornelia complained, stomping her foot and began chasing her friend towards the clothing store. As she trailed behind Nonette though she smiled as she remembered the first time she met the older woman.

Nonette was the guildmaster of the small guild: Meteor Wing. However, while a legal guild, the guild had no room and board and just travelled using what funds they had to keep them afloat. They were only a guild of only six members—including Nonette, but all of the members were A-class aside from Nonette herself who was superior to most S-class mages and could quite possibly make the wizard saints one day.

Meteor Wing was currently under the employ of the Heurassein family. They got free room and board in town—paid for by Cornelia's father—and got paid on by commission for things they were ordered to do. For the entire guild, they considered this a good deal. However, the contract was under Cornelia's father, Duke Heurassein, and would expire after he stopped ruling or he passed away.

When Meteor Wing was first introduced to Cornelia and her sister, five years ago, Cornelia was excited. She had never met other mages before aside from her parents and her sister. Instantly she ingratiated herself to Nonette who thought Cornelia, ten years old at the time, was adorable and had smooshed the young girl against her bosom. Nonette took a very fond liking to Cornelia and would tell her all sorts of adventures, adventures that Estelle's fictional fairy tales and history books couldn't hope to tell her about.

From the time they first met until the time Cornelia was twelve, she would listen to Nonette's stories in full. Then, as the day of her thirteenth birthday approached, Cornelia snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night. She scaled down the front wall—since the drawbridge was up—with some rope and found the town very pretty all lit up at night.

Unfortunately for Cornelia, Nonette had spotted her long before she'd ever made it to the castle walls.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

As she stood behind a bush, her back towards the castle walls, Cornelia looked out over the horizon, seeing the town all lit up.

"It's so pretty. It's just like Nonette said," Cornelia stated in a loud whisper.

"It sure is," a familiar, upbeat voice stated right next to Cornelia. Cornelia turned her head to see Nonette standing right there.

"Wha—Nonette! I…uh…I wasn't…"

Nonette simply smiled and laughed cheerfully. "Don't worry I won't tell," she then opened her eyes, "If you wanted to go out of the castle, you could've just asked. I can get you out no problem."

"What? Really?" Cornelia's enthusiasm suddenly died. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch," Nonette said proudly as she held up her index finger and then put her arm around Cornelia and pulled the short, young girl next to her tall, lanky body. "I like you, Nellie. We're gonna be best friends forever. So," Nonette said, facing towards the town, "Want a preview?"

"Yeah!" Cornelia said enthusiastically.

"Great, but the moment you fall asleep I'm taking you home, got it? And don't cause trouble or I gotta take you straight home."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Three Years Later**

As Cornelia and Nonette reached the clothing shop, Nonette picked up the outfit she was getting for Cornelia and had her try it on. The outfit consisted of gray shorts and a sleeveless, tight fitting t-shirt with Meteor Wing's guild emblem—a dragon wing with a blade running through it in the other direction—imprinted on the left side of the stomach and the number '7' embroidered on the left breast.

"How does it fit?"

"Rather snuggly," Cornelia commented as she stood in front of the dressing room barefoot. "It's not uncomfortable though. I feel much cooler in this than the other uniform."

Nonette smiled, "Told ya didn't I? By the way here," she handed Cornelia some socks and gray sneakers, "Your boots aren't meant for hiking."

"Thanks," Cornelia said, putting the shoes on.

"Now come on, let's go meet up with the others," Nonette said holding Cornelia's other outfit in her hands. She intended to put the items in her trunk when they got to the place the team was renting out. Nonette and Cornelia left and headed for the inn Meteor Wing resided in.

* * *

**The White Rabbit Inn**

With Cornelia behind her, Nonette threw open the front door to the inn with a cheer and a smile and a friendly, "I'm back!"

Her comrades looked up from around the inn lobby. One of them, a young woman a year older than Estelle, had blue hair in an updo with pink eyes. She was wearing a bikini breastplate and crotch guard with a white cape as well as what appeared to be purple and red boots made out of dragon's skin. She was currently leaned over the pool table with her bosoms nearly touching the felt. Her name was Elizabeth Saturn. She was often referred to by her guild as simply "Liz".

Checking out Liz's fine ass with an almost bored expression, sitting at the bar sipping 6oz of brandy with shoulder length, raven colored hair wearing an open black leather vest, pants and boots was Kyle Regent, age 21. He had his and Liz's primary weapons—a normal looking katana and spear with a double helix running down the handle with the blade portion the shape and size of a dragon's fang respectively—sitting on the bar table next to him.

Sitting curled up on the floor, next to Kyle's feet was a large purplish-pink wolf with a scar over her right eye. It was a female and her name was Kendra. She was Kyle's pet. She wore a strap around her stomach that had a sheathed dagger next to her left foreleg. She also had a very furry neck, chest and forehead, like a lion's mane. Kyle found her in the woods with her eye having taking a grazing by a hunter's bullet and trying to walk with her left paw caught in a bear trap. Rather than put the poor thing out of its misery, Kyle took it home and nursed the wolf back to health. He would later find the hound capable of magic, which was why it was a full-fledged member of Meteor Wing. Kendra couldn't speak human language, but apparently not only could she understand humans, but apparently Kyle could translate for her.

Cleaning the table, wearing a maid outfit, was another member of Meteor Wing: Sayoko Shinozaki. She was the same age as Nonette and was trained in the masterful arts of being a ninja maid. She always wore her maid outfit as a means of getting her opponent's to underestimate her. But she was one of the faster members of Meteor Wing.

The final member of Meteor Wing, not including Nonette, was a man with short blonde hair, currently wearing a blue t-shirt and some brown shorts. In the colder weather though, he often sported a full set of plated armor with the guild's emblem in the center of his breastplate. His name was Lucas Senshiro, often referred to by Kyle as just "Luke". He was often found sporting a sword and shield and had a specialty of light and healing magic as well as magic reinforcement to increase the durability and strength of whatever he clamped his hand around and enchanted.

"Awesome," Kyle stated. He got up off the stool he was sitting on as he grabbed his and Liz's weapons. He tossed Liz her spear as he walked towards Nonette. Liz put the pool stick down, spun, grabbed the spear and swung it down at her side. Luke, Sayoko and Kendra followed suit to assemble in front of their guildmaster.

"Let's go kick some canine butt," Liz pumped her fist. "No offense, Kendra." The wolf let out a growling bark.

"Kendra says 'none taken'."

"We're going wolf hunting?" Cornelia asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Nonette told her. "I just gotta put your other outfit in the trunk upstairs." Nonette went up to the second floor, leaving Cornelia with the others.

"Hey, Kyle," Cornelia stated brooding, "You're all about breaking rules, mind breaking in and killing my sister's fiancé?"

"Whoa, hey, easy there princess," Kyle remarked, "I'm crazy, but I'm not an idiot. Having a prison record is one thing, but murder is something else. I know you hate the guy, but don't you think that's a bit extreme."

"You just don't want his blood contaminating your blade," Liz said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah that too," Kyle said glancing up and to the side. "Highlander's too good for that smug bastard."

"Can we not talk about murder so casually," Luke remarked, "Your making me uneasy again, Kyle."

"Oh lighten up, Luke," Kyle said with a scowl, "You hate the guy just as much as we do. Once he gets in charge he might fire us or do horrible things to Nonette, Saya and Liz."

Luke sighed. "Normally I'd tell you that you always see the worst in people, but for once I think you might be onto something. We'll figure _something_ out though." He looked at Cornelia. "Don't worry, Lady Cornelia. We won't let you or your sister down."

Cornelia smiled, happy to have her friends at her back.

Footsteps from above were heard as Nonette came flying down the stairs. "Right," she said as she walked around Liz and Cornelia, "Let's go team!" She headed out the door and led the team towards the forest on the western side of the city.

"By the way, Cornelia, love the fashion statement. It suits you," Kyle told her.

"Heh, thanks," Cornelia smiled. She then turned towards Nonette at the front. "Anyway, Nonette, what's this about wolf hunting?"

"Apparently there's this wolf running around known as Gattuso. He's supposed to be as big as a house and eats sheep whole or at least that's what I've heard."

"It's probably just the townspeople frightened. I highly doubt there could be a wolf that big," Sayoko stated.

"Hey if it is that big the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Kyle declared triumphantly. Kendra barked proudly.

"I like the way you think," Liz giggled.

"Careful you two," Luke told them, "Need I remind both of you what happened when you two tried to assault the Rune Knights visiting here last week?"

"But they called me useless," Liz pouted.

"And besides Liz and I were slightly intoxicated. If we had been at full alertness the captain wouldn't have had to step in." Kyle often referred to Nonette as "the captain" or "Boss" and, on some rare occasions, "major", since he never was able to come up with a nickname for her. "Besides, anything short of a dragon and, no matter how big, we'll turn the beast responsible into a nice piece of steak." Kendra howled approvingly.

"Couldn't agree more," Nonette stated.

The group continued on well into the woods and kept on the forest path in between the trees.

"So do we have any idea where this beast is?" Cornelia asked.

"From what I heard it's near the clearing by the mountains, which means we have to hike right through the forest and circle towards the northern coast before we can even get close to this beast's den."

"Thing must be pretty fast if it's constantly attacking town," Kyle noted.

Nonette smirked, "Heh, no matter how fast, once time has stopped," she whipped out a dagger, "your vulnerable." Nonette then began spinning the dagger in her hand. "And once your vulnerable," Nonette continued to twirl the weapon until she abruptly grabbed it with reverse grip and glared at her teammates, "in goes the knife through your back." She then put the dagger away and continued onward with a cheerful smile and humming a happy tune.

"You know she really scares me sometimes," Kyle remarked. Kendra let out an agreeable whine.

At the very end of the forest pathway, Nonette cut down a few trees with her daggers—one slash per—before carrying them down the pathway and laying them out on the side of the meadow. "Right, we'll break here to catch our breath. Sayoko, you have rations?"

"Of course, guildmaster," Sayoko responded respectably. The group sat down on the three logs Nonette had chopped down and took a load off. They sat along the grass, letting the summer breeze cool down the sweat dripping down their face. Sayoko passed out some sandwiches that Kyle had prepared that morning. It was fried egg on toast with cheese.

"You cook well as always," Cornelia said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh come on," Kyle said, as he lay upon the ground, sandwich wrapper next to him, "Don't stroke my ego, Nellie. You get a buffet every night while we're stuck with soup and beans."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Cornelia said taking another bite.

"It is said that a good chef can make even the most mundane meals taste extraordinary," Sayoko input.

"Cornelia's right though," Nonette said, munching bits of egg and cheese between her cheeks, "Kyle cooks really well. Do you do something when you cook?"

"He must have some sort of secret ingredient," Lucas stated.

"That must be it!" Nonette exclaimed. "Come on Kyle, what is it? What's the secret to your cooking?"

"Love," Kyle answered without hesitating.

Cornelia nearly choked. Lucas stopped mid-bite.

"Oh you're such a liar," Liz said sarcastically.

"Pssht, yeah," Kyle chuckled. "I just wanted to see everyone's reactions."

Cornelia huffed and continued eating.

After lunch, the group headed off and circled the mountain base until they came towards a pathway that would take them towards a cul-de-sac in the middle of the mountain range. "Gattuso should be just up this hill," Nonette responded, "Be on your guard."

The group proceeded up the hill, only to find the situation a little different than they would have liked. First of all Gattuso, the wolf they were sent to hunt down, turned out to be _enormous. _He was well over twenty feet tall and forty feet long and proportionally wide. He had blue fur with brown paws and fearsome red eyes.

However, that was not what had caught the group's eye. At present the mighty wolf was locked in combat with an even larger fire-breathing, red scaled dragon. Gattuso tried to bite through the dragon's hardened scales but the mighty beast simply unleashed a huge gale of fire and smashed the wolf into the mountainside before pinning Gattuso down and scrapping its nails deep enough to kill the beast with cranial penetration.

"Well…that happened," Kyle remarked. "I shouldn't have made that dragon comment."

With Gattuso dead, the great beast turned its attention towards the others and roared. "It's coming," Nonette stated, "Be on your guard."

Cornelia drew out her shotgun and armed herself with a pistol. Kyle whipped out Highlander and ex-quipped a spiked-gauntlet to his left hand, Kendra pulled out her dagger, holding it between her teeth, Liz readied her spear, Sayoko's hands began to glow, Luke pulled out his sword and shield from behind his back and Nonette took a stance.

"No one act rashly," Luke said in a low whisper.

"Do I look like I want to antagonize a dragon?" Kyle asked.

"I never know with you," Luke remarked.

Seeing the dragon up so close, its massive size, hardened scales and gleaming yellow eyes, Cornelia could tell just from looking at it that there was no way the group stood an ant's chance in a boot factory of winning. And so, for the first time in her life she prayed. She prayed for a miracle that would let everyone live.

"_When a dragon attacks, there are no bystanders."  
–Gajeel Redfox_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Okay obviously we know Cornelia and Nonette make it out of this alive, but what about the others? Yes I am cutting it right there. I wanted to go on for a **_**bit**_** longer, but if I don't end it here this is going to go on for six thousand more words and I am NOT doing that. Also, if you guys don't hear from me after a couple of days it's because I'm too busy playing Project X Zone and/or Deadpool's game. However, just to spoil for those of you who are wondering what's going to happen: HINT HINT: note the dragon's element and color and note that the year we are in is X772. That's all I am going to say. Ja ne!)**


	11. Faux Freedom

**(A/N: It's sad as to how FEW of you picked up as to what's going on with the fire dragon. Let's see how many of you that didn't get it feel like idiots as we continue).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Code Geass copyright their respective owners. Expies and shout outs of/to other series copyright their respective owners too

* * *

"_The fear of dragons is as old and as powerful as the fear of death itself."  
—Gildarts Clive_

* * *

**Summer, Year X772**

Cornelia and her friends stared down the gaping, fanged maw of the giant, red, fire-breathing dragon in front of them.

"So, do we make the first move, or…"

"I have a move," Nonette stated. "Everyone touch my shoulders." The group shuffled closer to Nonette slowly and did so.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Luke asked.

Suddenly Nonette stopped time and shouted. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The group dashed the way they came as fast as they possibly could. Five seconds were over way too soon as the gigantic dragon barreled forward after Nonette and the others who were circling around the hill pathway as the fire dragon knocked aside the mountain with its powerful claw and continued to give chase.

"Dammit! I should've never come with you guys!" Cornelia shouted.

"Hey we didn't exactly know we'd all turn into char-broiled lunch," Kyle returned.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Cornelia remarked.

"What do you want us to do?" Nonette asked. "None of us are dragon slayers."

"But you're S-class," Cornelia remarked.

"Yeah, maybe if that thing were half the size it was I could at the very least disorient it. I am not going near that monster!"

The dragon sucked in a huge breath and then exhaled powerful flames that followed the group.

"Shit!" Nonette and the others did their best to try and outrun the flame as the guildmaster turned around and extended her invisible giant hand, which at the very least gave the group some precious few seconds to keep running.

Kyle then took note of the river water alongside the group's right and scooped up Kendra in his arms. "Hey! Captain!" he declared.

"Yeah?"

"If we dive into the water we might be able to live to see another day."

"Works for me," Liz declared diving right in without hesitation followed by Sayoko.

"I guess it's our only option. Come on Nellie!" Nonette declared as she dove right in.

_Please don't let there be any sharp stones in there, _Cornelia thought as she held her nose and dove in the water. The drop was only a few feet, like jumping off a diving board. Given the hot summer air, the water was cool and refreshing. Cornelia felt heat pass over her from above, which she could only guess was the dragon breathing flame over the river trying to catch the last person to jump off.

The group surfaced, treading water. The flame dragon was about to take flight, but the group then saw a small boy run towards the dragon from the direction they had run away from.

"Where did that kid come from?" Luke questioned.

"Wherever he came from he's in danger!" Cornelia began to swim ashore, but Nonette grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Look!"

The group couldn't see the young boy, who had to be around Euphie's age given his height. It was impossible to make out his features. The dragon seemed completely docile next to the boy and even appeared to nuzzle him a little.

"Hey!" the boy called. "You guys can come back to shore now. Dad and I are going to take off! We'll leave you some of the wolf so you guys can show proof that it's gone." The little kid then climbed up on the dragon's head, appearing as little more than a speck on its scaled cranium as the massive beast beat its wings and flew off. The group saw it fly away with Gattuso's corpse. They all swam ashore and pulled themselves out of the water one by one. Then, sopping wet, the trudged back to get what was left of Gattuso—the beast's head—and carried it back as a trophy to the city.

Since Nonette was not about to let it slip that a dragon could be lurking nearby, she and her guild took credit for the slaying of the beast. Besides, meeting a dragon and living to tell the tale was no small feat in and of itself. After the whole city praised them for their success, Nonette and the others went to the local pub, The Rusted Ogre, for drinks and cheer.

Things started off well with Cornelia talking to Nonette about what happened.

"So who was that boy?" Cornelia asked. "How did you know that dragon wouldn't attack him?"

Nonette looked towards the ceiling as she leaned against the bar table. "In this world, dragons have been known to take in humans as though they were their own children. That little boy referred to the dragon as his father, didn't he? I can only assume that dragon considers the same for his son."

"But then why attack us?"

"It might've thought we meant harm to the young boy, or perhaps it thought we meant to fight it, having noticed that it landed. However, my guess is that though the dragon has accepted the boy he is taking care of, the rest of humanity is another story entirely."

"Any one of those makes sense," Cornelia then pondered, "I wonder if one of Estellise's books could identify the dragon."

"It might," Nonette said as she swiped her mug from off the counter and downed her drink.

And _then_ it became chaos.

Liz started having too many drinks and leapt up on one of the tables and began doing a strip tease for every patron in the bar. Luke, completely flabbergasted by her behavior, dragged Liz off the table, causing the nineteen-year-old nympho to land on him, almost stark naked—save her boots—and he had to quickly fend off the over muscled patrons quickly clamoring around him.

Kyle leapt in and punched one of the guys in the face with his bare fist.

Sayoko reached into her emergency bag and covered Liz's body with a blanket as the girl fell asleep on the floor.

Kyle then got into a fight with more than _half the patrons. _Tables were thrown, glasses were shattered, chairs were broken, and profanity was slung more in five minutes than one day on a sailor's ship.

Kendra whined as she sat by the wall next to one of the beer keg's, placing her paw over her eyes and whining as if to say: "I do not know this man. He is certainly not my master and I certainly do not sleep in a bed next to his."

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Cornelia asked, worried.

"Yup," Nonette said downed her drink. She then said to Luke who was trying to look for an opening of some kind in the chaos Kyle was causing to both help his friend out and put down the fight. "Kyle! I'm going to take Nellie home, okay?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE LEAVING THIS TO ME?!" Luke shouted over the noise.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Kyle looks like he's having a lot of fun."

"Good for him!" Luke exclaimed in astonishment of how much Nonette was missing the big issue.

"Sayoko, please look after Liz, mkay?"

"Of course, guildmaster," Sayoko bowed.

With a cheerful giggle and closed eyed smile Nonette then turned towards the door, "Come on Nellie," she beckoned over her shoulder.

"But…they're blocking the door."

"Oh that's not a problem," Nonette said grabbing Cornelia's hand and stopping time. She and Cornelia then slid past the bar patrons and exited out the bar and into the midnight air.

"I can't believe you made me spend the whole day in wet clothing," Cornelia said, looking down at her now dry, but wrinkled shirt.

"Oh, it'll come out in the wash, I'm sure if there's any mold," Nonette said. "Besides, you don't want to be treated like nobility you said, right? Getting down and dirty is part of that?"

"Dirt is one thing? But…" Cornelia was referring to the fact that her shirt had almost been see through when it was wet.

"Oh…right. Well nothing you can do about that. I'm here and you're underage so no need to worry. Come on, let's get you're things and I'll walk you home."

* * *

**Heurassein Castle**

Nonette brought Cornelia home through the sewer system that was used as an escape route for the Heurassein family in case of danger since the drawbridge was up once the moon was high in the sky.

Cornelia changed back into her dress inside the armory with Nonette watching the door and finally came outside looking regal again.

"Did you have fun?" Nonette asked her.

"Of course I did!" Cornelia exclaimed. "I always have fun when I'm with you guys! Why wouldn't I?"

Nonette placed a hand on Cornelia's cheek and looked at her with concern. "Nellie, I know I make light of a lot, but putting your life in mortal danger is never something I intend to do. That dragon could've easily killed all of us. I nearly got us killed today."

"Even if it was more powerful, you got us out just fine. No matter the danger, I always know I'm safe if I'm with you," Cornelia said to her friend.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Nonette said and then hugged Cornelia into her breasts, rubbing the back of her head. "You're growing up to be such a big girl, Nellie. I'm gonna miss you when you decide to leave."

"I don't understand, won't you come with Estelle, Euphie and me when we leave this island behind?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm contractually obligated to protect this castle, Nellie. Once you leave it, you and I will have to part ways. I'm a guildmaster. Meteor Wing is my first priority. We'll meet again though," Nonette said, rubbing Cornelia's head. "If I can make your life better, then that's all I need to do as your best friend." Cornelia smiled. Nonette let go of her and held up her index finger as she smiled. "It was pretty cool seeing a dragon up close. Too bad it was trying to eat us."

Cornelia sighed with a content look. _Now there's the Nonette I know. _

"Have a good night, Nellie," Nonette told her. "I'll come back to the castle and crash soon. I just gotta make sure Kyle doesn't get us permanently banned from the pub."

Cornelia laughed. "He always has trouble properly picking his fights, doesn't he?"

Nonette laughed and then, without another word, headed off.

Cornelia entered the interior of the castle through one of the massive double doors scattered about the facility. She made it to the third floor in the main hallway as she walked down the green painted walls and red carpeted floors towards her bedroom.

"Aren't you up a little late, Lady Cornelia?"

Cornelia turned her head around to see her second least favorite—least favorite being Geki—in the world. Behind her was a man wearing a tall, cylindrical black hat with a mustache and goatee, gray in color. The man wore red rimmed bifocals and his teeth were losing their white color. He was wearing a long, black robe with a feathery crest along the back collar like the tail of a peacock. The man was her father's advisor and the magistrate of the other lesser settlements on the island: Regae Capula.

"Regae," Cornelia glared.

"Again with such animosity," Regae said strolling towards Cornelia as she turned to face him. "What have I done to upset you," he said and then with a smile added, "besides the obvious?"

"Just the obvious, do I need more of a reason?" While Cornelia's parents had the ultimate final say in all actions pertaining to Sylvas and its subsidiaries, Regae made the initial decisions involving taxes, laws, and since Duke and Aria never ventured beyond the castle walls had to take Regae's word for it that their people were being treated fairly.

So, Regae abused this fact and taxed the poor to the point of property for his own personal greed. He made laws that were unfair and rather cruel, a few of which Cornelia had brought to her father's attention and even revoked on her own, having a bit more higher power than Regae under the right circumstances and, worst of all, he seemed to be in cahoots in whatever horrid ideas Geki seemed to be cooking up.

"Then you had best head to bed. You wouldn't want me to make it so that you could no longer see that Nonette woman would you?"

This was usually the point when Cornelia would scoff off a threat towards Nonette since the woman was nigh invincible, but Regae was also a mage, and a really powerful one at that. He had gravity magic, which even Nonette's time stop and knives would have a hard time maneuvering around. She took this threat without any salt to it.

"I intend to see if my sister is still awake," Cornelia remarked. "And I _might_ go to the study, but I intend to stay indoors."

"That's a well behaved girl then. Very well, have a good night, Lady Cornelia."

Cornelia had a right mind to shoot the fucker while his back was turned or at the very least pistol whip him, but she'd be in more trouble than if she gave a whack to Geki's bonce. Doing what she said she would do, Cornelia slowly opened Estelle's door. She found her older sister in bed, reading.

"Oh Cornelia, you're finally home," Estelle said with gleeful enthusiasm as she put a bookmark in the novel she was reading. "Is something the matter?"

"Estellise, do you happen to have any books on dragons."

"Oh, plenty. Why were you thinking of borrowing one?" Estelle asked.

"Sort of," Cornelia said, going over to Estelle's bookshelf on the other side of the room midway from Estelle's bed and the opposite wall to Cornelia's right. "I'll tell you, if you promise to keep it a secret."

Estelle laughed cheerfully. "What are sister's for?"

Cornelia smiled as she plucked a book on dragon mythology off the shelf and flipped for the index to look up fire dragons. "Nonette, Meteor Wing and I ran into a fire dragon this afternoon."

Estelle gasped. "Goodness! Are you all right?"

"Well I'm in one piece and I'm breathing," Cornelia said, looking up from a book with a smile.

"I guess so," Estelle giggled.

"No," Cornelia said, looking back down at the book, "Nonette got us away from imminent danger, thankfully. I can always count on her."

"So what are you doing then? Trying to identify the dragon?"

"Exactly," Cornelia responded.

"I've read all the books on dragons at least a few times. What did it look like, maybe I can tell you," Estelle offered extending her arm out in request for the book.

Cornelia handed it to her. "Well, it was really big."

"Uh-huh," Estelle said as though that narrowed it down.

"It had red scales."

"Yeah."

"And it breathed fire."

"How big was it exactly? Like was it just normal big, or was it like really, really big?"

"Estelle this thing could have fit all of Meteor Wing in its jaw with one bite and still had room."

Estelle began flipping pages. "I think I know the dragon you're talking about," Estelle said as she held up a two-page spread. "Was this it?"

On the spread was the image of a gigantic dragon with dark-red scales and glowing yellow eyes, smoke emitting from its mouth as it was presently making a small forest its bed.

"That's the one!" Cornelia exclaimed. She grabbed the page and looked at the sophisticatedly written name in the top right hand corner. "Igneel, the Flame Dragon King." Her eyes went wide. "I am so glad Nonette got us out of there."

"Hmm, if it really was Igneel, then maybe he just recently mated and his egg hatched," Estelle said.

"What makes you say that?" Cornelia asked.

"Igneel is only supposed to be hostile when he feels that a threatening presence lingers to him or someone he cares about. Was there a baby dragon with him?"

"No," Cornelia said only to remember the little boy, "But there was a little boy who he was rearing."

"Ohhhh!" Estelle exclaimed, "Yeah, if he was rearing a dragon slayer that does make sense. Igneel is a _very_ protective father. He must've seen you all armed to the teeth and assumed the worst. He probably wanted you away from his surrogate child."

"He nearly torched us alive," Cornelia said sternly.

"I don't think so, given what you're telling me," Estelle argued, "If Igneel wanted to kill you he would've done so. He's so powerful that not even the Ten Saint Wizards are supposed to be able to do much to him," Estelle looked down, shivering somewhat, "or any of the other dragon kings."

Cornelia sighed in content, "Well it's good to know we would've lived at least. I guess I'll head to bed then."

"I see, have a good night," Estelle said with a smile.

"You too," Cornelia said exiting her sister's bedroom. She continued down the hall towards her own bedroom, but first made a stop in front of the room directly adjacent to her own and peeked in. Inside was a snoring, sound asleep Euphemia Heurassein all curled up in her bed with the family cat, Arthur, snuggled up against her. Cornelia simply smiled and closed the door so as not to further disturb her younger sister. She then got into her own room and changed into her night gown before settling down in bed, turning off the lamp on her night stand and going to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Several hours after the sun rose, the rays of the sun's light penetrated their way past Cornelia's blinders. The middle Heurassein siblings woke up feeling sore, more than likely due everything that had gone on the day before. She was also groggy, which she put the blame on staying up late. The first thing she did was strip her bed. The sheets smelled of sea water, as did her body. She then stepped into the shower and cleansed herself for the day, putting on another one of her ballroom dresses—cream violet this time. She stepped out into the hallway once she was presentable and headed for the dining hall for breakfast. Estelle was already eating with Euphie sitting in between Estelle and their mother. Cornelia ate her breakfast relatively quickly.

Cornelia's mother, Aria Heurassein had the same hair color as her two siblings. It was long and flowing. Like the rest of the family, Aria was a powerful mage. She specialized in powerful light, fire, lightning, and ice magic, the first of which had become Estelle's specialty as well as the ability to trace magic staves and wands.

"Cornelia, sit up straight," her mother told her, "You're a lady of the court." Cornelia begrudgingly did so. "Honestly I don't know what that Nonette woman teaches you, but you're picking up bad habits."

Cornelia said nothing. She knew better than to fight battles with her mother and get into an argument, especially in front of Euphie.

"Speaking of which," Duke said in his deep baritone, sitting at the head of the table, his long white hair coming down towards his chest, sitting in his regal, silk dark red and goldenrod robe, shirt and pants, "Cornelia I heard about your little stint yesterday. Would you please stop sneaking out of the castle? One of these times you're going to wind up dead."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with Nonette. If she wasn't strong you wouldn't have hired her."

"That does not give you the excuse to go prancing about outside the castle. You don't see your sister doing that, do you?"

"Perhaps if you took a step outside the castle you'd see how fuuu…" Cornelia stopped remembering that Euphie was at the table and changed her word choice, "How messed up the island you say you control is."

"So you keep saying. If the people had any quarrel they would take it to my chambers."

"Only if the guards permit them entry past the gates. Your system doesn't work father."

"Then maybe Geki will—"

Cornelia stood up and slammed the table knocking over her glass and shouted, "HE WILL NOT!"

A maid hurriedly rushed over to clean up the spilled juice as Cornelia stood staring angrily at her father. Things were so quiet you could hear dust falling. Duke simply picked up his chalice and took a sip, gazing at his daughter, enticing her to continue.

Cornelia glared and continued to speak. "If you let that…that…" she thought how to soften her language, "scoundrel rule this island you will send it into ruin. Your entire estate, which you've worked towards since you were younger than me—as you like to brag—will crumble before you in the name of Bosco and be used as a backdoor to invade the rest of Fiore!"

"Cornelia you have no evidence to suggest such a thing would—"

"DAMN IT THINK ABOUT ESTELLE! THINK ABOUT HER FEELINGS AND WHAT SHE WANTS!" Cornelia shouted.

"Watch your mouth when you're sister is at the table," Aria scolded, covering Euphie's ears.

"Cornelia. It's okay, really," Estelle said, trying to quell the argument.

"It is not okay!" Cornelia continued to shout. She ran to leave the dining hall in tears. "I hate you!" she directed the statement at her father. She turned to face her family as she shouted angrily. "I'm leaving and I probably will never come back!" she slammed the door to the dining hall and raced outside to the armory so she could meet Nonette at the gates.

Duke sighed. He didn't understand what made Cornelia like this. He had thought that Meteor Wing was the cause, but be that as it may he needed them to protect Sylvas from danger. They were the only mages in his guard and powerful ones at that. He couldn't possibly find mages of the same caliber that would accept what he was paying them to protect his castle and especially ones so well respected by the council, not to mention to take permanent guard status given Meteor Wing had no guildhouse.

"Dear, maybe we should listen to Cornelia for once. I've never seen her so upset," Aria remarked.

"Cornelia is just a _child_, Aria," Duke told her. "She doesn't have the life experience or the emotional intellect to understand what it means to govern."

"I agree with mother," Estelle said, glancing down at her plate, "I've never seen Cornelia so angry. I mean…I've heard her yell, but she really sounded hurt."

"What she sounded was irrational," Duke remarked.

"Estelle, honey," Aria spoke up, "If you were unhappy you would tell us, right?"

"W-well…a-actually. I…"

"Estelle will do what is best for this estate and its people, isn't that right?"

"Y-yes father," Estelle said sadly.

It seemed to Aria that Estelle was submitting to Duke to avoid argument. Aria wanted to say something, but she didn't want to argue either. She just sat at the table in silence, hoping that Cornelia didn't really mean that she would never return home.

* * *

**Western Sylvas Forest**

Cornelia was once again on a monster hunt with Nonette and the others. They were hunting for a unique monster known as Bruccus, yet another large beast with an appetite for the Sylvas citizens. Bruccus had two demonic horns, the body like that of a horse with brown feathers like a chicken, head like a crocodile, wings like a dragon, saurian feet, and a long, reptilian tail. The large creature was wanted in several locations on Earthland given that it was a fast flyer and skilled runner.

The beast had been seen on the southeastern isle of Fiore where Sylvas resided so Meteor Wing took this for not only guild business, but on behalf of the Heurassein family. If things worked out this could make the whole guild incredibly wealthy.

"I still can't believe you ran away from home, Nellie. You sure that was smart?" Kyle asked her.

"Kyle's right, Cornelia. I know things aren't the best at home, but it's still your family."

"Just drop it all right," Cornelia said, brooding. "I don't wish to talk about it."

"You shouldn't be mad at your parents, Cornelia," Liz told her, "It's not exactly their fault."

"She said to drop it Liz," Nonette said as she pushed a branch aside. Everyone was silent.

The group continued to walk along until Kyle asked, "So where is this Bruccus anyway? Aren't we sort of searching for a needle in a haystack and we are _way _of the path."

"We have to be," Nonette stated, "According to what I've heard and researched, Bruccus, as the prefix in his name might suggest is a brutish beast. People all across Earthland even came up with a little statement on how to track him."

"Oh, do tell," Liz encouraged.

"You can tell when it's coming when you hear the distant thunder. You can tell where it's been when you see the path of broken trees."

"Niiiice," Kyle said sarcastically. He sighed. "I should've stayed in bed." Kendra barked agreeably.

"Don't say that. We need you here," Liz stated. "It's not Meteor Wing without all of us assembled." Kendra howled.

"Looks like Kendra's turned against you, Kyle," Luke teased. Kendra barked and growled.

"Ouch, harsh Kendra," Kyle said, pretending to be hurt.

"What did she say?" Sayoko asked.

"She said, 'Just because I live with Kyle doesn't mean I always have to agree with him. I don't exactly need him to survive'. I'll remember that next time I go to the market and they're running a sale on barbecue ribs." Kendra whined.

"Aww, you hurt her feelings, Kyle," Liz teased.

"As long as she doesn't—" Kyle said only for Kendra to give him the sad puppy eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kendra barked.

"Wow if you're that easy to manipulate maybe I should pout sometime," Liz chuckled. This made Cornelia laugh.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Lady Cornelia," Sayoko told her.

"It's just…being with all of you always feels so natural. I always feel," she said, tilting her palm towards the treetops, "That this was the way I was meant to live my life."

The group seemed to smile all around hearing Cornelia say that. However, before anyone could comment the ground began to tremor.

"There's that distant thunder I was talking about," Nonette stated. "It's coming." Everyone got their gear ready as the sound of falling trees could be heard as distant trees fell and a dust cloud began to form.

"Oh yeah this looks like it's gonna be awesome," Kyle stated.

Cornelia focused her eyesight into the distance. "Hmm," she said detracing her weapons and holding them out as she traced a sniper rifle. "Could you guys give me a little room?"

"What are you going to do with that? You sure your arm can handle the kickback of a weapon that large?" Kyle questioned.

"Trace magic can keep recoil low," Cornelia noted. She saw the massive beast in her crosshairs and took aim at the leg. She fired forward the bullet went tearing towards Bruccus and penetrated right through the leg bone. "Got him! Direct hit!"

"Good work, Nellie!" Nonette praised. "Charge!"

The group charged into the forest to encounter Bruccus where upon the injured beast met them straight up. Nonette hung back for team coordination given that Bruccus was beneath her skill level. "Kyle! Luke! Take point!"

Luke enchanted his sword and struck with ferocity to strike at Bruccus' chest, cutting off the feathers and finding harder scales beneath.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Kyle shouted charging forward, "Ghost Wolf!" Disappearing for one instant and reappearing on the other side Kyle cut wide across Bruccus' flank.

"Sayoko! Disorient!"

"Yes, guildmaster!" Sayoko whipped out a plethora of Kunais and scattered them about Bruccus' general area to disorient the large, 12 foot tall beast. The creature let out a neighing roar as it charged forward on its broken leg towards Cornelia, but she ran out of the way. He swung out wide with his tail, but Liz was right there with her spear to block the incoming strike.

"How's this?" she asked and jumped up and above the beasts head. "Moonbeam!" She swung down with her spear, emitting a blue beam from it that then exploded with lunar energy as it came in contact with Bruccus' back, nearly splitting its back open. However the creature, even with its injuries remained firm and took to the skies off its injured limbs.

"Damn, now what?" Nonette grunted. They couldn't let the beast get away to lick its wounds.

Kendra knew what to do. She ran up a tree and pounced off the treetops and hurled herself like a pinball at Bruccus latching onto his side and biting fiercely as she clawed her way towards his back. Bruccus tried to throw the cotton candy colored wolf off him, but Kendra had him stalled long enough for Cornelia to take aim and shoot off one of the massive beasts' horns.

"Liz you're the only one who can reach him at this point!" Cornelia shouted.

"But I can't jump that high," Liz stated.

"Neither can I," Kyle noted.

Kendra was thrown from Bruccus and landed on the ground with a harsh thud. She shook off her disorientation as Luke cast some healing magic on her.

"Well how are we going to get it down, we don't have that kind of equipment."

"Leave it to me," Nonette said, "Kyle!" she called as she dashed forward, "Give me a boost!"

Kyle crouched down with his hand ready to propel Nonette upward as she took to the sky. "ZA WARUDO!"

Time immediately stopped as she began making knives to create temporary footholds beneath her feet as she danced around Bruccus and prepared a flurry of knives to attack both his wings before landing on a high rising tree branch. She then snapped her fingers to let time resume. The knives ripped through Bruccus' wings and dropped him hard to the ground.

However, the wounded beast was still plenty dangerous and dashed towards his enemies, scattering the team.

Kyle grabbed a hold of Highlander with both hands. He crouched. "Liz! Luke! Keep him busy for a few seconds"

"Got it!"  
"On it!" Liz and Luke both exclaimed.

"Lunar tempest," Covering her body in a windy aura, Liz barreled forward like a pinball up and towards the sky smacking Bruccus underneath the jaw.

"Sword Rain!" Luke declared jabbing Bruccus a few times in the side with his sword. "Alpaha Extension!" A shockwave ripped forth from Luke's blade and knocked Bruccus off balance a little bit.

Kyle watched the massive beast with his eyes studying its composition and its build, its movement, its breath, everything that made Bruccus to be Bruccus.

Sayoko then used a bomb full of mustard and gun powder to cause Bruccus' head to whip towards the side.

_All right, I think I got it, _Kyle declared. "This ends now," He said rushing forward and sliced Bruccus with a brilliant, white energy arc trailing behind him. "O brilliant blade of coldest steel," Kyle declared as he began turning on his heels, moving faster and faster as he swerved in and out and away from Bruccus' body, appearing at various angles, moving so fast that it almost seemed like he was teleporting, "Rend the infinite darkness," he continued to cut, each movement so swift that his teammates couldn't even follow his movements, "And crush my enemies to nothing!" Cut after cut after cut after cut was delivered in a blink or you'll miss it fashion until no less than thirty-six lacerations had been produced. "SAVAGE WOLF FURY!" With one final strike going from lip to tail Kyle shouted the technique's name at the top of his lungs, three more followed instantaneously as Bruccus then exploded into a pool of blood.

"Nice work, Kyle," Nonette said as she continued to get down from the tree and got to her feet.

"You still got it," Liz chuckled happily. Kendra let out a victory howl.

"Sooo," Kyle then said looking at the pool of blood, "What are we going to do about evidence?" Kendra dashed into the blood pool and bit down on something, pulling out what appeared to be some kind of organ. Cornelia had the urge to vomit.

Kendra placed it in Kyle's hand and barked. "Well I…guess that works."

"What is that?" Luke asked.

"It looks like the liver…or maybe it's a piece of the small intestine. I can't really tell."

"Maybe it's a kidney stone," Nonette remarked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Cornelia gagged.

"Well whatever it is it makes any good a trophy as ever."

"That it certainly does," Liz agreed, "Though it won't preserve well."

Sayoko pulled out a small container and shoved the object into it. "That should suffice, I think."

Nonette nodded. "Good then, let's go back to town and turn that in. We should mark the pathway so the officials can know how to get back here." The others agreed with this.

That evening, as the group spent their time sitting out around the town square fountain, Nonette and Cornelia sat on a bench together, eating ice cream.

"Are you really not going back to the castle, Nellie?" Nonette asked.

"No," Cornelia answered, taking a lick. "I'm not going home."

"Well where do you intend to stay?"

"Can't I stay with you guys?" Cornelia asked.

"We're…kind of short on beds."

"No room in yours?" Cornelia asked taking a mouthful of her dessert.

"Well…no…but…" Nonette wasn't completely against the idea, but the fact remained as there would be a lot of questions of having an underage girl sleep with her, especially given her sexuality. Nonette was one-hundred percent lesbian. She liked Cornelia-liked her a lot actually—as somewhat as more than a friend, but she wanted to wait until Cornelia was older before saying anything. She could keep her hands off her, sure, but if word got out not about Nonette's preferences, but of her and Cornelia sharing a bed there could be a lot of hot water to be bubbling in within the near future. Still, Cornelia really did have nowhere to sleep. Liz and Kyle often shared beds of which Nonette was convinced they also did more than just share. Sayoko's room wasn't big enough for a guest—the woman preferred to live small and while Luke was a viable option he'd just as soon as tell Cornelia to make things up with her parents and go home.

"Please, Nonette," Cornelia pleaded. "You're my best friend."

Nonette sighed with a contented smile. She couldn't say no to a declaration like that. "All right, you've convinced me," she said. She called to the others. "Hey guys, Nellie's gonna be staying with us until she's ready to go home. She's sharing my room with me."

"Alright, fine with me," Kyle stated. Everyone seemed to nod their heads in acceptance.

"Lady Cornelia, are you sure? You really should try and talk things out with your parents."

"I don't have parents," Cornelia said with blunt stubbornness. The others looked at one another with varying degrees of worry. None of them were against Cornelia staying out of the house, but that was a little extreme. They didn't want to think of what might happen if she never went home.

"Nellie you shouldn't say things like that," Nonette told her. Cornelia simply huffed. Nonette kind of shrugged, but she'd talk to Cornelia about this when she wasn't being so obstinate.

* * *

**The White Rabbit Inn**

As Nonette made the bed, she looked at Cornelia who was sitting by the window looking at the castle and the flags waving across the rooftops. She walked over to her younger friend and stood behind her.

"Reconsidering?" she asked.

"No, I…I was thinking about Estelle and how I wish she could see the outside of the castle."

Nonette massaged Cornelia's shoulder. "Estelle will get out of the castle one way or the other. Your dream with her will come true. You and I will see to that," Nonette crossed her fingers in front of her as she held her hand by her shoulder, "guildmaster's honor."

Cornelia smiled, stood up, stretched and yawned as she and Nonette went over to the large bed and snuggled down together with Nonette on one side of the bed and Cornelia on the other.

"Good night, Nonette."

"Good night, Nellie," Nonette told her. The two of them then fell asleep together.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Euphie refused to go to bed. Aria had given up trying to convince her so now Estelle was trying her best. Euphie was currently in her room, sitting in Estelle's lap, in her bed, as Estelle finished reading her yet another children's story.

"Estellise, when's Cornelia coming home? Isn't she home yet?" Euphie asked.

"No she's not," Estelle stated, "Now will you please go to sleep?" she requested of her younger sister. "I'm sure that wherever Cornelia is that she's already long since gone to bed."

"But how can she sleep if she's not home?"

"People sleep outside the castle all the time, Euphemia," Estelle told her.

"But people sleep where they're home don't they?" Euphie's mind held an innocence only a child could possess.

Estelle said nothing. "Even so, you really need to go to sleep, Euphemia. You need to sleep at your age. Protesting won't make Cornelia come home any sooner."

A scratching noise could be heard outside the door. Euphie crawled aside and Estelle opened the door as Arthur ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Mroooooow," he meowed.

"See, even Arthur wants you to go to bed," Estelle stated.

"But Cornelia—"

"Is a big girl and can look after herself and she's more than likely with Nonette. You know Nonette would never let anything happen to her, right?"

"I guess so," Euphie pouted.

Estelle walked over to her sister, sat down, kissed Euphie's forehead and rubbed it as she put her arm around her little sister. "Don't worry, Cornelia will be home soon."

"But she's not home _now_," Cornelia complained.

Estelle let out a deep sigh. "Would you go to sleep if I let you sleep with me for tonight?" Estelle asked.

"You'd let me?" Euphie asked.

"Just this once, at least until the day Cornelia comes home."

"Okay," Euphie seemed approving the idea.

_Finally_, Estelle thought with a joyful smile.

The lights eventually went off and Arthur made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Euphie and Estelle lay curled up together in the latter's bed. Euphie had settled down easily enough in Estelle's bed and fell asleep almost immediately, but she sniveled and sobbed in her eldest sister's arms.

_Cornelia, please come home. You've upset the whole house and I know you'd never intend to do that. _

"Cornelia, big sis," Euphie sniffed in her sleep. Estelle hugged her closer together and Euphie clutched tighter to her sister's shoulder, like a baby monkey holding tighter to its mother.

Estelle's eyes gazed forward and then hardened. _I've made up my mind, tomorrow…tomorrow I'm leaving the castle!_

"_Danger is relative only to what's around it."  
—Lelouch Lamperouge_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A/N: I would'v extended this chapter for much longer, but I want to take time and properly flesh out this arc. In my last story, Soul Chess, I jumped around too much and blew past things too quickly. This time I'm just going to build tension and keep you guys guessing as to what's going to happen and how. I mean we all know Estelle dies at the end and that for some reason Cornelia blames herself. Is this the reason? Or is it just a Red Herring? Also if you did or didn't call that dragon being Igneel, please say so in your review. Anyway, I have some things I need to take care of and starting tomorrow updates aren't going to be as frequent sadly. I'll be busy having fun with my new games :D. Ja ne!)**


	12. Cornelia's Guilt, a Tearful Tragic Dream

**(A/N: Ah man Project X Zone was AMAZING! That's why you haven't seen any updates since a week ago. Also I would've had this out hours ago, but my cat has now been diagnosed with terminal illness so I am not the happiest camper right now. Nevertheless let's get this chapter squared away).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Fairy Tail.

* * *

"_The Best laid plans of Mice and Men often go astray"  
–To a Mouse, Robert Burns_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Estelle woke that morning near the break of dawn. Euphie was still fast asleep. Her eyes strong and scowling, the eldest Heurassein sibling sat down and wrote a small note.

_Dear Euphemia, Mom and Dad,_

_I know you'd have wished I rather didn't, but I left out for town today to convince Cornelia to come home and see if there's any truth to the things she's talking about. I'll be back before lunch hopefully_

_Love,_

_Estellise_

Estelle then left the note half folded on the table where Euphie was sure to find it on her writing desk. She then entered her bathroom and stripped off her nightgown, washed rather quickly and then, while wearing her towel, she sifted through her closet for something a little more form fitting. She found a red t-shirt with cotton sleeve cuffs and neckline along with a short skirt and thankfully found a pair of low heel, black leather boots. She then put on a vine headdress she felt accented her appearance nicely.

Estelle then equipped a pair of white, leather gloves and held out her hand in front of her and traced a weapon she had seen in books before: The Holy Avenger. It was the only sword Estelle knew how to trace properly. It was a triangular blade with a blue handle and yellow guard. It was wielded by Estelle's favorite story book hero. Carrying the dangerous weapon in her hand, Estelle began making her way out of the castle. Given it was dawn Estelle figured the guards at the front gate might not have arrived at their post. The draw bridge was lowered at approximately 8:00am. It was a little before six. Estelle knew how to lower the drawbridge though. She knew how the mechanism worked.

She managed to get through the castle halls and made it all the way to the front gate without a problem as she began turning the crank to lower the draw bridge just enough that she could jump over it before the mechanism snapped the door back towards the upright position.

Estelle lowered the bridge just enough to accomplish this feet and then ran up the steep incline of the bridge with determined eyes. And then, impulsively and without thinking jumped off the edge. She found gravity to be a very harsh mistress and plummeted six feet straight to the ground.

"Owwwwww," Estelle cried out as she was met with a harsh landing. Still, just that one exclamation was all she let out before she examined her leg she had crashed hard on. It was badly injured, but nothing her healing magic couldn't fix. She stood up and tapped her foot to the ground to test her healing efforts. Feeling no pain, Estelle continued on, weapon in hand.

* * *

At the White Rabbit Inn, Cornelia and Meteor Wing were sitting around eating breakfast. The inn certainly didn't provide as big a selection as Cornelia was used to at the castle, but she didn't complain and made do. She had a cut open orange, some grapes and some toast with jam. It was quite filling, but then again she wasn't really all that hungry to begin with.

The middle Heurassein sibling was still bitter about yesterday. She didn't want to talk to or see her parents unless they came down here to apologize.

"Lady Cornelia, you really should give your parents a second chance," Sayoko said to her as she sat down.

"Why? They don't care about me deep down. The only people they truly care about are themselves. They want me to just stay home and play house." Cornelia bit into her toast, chewed and swallowed. "Now that I've experienced the real world, I want more. The day I leave this island it'll be too soon."

"Leave the island huh?" Kyle asked, sitting down with his plate. "You've sure got ambition. What makes you want to leave this island so badly anyway? You think things are milk and honey on the mainland?"

"I don't, but that's precisely why I want to leave. Travelling with you all…I feel like the lavish cushy lifestyle I was living isn't me, like it's holding back my potential. Who knows, maybe my father will suddenly drop dead and we can all go out and find a new job."

"Okay, I think someone's got just a wee bit too much daddy issues and is taking them too far," Kyle said ruffling Cornelia's hair. She swatted his hand away in annoyance.

* * *

Outside in the plaza, Estelle was getting looks from all of the townspeople as they stopped and stared to look at her, the ones that were outside anyway. Estelle, despite having never ventured outside the castle knew Sylvas well from all the maps she had looked at over the years.

_Let's see, White Rabbit Inn…White Rabbit Inn…_ Estelle mused as she looked all around trying to locate the inn she knew Meteor Wing stayed in. She could only pray Cornelia was with them.

As she did she took a turn down an alleyway, unaware of the thuggish brutes that happened to be lurking there. They eyed Estelle with allured, aroused eyes. As she passed by one of them smacked her ass.

"Ah, hey!" Estelle exclaimed, smoothing out her skirt. She looked forward only to find someone standing in her way. "Oh, excuse me," she said stepping to the side, but the guy stood in front of her more. "Oh, pardon me," Estelle stepped to the side again, but the guy persisted in standing in her way.

"Excuse me," Estelle bowed shallowly, "But I'm trying to get to the White Rabbit Inn, could you please move out of my way?" she asked nicely.

"Hey what's the rush sweetheart? Stay with us for a little while, having a drink."

"N-no, thank you though," Estelle curtsied, "It's unladylike for a lady of the court to drink alcohol if she's not dining, even if she's not underage."

"Oh, how old are you sweetheart?"

"I'm eighteen," Estelle smiled.

"We-hell, then this must be our lucky day. We got a legal one here guys!"

The other men that had been lounging about the alleyway began crowding around Estelle.

"Hey, excuse me, personal space," she said, holding up her sword. However, one of the men to her side reached out and twisted her arm as a guy behind her kicked her forward, causing the sword to drop and break. _Oh, no I didn't do the tracing properly._

"Pretty flimsy craftsmanship," the guy in front of her said.

"I traced that," Estelle said, scowling, "I'm a mage. Now please let me go. I'm trying to get to the inn."

"Oh, you can go to the inn, right after we're done having some fun with you."

"I said, _let me GO!_" Estelle exclaimed as her whole body glowed and solar energy blasted outward, sending all the thugs flying into the walls that made up the alleyway.

Estelle righted herself and fanned out her skirt. She traced a new replica of the Holy Avenger. "That is _not _how you treat a lady of the court," Estelle said, sticking her nose in the air, "Hmph!" she walked on leaving the men groaning on the ground wondering what just happened. It can't go without saying that Estelle had absolutely no idea the true trouble she was in and only was in such determination to reach Cornelia that delays were not an option and the men were being rather rude to her, forcing her hand. Barring that, if Estelle wasn't so wound up by her younger sister then if she wasn't the sorriest lady in all of Sylvas, she soon would've been the sorest.

* * *

**The White Rabbit Inn**

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Cornelia asked as she cleaned her plate in the sink.

"Nothing today actually," Kyle said as he lounged in a chair. "Pick your feet up, do whatever you want," he picked up the newspaper, "Read the paper or a magazine."

Cornelia walked over to the magazine basket and plucked out the latest copy of Sorcerer's Weekly. She stood at the side of the inn as she curled the spine back and read an article. She recited the words in her head as she read, _Angel's Feather predicted to win the Grand Magic games for the fourth year in a row. Guild ace, Nivea Feathermane, has helped lead the team to victory. Last year's runner-up, Serpent's Heart competes fiercely again this year, passing the preliminaries with flying colors just like the reigning champions. Guild ace, Nessa Revanati—_

Cornelia was jarred from her thoughts when the door was pushed open and a new patron stood in the doorway. Cornelia dropped the magazine when she saw who it was.

"E-Estellise?"

Estelle looked over to see Cornelia looking like a cow staring at an oncoming train. "Cornelia!" she exclaimed, running forward and giving her sister a big hug. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," Cornelia stated, holding Estelle out at an arm's length. "What are you doing here, Estellise?"

"I came to see you. Cornelia, you really should come back to the castle. You should—"

"Wait, where's Euphemia?"

"She's in my room. I left a note. She'll probably have brought it to Mom and Dad," Estelle said, a little shaken up, unsure as to Cornelia's sudden question.

"You mean she's unguarded."

"She's in the castle, what type of—"

"Nonette!"

"Right. Estelle, try to keep up."

"Huh?" Estelle watched Kyle and Liz follow Nonette and Cornelia out the door.

Estelle tried her best to run after them only to find her stamina not suited for the task. Thankfully Kendra, who was out for a morning stroll, saw this and scooped up the young countess from behind and galloped after her comrades. Estelle put her hands on the furry creature's shoulders.

"What's going on? What's the rush?" Estelle asked.

"You left Euphemia with only mother and father to look out for her."

"I know, I said I'd be back by lunch. I—"

"Still a foolish move, Estellise," Cornelia stated.

"I don't understand, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing that you could anticipate," Nonette said.

"Could somebody just say things straight out?" Estelle whined in demand.

"Cornelia's worried that Euphemia might hurt herself or that she might get into Regae or Geki's clutches," Kyle told her.

"But why is that—"

"Estellise!" Cornelia called, earning her sister's attention. "You haven't seen the things I've seen out here. Why didn't you just wait for me to come home?"

"But you said you weren't coming back." Estelle gasped. "Were you lying?"

"I didn't mean that indefinitely!" Cornelia exclaimed. "I was going to move out, which meant I would have to get my things little by little. I just wanted to adapt to the lifestyle of a commoner first. Think a little."

"I-I'm sorry. I…it's just Euphemia was so sad last night that she cried in my arms. I—"

"Like we said," Liz continued, "We don't blame you. It's nothing you could've thought about."

"We don't blame Nellie either, right Nellie?" Nonette asked. Cornelia said nothing as she continued to run. "Neeellie!" Cornelia remained silent. "Helloooo!"

Cornelia didn't want to say anything because some part of her did blame herself for this situation. She should've anticipated such a thing. But what did she do? She stormed out of the house without a second thought or word. Had to teach the folks a lesson didn't she?"

The drawbridge was just opening when the members of Meteor Wing arrived as Cornelia, Estelle, Kendra, Kyle, Liz and Nonette all jumped straight into the castle's main garden.

"Euphemia!" Cornelia shouted.

"There's no need to shout," Cornelia's father's voice was unmistakable.

"Father," Cornelia walked up to her.

"Cornelia!" Euphemia ran from around Duke and ran towards her big sister and gave her a hug.

"Did Estellise convince you to return?"

"She did not. I came because I was concerned about Euphemia."

"Euphemia came right to your mother and me after she found Estellise's letter. I've been watching her since then."

Cornelia remained silent and just stared.

"Lord Duke," Nonette stepped forward, "Cornelia does have some pressing concerns. Perhaps you should—"

"That is not a statement a person of your status should be uttering. This island's governance is of concern to its rulers. The guard will stay out of it."

"Listen old man," Kyle stepped forward, scowling, "Maybe your daughter wouldn't be so rebellious if you weren't such a lousy landlord."

"You think you know better than me, _boy_?" Duke asked bitterly.

"I think I know a little better than some puppet ruler who lets his lackey tax the people he loves into submission."

"Kyle, please!" Estelle pleaded.

"No, he needs to hear this," Nonette glared.

"If you dislike the way I run this island, then perhaps you should all leave," Duke stated.

"Kyle, don't do this!" Cornelia pleaded. "Don't let your sense of justice ruin what we have."

"Sorry, but I've had about all I can take. I'm sorry, Nellie, Estelle." Kyle waltzed up and attempted to punch Duke in the face, but not only was his punch caught without Duke even turning to look Kyle in the eye, but despite Duke being more than twice his age, Kyle felt like he was punching solid steel. Duke then clasped his hand tightly around Kyle's fist and brought the man to his knees.

"Subjects who turn against their rulers are met with proper punishment." Duke stated and looked towards one of the bridge guards. "One of you there put this man in the dungeon. You can let him out in the morning."

"Yes sir," one of the guards waltzed over and bent Kyle over.

"Kyle!" Cornelia exclaimed in concern.

"Hey don't worry about me. Prison isn't exactly foreign territory for me," Kyle said as he was escorted away.

"Sir, with all due respect, your daughter has a point that you need to—" Nonette was suddenly brought to her knees by a fearsome force as Cornelia felt Regae's presence step into the area.

"Why is it when people say 'with all due respect' they're never really sincere about it?" The gray haired, mustached advisor stated as his long black robe brushed against the grass beneath his feet.

_I…can't move. _Nonette sweated. _Feels like gravity is…crushing me…can barely breathe._

"The fearsome phantom walker brought to her knees," Regae said with a smug smile, "Oh how I must mark this day on my calendar."

"Don't you dare," Cornelia growled, "mock my best friend!" In the next instant the teenage mage had perfectly traced a full sized rocket launcher, equipped to fire four rockets at a time. Overkill? Perhaps. But given the power she knew Regae possessed, Cornelia wasn't about to stick to pistols and shotguns in order to make sure Regae got the message. Even Duke had to take a step back, especially when two mini-gun like protrusions extended off Cornelia's weapon and the whole thing attached to her arm.

"Let her go, NOW!"

Regae swallowed and backed away, let Nonette free of his gravity magic as Cornelia's gun vanished and she suddenly felt faint and began to pass out.

"Cornelia!" Estelle caught her as her sister slumped to her knees, unconscious.

"Regae, return to your office. Don't come back until things have cooled down here," Duke told him.

"Yes sir, of course," Regae then jogged away—since his robe made it impossible to run.

In comment to Regae's departure, Kendra growled as her neck fur prickled as she reared back and her tail curled into a question mark.

"Is she going to be all right?" Liz asked, looking down at the unconscious Cornelia.

Duke walked over to his daughter and felt her head. "She's not feverish. Considering I've never seen Cornelia make something quite that powerful, it's likely her own magic power couldn't handle the strain. Such power awakened by rage alone. Trace magic certainly is limited only by its user's imagination and their specialty."

"Sir, may I watch over her?" Nonette requested.

Duke turned his back to head back inside. "Do what you will," he said as he walked away.

In his quarters, Regae was finishing wiping the sweat from his brow and changing his loins. Cornelia had given him quite the scare with that quadruple rocket-launcher double minigun combo. If he hadn't let Nonette go and she had fired that he would have been _paste_.

_I underestimated the younger Heurassein, _Regae mused as he paced the floor. _Even if Geki marries in she's still a threat to my rule. There'll come a day when she'll expose us both. Something must be done about her, but what?_

* * *

**That Night**

By the time the sun went down, Nonette had already called it a night and had gone back into town to talk to the other members of Meteor Wing about what happened. Estelle still stood as her sister snoozed soundly in her bed. Cornelia hadn't awoken all day, but thankfully her breathing was normal and the doctor said the danger to Cornelia's life had passed and the girl was simply sleeping soundly now to regain her strength and that when she awoke she'd probably be starving.

Estelle was still worried about her sister. All of this was her fault, she felt. If she hadn't left the castle this morning Cornelia wouldn't have wound up like this.

"What can I do to be stronger like you, sis?" Estelle asked. She wanted to have her sister's strength and self-confidence. If she did, maybe she wouldn't be acting like such a worrywart and know what in the world to actually do.

A knock to the open door behind her, signaled Estelle to the presence of her fiancé, Geki. "Oh, Geki, I didn't hear you approach."

"I heard your sister had fallen into a deep slumber. I came to see if you and she were all right."

"Oh, how very thoughtful, thank you," Estelle perked up.

"Estellise, why don't we let your sister have her rest?" Geki told her, "It's bad for your complexion if you just stand there worrying so much." He grabbed Estelle's arm and tried to lead her away. "Come, let's go out by the garden and contemplate the moon's beauty." However, though he tried to move his fiancée, Estelle's feet were like lead.

"Geki," she said woefully, staring at the ground, "I think I just want to watch over my sister."

"But Estellise the doctor said she would be fine. Just by standing here there isn't much you can do, right?"

Estelle's fists tightened as she held them down by the folds of her dress looking absolutely miserable. She watched Cornelia's slumbering face just wanting her sister to wake up. _I have to be strong, _she thought, _I need to borrow your strength, sis._

"Estellise, please fresh night air would do you some good, you—"

"It's always about me, isn't it?" Estelle said out of the blue, her tone harsh. She turned to look at Geki with tear stained, agitated eyes. "You're always trying to talk to me, always want to do everything with me. But if you're going to marry me then you have to think of more than just me and I'm not even sure you care about me either."

As she said this, unbeknownst to her, Cornelia's brain was starting to start itself up from a subconscious level.

"My sister means the world to me. Our dream together is everything to me and you don't even respect that."

Cornelia couldn't hear what Estelle was saying and her vision was as hazy as though she was a blade of grass trying to see through fresh dew drops.

"Father wants me to marry you for the sake of our people, but…but I have needs too!" Estelle shouted. "I'm going to come out and say it. I don't want to marry you! I don't want to get involved in any of this at all."

As Cornelia came into full consciousness and sat up, though still a little groggy the first thing she heard was Estelle yell with a tense body and clenched eyes, "If I lose my sister then life for me is barely worth living!"

Cornelia's head whipped to her right to see her older sister yelling at Geki and the absolute horrified look on his face. Cornelia's brain clicked as to what just happened and she smiled. _Way to go, Estellise._

Geki found it hard to remember how to breathe for a few moments. "Y-yes well, there's nothing you can do about that now is there?" Geki clenched Estelle's chin and pinched her cheeks like one would a chalice. "I own you, Estellise. I have been promised you and everything else on this miserable island and there is nothing—"

The wind rushed through the room as pages of some open books flapped in the breeze as Cornelia suddenly had grip on Geki's arm and had forced it down and away from Estelle. She turned her head and glared at Geki. "Nothing on this island is yours," she said. She then twisted Geki's arm behind his back, wrapped her arm around his neck and shoved Geki against the wall, hand still firmly griping his wrist. "You can try and abuse me all you like," she said with a menacing tone, "But you will keep a civil tongue in that venomous jaw of yours when you speak to my sister, you bastard. You are nothing and I don't give a damn of the repercusions, if I had the choice I'd string your neck up at the top of the nearest mountain, tie you to a sack of bricks, outfit you for cement shoes and dump you into the harbor before calling for a school of piranhas." She put more pressure on Geki's back and added, "Got it?"

"Uh-huh," Geki swallowed.

Cornelia let him go, "Good, now get your insipid mug out of my line of sight." Geki rushed out of the room and stumbled down the hallway as he slammed the door behind him.

"Cornelia, are you okay?" Estelle asked.

"I'm fine," Cornelia responded as she dusted herself off only for her stomach to growl. "Although I feel like I haven't eaten in days. How long have I been out?"

"Only since this morning. The doctor said your appetite would be voracious when you woke up. Are you feeling well enough to eat?"

"I feel fine," Cornelia remarked as she opened her door. "Will you dine with me, dear sister?"

"Yes," Estelle nodded enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Geki had finally managed to find the ability to walk normally and was now standing around the trophy room, admiring the many swords and shields Duke kept in memorandum to different things.

"That was quite the scolding you got," an elderly, nasally voice called out. Geki turned his head to see Regae behind him by the entryway.

"Oh you heard that," Geki said turning back to admire a large, brass shield being held by a mannequin.

"I think even the crickets outside heard that outburst," Regae stated.

"She's a wild one that Cornelia Heurassein."

"Yes, she's the very backbone of the Heurassein lineage. As long as she's around her sister will never yield to anyone, but her father when push comes to shove," Regae said standing alongside Geki.

"Have you been scheming how to get rid of her?" Geki asked with a wagging finger. "I don't think Lord Heurassein would like it if his advisor was scheming to off his middle child."

"I'm not trying to kill her, just have her in a fix where she won't cause any trouble, but because she's Duke's daughter, he'll protect her with every fiber of his being."

"Yes quite," Geki laughed, "Anything short of killing me and Lord Heurassein would wipe it under the rug."

"Short of killing you, you say?" Regae questioned.

"Why yes," Geki announced proudly, "I am his eldest daughter's fiancé, and the key to this island's financial survival. If I were to die it would be chaos upon this island. Bosco would invade. My father would have Lord Duke's head."

Regae smiled as his vile, yellow, crooked teeth could be seen in full view, "Interesting."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Cornelia was awoken to the loud banging of her door. She was no sooner rubbing the sleep from her eyes when several armed guards burst into her room and forced her onto her knees and chin with her hands behind her back.

"What in Zeref's name is going on here?" Cornelia demanded to know.

"Lady Cornelia," Regae said as he walked into her field of vision, "You are to be brought before your father for criminal trial."

"On what charges?" Cornelia barked.

"For the murder of Lord Geki Eutearay," Regae said, gazing down upon her with disdain.

"You scheming bastard! I haven't seen Geki since last night!"

"That's fine since that was his time of death."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Cornelia asked.

"It's simple," Regae answered. "You're the only mage on this entire island who can wield a gun. Geki was found with a large caliber bullet wound in his forehead. Death was instantaneous and the weapon could not be found at the crime scene. Given your magic is trace magic that's to be expected."

"I had nothing to do with it now let me go!"

"You can plead your case at trial," Regae told her and led Cornelia to her father's throne room where he sat in his regal chair next to her mother Aria upon a red fabric and golden metal throne with a chessboard patterned floor.

Cornelia was continually held down by two members of the guard who held their halberds by her throat so she would not think of escaping. Euphemia and Estellise were present.

"You didn't really do it, did you sis?"

"Estelle don't you believe any of this. I had nothing to do with it as much as I would have liked to!"

"Order in my court!" Duke's voice thundered and a hush fell over the throne room full of the other members of the Sylvas City nobility. "Cornelia I am very disappointed in you."

"Father I had nothing to do with it!" Cornelia exclaimed. "Regae is pulling the wool over your eyes. He probably offed Geki himself and is framing me."

"Oof, such slander," Regae said standing on the opposite side of Duke that Aria was sitting, "Your greatness, your daughter has had it out for me for some time now. She hounds and despises me. Clearly she is irriational."

"Bastard! Don't make me kill you too!" Cornelia shouted not realizing the implications of what she was saying.

"Cornelia!" Duke declared rising to his feet. "The evidence before you is damning. Geki's corpse was brought to my attention by Regae this morning. He was shot and killed at point blank outside the castle on the forest pathway. You are the only one in this family who leaves the castle and the only one on this island who uses a gun!"

"I never left the castle last night!"

"I wish I could believe you, Cornelia."

Cornelia growled at her father and began to trace a weapon. "If I go down," she shouted as her magic power overpowered the magicless soldiers holding her down and aimed her weapon at Regae, sending shocked gasps of horror throughout the crowd, "I'm taking you with me!" Cornelia fired her weapon, but the sudden shot was blocked and deflected by a double-edged, glowing red blade held by her father. The blade was cumbersome and looked as though it should be wielded with two hands, but Duke was holding it with only one. The weapon in question had a dragon etched into the blade on either side of the flat end of the blade. Duke's own magic power then brought Cornelia to her knees.

"Despicable, I am ashamed to call you my daughter that you would attack my advisor so irrationally. Get her out of my sight!" Duke shouted. "Imprison her in the solitary confinement cell in the tower. She will remain there until I decide what to do with her."

"You are making a big mistake," Cornelia said as she let her arms get wrestled behind her back and a drain magic collar be placed around her neck. Duke said nothing to Cornelia and turned his head from her as though she didn't even exist.

Estelle shut her eyes with tears flowing down her face as Cornelia was taken away. Euphie was too young to understand what was going on. She didn't know what the words murder or imprisonment meant. All she knew was that Cornelia was in big trouble.

When she and Estelle were the only two people left in the throne room, Euphie turned to look at Estelle and said, "Go get Nonette."

"H-huh?" Estelle sniffed.

"Nonette always helps Cornelia when she's in trouble, right Estellise?"

"I…I don't know if there's anything anyone can do."

"But you have to at least try, right?" Euphie said, getting all hyped up. "If you don't try nothing changes. Don't you and Cornelia always say that, Estellise?"

"I…"

"Nonette always knows what to do because Nonette is the best, most coolest person ever isn't she? That's what Cornelia always says!"

Estelle forced a joyful smile. "Yes Cornelia does always say that about Nonette doesn't she?"

"So you gotta go find Nonette, Estellise, you just gotta!" Euphie pleaded.

Estelle took a deep breath. "You're right," she said, "If nothing else, she should at least know what's going on."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Cornelia sat in her cell, contemplating her actions. She had really done it this time. Well, it wasn't like she had done much of anything except prove her father's already positive notions that she was clearly guilty. There really wasn't anything she could have done, she figured, that alter the situation she was currently in. She was currently sitting on a pile of hay in an uncomfortably small room with her hands tied behind her back with two handcuffs attached to the same large weighted iron ball behind her. With the drain magic collar around her neck she couldn't even summon a gun to shoot and destroy her bonds, or even the door so close in front of her face that she couldn't even stretch out her whole body on the ground and had to curl up in an almost fetal position if she wanted her head to be on the floor.

The nearest window was shining in with sunlight more than four body lengths above her head. It was large enough for a person to get through, but gazed out from the middle of the air so it was almost impossible for someone to get in or out of the room inside.

So, with nothing else to do, Cornelia contemplated the situation. Geki was dead from the sound of things, that fact was undeniable. At least with him out of the picture Estelle wouldn't have to get married.

_Estellise…_

Cornelia wondered if her sister believed her innocence. She knew from last night that Estelle never liked Geki at all, but did she believe that Cornelia didn't have the actual courage to kill him after everything she said last night. Cornelia also realized that she could kiss her and Estelle's dream goodbye. Even if she did live through this it was likely she'd be watched like a hawk for the rest of her life even after coming of age.

Things didn't look good at all until she heard someone's voice. "Hey," it said. Cornelia looked up. The silhouette of Nonette Enneagram was unmistakable. "Yo," Nonette signaled pulling two fingers away from her forehead.

"Nonette?" Cornelia asked only for Nonette to disappear from view and suddenly appear right in front of Cornelia. The woman was leaned up against the door with her arms folded and her eyes closed.

"Your sister told me about what happened," Nonette said, "I came to get the story straight from the horse's mouth as it were."

"Does she think I'm—"

"The fact that I'm here should answer that question. Neither of your sisters or my guild thinks that your responsible."

"So why are you—"

"When Estelle told me what was going on, at first I had no idea what she wanted me to do about it. After all, breaking a criminal out of prison is a serious offense. Your father would have my head. But, then I figured with Geki out of the picture there's really nothing holding you guys to this island right. If your dad hates you and your sister loves you why stay? Make sense?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"And so that's how I came to the conclusion," Nonette said as Cornelia suddenly heard a loud Clang and found herself free of her bonds and then watched the door turn to splinters, "I'm gonna get you, Estelle and Euphie off this island once and for all." Cornelia just stared as Nonette crouched down and removed her drain magic collar. She smiled in her face. "You ready to live the real stage of your life?"

"Yes," Cornelia nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Nonette asked as she got to her feet. "Let's get going."

"But…what about my father?"

"Your father isn't a member of the council and this is not your fault," Nonette said with her arms folded, "If we can get off the island, I can protect you with my status. You're an innocent charged with a crime. Once we're on the mainland you're free and clear."

"Nonette…"

"Alright, no more moping around. Trace a gun," Nonette said as she whipped out a knife, "And let's make some noise!"

Cornelia made two pistols, one out of ivory metal the other out of ebony. "You don't have to tell me twice." Cornelia stated.

As she and Nonette ran down a corridor they heard a call of, "Hey you two where's the fire?"

Both stopped and looked over to see Kyle lying down on his cot.

"Oh, Kyle! Duke didn't let you out yet!"

"Nope," Kyle remarked.

Nonette slashed the lock off. "Well now he has. Let's go."

"Go?"

"We're leaving the island," Cornelia stated.

"Oh about time!" Kyle leapt to his feet and slid open the cell door. "What's the deal, captain?"

"I already told Estelle to go with Euphie down to the White Rabbit Inn where you and I are going to meet up with everyone else. From there we're going to go down to the harbor, steal a boat and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you taking the lead?" Kyle asked.

Nonette smiled, "You know it."

And with that the trio ran through the dungeon and knocked down the front door, taking out the guard in front of the door in the process. The three of them then proceeded up the winding stairway to the surface and soon found themselves all near the eastern side of the castle.

"Nonette! Cornelia!" Euphie's young voice could be heard as she ran up to her siblings.

"Euphemia!" Cornelia ran to meet up with the four-year-old as she hugged her sister's leg.

"Cornelia you have to hurry. Estellise and I were trying to get to you and Nonette like she said, but Estellise got put in her room. I managed to slip past everyone, but I think they followed me."

Nonette looked over the horizon. With her height she could see plenty of soldiers headed her, Kyle and Cornelia's way. There were a lot of them, practically a third of the guard.

"If we take them on together we can—"

"No, bad idea, Euphie might get caught in the crossfire," Nonette said bending down to pick up the four-year-old and carried her piggy-back. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Okay," Euphie said.

"Wait, you're taking Euphie?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm the only one who can do it unnoticed. You and Kyle can handle a bunch of measly soldiers," Nonette rolled her eyes.

"The captain's got a point." Kyle stated.

"But you're not armed," Cornelia stated.

"So I'll take a sword from an enemy. I can pick up Highlander when we get to the inn."

"I'm going to go to the harbor to the north settlement away from Sylvas," Nonette stated.

"What, but that means we'll have to cross Fort Nightshade," Cornelia remarked. Fort Nightshade was a small fortress of Sylvas guards that were stationed near the northwestern edge of the island in order to alert the main force of unwanted ships coming up on the horizon. It was an almost guarantee that they knew what was going on by now.

"Like I said, I can get through undetected. You and Kyle should be fine. Just tell everyone else to meet me there, okay?"

"I…"

"Euphie will be safe as long as she is with me," Nonette remarked, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I," Cornelia gave a tough look, "I know."

"Good," Nonette said, taking off, "See ya!" she vanished from sight.

"All right, Cornelia you ready to make some furious sparks?" Kyle asked.

"You know I am." Cornelia detraced her pistols and then traced a rifle that was designed to shoot bolts of pure plasma. "Let's go!"

Cornelia and Kyle rushed headfirst into danger. With a single shot, Cornelia managed to take out an enemy, allowing Kyle to pick up the defeated soldier's sword and fight with it as Cornelia switched to a pair of Uzis and began running, jumping and dodging all around the battlefield. These were her own countrymen she was fighting and killing, but to her that didn't matter. They had marked her as a murderer already so at this point this place was no longer her home. Her home was wherever she and her sisters resided and so it didn't matter to her how many of these bastards she took down. This was for Estelle and that helped her justify what she was doing.

However, while Cornelia's nimbleness and dexterity as she leapt and juked around the soldiers like the wind, helped her gain ground. Kyle's close ranged combat style got him surrounded by the guard who began swarming on him, leaving only the guard in Cornelia's path to blockade her.

"Kyle!" she shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Kyle shouted, cleaving through a hoard of enemies only to get surrounded again. "Get Estelle and get out of here!"

"But you—"

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk as he reached Cornelia and stood with his back to hers. "I don't plan on dying today. My horoscope said good things were supposed to happen."

"You were in prison this morning how the hell could you look up your horoscope?"

"Oh yes, ruin my joke while our lives are on the line," Kyle remarked.

"Can you take anything seriously?" Cornelia slandered.

"Nope, I laugh in the face of my own destruction," Kyle remarked.

"You'd better make it out alive."

"Oh don't worry, I will, now go. And tell your sister she can send me a postcard to thank me."

Cornelia sighed. "You…" she couldn't think of how to finish her sentence so she just ran off, and cleared her path to make her way towards the main castle.

_Well, there she goes. You're a good kid Cornelia so that's why you need to continue to live your dreams. _Kyle looked straight ahead as his enemies began to surround him. _I'm a guy without any dreams of his own…well except maybe popping the question to Liz, but whatever. _"I hope you guys are hungry because I'm about to serve a full three course meal of pain!"

* * *

**Sylvas Castle**

**Estelle's Room**

The eldest Heurassein sibling was currently sitting in her room with the doors and windows locked from the outside. This was done at the request of her father as punishment for trying to help Cornelia. With Geki dead he needed Estelle home to appease Geki's father who would more than likely be arriving by boat soon.

Estelle could only hope that Euphemia would get to Cornelia and both of them could escape the island. At the very least they deserved to be free more than she did. This island was her home, she had convinced herself. It would be wrong for her to leave it.

So, Estelle was surprised when the sound of shattering glass came from the source of her window and the figure of Cornelia hanging from a rope dangling from the roof swung back and forth in front of her now destroyed window.

"Are you coming?" Cornelia asked her sister.

"Coming?"

"We're all getting off this island, Estellise," Cornelia told her, "That includes you."

"You…you came to get me?" Estelle was confused.

"Of course, that's what siblings do," Cornelia told her. "This is as much my dream as it is yours, remember? How could I escape from this island on good conscience without you at my side, dear sister?"

Estelle almost started to cry. She had almost given up hope of ever seeing her dream realized. She started to sniff and wipe her eye with her glove.

"Why are you crying?" Cornelia asked her.

"I was just thinking that," Estelle smiled through the tears, "That there's nothing better in this world than the loyalty of a cherished sibling."

Cornelia smiled and then extended her hand to Estelle. "Anyway, quit dawdling. It won't be long before the guards notice me up here."

"Where did you get that rope anyway?" Estelle asked as she cautiously stepped around the broken glass towards her sister.

"A grappling gun, now come on."

Estelle jumped out the window and latched onto her sister like a Koala bear. Cornelia then slid down the rope and she and Estelle snuck around a corner as a bunch of guards began to wonder what happened to cause Estelle's window to break and who broke in and why.

With all the hustle and bustle, the area that Estelle and Cornelia were running away from would soon be in chaos. The siblings, however, were making their way towards the front gate. The guards at the drawbridge were standing firm with their halberds crossed in front of the entryway so that no one could get in or out.

"How are we going to sneak past them?" Estelle questioned as she and Cornelia crouched in the shadows behind a bush.

Cornelia looked at her feet and saw all the rocks beneath her and Estelle's feet. She remembered something Kyle did once and smirked. "Simple," replied the middle Heurassein sibling, "First we pick up one of these," she said picking up a rock, "And then," she hurled the rock as hard as she could, nailing the guard right in the back of the helmet. The impact sent him careening off balance and into the moat.

His buddy looked to see what was going on, but Cornelia picked up another rock and smacked him a good one in the head with it too and then she grabbed Estelle's hand firmly. "Let's go!" Cornelia exclaimed.

She and her sister ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the town. They were now home free until they reached Fort Nightshade.

Upon exiting the town though, they met up with Liz, Luke, Kendra and Sayoko.

"Where's Kyle?" Luke questioned.

Cornelia looked down and away. "He…bought me time so I could escape. He's fighting a third of my father's guard all by himself."

"My, my, that's quite the challenge," Liz responded.

"It's more than a challenge. He might very well keel over before the fight is done. Even a weak warrior in great numbers can overpower a strong one in a match of endurance," Luke noted.

"Guess there's no helping it," Liz said, "Sayoko, give me Highlander."

The maid ninja handed the blue-haired spear wielder Kyle's sword.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cornelia asked.

"What do you think?" Liz asked, leaning forward and smiling, "I'm going to go make a special delivery." She stood up and looked at Luke. "That all right with you?"

"It's not me who you should be asking, but I do believe that it's fine. Sayoko, Kendra and I should be enough to handle Fort Nightshade with Lady Cornelia and Lady Estellise," Luke answered.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me then," Liz took a huge leap and bound into the air and began bounding from rooftop to rooftop towards the castle.

"It's unlikely she will even reach him before it's too late or at all," Sayoko noted.

"Indeed," Luke answered, "She'll have to fight her way through the castle before she can get to Kyle."

Kendra whined.

Kyle got down on one knee and stroked the tamed beast. "Hey Kyle and Liz are the most tenacious people you and I know. With any luck, they'll make it through." Kendra barked triumphantly.

"Will it be all right, just the five of us?" Cornelia asked.

"Fort Nightshade only has one hundred and sixty-five guards," Sayoko noted, "As long as they're not waiting for us, we should be okay."

* * *

**Fort Nightshade**

"As Kyle might put it, 'you just had to say as long as they weren't waiting for us, didn't you?'" Luke asked Sayoko as his blade ripped up through a guard's armor.

"News travels fast it seems," Sayoko stated.

"How are the girls doing?" Luke asked as he shield bashed away an approaching enemy.

Sayoko took a high leap into the air and looked yonder beyond the fort. "Kendra seems to let them continue their escape towards the northern harbor." From her handbag, while still afloat using her ninja arts to slow her descent Sayoko pulled out a pair of magic binoculars. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Luke asked as Sayoko dropped to the ground, kicking a guard in the back of the head.

"They've set up an ambush farther down and Lady Estellise and Lady Cornelia are headed right for it!"

"Damn," Luke responded as he and Sayoko became surrounded by a large group.

Sayoko switched out of her made outfit using a ninja-quick change technique to a more slender pink and white, form fitting attire with a yellow muffler, holding a pair of kunais in both hands. "We're not going to make it to them in time and Kendra's battling at the front gate to keep enemies from pursuing."

"Tch," Luke responded. "Not good. I only pray that they can both make it out of here."

* * *

**North of Fort Nightshade**

Like Sayoko had predicted, Cornelia and Estelle ran right into the ambush with arrows galore raining down upon them. A force field projected by Estelle had saved both siblings from the first volley, but now as the archers reloaded from behind piles of sandbags and sloping hills it was a matter of eliminating them all before any of them could reload their bows and fire. The ones that did were easy to dodge for the most part given that the archers were no longer in perfect unison.

The ambush was not that large, so it was being taken care of easily. Unfortunately it was a two wave ambush and an assault platoon aboard a heavy artillery ballista along with guards carrying large tower shields were also part of the ambush to stop Estelle and Cornelia in their tracks. There were two of these platoons each from behind and from the front.

"Stargazer!" Estelle shouted unleashing three separate beams of raw light towards the enemy guards, firing to disable and not to kill. They would live with the injuries she had induced, but they would not be getting back up.

This was in stark contrast to Cornelia who was shooting to kill with every bullet she fired. A pair of semi-automatic pistols in hand, she was tagging any enemy foolish enough to get in her line of sight right where she knew the armor was at its thinnest. Thanks to trace magic her bullets were her own magic power so she never had to reload.

As the ballistae fired heavy rounds of ammunition at Cornelia and her sister, the Heurassein duo leapt back to back with Estelle slinging her light magic spells and Cornelia firing enough bullets to supply an entire platoon of gun-toting soldiers.

"I'm going to switch to an assault rifle!" Cornelia exclaimed. "Cover me!"

"Right!" Estelle declared. Rod made of crystals in hand, Estelle slung blasts of light from her palm and her staff to hit and disable any enemies that were firing upon her and her sister.

"Holy Lance!" With a firm impact of her rod into the ground, Estelle cast a field of magic around one of the ballistae and smashed it apart with a barrage of light magic lances from a multitude of directions. The consistent firing of bullets from behind her told her that Cornelia was up on her feet. Estelle relaxed. As long as Cornelia was at her back Estelle knew she would make it out alive. Cornelia felt the same with Estelle at her back about her life as well.

Eventually both siblings had managed to tear apart the other ballista only for more enemies to pop out from the trees to the east and fire another volley of arrows. As if that wasn't bad enough, cannon fire was coming from the water, with the ships waving the Bosco flag.

"Bosco soldiers? Here? Did father call for them?" Estelle asked.

A cannon blast erupted towards the coastline as Cornelia tackled her sibling. "Get down!"

From the ground, as Estelle and Cornelia watched two more enemy ships come up on the horizon, Cornelia reached her arm up and tagged the remaining soldiers on the coastline only now seeing a flaming arrow land right in front of her face.

"Oh no, did Luke, Kendra and Sayoko fail?" Estelle asked, seeing soldiers coming their way.

"Dammit! There's no end to these bastards!" Cornelia stood up and traced an automatic shotgun that fired explosive rounds, gaining a death pure bullet that reached its target.

A cannon blast from the shore line forced her and Estelle to jump to the side and as Cornelia fired a few more bullets at one of the ships off shore she crouched in pain as her head throbbed. She clutched her eye. The exertion of force she was emitting was taking a heavy toll on her magic power. She might keel over soon. She'd never fought in battle for this long.

From Sylvas' own soldiers, one of the archers fired an arrow with a high powered shot aimed right for Cornelia's head.

"NO!" It all happened so fast that Cornelia barely had time to register what was happening. In the next moment her older sister had thrown herself in between the oncoming arrow and Cornelia. It punctured right through Estelle's chest, with the tip exiting out through her sister's body. Several more arrows were fired until Estelle fell back on the ground full of arrows, bleeding considerably from her injuries.

"E-Estellise?" Cornelia's mind finally processed what had happened. "ESTELLISE!" Cornelia tensed up and screamed loudly before rising to her feet magic power surging as she prepared to trace. Too far, things had gone too far now. Her headache could suck it. No one did that to her sister and lived to tell the tale.

Almost not even aware of the monstrosities she was pulling out, in the next moment Cornelia had created two enormous guns the size of machine gun turrets equipped with rocket launcher add-ons and laser barrels. They were connected to a single belt behind Cornelia that was then connected to two more belts that ran along her back, each belt, rather than carrying bullets held a canister of viscous liquid—Cornelia's raw magical energy. A scope ejected out of the right side gun and set itself in front of Cornelia's eye before she opened fire. This all happened in less than 5 seconds.

"Bring it on you sons of bitches," Cornelia stated with a cold, bitter scowl.

A volley of arrows came at her, but Cornelia fired the arrows to splinters with her machine guns before firing a continuous laser and eliminating every last Sylvas soldier that was facing her down. She then turned her attention towards the ships that were now just off the island coast. Cornelia fired a volley of rockets several times, doing considerable damage to the ships and setting them on fire.

"DIE!" Cornelia shouted as the fired her machine guns with precision accuracy and began firing straight through the hull, turning it to splinters before taking aim with her laser rifle and firing a continuous angled shot, ripping one of the ships in half. She then continued by firing the rocket launchers of one arm with the machine gun of the other, turning the second ship into naught but a mere memory before turning her attention to the third ship, which she just concentrated her laser barrels on and blasted the wooden vessel into oblivion.

All of this happened in under a minute. Cornelia's enemies never knew what hit them. Rage consuming her Cornelia began firing all around her, just shooting so that nothing that could return fire at her remained in one piece. Even the soldiers she had already killed, even the soldiers Estelle had disabled, were nothing but blood stains and giblets once Cornelia was done going off on her tantrum. And then as Cornelia came down from her rage she dropped to her knees and stared at the sky as gray clouds swarmed overhead. She just sat on her knees, covered in blood, gunpowder and dirt, hearing the sky thunder as the rain began to fall.

It was all for naught. It was over. Estelle was gone. Cornelia started to cry until she heard a gurgling cough. She pivoted on her knees. Estelle was still alive. "Estellise!" _She's alive. She's still holding on. _Cornelia cradled her sister as she made her way over to her, her feet splashing in the mud.

"Oh Estellise," Cornelia sniffed, "Estellise, there's life left in you yet. Don't worry," Cornelia got to her feet. "I'll get you to safety. Don't worry. We're going to make it to Nonette." _She'll live yet! We're going to get to Nonette! No doubt she has a med kit! We're going to get off this island! _Cornelia thought rapidly as she ran with Estelle in her arms. _We're going to make our dream come true, _she thought as tears ran down her face while she ran.

Through her hazy vision, Estelle could see Cornelia's lips moved, but her voice was coming in garbled. _Is my sister talking to me? _The memory of her blocking a shot for Cornelia played through her mind and she could feel the stinging sensation in her chest. _That's right…I got shot._

"Cornelia," Estelle coughed as she gripped her sister's arm.

"Just hang on Estellise," Cornelia told her, "I'll get you to safety. We're almost out of here."

"Cornelia, did we make it? Did we get out of the city? Are we on the Fiore mainland?"

Cornelia stopped running and held her sister closer. "We made it Estellise," she sobbed, "We're out in the wilderness. Can you hear the birds? Can you smell the mountain air?"

"I can," Estelle choked even though she could currently do neither and was going blind. The rain continued to come down harder as Estelle made herself comfortable in Cornelia's arms. "Cornelia."

"Yes, Estellise?" Cornelia asked as she found the strength to walk and moved at a normal pace.

"Isn't there nothing more precious in this world than that of loyal siblings?"

"No," Cornelia said as her pace slowed, "No there isn't."

"I'm…glad…" Estelle said incredibly slowly as Cornelia continued to walk with her. "Thank you Cornelia. I love you little sister." Estelle then closed her eyes and her grip on Cornelia went slack.

Cornelia stood frozen in place. "Estellise?" Cornelia looked at her sister in her arms and the peaceful look on her sister's face. "ESTELLISE!" She shook her in her arms "Hey, come on, wake up. Wake up. You only just got out. We…we haven't joined a guild yet. We haven't tasted Nonette's special campfire cooking yet. Come on. Wake up! WAKE UP!" Cornelia dropped to her knees and broke down sobbing as she held her dead sister in her arms. "You stupid idiot," Cornelia sobbed as she dropped to her knees, "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" She shouted to the sky. "I'M THE ONE WHOSE HANDS ARE STAINED WITH BLOOD! ESTELLISE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS! BRING HER BACK!"

But Estelle could not and would not come back as her sister sat on her knees mourning her loss, sobbing uncontrollably, howling.

_All of it for naught. We were almost free and clear, Estellise, _Cornelia sobbed as she brought her head close to her sister's. _We were almost free and clear._

* * *

**Present Day**

Finishing her reminiscence, Cornelia approached Estelle's gravestone and stroked the top of it. "I'm sorry, Estelle," she said, calling her sister by her nickname.

Nonette put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "Nellie, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Cornelia shouted. "I told her we made it! I tried to make her happy because I thought it might make her relax," Cornelia dropped to her knees, "But for twelve long years all I can think of is that that white lie kept her from holding out until we got to you."

Euphie gave Cornelia a hug. "I'm sure Estelle knew you hadn't made it yet. I think she was happy that you wanted her to go out happy."

Nonette crouched down next to Cornelia. "She was your treasured sibling just like Euphie is, just like all the members of Meteor Wing are my treasured friends who I still don't know if they're all right. I told them that they should leave the island and find me, but like I've said before: the only person I blame for what happened is Regae. Now come on," Nonette said helping Cornelia to her feet. "Let's go get some ice cream sundaes. That always—" Before she could finish her sentence her sixth sense picked something up and in the next moment Nonette had a knife whipped out and was using it to block the bladed assault of a man in a black cloak. The cloak had a hood and on the man's face was a grinning mask with a v-shaped smile and slanted eyes that was gray-blue on one half of the mask and dark blue on the other. The mask was divided down the nose line in a zig-zag pattern. Instantaneously a few more black robbed individuals surrounded Nonette, Cornelia and Euphemia.

"After all these years we've finally found you, guildmaster of Meteor Wing and Cornelia Heurassein."

"Who are you?" Cornelia scowled.

The robbed figures ignored Cornelia's question and one of them simply stated. "Master Regae and Lord Duke require your presence back on Sylvas immediately."

"We can't fight them while trying to protect Euphie," Nonette whispered.

"I know. I'll keep them talking and at a precise moment, you take a few of them down and I'll break away with her." Cornelia then turned her attention to the hooded figures. "And why does my father want us back on the island."

"You two are to be punished of course. You are traitors to your own kind. We've spent the last twelve years chasing you down, Cornelia Heurassein. It took quite a very long time for us to uncover your location. You hid the three of you rather well, Nonette Enneagram."

Upon reaching shore, twelve years ago, Nonette had applied with the council to formerly disband Meteor Wing. She also did her best to try and keep the situation under wraps. As a respected guildmaster, despite the chaos she would often cause, the council was more than willing to accommodate, especially with an innocent four-year-old in Nonette's company. From there all traces of Meteor Wing vanished so the hooded figures had been looking through a needle in a haystack searching for Nonette for twelve long years.

"Why now have you only found us?" Nonette asked.

"That stunt the two of you pulled at the beach was right in our sights. After that it was a simple means of tracking you and finding you at a vulnerable time. Now here we are."

"You can tell my father that I don't intend to come back to Sylvas ever. Nonette!"

"Right!" With the stopping of time, the famed "Phantom Walker" had cut down every robbed figure Cornelia then crippled their assailants by shooting them with a traced pump-action shotgun. Nonette then waltzed over and yanked up the initial assailant and ripped off his mask, only to find that all of them were just puppet shadows of a sort as they all vanished.

Nonette and Cornelia looked in the direction of the pathway towards them as a sharply dressed man with shiny glasses, grayish pink hair, a white gloves stood before them. He had strings of wire attached to his gloves that he then used to spawn a few more puppets, each of them looking like disjointed mannequins with razor sharp claws on their hands and sharp-toothed grins with fully opened circular eyes.

"Who are you?" Cornelia demanded to know.

"My name is Daren Rozengami, King of Puppets and one of the eleven master generals of the Sylvas Army. You three are under arrest for the same crime you committed twelve years ago."

"Euphie had nothing to do with it!" Cornelia shouted.

"Perhaps not," Daren grinned, "But then she can just be a casualty."

A shot rang out as Cornelia fired off a shot from a very large handgun with. The barrel was as long as her arm and the trigger was the size of her entire thumb. The rest of the gun was as big as her head. The resulting projectile completely disintegrated one of the puppets that had darted in front of its creator to avoid Daren being shot through the forehead.

"You already took one sibling from me," Cornelia glared and then shouted with venomous anger as she created another handgun for her other hand and aimed both at Daren. "YOU WON'T BE TAKING ANY MORE!" Daren simply pushed his glasses in and smirked.

_"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive."  
__-Wanted Dead or Alive, Bon Jovi_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So now you know what Cornelia lied about and now you know how Estelle died. Dammit I should not have played Snowfield while I wrote that scene. I cried. Damn you Clannad music! So now we return to the present and now we're going to get into the nitty gritty of now that we've explained a character's history: It's time to pay it back in full. Which means the rest of this arc is going to be Cornelia returning to her home and clearing her good name alongside Nonette. Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, **_**Marianne**_**, and a few others will be going with them. I know I haven't explained how Marianne and Cornelia met, but that will come at the appropriate time. I know I'm also spending a lot of time on Cornelia, but she is the Erza of this series essentially. Kallen is the Lucy, Lelouch is Natsu, Suzaku is Gray [sort of] and Cornelia is Erza. More than likely Schneizel will round out the last member of the Main 5 as I've now finally gotten an idea of what I'm doing with Suzaku's backstory, which will include back history on Nagisa Chiba, Tohdoh, Xingke, Darlton, and Guilford all in one convenient package. After that we will FINALLY get to Lelouch. I'm so sorry to cut it off here as much as I would love to watch Cornelia burrow bullets into the face of Daren, but that will come next chapter when I feel like doing a fight scene. Furthermore I WILL explain how Geki was killed by a gun even though Cornelia is the only one who uses guns on the entire island. How I intend to explain that…let's just say that it's going to involve Lelouch playing the role of Batman without having to stop being Bruce Wayne. Till next time folks! Ja ne!)**


	13. Return to Sylvas

**(A/N: Can I just start by saying I love the quote I chose for this chapter? I can? Good, because I love the song it's from).**

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Fairy Tail copyright their respective owners

* * *

"_And I can't live in a fairy tale of lies. And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right."  
– Faster, Within Temptation_

* * *

**Magnolia Cemetery**

Cornelia stood with her weapons at the ready, intending to shoot Daren at her will. "Nonette," she said, "I'll take this fucker myself. Get Euphemia out of here."

"Right," Nonette stated with a serious gazed and wrapped her arms around the bewildered teenager.

"You won't—" Mid-sentence Nonette was already behind Daren carrying Euphemia piggyback, "—escape."

He turned his head only for a bullet to ring out and his other puppet to take the blow. "Keep your eyes on me. I am your opponent. If you want me to return to Sylvas it'll be in a body bag." Cornelia's guns glowed, "Which is exactly how I intend to send you!" Two high powered rounds went rocketing out of Cornelia's barrels as she crisscrossed her arms over one another while holding the weapons sideways.

"Wire barrier," Daren said casually as a crisscross of glowing strings formed a cubical barrier around Daren, shielding him from harm.

"Barriers," Cornelia scoffed detracing her pistols, "I know exactly how to deal with barriers." In the next moment Cornelia had a body-sized bazooka with a blade attached to the underside of the weapon with suitcase-like grip handles and a wireless targeting scope—one part attached to her eye that fed information to her from the gun barrel. "Choke on this," Cornelia fired a powerful rocket from the unwieldy weapon, which shattered the cubic barrier. However, before Daren had time to switch tactics or summon a new puppet, Cornelia was already on the move. After firing her bazooka she had already switched out her weapons for a low grade pistol.

Like a trained soldier she ran towards Daren. When she reached him, she crouched low and then smashed her elbow right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of the puppet master. She then uppercut Daren, slamming his jaw shut before pistol whipping the bastard with the butt of her handgun, breaking his glasses. Following that, she took aim and unloaded two rounds, each one shattering a kneecap.

As his legs broke, Daren began to tumble off the pathway towards the other gravestones below the high rising platform of the cemetery. Cornelia fired a shot that hit one of Daren's arms and then jumped down after the bastard as she got rid of the pistol and traced a sleek, white bayonet shotgun. She then picked up Daren and slammed him against the wall of the cemetery behind a few gravestones that lay along the sand in front of the coast. Her bayonet was pressed into his neck. Cornelia would kill him given probable cause.

"What does my father want? What does that bastard Regae want?"

"I told you already," Daren gagged, "For you to serve your punishment for the murder of Geki. The city of Sylvas now makes up the entire island and is part of Bosco. It was punishment when Geki's family caught wind of his death and learned that you had not been punished and had escaped to Fiore. Your father has been in subservience to the Bosco government. He tried to get help from the Fiore government, but when he learned that Nonette had disbanded Meteor Wing he knew that you had gone into hiding, betrayed your family."

"Keep talking," Cornelia encouraged.

"Lord Duke sought us, the Eleven Master Generals, as solo wizards from all across Earthland to lead his army. It was out duty to find you so that he could use you as a bargaining chip in order to win back his island's freedom."

"Regae, what is he scheming?"

"Regae is not involved."

"Bullshit!" Cornelia exclaimed.

Daren coughed. "I have no reason to lie to you like this. Regae did not send me after you."

"Does everyone in Sylvas consider me guilty?"

Daren adjusted his glasses. "You say that like you didn't off your sister's fiancée."

"Don't screw with me asshole. As much as I wanted to I didn't kill Geki."

"Then you'll have to prove that to your father and to the rest of Sylvas. You and Nonette Enneagram are wanted criminals."

Cornelia was surprised that for wanted criminals that the Fiore government hadn't turned her or Nonette in as a means of quieting tension. Was it because only Sylvas itself desired her capture independently and so not turning her over would not upset Bosco at all? Or had Nonette pulled a string or two way back when in order to protect her. Whatever the case, Cornelia had to speak with her old time friend.

"So, what are you going to do with me now? I've told you everything I know."

"Normally this is the part where I let you go and give you a message to my father. However," Cornelia aimed her gun under the crook of Daren's mandible. "Nobody gets away with threatening to kill my sister." With a single shot, Daren's brains became the coating of a nearby headstone.

Cornelia detraced her weapon and now wondered what to do with Daren's body. She couldn't go into town like this that was for certain. Conveniently the cemetery had a nice well perfect for dumping bodies. No one would find Daren down there for years.

Returning to the train station, Cornelia met up with Nonette and Euphemia.

"Nellie, you're okay."

"Sis, you seem troubled. Is everything all right?"

Cornelia looked at Nonette with a stare. "You and I need to have a talk when we return to the guild."

Nonette's head lowered. "I…understand."

* * *

**Knightmare Frame guildhouse**

Once the trio had returned to the guild, Cornelia stood outside with Nonette by the bridge to talk with her.

"I'm guessing our assailant said something of value."

Cornelia nodded. "He said that we're wanted criminals and that Bosco controls Sylvas. It's been twelve years Nonette. Why hasn't Fiore turned us in?"

Nonette took a deep breath as she held her arms folded. "When I told the council that I was disbanding Meteor Wing, I told them the reasons for the dissolution. I convinced the council that the charges were trumped," Nonette lifted her right hand off her left elbow, "I've kept up with news regarding Sylvas, asked them to watch for activity. I was a respected guildmaster, they took me at my word. However, if Bosco or Sylvas has begun to mobilize a force—"

Cornelia held up her hand to get Nonette to be silent. "I don't think the council is going to back us up on this one. They're not invading Fiore. They've only done their own good to track us down. I don't think your deal with the council involved us becoming visible to our enemies, did it?"

"No," Nonette answered.

"As I thought."

"So what should we do? Do you really intend to go back to Sylvas on your own?"

Cornelia turned around. "No, and this isn't a two person job either." She looked at the guildhouse. "This is the job for a guild."

* * *

Marianne was humming to herself as she filled out a few monthly documents, dipping her old-style pen in the ink well in order to continue writing. She was sitting in her casual, orange ballroom dress as she worked. She was in the middle of her signature when there was a knock on her door.

"Just a moment," she stated. She finished her signature and put her pen back in the inkwell. She then walked over to the door and opened it to find a troubled, but serious Cornelia with Nonette at her side.

"Cornelia…is something the matter?"

"Can we talk?" Cornelia asked.

"You know I have an open door policy," Marianne smiled and gestured inside her office. "Have a seat." Cornelia and Nonette sat down in the two extra chairs inside their guildmaster's office as Marianne shut the door. The guildmaster of Knightmare Frame stood in front of her desk and smiled at her guild members. "And how can I help you both today?"

"Do you have a long time?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh my, this sounds serious," Marianne sighed and brought her chair around to sit down in it. "Go on, Cornelia."

* * *

**One explanation later…**

"I see," Marianne said as Cornelia finished her history and what had happened at the cemetery. She stood up. "I think I know why it is you brought this to my attention. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"You mean…"

Marianne nodded and scowled. "You are being threatened. Cornelia, you're like family to me and to the rest of this guild. No one hurts my babies and gets away with it."

"Lady Marianne," Cornelia smiled.

Marianne smiled sweetly. "Now go pack dears, okay? I'll go round up a few more of the guild members and we'll shove off and clear your good names."

Cornelia dropped to her hands and knees in front of Marianne. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Cornelia felt Marianne's gentle hand under her chin. She looked up at her idol in the eyes.

"I think I do. I've lost someone very important to me too, don't forget," Marianne stated. She got Cornelia to her feet and gave Cornelia a hug. Cornela hugged her back. "You're always allowed to lean on me when you feel weak. Don't feel as though you always have to set an example in this guild, Cornelia."

"I know," Cornelia answered.

Marianne stroked Cornelia's hair. "Don't worry about a thing. You have my shoulder and my blade."

"Thank you, Lady Marianne."

"You're quite welcome, Cornelia," Marianne said and let go of the S-class mage to go round up the others. "Do you two trust me to put together a unit or did either of you have specific members of this guild in mind for this outing?"

"I trust you," Cornelia stated. Marianne smiled and then left her office.

"Well, I guess I'll get to packing," Nonette said as she rubbed the back of her head, "You should bring the essentials with you Cornelia. Guaranteed we're probably going to be sleeping on whatever ship we sail on since we can't be seen."

"Mmn," Cornelia grunted in acknowledgement.

"It would behoove us to bring Euphie with us."

"Yes, I agree. Like it or not she was born there. I don't intend to hide her from the pain or from mother and father. Besides, she's not leaving my sight at a time like this."

"I'll see you in the morning or at dinner then," Nonette said, and walked out.

* * *

With her bags packed and already settling down for the evening, Cornelia lay on her bed with the lights off, the cool breeze from the air conditioning blowing her soft violet hair. The sun had completely set by now and she was laying down in the cool darkness of night with only the light from the hallway peeking into her room.

No matter how hard Cornelia tried she couldn't sleep. Why couldn't the group have left that afternoon? Why wait until morning? The whole ordeal was making her antsy and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes closed.

She was about to try and start the cliché of counting sheep when a knock came to her door. She sat up in bed. "Yes?"

"Are you still up? Sorry if I woke you." It was Lelouch.

"No, it's fine. Come in."

Lelouch opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat down on the swivel chair by Cornelia's desk and laid his arm down on the hard wood writing surface. "My mother told me what's going on. I thought you'd want to know that I'm coming along."

"I expected no less," Cornelia said with a smile.

"One part of the story still bugs me though," Lelouch remarked, "Was Geki really killed by a gun?"

"That's what I keep hearing."

"I hope you don't mind then if I drop off the radar while we're on Sylvas to do some research then."

"Research? What kind of research?"

"I want to know the truth behind Geki's murder. In twelve years, haven't you ever thought that if you didn't kill Geki then who did?"

"I just assumed Regae found a way."

"I agree from what mother told me, but that's not enough. If we're going to clear your name we need more than just a motive and what sounds logical to us. We need to prove it somehow. If there's anything you can tell me that would help me narrow the metaphorical haystack I'll be sifting through now would be a good a time as any."

Cornelia shook her head. "Believe me if I knew the truth I would've already found it."

Lelouch stood up. "I figured as much." He began to head for the door only to turn around. "I can't imagine what it was like to lose your sister like that, for her to die right in your arms. Do you…need some company? I know you went to the cemetery today, but…"

"Come sit down," Cornelia said and patted the bed next to her. Lelouch sat down next to the S-class mage he'd admired since he was a child. Cornelia leaned forward, elbows on her legs, fingers interlocked, and her chin resting on the backs of her hands. She was smiling. "Estelle was such a cheerful girl," she said hoarsely as she thought of her sister, "she always put others first, always saw the good in everyone, or at least tried to. All she wanted was to see the rest of the world with her own eyes, her pure…innocent eyes." Cornelia started to choke up again and collapsed her face into her hands. Lelouch put his arms around her and she brought him closer to her, resting his head against her shoulder.

"If she's as cheerful as you say, I'm sure she's very proud of her little sister."

"I wish I could be sure of that."

Lelouch lifted up off Cornelia's shoulder and pushed lightly on her cheek so that she'd look him in the eye. "She would have to be. You're an S-class mage and you're living your life to the fullest. From what mother told me about her, I think she could want nothing more. What she wouldn't want is you beating yourself up over it because what happened is not your fault."

Cornelia smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."

Lelouch turned his head to look away. "I just have a good head on my shoulders. I'm not the best at social situations, but I know how to be a good person at least. I always say mother raised me right." Lelouch was surprised when Cornelia suddenly grabbed him and his head landed against her chest.

"Sometimes I feel like you're a little brother to me, Lelouch. You and Nunnally are like siblings to me in this guild."

"If I'm a little brother then you're the big sister that gets stuck cleaning up my mess."

Cornelia laughed. "Lelouch, remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget?" Lelouch asked as his mind wandered back to that day eight years ago.

* * *

**December 17****th****, X776**

It was a month after Knightmare Frame's guildhouse had finally been built. Its guildmaster, Marianne Lamperouge, was out in town buying up groceries to stock for the remainder of the winter. Today was the first snowfall of the season and after the small party for her son's tenth birthday a few weeks ago she really needed to bulk up on food not only for the cold season, but also for her next expedition. As she moved from the main market with a pocket dimension full of grocery bags, dressed in a very expensive mink fur coat. She wandered into the bargain mart district to see if there were any good deals she could procure.

As she stepped down the stairway into the bargain mart she saw three people huddled around a fire pit, clutching blankets tightly to them. One was a blonde woman with a greenish hue to her hair about Marianne's age. The second one was a teenager with purple hair. The third was a child about Lelouch's age with pink hair. She was currently sneezing.

"Euphemia, please stop sneezing," the teenager said, "You're starting to worry me."

"I can't help it," Euphemia sniffed, her nose red and puffy, "I'm just so cold."

"Well we lasted as long as we could. None of the guilds I've applied for will take us all in," the blonde woman said.

"You and Cornelia should at least go, or at least you Nonette," the young pink head said, "You shouldn't have to suffer with us."

"Don't be silly," the blonde said wrapping her arms around the other two. "You guys are all I have."

"I don't care if this is how we go out," the teenager said, "At least we got to see a lot of Fiore."

Clutching her coat tightly, Marianne walked over. "Excuse me," she said, walking over to the three females.

"Oh hello," Nonette said with a smile.

"I couldn't help, but overhear your predicament. You're all mages, yes? I can sense it on you."

"You're a mage too?" Cornelia asked.

"I am," Marianne said. She used her ex-quip to make one of her bags of groceries appear and doled out warm, fresh bread to Cornelia, Nonette and Euphemia.

"But we can't—"

"Just eat," Marianne told Cornelia against her protests. "It's on me." Too starving to argue, Cornelia devoured the food she was given as did Nonette and Cornelia.

"Thank you so much," Cornelia said.

"It's no trouble," Marianne said and sat on her knees in the snow in her expensive fur coat.

"Ah, isn't that—"

"Oh I can get it dry cleaned," Marianne said with a hand wave. She smiled. "When giving a proposal, you should always meet your recipient at eye level, I feel, makes them feel like you're just another person like them." Cornelia was speechless. This woman was so nice. She was nice just like Estelle. "Why don't you all come home with me? I just started a guild. I want it to be a guild for mages with nowhere else to go. You three definitely seem to fit that description."

"You'd really take us all in?" Cornelia questioned with enthusiastic hope.

Marianne rubbed her head. "My guildhouse is all paid for in advance, no rent required. It's the home to all who reside in it. It's a residence first and a guild second."

Euphemia sneezed again.

"We'd better get there soon too. It sounds like the little one could use some hot chocolate and a warm bath." Marianne got to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Cornelia asked as she got to her feet too, "You hardly know us. You don't even know if we're good mages."

Marianne smiled. "You're mages nonetheless, mages who are fighting to struggle. Besides, you already are friends with each other," her smile grew wider, "And that's enough for me to know that you'll be a perfect fit for how I want my guild to be."

Cornelia dropped to her hands in knees with her hair touching the snow. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us." She felt Marianne's warm hand place itself underneath her frozen chin.

"I think I might," Marianne said with a wink. "After all, I once had nothing at all too."

* * *

Lelouch and Nunnally were chasing each other in the snow when Marianne returned to the guildhouse. CC and Jeremiah—the only other members of the guild—were watching them. CC was wearing a white jacket with a pair of earmuffs and red, hard leather gloves. Jeremiah was wearing a polyester, burnt orange jacket and had his hands in his pockets.

"Back so soon," CC asked as she sat on a mound of snow, as she took off her earmuffs in order to hear Marianne better.

"No, I have to go back out again," Marianne said as she stepped to the side, revealing Nonette, Cornelia and Euphemia. "CC, be a dear and show these two around would you. I'm going to get more groceries. Jeremiah, could you please run a bath for the darlings, I'm sure they need one."

"Of course, Lady Marianne, I'm at your service!" Jeremiah saluted, crossing his arm over his chest.

Marianne smiled and then looked at her children. "Lelouch! Nunnally! Could you two come here please?"

Lelouch and Nunnally stopped their antics and ran over to their mom.

"Oh, Mom, you're back—" Lelouch immediately noticed Cornelia, Nonette and Euphemia, "—oh hello."

"Lelouch this is Nonette Enneagram and Cornelia and Euphemia Heurassein," Marianne introduced.

"You can call me Euphie for short," Euphie said and then sneezed.

"They're going to be staying with us from now on as members of our guild."

"Oh they're adorable," Nonette squealed.

"You look too young to be a mother," Cornelia looked at Marianne.

"Oh you flatter me Cornelia, I do try to keep myself looking healthy," Marianne said with a huge grin despite the fact that her young appearance was no trick of makeup and the woman was actually incredibly young to be a mother. She was a year older than Nonette and she had a son that was ten years old already.

It was when Euphie sneezed again that Nonette said, "Okay I think we'd better get inside. Euphie's been sneezing all week."

A few hours passed as Euphie got her hot chocolate and Euphie, Cornelia and Nonette all took a warm bath. Once they were all cleaned up and put their wet clothes in the washing machine, Marianne came back with fresh clothes and bags of groceries to supply all eight guild members.

As things began to settle down, Euphie was upstairs in her new room sleeping like a baby, Nonette was sprawled out over the couch in front of the coffee table with some finished homemade apple pie sitting in an empty tin on said table, and Cornelia was sitting in the recliner reading a book she borrowed from Marianne.

Lelouch made his way over to Cornelia and stood on the seat of the table that was next to the recliner. "Did you borrow that from my mom?" he asked.

Cornelia hadn't even noticed Lelouch come over to her she was so wrapped up in her reading. "Oh, Lelouch. Yes, I borrowed it." She looked back at the book. "A person very close to me always recommended I read it, but I never got the chance."

"Who? You're boyfriend?"

Cornelia laughed, "No, I don't have one of those."

Lelouch said nothing further and then asked innocently, "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Sure," Cornelia said as Lelouch made himself comfortable. "Mom always reads to me a lot. CC doesn't do that a lot though. She's really antisocial."

"That's a big word for someone your age."

"I know a lot of stuff I shouldn't know," Lelouch said with a smile as though that was a good thing.

_Dare I ask? _Cornelia thought to herself.

Lelouch looked at the pages and then said. "Hey I read this book before."

"You…have?" Cornelia was surprised. There were a lot of big words in the book that she couldn't even pronounce when she was Lelouch's age let alone understand what they mean."

"Yeah, this is 'Princess Knight' I love this book. I really like Saya. She's strong just like my mom."

_He can comprehend it too. This kid is something else._

"Do you want to read it with me?" Cornelia asked.

"All right," Lelouch said with a happy grin.

About an hour passed before Marianne came down the stairs having finished writing down documentation sheets to officially allow Cornelia, Euphemia and Nonette into the guild. She was coming downstairs with the tattoo marker only to find Cornelia and Lelouch in the recliner together with Cornelia having her head tilted to the side, fast asleep. Lelouch was resting against her chest turned on his side. Both were breathing heavily. Marianne quickly ex-quipped a camera and took a picture. It was just too cute not to photograph. She walked over to Cornelia and rubbed the woman's head.

_You keep an eye on him when I can't, _Marianne thought as though she were projecting her thoughts into Cornelia's brain, _he can be quite the little trouble maker you know. He's never had someone to look up to like a sibling. He's only had CC, his father and me in his life until Jeremiah came along. Set a good example for him, Cornelia, I'll be counting on you._

* * *

**Present Day**

"Lady Marianne really saved my life that day," Cornelia stated as she and Lelouch finished reliving the memory, "If she hadn't found us when she did. I don't know if Euphemia would still be alive. More importantly," she smiled at Lelouch and ruffled his hair, "she gave me two more things to protect."

"I'll remember that the next time you try to shoot me when I walk in on you in the shower by complete accident." Cornelia elbowed Lelouch playfully.

"Still, I'm glad I have you in my life Lelouch, you and everyone else in this guild."

"Even Guinevere?"

"…most everyone," Cornelia corrected and then yawned before stretching involuntarily.

"It sounds like you can finally sleep. I think I can too," Lelouch said standing up.

"Who else besides you is coming tomorrow?" Cornelia asked.

"Marianne got all the core members together. We're all coming tomorrow to support you." The core members of Knightmare Frame were the ones who joined within the first few months of the guild's creation. Besides the founding members and Jeremiah, Cornelia, Nonette and Euphie, the rest of the core of the guild consisted of Schneizel, Suzaku, and CC.

"What, the entire core?" Cornelia asked.

"Kallen's coming too. She saw me packing my bags and she volunteered. Mother said it was all right since Kallen's A-class, otherwise she would have said no. She did some research on these Eleven Master generals. A lot of them are S-class. We're going to have our work cut out for us clearing your name."

Cornelia was speechless. This was so unnecessary and yet so welcomed for her closest companions to come with her to clear her good name to help her settle things with her past once and for all.

"I'll see you in the morning," Lelouch told her, "I'm going to try and get as much sleep as possible," he sighed, "considering I won't be getting much on the boat ride over."

Cornelia chuckled. "Goodnight Lelouch."

"Good night," Lelouch said and as he reached the door smiled and then added affectionately, "big sister."

Cornelia's cheeks turned red a bit as she smiled warmly as Lelouch closed the door behind him with a smile. She then put her head down on her pillow and let the land of dreams take her.

Lelouch's demeanor however quickly turned fierce as he headed back to his room. He could tell how troubled his older sister figure was. She was trying hard to hide it, but returning to Sylvas was going to kill her internally. She was going to the place where her sister died, the person who meant more to her in the world than anyone else. She thought she had put the past behind her when she came to Knightmare Frame, but for twelve long years she had simply been running away. Now it was time for her to stop running and time for her to face her past head on and Lelouch would be at her side to help her. No one made his onee-sama cry and got away with it unscathed. This Regae would pay dearly, Lelouch was determined to make sure of that.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**En Route to Sylvas**

It was difficult to get a boat chartered to Sylvas at first, but once Marianne dropped her status as the sixth Wizard Saint one of the ship captains was more than willing to take her and her guild members to the island. As a dragonslayer, Lelouch spent most of his time in the cabin lying down with a cold compress. Even with motion sickness medicine, boats were the worst transportation of all given how much they consistently swayed.

Up on deck, Cornelia stood at the bow trying to imagine how much her home had changed in the last twelve years. While she was contemplating the details, Schneizel walked up to her.

"I always envisioned from what you told me that one day we would be venturing to your homeland. I figured we'd either go of your own volition or we'd be forced there."

Cornelia said nothing, only nodded and grunted in agreement.

Schneizel stood right next to her. "Are you nervous or frightened?"

"A little bit of both," Cornelia remarked, "Regae was able to bring Nonette to her knees and my father is even stronger. If we have to fight them…"

"Do not speak of such things. With Lelouch and I here it's likely we'll be able to turn your father and Regae against one another and pick up the pieces from there."

"Yes, having you both here is very comforting," Cornelia remarked. "Having all of you here is comforting in fact."

"That's what we do as a guild," Schneizel said, "We take care of our own. Were you always afraid you would have to face this danger alone?"

Cornelia hung her head in shame, "I was."

Schneizel caressed her head. "How foolish. You know neither Lady Marianne nor I would ever let you do something like this by yourself."

Cornelia said nothing. Schneizel put his arm around her as they stared out across the sea. "Think not of how we will accomplish our goals, but what you will do after, Cornelia."

"Huh?"

"You are still the heir to this island and once we clear your name it's likely your father will want you to stay, despite you more than deserving to leave the island. And then there's also Euphie to consider who's still underage, not to mention he may not forgive Nonette, referring to her as a kidnapper."

Cornelia's face became stern.

"You have a while to decide though and if there's one thing the beautiful and strong Cornelia Heurassein is good at it's thinking on her feet," Schneizel stated and walked away with a peck to Cornelia's cheek causing her to blush considerably.

Mischievous giggling caught Cornelia's attention and she turned her head to see Nonette standing on the other side of the bow.

"How long have you been standing there?" she exclaimed.

Nonette laughed. "Long enough." Cornelia turned even redder as she turned her head away. "Schneizel is right though, you will have to make a decision when this is all over. But, if I may, would you accept some advice?" Nonette asked as she walked towards her friend.

"Any advice you could give me would make this situation less stressful."

"I'm going to say this now, but you may not understand why until the moment arrives," Nonette said, arms folded. She cleared her throat and then said seriously, "Do not be afraid to rely on Lady Marianne if you feel too weak to stand on your own two feet."

"Huh?"

Nonette shrugged with a closed-eyed smile. "Like I said it may not make much sense now, but the way I foresee things turning out it'll make sense given time." She turned away. "Anyway, I'm gonna go see how Lelouch is holding up down below deck. Ta ta," Nonette waved and left Cornelia up on the bow to herself, waiting until the ship finally docked.

* * *

The rest of the journey to the island was uneventful and the members of Knightmare Frame docked the ship in the harbor closest to the castle. Upon docking, Schneizel used his magic to make Cornelia, Nonette and Euphie invisible to everyone else on Sylvas.

As they walked though, a strangely colored wolf with a long, lightning bolt shaped tail, purple back and white underbelly, walked up to the group and sniffed Cornelia out before it began barking.

"Hey, stop it, mutt, get away!" Cornelia backed up.

"Cornelia, he can't see you. You're invisible and inaudible to this entire island except the members of our guild. He just might be able to smell you."

"So then get him to bark at someone else."

"I thought you were good with dogs," Lelouch teased.

"That was Kendra. This is…" Cornelia counted the years in her head. "Wait…Schneizel, make me visible to this canine."

"As you wish."

Cornelia suddenly became visible to the animal in front of her, startling it. "If it's been twelve years, then if Kendra survived somehow and might've reared young and this wolf might be her offspring."

"But then why does it recognize you?" Kallen asked.

"I wish I could say," Cornelia said as she rubbed the dog's head as it panted.

Nonette thought of something, "Wait, your old uniform. I left it in your trunk."

"That's not a bad thought. Hey," she said to the wolf, "Take us to where you rest your head, okay?"

"Cornelia I don't know if that—" Lelouch started to say only for the wolf to bark and dash off.

"Follow that wolf!"

The canine dashed off out of the main city and off towards the forest path where Cornelia had wandered with Meteor Wing so many times as a teen. The group came across a campsite with a trunk that Nonette and Cornelia recognized. It was open and the clothes inside were covered in shed purple hairs.

The campsite consisted of three tents, a put out fire pit complete with cooking pot, and a wash bin for cleaning clothes. Cornelia walked over to the wash bin and looked in. She dipped her hand in. "This water's still warm. This was used recently so someone's been staying here."

The sound of a broken tree branch alerted the others to a woman with straight blue hair with violet eyes, carrying a long double helix lightning bolt designed lance wearing dragonskin boots and a very skimpy, blue outfit, stood before them. She appeared to be in her early thirties. She was hostile at first, but then she noticed the wolf.

"Ugh, Tison what are you doing bringing strange people to our campsite."

"Strange people," Schneizel remarked, "I do believe we are allies. You see I'm an illusionist and I've been keeping three of our travelling companions hidden from view." With a snap of his fingers, Schneizel made Cornelia, Nonette and Euphie completely visible.

The blue haired woman dropped her spear. "Can it be?" She ran over to Nonette and gave her a big hug. "Nonette!"

Tison began running around in circles near the former guild master, barking.

"L-Liz?"

The blue haired woman backed away and smiled. "You betcha." She looked at Cornelia. "And if it isn't little Nellie, my have the years been kind on you, haven't they?" Cornelia just laughed nervously.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down."

"Oh I ran out of hairpins years ago," Liz said, rubbing her scalp, "So I had to make do with just keeping my hair straight."

"So then if you're here then Tison here has to be Kendra's son."

"Mmmyeah, but he's nowhere near the combatant his Mom was, poor girl."

"Did she go peacefully?" Cornelia asked.

Liz sighed. "It wasn't fun putting her down, I'll say that much."

"Oh, visitors?" A calm, maidenly voice stated. The others looked towards the other side of the camp to see a woman with brown hair, dressed in a white and pink jumpsuit. Her hair was a mess and her jumpsuit was turning gray and brown from dirt and sweat from years of use.

"Sayoko, is that you?" Nonette asked.

"Oh, guildmaster. You're here?" Sayoko asked.

"I am, I'm glad to see you and Liz are still alive."

"They're not the only ones," the others looked over towards a tree to see a man a few years older than Liz wearing an open, black vest with matching shorts. He had long, raven colored hair and an eyepatch over his right with a scar running down his right cheek. His arms were folded and he was carrying an ever familiar blade in his left hand: Highlander.

"Kyle!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Hey there Nellie, what's it been? Twelve years?" Kyle asked.

"Exactly that long," Cornelia remarked.

"What are you all doing here?" Liz asked.

"I think I know," Kyle remarked. "We're going to go storm the castle and stick it to Regae and your old man, aren't we, Nellie?"

"You bet we are."

"Who are all these people with you?" Sayoko asked.

"This is my guild," Cornelia remarked. "Kyle, Sayoko, Liz, meet Knightmare Frame."

"I thought you said there was one more member, where's Lucas?" Suzaku questioned.

"Luke's out hunting, he'll be back soon. We've had to survive on the land for the last twelve years after we made it out alive. Cornelia's dear old dad made us public enemies and it wasn't long before we found out the captain here disbanded the guild. We knew, or at least I knew you'd be back one day. It's time to finish what we started twelve years ago."

"I agree," Cornelia stated.

"Good then just wait until you hear what I've been planning on how to stick it to that bastard Regae."

"You have a plan?"

"Twelve years in the making and with so many of us some modifications will be necessary, but that only makes it easier."

"Yeah, your old plan always sounded like suicide, no offense," Liz smiled, leaning forward.

"Hey come on, after that last scrap we survived we would've been fine," Kyle remarked.

"You'd be wise not to estimate father's generals. I've been told most of them are S-class," Cornelia stated.

"Whatever, do you want to hear what I've been planning or not?"

"You bet, so what's the plan you've got?" Cornelia asked. Kyle only let fly a familiar smirk that always indicated trouble. Cornelia smiled. "So the usual?" Kyle nodded. Cornelia's smile turned into a wicked grin. "I like the way you think."

"_Nevermore to be held down by the wings of history. Nevermore to be cast aside. This day is mine."  
—Killswitch Engage, This Fire Burns_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So we got a really cute flashback in this chapter and we're gearing up for a nice, old fashioned storming of the castle. Yes, Kyle's "usual" involves just charging headfirst and wrecking shop. Fairy Tail would love this plan if they were around and Knightmare Frame isn't totally against it either. There are 10 A, S, S+ and SS class mages known as the Master Generals to be fought in order to reach the inner sanctum of Duke and Regae. But beyond just maiming everything in sight the true goal is to find evidence of Cornelia's innocence and you can count on Lelouch and Schneizel to find that evidence just fine. Oh and we ARE going to get to see Marianne fight for real this time. No off-screen curbstomp, she will actually show what she's truly capable of this arc. Like Cornelia said, Regae brought Nonette to her knees and her father is even stronger. Some of the master generals make Regae look like Shinji Ikari, but don't forget that Nonette's gotten stronger since twelve years ago too. I'm going to need a short hiatus—maybe don't quote me on that, but don't be surprised if you're waiting a while—in order to make this arc turn out well. Until next time folks. Ja ne!)**


	14. Assault on Sylvas Castle

**(A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus. Considering this is going to be fight scene after fight scene after fight scene along with the fact that during this hiatus I had to put my cat to sleep, played Project X Zone and Deadpool the Game you can understand if I'm more than a little uninspired. I don't know what spurred my adventurous side [cause it sure as hell wasn't the six new chapters even though they were awesome], but fuck it I'm going to go with it. Let's go people, chop chop!)**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Code Geass copyright their respective owners. And for fuck's sake YES I am ripping off Tales of Vesperia with Meteor Wing and its guild. I don't own that series either.

* * *

"_While our methods vary in how we do things, there is one big reason why Fairy Tail perceives us as infallible allies. We take care of our own."  
—Lelouch Lamperouge_

* * *

Cornelia took a deep breath as she stood in front of the gates to Sylvas' castle. The castle itself had had a new outer wall built to keep out intruders. The area would soon become the battlefield and it was up to Cornelia to give the signal. She held a flare gun in her hand with Schneizel's magic currently keeping her and the others invisible from the eye of the public.

While Schneizel, Lelouch, Euphemia, Kallen and Tison would go snooping around to find evidence to expose Regae's scheme for what it was, it was up to everyone else to simply make some noise. Lelouch and Schneizel both agreed that they would have to fight their way in anyway given Cornelia was a wanted woman so it made sense to split up and save the group some time. It was better to do this rather than run the risk of too much resistance sneaking around or corner Duke only to have no evidence and be right back to square one.

Cornelia's chest tightened as she clenched the flare gun to the point where she was crinkling her glove. Marianne touched her wrist. "I'm right here Cornelia. You have nothing to fear," Marianne reassured.

"Nellie this is for your sister. This is for Estelle. Only you have the right to say: let's go," Nonette told her.

"If you fear your father you'll never be able to overcome this. We are burying the past as a guild. This is not your burden to bear alone," CC added.

From the front, CC, Marianne, Nonette and Cornelia would fight together towards Duke. Sayoko and Luke would attack from the rear. Liz and Kyle would take the east gate, leaving the western gate to Suzaku and Jeremiah.

"We're all ready when you are, Cornelia," Marianne reassured again.

"Alright then," Cornelia breathed before scowling, "Let's do this." Lifting her arm to the sky, Cornelia fired it into the air.

"That's the signal," Schneizel remarked from quite a ways off, snapping his fingers and undoing his illusion. He, Lelouch and their group shuffled off to hunt for clues as Cornelia and her group burst down the gates like a bunch of barbarians. The entirety of Duke's guard was immediately alerted to Cornelia's presence and the flare gun firing into the air.

Dual wielding bayonet shotguns, Cornelia hacked and slashed her way through enemies. Nonette's knives sliced through armor like it was paper with her hard kickers and fierce punches smashing up the guards quite nicely as well. Marianne and Nonette stood back and just watched, knowing that they should conserve their energy for the mighty Master Generals.

"Shouldn't you prepare for combat?" CC asked Marianne.

"Without knowing my enemy's capabilities it wouldn't make sense to prepare for war. You know I don't have a standard armor to just walk around in all day like Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet does."

"Ever the tactician I see," CC mused.

"No, that would be Schneizel and Lelouch," Marianne said as she stepped forward, equipping an jagged, double-edged, greatsword with a blue handle and wicked looking guard given how it was shaped to look like the forehead of a navy-skinned demon. "However, I suppose it doesn't hurt to have a little fun every now and again." As she activated her ex-quip magic, Marianne stripped out of her bulky orange dress, and changed into a plain brown, ragged tunic with similarly tattered shorts that hung tightly to her body, not covering her midriff. The clothing almost seemed small on the guild master. Straps had been woven into the shirt that originally hadn't been there to allow breathing room in the chest and the shorts seemed to be hand sewn together from simple scraps of clothing. Both were downright filthy and appeared strange on the guildmaster. However, rather than consume abhorrent amounts of magic ex-quipping one of her armors, this was the only other attire Marianne kept with her at all times besides her orange dress. It served as a reminder of her past that no one was allowed to know about. Questions were often asked, but she always avoided them.

However, right now she could afford the strange look upon her and was charging headlong into battle slashing armor off of soldiers with the simple pressure wave emitted from the strength behind her swings all with one hand. Arrows rained down upon her only to be deflected and dodged with ease and through it all CC just watched.

_The way she moves about the battlefield without so much as a scratch, _the green haired witch thought as she observed her long-time friend, _the way her blade becomes an extension of her arm as her motions are fluid and precise. _Marianne caught up with Cornelia as she bashed the pommel of her weapon into the back of a soldier sneaking up on the violet-haired gunslinger. _That faint smile upon her face as her enemies fall before her, whilst she protects people she considers family. _

A cannonball was hurled at the group. Marianne let fly a tricky smirk and with a leap and a jump cleaved it in half with a swift slice.

_This is why the council sought her out and why she is a Wizard Saint, why she was given the nickname Marianne the Flash. Even devoid of armor she is still a force to be reckoned with. She is still largely inexperienced in the grand scheme of things, but no one can deny that she is deserving of her rank and title._

Cornelia traced a gigantic gunblade for her guildmaster as Marianne detraced her current weapon and took the one Cornelia had given her. Cornelia then traced two high caliber semi-automatic pistols and opened fire. Nonette hung back and let the two women have their fun, only stopping time every now and again to pick off the occasional archer in either of the other mage's blind spot.

"This is child's play," Cornelia remarked as she continued to shoot to disarm and disable. These were her countrymen and if she was going to prove her innocence, lives had to be spared. She was young last time, irrational. Also, her sister had died; at that point all bets were off.

"I agree," Marianne remarked as she spun her blade into a soldier shoulder and kicked him along the ground with the flat of her foot. "Your father had best have good faith in those master generals."

"Well we're not even at the inner gate yet," Nonette said and then saw the large legion of soldiers standing between the quartet of women and the inner gate, bows and other weapons at the ready. Cornelia froze. This was just like with what happened with Estelle. With so many archers, some arrows were bound to get through. Even with her longer time stop, Nonette couldn't take out every bowman without entering super hypertension with so many of them towards the back.

"Marianne, I do believe this is your specialty," CC remarked to her.

"Indeed," Marianne said, de-quipping her blade and entering an ex-quip state. As she began to ex-quip a large pool of heat and a beautiful spiral of flames began to swarm around her as her hair began to flow out. The soldiers were too awe stricken to move as is what happens to most soldiers paid to guard your estate on minimum wage do. Marianne's knelt down on one knee as a bright, white, hot light coated her entire body as she was suddenly wreathed in a powerful looking suit of armor.

The armor consisted of platinum chainmail with plating carved out of bronzed firebane ore, the same ore used to construct the mass produced made Flame Empress Armor. It was big and bulky, designed to look like the standard armor for your run of the mill knight. However, the etching of a phoenix were seen strewn about the armor in various locations like the shoulder pads and chestplate. Flowing out from the back was also a long red cape. In Marianne's left hand emerged a spear-tip shaped, tri-layered shield. The inner most layer was painted red, but made out of the same firebane ore as the second layer, colored bronze. The outermost layer was platinum and had a polished surface like that of a mirror. Marianne then stood up and held out her hand as a cone of flame formed around her hand and the space above it.

"Flarecaliber."

Instantly an emission of magic power was emitted from Marianne's location that floored every last knight in the area, sending them to the ground as if struck with gravitational force. Cornelia had to take a step back while CC and Nonette remained unfettered. Marianne was now seen holding a longsword that was completely on fire, burning brightly like the sun itself.

"Let's move," Marianne said plainly as she and the others stepped over the fallen forms of the knights as she sheathed both weapons behind her back, the flames of her blade magically dispelling for the moment.

"I don't remember you having this armor," Cornelia said as the quartet moved towards the inner gate.

"I acquired it shortly before the Iron Star incident," Marianne explained. "Long ago there was a kingdom that owned a suit of armor that not only granted its wielder complete invulnerability to fire, but also gave it power over those deemed inferior in combat to the wearer by the armor itself. When the armor and its accessories are equipped all creatures within range get but a mere taste of my magic power. Those unable to comprehend its density are instantly disabled."

"What kingdom was this?" Nonette wanted to know.

"No one knows, the name is forgotten by history, but the armor was so legendary that it was preserved from generation to generation until it was eventually lost. However, I managed to discern its location and find it in pristine condition buried deep inside a mountain."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got it out of the mountain," Cornelia remarked.

Marianne chuckled. "The armor is called the Battle Armor of the Nameless King, the shield is known as the Heart of the Fallen Kingdom and the blade, as you probably heard me say, is known as Flarecaliber."

"It's quite the impressive set piece," Nonette commented, "You seem rather well protected wearing that."

"Thank you, but this armor is meant only to fell legions of foes and singular enemies who think their almighty to show them that they're not. It's by no means meant for one-on-one combat of warriors of equal combat ability."

"I'd like to see the warrior that can match your combat ability."

"Oh, I'm sure Makarov of Fairy Tail would have no trouble. I've yet to find the armor that I'm certain could give me an edge against him. In a match of endurance he'd outlast me."

"Give it ten to fifteen years and you'll be able to match him."

"In ten to fifteen years I don't think he'll be around anymore," Marianne laughed.

As the quartet reached the inner gate and its drawbridge, Cornelia could now see the familiarity of her old home.

"Beyond here should be the ten master generals," Marianne said. "Up until this point our fight was, as you said Cornelia, child's play. The real battle begins here."

* * *

**Northern Inner Gate**

Sayoko and Luke stood in front of the northern gate before two men. One of the men was dark-skinned wearing an orange suit of armor with his black hair combed down and covering one of his eyes. He was armed with a bow, but no arrow. The other was missing an eye, a scar covering the closed lid. He was short and stocky and carrying a big long sword with spikes on the un-bladed side. He had white hair on top of his head and gray hair on the sides. It was styled in such a fashion that it looked like it got caught in a lawnmower for a few seconds. His left hand was a mace. He was wearing a black and gray vest.

"Well, look what we got here," the short man said with a voice that made him sound like a veteran pirate, "A ninja maid and a soldier boy."

"They do fit the description of the former Meteor Wing fellers," the armored man said. "That ninja maid is probably Sayoko, the blonde's probably Lucas."

"You have us at a disadvantage," Sayoko remarked.

"Ah how rude, not giving my name to a pretty lady," the armored man said. "The name's Raptor," the man created an energy arrow in place of a normal one in his bow string, "projectile expert."

"People call me One-eyed Brian," the pirate-sounding man said, "That's all you need to know."

"We do not wish battle if we can help it," Sayoko said. "We are trying to prove the innocence of this island's heiress: Cornelia Heurassein."

"So the gal's finally grown up and returned to prove her worth has she? I guess that means Daren failed his job, but succeeded all the same. Nevertheless, even if you do prove her innocence," Raptor aimed his bow at Luke, "The old man wants Meteor Wing wiped out."

"Then you leave us no choice," Luke said preparing his sword and shield, "Have at thee."

Without warning, despite his girth, One-eyed Brian leapt high into the air and began to try and belly flop onto the pair. Sayoko and Luke dispersed. Raptor then began pelting both warriors with a barrage of magically generated, green arrows. His rate of fire was quicker than even a semi-automatic pistol.

Sayoko whipped out a few kunais and tossed them at Raptor, but he dodged. She closed the distance as she ex-quipped a pair of sais and began striking in close only to get sliced in the shoulder by something sharp. She saw that Raptor's bow had collapsed and he was using it like a blade.

"Nice huh? I built this bow myself and it has no weak distances." He made a gun gesture with his hand as green energy began to form between his pointer and middle finger. "I told you, Miss Sayoko, I'm a projectile expert." He fired the energy blast off like a pistol, continuing to fire at Sayoko as she zigzagged with her trained speed, trying to think of a tactic to outwit her foe.

"It's no use you know," Raptor said as he started to fire while moving, "You can close in on me all you want, but I'm always prepared with a defense." He picked up one of Sayoko's discarded Kunais and it glowed green. "Even your weapons can become mine, Sayoko-chan." He launched at Sayoko with ferocious speed as it sailed into a tree and exploded.

"Now come on now, if you surrender now I'll make the old man go easy on you. Maybe we can get together and have a nice candlelit dinner or something."

"Sorry, you're not my type," Sayoko remarked as she ran towards Raptor dodging his shots. However, when she went in to strike she suddenly disappeared, replaced by a log.

"Wait, what?"

Sayoko suddenly appeared behind Raptor, plunging a sai in his back, penetrating his armor, but barely puncturing skin.

Raptor kicked her in the stomach, forcing Sayoko to flip backwards through the air to maintain her balance. He then fired several rapid fire arrows at where she would land. The arrows jammed themselves through Sayoko's torso. With so many arrows in her chest, her death was guaranteed. However, this too turned out to be a fake and a bale of hay took the woman's place. Sayoko appeared from above with a katana in both her hands intending to dive down upon Raptor from above, using his head as the pedestal for her blade. Raptor, of course, dodged.

"Where'd you get that Katana? I thought ninja maids have to carry all their weapons with them."

"Same place as the Sais. I improved my ninja maid skills," Sayoko said as she took a stance and created another katana in her other hand, holding it in reverse grip. "Now instead of having to carry everything with me, I ex-quip."

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Raptor said with a smirk.

Sayoko said nothing and simply rushed in to stab and slash Raptor as her blades came in with relentless fury and speed. His bow-blade made it difficult to defend against Sayoko's relentless strikes. She started slashing right through his armor, cutting down to the chain mail underneath.

"Hey there, getting feisty now," Raptor said, doing his best to dodge as he began to lose pounds upon pounds of weight as his armor began to break. "No reason to treat old Raptor this way. What did I ever do to you besides follow my orders? Not my fault the old man wants you dead." He tried to put distance between him and Sayoko in order to try and go back to bow mode, but her superior speed prevented him from doing so. Raptor might have had no weak distances as a combatant, but at short range his options were still limited and against a faster opponent with the skill to slice through his armor he couldn't do very much in the ways of defense.

Or could he?

_Guess I got no choice, _Raptor thought. _Gotta bust it out. _His chest suddenly began to glow green putting Sayoko at bay as she jumped back.

"What is that?"

"Gonna let you in on a little secret, Sayoko-chan. I had heart trouble as a kid. My parents wanted to save me so they sent me to the best mages they knew. They replaced my heart with an artificial heart made out of one hundred percent Lacrima." Raptor sliced his chainmail off around his left pectoral, showing the glowing green rock in his chest in all its glory. "It saved my life, but damn does this thing itch."

"But something like that…"

"Yeah, I won't live to see the ripe age of fifty, but by that point my parents should be too old to remember they even have a son so it all checks out. Anyway," Raptor de-quipped his bow and his veins began to glow green, feeding energy to his artificial heart, "check this out. This'll take a few years off my life, but I think it'll be worth it. Blast!" A powerful energy wave erupted from Raptor's chest using his very lifeforce to power the blow. "HEART!"

Sayoko was sending sliding along the ground, covered in minor burns and unconscious, but alive. "There…" Raptor huffed, "Got…you…" he collapsed in the dirt.

Meanwhile, Luke was having a hard time, even with his reinforced shield, keeping off of Brian's strikes. Each swing made by the fat pirate unleashed a fierce blast of air pressure, one of which felled a nearby tree.

Luke tried a few rapid thrusts with his blade, but he missed as Brian backflipped and then launched himself forward like a cannonball at the blonde swordsman, tackling Luke and sending him sliding back along the ground.

By the time Luke could open an eye, Brian was trying to do an aerial body slam again. Luke rolled to the side only for Brian the slam into the ground and formed a crater upon impact. Luke rushed forward into the dust and tried to strike with his blade overhead, but found Brian blocking it with his massive blade, which he then used to swing at with the back-end towards Luke's face. Luke jumped backwards, but one of the spikes cut his cheek. Brian then leapt into the air and spun forward.

_What's his magic? _Luke wondered as Brian cleaved a tree in half, landed and launched himself back at Luke. _If I could figure that out, I could maybe turn the tide._

Brian launched himself at Luke again for a powerful headbutt. Luke put up his shield to stop brace for impact, managing to slow down Brian's strike and eventually cease the momentum. However, Brian then took his mace fist and tried to smash Luke's face in with it. Luke dodged as he saw the wind pressure escape from the strike and smash a dent in the castle wall. In that moment though, Luke seemed to figure out Brian's magic. Putting all his reinforcement into his sword, leaving his shield defenseless, Luke took a gutsy swing. His blade cleaved Brian sword in half like butter and slashed the man down his chest, drawing blood. He then bashed Brian in the face with his shield.

However, the fat bastard took to the air and tried to slam down onto Luke once more. However, Luke was ready for him and put all his reinforcement into his shield before launching it into his enemy's stomach, knocking him off course and sending him to the ground on his back. Brian struggled to get up as Luke stood up to him and stuck his sword in his face.

"Don't bother getting up, I know how your magic works. You can alter the friction between two objects at any given time, even alter the speed at which an object falls. Your weapons and body are normal, it's your weight and momentum that keeps changing, despite your mass remaining the same. Thankfully, my reinforcement magic is well-suited to combat such a thing. That's why my shield knocked you off course."

Brian laughed. "Not bad soldier boy, but let me in on a little secret." Brian gave Luke the most 1up smile ever. "Raptor and I: we're the weakest members of the Master Generals."

Luke went wide eyed.

* * *

**West Wall**

On the inner side of the western gate, Suzaku and Jeremiah were also met by two oddly dressed men. One had combed back white hair with a scar along the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a green and orange leather tunic with pants to match. He was also wearing fingerless gloves. The other man was a hulking giant of a human at 8 feet tall with hair split to the sides, maroon in color. He had a goatee and was carrying a colossal blade that would make Brian's look like a toothpick by comparison. It was long, double edged and black on the flat parts. The tall man was wearing a black-sleeveless shirt and white shorts.

"And who are you two to dare enter the inner gates without permission," The white haired man said with a voice that made him sound like a growling lion.

Suzaku outstretched his arm and declared. "I am Suzaku Kurugi, of Knightmare Frame. In the proclaimed innocence of Cornelia Heurassein, stand down and things will not have to get violent."

"Suzaku, I know you're trying, but we just beat up a bunch of guards at the outer wall. The time for pacifism is long since over," Jeremiah rubbed his head. In the battle beforehand the blue haired mage had gone and lost his shirt, now walking around topless. Thankfully it was easier on his transformation not to wear upper body clothing, or so he said.

"I always give a misunderstanding the option to cease to remain such. I don't spill needless bloodshed."

"Well you got the wrong gate then pal," the white haired man chuckled, "Cause I'm always itching for a fight." He curled his hands to a claw-like state. "Call me Bruce. The big guy here is Logan. He doesn't say much so I do his introduction for him." Logan simply grunted. "And I don't care what you're reason for being here is. You're here uninvited and I have absolute authority to pummel any little shit I want if his lordship doesn't want him here."

"Then you leave me no choice," Suzaku took a left lead stance, fists at the ready. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You bark big," Bruce snarled as he rushed Suzaku, "But let's see how you bite!" He rushed to punch Suzaku across the face only for the young mage to sidestep and deck his opponent hard in the face, sending him flying. "That was no ordinary punch, let me guess, you use kinetics right?"

"I do," Suzaku answered, "I take it you use the same."

"Oh no," Bruce chuckled as his whole body began to become steeped in a violet shadow and his eyes glow red, "I use something far better. Kinetics is for babies and wimps. It forces the user to fight tranquilly, keeping noble fighting spirit in order to make sure their attacks come out with maximum punch. However, noble isn't my style."

"But if you don't maintain a noble spirit then Kinetics aren't as powerful."

"Too true, that's why I forcibly expelled all the nobility from my body, forcing only savagery to remain, forcing my magic to adapt accordingly."

"That's insane! You would create a power too far destructive to even be in the same realm as kinetics anymore. The point of having a noble spirit is so as not to inflict more harm than desired."

"Which I could do without," Bruce remarked. "So I invented Sociokinetics," he said as his arm glowed with power, "Now I can fight with my ever loved brutal savagery," He pulled his arm back, "At no cost to my power!" He fired a powerful energy blast at Suzaku only for Jeremiah to stand in the way, coated from head to toe in dense chrome.

"You all right?" Jeremiah asked, lookin no worse for wear.

"Yeah, I think I can handle him. You take the big guy," Suzaku remarked.

"On it," Jeremiah remarked and began engaging Logan in battle.

Suzaku rushed Bruce as the two began sending flurries of punches. Suzaku's noble spirit clashed blow for blow with Bruce's sociopathic nature. Suzaku's right fist met Bruce's as he then brought down a chop from overhead only for Bruce to bite Suzaku's arm. Suzaku tried to fling the enemy off, but his brutal savagery then let him whirl and backhand Suzaku in the face, knocking the poor kid to the side.

"Hadoken!" Suzaku fired the fireball at his enemy.

"Deflector Claw!" with a swipe of his hand, Bruce deflected the energy-projectile right back at Suzaku. Suzaku dodged, but Bruce was right in his space. "Grave Stomp!" With a crooked, downward strike a burst of energy followed out of Bruce's fist, smacking Suzaku into the ground. Bruce then lifted the poor kid up off his back and threw him against the wall before rushing him and delivering the mother of all furious beat downs. "What's the matter, kid? Is this all your noble spirit is capable of? This is why I made sociokinetics! Isn't savagery so much better? Isn't it just so much more FUN?"

Suzaku continued to take blow after blow after blow until the hits numbered in the triple digits, eventually though Bruce hit him so hard that Suzaku coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground.

"Pathetic," Bruce remarked, looking down Suzaku. "Noble spirit my ass. All nobility does is hold you back. Nothing good comes from being good."

"You're wrong," Suzaku grunted as he got up off the ground.

"I'd stay down if I were you," Bruce told Suzaku with a taunting grin, "Unless you want another savage beat down like that one."

"I don't give up that easily. I'll admit one thing, sociokinetics definitely is stronger than regular kinetics."

"See, told you."

"However," Suzaku continued, removing the smile from Bruce's face as his own magic power began to increase. "Savagery and becoming sociopathic weakens the spirit. It's true that at the same level that nobility is weaker than savagery, but nobility has the potential to become even stronger and that's what I'm about to show you." Suzaku stood in a crouched, right lead stance as his magic power began to skyrocket.

"What…what's going on?"

"When you temper kinetics for long enough you find it easier to master other techniques that feed off the noble spirit of fighting. I don't like using this particular technique because I have to actually invest myself in a fight, which goes against my passive nature. However, that restraint that I place myself, I'm told, is what makes me so strong." Suzaku's magic power stabilized as he created a crater underfoot. "MAGUS…ARCANUM!" A blue light surrounded the magic power Suzaku was emitting from his body. "Like this I can use my own will to fight as a means of increasing my own current magic power. So prepare yourself. Let me show you why it was a mistake to dispel your nobility."

"Blah blah blah! Shut up and fight now that you can!" Bruce rushed forward, but Suzaku caught his palm without even any effort before bending Bruce's arm back and breaking it. "AAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bruce screamed, holding his broken arm.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Suzaku asked rhetorically. "That shows you the raw difference in our power. A noble spirit like mine will never be defeated by the likes of people like you." Suzaku then drew back his fist. "SHOTGUN!" With a hard punch to Bruce's stomach, Suzaku smashed right through the man's clothes, blasting a burn right in Bruce's gut and blowing the back end of his clothes apart as well. Bruce went flying and landed on his back, unconscious, blood pouring out of his mouth. Suzaku exited out of his "Magus Arcanum" state and felt perfectly fine. Magus Arcanum enhanced his durability and despite his injuries his fatigue was gone. He felt sore, but that would wear off with time. He looked over to wear Jeremiah was fighting Logan.

The matter morphing mage was contending with the giant of a man who was only using his colossal blade to keep him at bay. Transformed into solid metal Jeremiah was flailing wildly with his fists and feet, but Logan held firm. It was a mystery as to Logan's magic even since all he seemed to do was be using that massive blade he was carrying around.

Then it happened, Logan cleaved forward like the wind and, despite Jeremiah being the consistency of iron, split his skin right open, a grave wound to be sure on the morphing mage. Jeremiah dropped to one knee.

"What did you…do to me?" Jeremiah heaved, coughing out blood.

"Figure it out for yourself," Logan said in an arrogant, deep baritone voice. He then stood by and watched Jeremiah get to his feet and morph into solid Silver this time, hoping his body would be more durable against that massive blade of Logan's. His wound closed somewhat thanks to the denser metal. Jeremiah knew he would've been sliced clean in half if he hadn't been in shifted form.

He returned to trying to land a blow on Logan's body, but the massive man continued to remain as defensive as ever. And then it happened again. With no warning at all, Logan charged forward and split open Jeremiah's body.

"What are you…the strongest or something?" Jeremiah panted.

"No," Logan remarked. "I am the weakest S-class member of the Master Generals."

"Your…S-class," Jeremiah panted.

"Bruce was the strongest non S-class."

"Shit," Suzaku cursed, "Magus Arcanum!" He powered up his battle aura with righteous fury and struck forward only to be blocked with ease.

"You're open," Logan remarked as he rushed past Suzaku and created a fierce wound up the boy's chest. Suzaku dropped to his knees, bleeding profusely.

"That's…that magic…" Suzaku panted.

"You've figured it out?" Logan asked, slamming his blade in the ground.

"Magic Perception, I know it all too well. You can see your opponent's moves a few moments before they make them and block accordingly, but…that can't be all. My kick…should've sliced your blade in half."

"Indeed, I am also well versed in reinforcement magic and I have also master the offensive Magic Perception allowing me to sense an opponent's weakness and strike with a ferocious blow."

"Damn," Suzaku panted, "Dammit!" He poured more energy into his Magus Arcanum. "I won't give up! Cornelia's innocence is riding on this!"

"Stay down boy," Logan told him, "If you push yourself any further the wound I gave you will kill you."

"Then…will you listen…to what we have to say?"

"If you surrender," Logan replied.

Suzaku bowed his head, "We surrender."

"Good boy."

_Dammit, the weakest of the S-classes…I can't believe he's this strong. Lelouch…you'd better hurry. We might be in over our heads._

* * *

**Eastern Gate**

Much as with the western gate, the eastern gate pair was one S-class and one non-S-class mage. With their synergy, Kyle and Liz had taken down the non-S-class without any problem at all. However the S-class mage was giving them hell. He had silver hair with a widow's peak and wore armor similar to Raptor. His name was Tiberius Stormblade, the second weakest S-class mage of the Master Generals.

Kyle and Liz stood dripping with blood from their arms and forehead. They were already panting and Tiberius didn't even have a scratch on him.

"What's wrong? Is that all you can muster?" he asked.

Both of them charged, Kyle with Highlander, Liz with her lance. Kyle charged head on only to fake out Tiberius as Liz flanked him from behind, but Tiberius caught both their weapons and entrapped them both in a sphere of electricity each from one of his hands and then whipped them both at the ground before raining down lightning bolts from a pocket dimension from above. He then fired forward numerous icy spears from his hands towards his foes, riddling his opponents with more puncture wounds.

"Dammit, he's good," Kyle panted.

"We should be at least S-class at this point. It's been twelve years, even Cornelia…became S-class."

"Wind, lightning and ice, the power over storms," Kyle breathed as he stood up, "Dammit this guy is broken."

"Where's the guildmaster when you need her? She'd put this guy in his place."

"Got any bright ideas, Liz?"

"Nothing's coming, how about you?"

"I do have one idea. Remember that technique I said I was working on."

"You gonna try busting it out."

"Yeah and then chain it into some other techniques, but I'll need about thirty seconds. I need to watch his movement patterns."

"You got it!" Liz charged forward with her spear. "Moonbeam!" She leapt over Tiberius' head and dropped a blast of lunar energy unto her opponent, staggering him momentarily, but a blast of wind knocked her energy blast away. "Thunder Moon!" With a swing of her spear, a sphere of lightning flung forward towards Tiberius. He caught it with his hand and crushed it with his fist. "So much for tactics." Liz ran in close just trying to keep the attention on her. Nothing fancy, just hitting and striking over and over and over again. It seemed to keep Tiberius on the defensive until grabbed her by the leg and sent a torrent of bladed wind up her body and threw her towards Kyle. She was considerably wounded, but alive. She could barely make out Kyle as he stepped up to the plate. "Hey their tough guy, you ready?"

"Mmm," Kyle nodded and slapped his wife's hand like he was tagging in for a wrestling match. "All right weather man let's see how you try this on for size. Cause I'm gonna blow you away!" With a fierce outpour of magic power, Kyle unleashed a red aura around his body.

"Wh-what's…"

"Like it, I invented it. I call it Overlimit. I'll let you figure out what it does." Kyle rushed forward and spun his blade into Tiberius' shoulder slicing right through. Tiberius blasted Kyle with a whirlwind, but the long haired man seemed to take the strike unfazed. "Nah see that's not a whirlwind." His fist glowed green. "This is a whirlwind: LONE WOLF STORM!" Kyle pounded the ground as the green head of a wolf emitted from the impact and slammed Tiberius towards the eastern gate door. "Azure Blitz!" With swing after swing after swing, blue blasts of energy went whizzing off Kyle's blade towards Tiberius, riddling him with projectiles too fast for him to stop. _Can't keep this up for much longer, the adrenaline isn't going to last. Gotta wrap things up. _Kyle sliced the air so strongly that two pressure waves were formed. "Final Gale!" The pressure waves, shaped in an X-pattern were then thrust forward by Kyle's palm and slashed Tiberius as they slammed into him, slicing his armor and drawing blood. "Tiger Blade!" With a rushing strike forward, a swift uppercut and then a punch towards the ground, Kyle sent Tiberius into the ground. "I'll put you in your grave." He flipped forward, "Divine Wolf Crush!" Rows of stalactites rose up at an angle, popping Tiberius into the air and breaking down the gate door. As the S-class mage staggered about Kyle prepared to unleash his best technique. "This ends now," He rushed forward, slicing like the wind, "Oh brilliant blade of coldest steel," he sliced and he sliced and he sliced, moving at superhuman speeds, enhancing his running speed with low level wind magic, "rend the infinite darkness," Tiberius couldn't even follow Kyle's movements as laceration after laceration after laceration appeared on his body, "and crush my enemies to nothing!" More and more cuts appeared until Kyle performed one last swift slice, "SAVAGE WOLF FURY!" A few more slashes followed the final blow, sending Tiberius crumpled into a heap, defeated.

The red aura left Kyle and he dropped to one knee. "There," he panted, "That's…good…" he fell over and passed out.

* * *

**Main Gate**

As Cornelia, Marianne, CC and Nonette reached the inner most outdoor reaches of the Sylvas Castle they were met by four very powerful mages. Even a low rank could take one look at these mages and instantly tell they were S-class. They all stood proudly with expressions ranging from the slightest of smirks to most battle ready of scowls. Their formidable presence alone could make anyone realize these four mages were bad news to make your enemies. Two were females. Two were males.

Facing towards the four master generals, the left most general was a woman with red-orange hair styled like several autumn leaves had been bunched together in a pile atop her head with two strands coming down by her shoulders. Her eye color matched her hair. She was wearing a red dress with a black mantle over it. The mantle appeared to be defying gravity as the cloth seemed to float around the woman's upper torso. She had tattoos on her legs that made it look like she was wearing a garterbelt if one glanced at it from a distance for a mere moment. The ink was red. Her nails were long and sharp like a wild animal.

The woman next to her had brown skin and a complexion ten to twenty years older than Marianne. Her long hair coming all the way down to her knee was split into two colors. The hair near her head was pink while the hair starting from her mid-back was blue. Her eyes matched the shade of blue. The frazzled style made it look like the blue portion was on fire. She was wearing a black dress with red, blade shaped cuffs. The hems around most of the dress were pink, but near her cleavage and shoulders it was red. The dress was low cut and didn't cover the area around her navel. To complete her appearance, she was wearing stilettos and golden earrings shaped like the blade of a vegetable cutter.

Farthest to the right was a tall man with blue hair wearing blue leather armor and flat heeled traveling boots. He was carrying a gigantic battle axe with a black blade and a handle made out of ruby red gemstones. He had darker skin than the dark skinned woman amongst the group.

And then, second from the right, standing a few steps forward from the others, sword at his left hipside, shield behind his back, stood a man with spikey auburn hair and eye color to match. He was wearing a white pair of pants and a blue shirt with golden straps running across the torso in an x-pattern and horizontally around his waist. He appeared to be the strongest the way his deadpan expression was different in contrast to the small smirks on the faces of the female mages and the scowl on his male companion's face. He was also the first to speak.

"Can we help you women?" he asked.

"You can save yourselves a pounding and fetch Duke for us," Nonette requested.

The dark skinned woman chortled, hand by her mouth. "Oh listen to that. She talks as if she's better than us." She put her hand down. "I trust you know who you face."

"You four are the strongest master generals, are you not?"

"Indeed," the auburn haired mage stated, "I am Asura Kaimen, the strongest of the master generals. And I too would prefer if this could be resolved without a fight. However," he drew out his blade from its scabbard. The weapon was glowing and shaped like a fire bolt. He pointed it at the members of Knightmare Frame. "I sincerely doubt we can."

"You're awfully quick to jump to that conclusion," CC remarked.

He looked at Cornelia. "Am I wrong in thinking you are Cornelia Heurassein grown up?"

"You're not," Cornelia answered.

"Then that's all the evidence I need. Whatever reason you have for breaking in here, no justification you could give would justify her being here. Lord Duke has already prepared us for such an eventuality. Rena," he said in regards to the red haired woman, "Miriam," he said in regards to the dark skinned woman, "Astaroth," he said in regards to the blue haired man, "Take an opponent and give them no quarter. Leave her former ladyship alive. Feel free to kill the others."

Rena laughed. Astaroth grunted in acknowledgement. Miriam smirked. "This will be interesting." She instantly ex-quipped two large fans made out of white griffon feathers.

"If combat is what you seek you shall have it!" She ex-quipped to her Acnologia Armor. She then charged into combat to fight Asura head on. Nonette jump kicked forward and landed her foot against the flat of Astaroth's axe. Cornelia equipped heavy magnum pistols and began firing at Miriam. The dual-haired woman dodged her grace with dance-like steps and waves of wind from her fans. CC stood by and just stared at Rena.

"What's the matter? Not going to attack?" Rena asked.

"I dislike pointless battle. Your chances of winning against us all aren't likely. Perhaps one of us, but not all of us."

"You boast big," Rena said, "But let's see you back it up. Hellfire Dragon's Arrow Barrage!" Uncountable amounts of flaming arrows went zipping towards CC who levitated into the air.

"Geass: Vision!" Her heat beams zipped towards Rena to shoot the woman through the stomach, but Rena proved to be capable of levitation too.

"Hellfire Dragon's Rocket!" Body on fire, Rena tackled CC with ferocious speed.

"Geass: Reader," CC's eyes turned red with a small silhouette of a sparrow in her gold eyes. She was able to evade the strike with ease. She then looked at Rena. "Dragonslayer magic. First or second generation?"

"Second," Rena said with a flat expression.

"I see. Then this won't be difficult."

Rena scowled. "Hellfire Dragon's Roar!"

"Geass: Reader," she evaded again. "Word to the wise, there are three dragonslayers in my guild and I know one more from another guild who's a flame dragonslayer. Hellfire might burn hotter and the techniques might vary, but it's all the same."

"Oh really? All I see you doing is dodging," Rena said with a smirk, "I haven't seen you attack except with those beams of yours. You don't seem all that impressive to me."

"I could, if I wanted to, have you commit suicide," CC told her flatly.

Rena laughed at the boast. "Prove it."

"Geass: Command," With direct eye contact onto Rena, the woman's hand suddenly began to move on its own and clench around her throat.

"Wh-what?"

"My magic is called Geass, a powerful variation of hex magic. Most mages in history have, at best, learned one to five Geass hexes. One mage learned seven. I however, know them all. You cannot defeat me Rena Sianne. You are powerless to stop me."

"What? How did you…"

"I read your mind. It's like an open book. In fact in the deep recesses of your mind you're fantasizing about you and Asura having hot, steamy—"

"ENOUGH!" Rena bellowed. "Hellfire Dragon's Inferno!" A magic circle appeared beneath CC as bright hot flames shot up in both an eruption and a spiral of flame intending to burn the green haired witch to a crisp. Rena put her hand by her mouth, grinning sadistically. "Let's see you come back from that."

"No need, you missed," CC was behind Rena. Rena turned sharply.

"What? How? I saw you get consumed by my fire!"

CC's eyes glowed again, "Geass: Perception. I throw off my location to my target. I can be as close as I am now." CC suddenly appeared a large distance from Rena. "Or even as far away as this." She appeared within Rena's personal space. "The maximum range is two hundred and seventy meters." Rena attempted to slash CC with her claws, but she faded like a mirage and was now a comfortable distance from the second generation dragonslayer. "It's pathetic really. I can tell you're really powerful. In fact you're the most powerful dragonslayer I've met. However, you simply have been met with a poor matchup."

"Damn bitch, don't screw with me!" Rena sucked in a breath to exhale fire, but was suddenly socked in the stomach by CC.

"Geass: Conduit." Physically CC would lose to Jeremiah, but Geass: Conduit allowed her to bypass all defense and even though a punch from her wouldn't normally hurt all that much, with Geass: Conduit activated she could easily rupture an organ if her physical prowess matched a muscular individual. CC could barely lift ten pounds unaided.

Rena gagged with the wind knocked out of her.

"Here's a little technique I learned from watching Suzaku," CC stated, gripping Rena by the arm as she spun her around before launching her at the ground. Rena smashed into the concrete ground considerably injured and sore.

"One down," CC said and looked over at the others. "And three to go."

However, the battles against the other generals did not last for long.

Just as Cornelia was whipping out a bigger gun, Nonette bouncing off the ground from being thrown by her leg and Marianne and Asura caught in a weapon's lock, a booming voice declared, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked up towards the top of the inner castle battlements to see Duke standing there.

"Lord Duke," Asura gazed up at him.

"Father," Cornelia gaped.

Duke jumped down from the battlements and landed on one knee. A small shockwave erupted through the ground as he landed.

"My lord, are you wishing to step into battle?" Asura asked.

"I am not," Duke answered. "I would like all of you in my throne room immediately."

_Did Lelouch and Schneizel already succeed?_

"Yes, my lord," Asura said, putting his weapons away.

"Follow me," Duke responded, "Someone carry Rena." Astaroth picked her up as he walked by her.

As Cornelia suspected, Schneizel, Lelouch and the others were already in her father's throne room, but so was Regae. Duke sat on his throne.

"I have called medical to treat your allies and mine," He said to Lelouch. "We may begin."

"Your lordship, just what is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know," Duke said with a glare. "I am to understand, Regae, that you had dealings with the guild Omega Sphere around the time of Geki's death."

"A member took lodgings in my office building. What has that to do with anything?"

Duke looked at Lelouch.

"Thank you, your lordship," Lelouch stated as he stepped forward. Although Schneizel and Lelouch had uncovered the evidence together, Schneizel was permitting the younger mage to have the glory. He thrived on sticking it to people like Regae in front of members of authority. "I did some snooping around your office, Regae. You have quite the amount of skeletons in your closet."

"And you think any of what you say holds any weight at all? Your lordship, how can you hold any weight to any of their evidence? It could easily be fabricated! They are allies with your daughter who implicated me on the day in question."

"Why so defensive?" Lelouch asked. "If you're innocent then you have nothing to hide, right?"

"I…"

"Or are you really guilty?" Lelouch asked.

Cornelia looked at her father. He remained as hard to read as ever. She didn't know if this whole ordeal was to humor Lelouch and the others or if he really believed they had found solid, unassailable proof.

Regae simply looked at Lelouch sternly. "Proceed."

"Omega Sphere lost a guild member to an under the table assignment twelve years ago, right around the time of Geki's death. She was as it turns out, an ex-quip gunner."

"A mere coincidence at best."

"Her name was Rennetta Sharpfoot. Schneizel recognized the name when I saw it recorded in your guest book for your office. However, when I examined the check-out date there was something off about it. It was written in a different handwriting than when the person signed in along with the check-in date. Furthermore, inside the booklet I found a few iron shavings. Having Cornelia around for so long it'd be difficult for me not to recognize gun powder. Euphemia, if you would." Lelouch snapped his fingers. Euphie walked forward and presented her father with the old book in question. "Seventeenth page, fourth entry."

"Can you verify that this is Regae's handwriting?" Duke asked.

"We looked at samples in his office, but I'm sure you have plenty of samples lying around the castle for our use too. Or we could have him simply sign his name. It's an old book kept for record reasons. He couldn't just throw it away."

"Your majesty, my privacy has been invaded! These people had no reason to go poking around in my office and putting their filthy hands on my belongings."

"I disagree!" Lelouch exclaimed extending his whole arm out. "I do believe it's in your contract that you are to alert Lord Duke Heurassein to any special guests arriving at your complex. A mage would fall under that category, A-class no less."

"Indeed," Duke shut the book.

"But that's _after_ you already invaded my privacy. It's fruit from the poisonous tree!"

"You really want to play that card?" Lelouch asked rhetorically. "Alright then, how about this for basic detective skills. Where were your whereabouts on the night Geki was killed."

"I was here, reading!"

"Oh really!" Lelouch shouted. "You certainly didn't hesitate there at all. That was twelve years ago. Your lordship, doesn't it sound like that answer was rehearsed to be met with zero hesitation to an event that occurred twelve years ago?"

"What? No! And how does that exempt you from invading my personal quarters?"

"Simple, this is guild business."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Lelouch said, arms behind his back, "Cornelia Heurassein hired her own guild to investigate you," He outstretched his arm, "And expose you for the liar that you are!"

"What evidence do you have of that?"

"You doubt me assisting my own guild member? I've looked up to Cornelia like a sister since I've known her! The very idea that I would need a written agreement to help someone like that is disgusting to even apply. Also the townspeople were more than willing to rat you out when they called you an overtaxing oppressive tyrant. I didn't even have to sneak in." He looked at Duke. "Go talk to his receptionist later. She let me right into his office."

"I shall do so."

"Your lordship—"

"Bite your tongue Regae unless you have something intelligent to say," Duke told him punctually.

"Now then, let's continue. As I said, you had a guest in your building, an ex-quip gunner no less, one that disappeared. If we assume, Regae that you murdered her, you would've had to have had somewhere to dump the body. Using my magic I checked the bottom of every well all over the island constructed over twelve years ago within a few hours walking distance of the castle. A corpse was easily discovered. I'm a bone dragonslayer so the dead are easily my specialty. They don't call me the Necromancer of Knightmare Frame for nothing after all. This was the body of Rennetta Sharpfoot. Her bones were cracked all over, fissures impossible to explain at such a finite level. There was also a bullet wound in her skull and a handgun alongside her corpse. It was quite the foolish place to dump her body given you're on an island, if you ask me. But of course her body had to be somewhere on the island. After all, you told the guild she died on a mission. If you dumped her body in the ocean then it wouldn't be as convincing. She had to be somewhere on the island after all.

Whoever killed Rennetta killed her with her own gun and then used that gun on someone else since exactly two bullets were used. But then what about the fissure marks? It looked like her entire skeleton had been met with some sort of pressure. Your gravity magic at work I can only presume."

"You can't prove that!"

"Oh no? Cornelia was found guilty as the killer because she was believed to be the only gunner on the entire island. But she wasn't. There was another, one that you didn't report to Lord Duke. Now why is that?"

"I…"

"I'll tell you why if you won't come out and say it yourself. Because it would draw attention away from Cornelia. If there was the possibility of another killer, she would be just as much suspect, especially if she was left alive. Duke's a hard man to fool. His interrogation group would crack her like an egg, but how could a killer know that? Furthermore," Lelouch turned around, "I was permitted to see Geki's body frozen in storage by ice-magic." He tapped his finger to the back of his head. "The entry wound was at the back of the head. The shot was also through and through." He turned back around. "I paid a visit to the crime scene." He flung a small object towards Duke and it landed in the lord's lap. "One bullet, your lordship. Any expert gun mage could rectify its belongings if a gun is presented. However, Cornelia's trace guns don't use bullets. She uses energy projectiles the size of bullets drawn from her raw magic. However, they can easily be mistaken as such.

_Lelouch, _Cornelia could only marvel at how much he and the others had done for her, how much they'd uncovered in such a short amount of time.

"Are you starting to get the picture?" Lelouch asked, hand underneath his chin, expression smug. "At some point during the night of the murder, Rennetta was called away from her residence, likely shot and killed and her whole body was met with some sort of pressure to keep her from running away. Following that, one of her guns was stolen. Then, Geki was pulled from his residence from the castle and brought to the area in the forest where he was shot and killed. The entry wound proves that his guard was down. His bones don't have the same fissure cracks that Rennetta's had, indicating a lack of resistance.

"But who could have done it? Who had the authority not only to call Rennetta Sharpfoot, but also Geki out from the respective places of residences in the middle of the night and have the resources and status to keep them from being suspect?" Smugness turning to a scowl, arm extending, Lelouch aimed his index finger right at Regae. "It could have only been you Regae! You and no one else!"

"Your majesty what he's proposing is preposterous! Why would I do any of this?"

"You want motive? I'll give you motive. You're a greedy bastard after the throne. I don't think I have to remind everyone what happened after Cornelia was implicated. Estellise was murdered, Cornelia's good name tarnished and even Euphemia left the island. And who benefitted from it all? Certainly not their parents. One child dead, two now missing. If either one died, absolute power would go to the defacto magistrate, i.e. you, Regae! Ask any member of your island your lordship; they will all call Regae absolute greedy scum. Your financial records even read out how much taxes have gone up since Regae became your magistrate.

"Give it up already Regae! You took away Cornelia's sister, forced her out onto the streets. You've carved a wound into her soul that will never truly heal! I will see justice done you bastard!"

"Enough," Duke stated, silencing Lelouch, "I will punish my own magistrate, thank you. Further investigation will be done to verify some of this Regae and until then you will be confined to your office until further notice. Asura, escort him!"

"Yes your lordship."

"What will happen to Regae if my facts pan out?"

"He will be turned over to the council to be executed of course," Duke replied. "Cornelia."

"Yes father?"

Duke got to his feet. "Apologies will never be enough to rectify what I've done for not believing your innocence." His eyes turned sympathetic. "Can you forgive me?"

"I will try," Cornelia responded.

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for." Duke went over to the window. "You and Euphemia may return to your rooms. I expect your guild to be off my island within twenty four hours. Their presence is an eyesore."

"Wait, what?"

"Now that you're innocence has been proven you are once again a lady of this court. Furthermore I intend for every member of Meteor Wing to accept the proper punishment of wrongfully detaining you from me."

"You bastard! Where do you get off?" Lelouch stomped forward, but Schneizel stopped him.

"Lord Duke," the blonde mage said, "Cornelia is a proud member of our guild, S-class even. Don't you think you're being unfair forcing her to come back?"

"Cornelia is a member of the Noble Sylvas Court. She does not belong in a mage guild. I thank you for taking care of her for so long, but her place is here."

"I will not!" Cornelia exclaimed. "I'm well over the legal age limit. I can do as I please!"

"Then so be it. However, Euphemia is still only sixteen. She will remain here."

"Like hell she will!" Cornelia shouted.

"You may take this up with the council if you have a problem," Duke stated.

"We can certainly do that," CC said.

"We most certainly will _not_ do that!" Cornelia yelled.

"I don't think your father is giving us much choice in the matter," Schneizel told Cornelia.

"Mmmrn," Cornelia bit her lip.

"I don't see why you would want to leave Cornelia. These four walls have always protected you. Who could care for you, if not your mother and I? I never treated you as though you were above the law. I might have always been cold and distant to you, but you, Estellise and Euphemia are still my children. I always did my best to protect you."

Cornelia unfortunately could not deny that. The fact that her father had locked her up was because he never let Cornelia, Estelle or Euphie hide behind their status. She and her siblings were disciplined by their parents accordingly to any rules or laws they broke. They were cherished, protected, loved, and spoiled rotten.

Cornelia felt weak in the knees. She knew she had nothing to say back. Her only options had her staying with her sister and leaving the guild or staying with the guild and leaving her sister. And either way, Nonette would be imprisoned. As nobility Duke had standing power in the council. There was no way she'd get Euphemia back through official channels. She dropped to her hands and knees in defeat and despair, feeling tears coming on.

She suddenly felt a warm hand stroke the back of her shoulders. She looked up to see Nonette winking at her.

_Do not be afraid to rely on Lady Marianne if you feel too weak to stand on your own two feet._

Cornelia sniffed as tears fell out. Now she knew why Nonette had said that. Words and a counterargument came to her and once again Cornelia stood tall. "You're wrong!" she shouted, causing her father to turn to look at her. "You say you cared, you say you protected and cherished me, but then why…why did it take you twelve years before we met again? Why in twelve years did you never take what I said to heart and launch an investigation? You don't care about me at all? All you care about is the island."

"Bite your tongue."

"I will not!" Cornelia raised her voice higher, now crying. "You don't know what I've been through since I left. You weren't there when Estelle died in my arms, when I had to lay her body out to sea! You weren't there when I struggled with a fixed income for several long years with no place to call home! You only cared so long as I was obedient, subservient and blindly followed whatever you said. You abandoned me! You abandoned Euphemia when we're your own flesh and blood! How could you?"

"It was your choice to leave the island."

"Because you locked me up like a common criminal! I wanted to leave with Estellise! I wanted to be free from this island and how confining you made my life. You always wanted me to be how you wanted me to be. You never let me live out my dream! You never let me do what I wanted or encouraged the dream Estellise and I shared!

"But I met someone who has cherished me, taken care of me since the moment I met her and that's Lady Marianne! Since the moment she saw me out on the streets she gave me food and brought me to a place where I was given a warm bath and new clothes! She's treated me with such kindness, such care." Cornelia scowled. "She's been a better parental figure to me, than you have ever been. And so I refuse you and your demands. I'm taking Euphemia with me to our family, the family Lady Marianne has given us. And we'll be happy, happier than we've ever been under your control."

Duke made a fist only to release it as he turned around. "You certainly have a lot of faith in this woman given she's only old enough to be an older sibling to you at best."

"I see those old eyes of yours are good for something," Marianne replied knowing she was only a year older than Nonette. Cornelia had never known. Marianne did her best to hide her young age. She felt seeming to be twenty years older than she really was would make her seem more mature and better suited to be a guildmaster of such high quality.

"Are you insulting me?"

Marianne gave a stern look. "You'll have to forgive my lack of civility towards people who bring my guild members to tears."

Duke held up his hand and ex-quipped a glowing, red sword with a hollowed middle and a double-edged blade. He aimed it at Marianne. "Are you prepared to put your life on the line on my daughter's faith in you?"

"You want to fight me? I trust you know who you face? I happen to be a Wizard Saint."

"Meaningless semantics. I am not capable of joining the Wizard Saints because of my noble status. My power has felled them before during confrontations in my younger days though. If you intend to rob my children from me, then I have no choice, but to test your mettle and your capability to protect them. If you fall to my blade you will give up this foolish crusade of yours."

"Very well, but if I overpower you, you will leave Cornelia and Euphemia to my care and you will pardon Meteor Wing."

"I accept your proposal." Duke lowered his blade. "Let us take this to location where I won't destroy anything of value. Follow me."

Cornelia was half-surprised when her father forced everyone to walk several hours so that they were at the very same location where Cornelia and the others had run from the fire dragon so many years ago. She sort of expected they'd have to the leave the castle, but her father had not done so since she was ten years old.

"You may prepare yourself however you wish. When you are ready, you may strike? When one of us is rendered unable to fight back or gives up the fight will be over."

"Very well," Marianne responded as she ex-quipped into armor with silver plating arranged in such a fashion to the Heaven's Wheel armor. However, all of the plates were glowing sky blue with electricity and the armor had a less wide lower end, remaining tighter to the body and connected into a pair of long boots. Also, rather than a winged circlet, Marianne was wearing a silver, horned helm with the same electric-like glow around the helmet. Both horns glowed with perfect electricity. She was carrying a round shield with an electrical current running through it shaped like a hoof print. Around the footprint were scales of some sort. Then, in Marianne's right hand formed a small dumbbell sized hammer, sparking with the same sky-blue electricity as the rest of the armor.

_That's mother's Armor of Raiden, _Lelouch went wide eyed. The armor set Marianne currently had equipped was fabled to have been forged from the bones and scales of the silver-backed dragon: Raiden one of the most powerful lightning dragons in ancient history. Raiden fought on the side of humans during the ancient war and with his dying breath, so that his power could still be used in battle, had his bones and scales used to forge a powerful armor, shield and hammer that contained his magical power within the armor itself. The armor however, was said to almost be impossible to wield since a mage could barely contain its magic power for only a few minutes. However, Marianne had "broken in" the armor when she first obtained it against some of Clovis' constructs and Schneizel's illusion-based creations for a solid two hours before deciding that was enough and she wasn't even tired. The armor, his mother had said, could potentially overpower a dragonslayer even if they were in dragon force mode. If Marianne had put on this armor, she meant business.

"Quite finished showing off your ex-quip magic?"

"Yes, but I'm waiting for my guild to back up. I don't want them caught in this," she said. Lelouch and the others backed up so that the entire circumference of the mountain range around Marianne and Duke could serve as a proper battleground for their fight.

"_Sometimes battle is the only way people can come to understand one another."  
—CC_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: The next chapter will more than likely be the final chapter of this arc. I promise to make Marianne Vs Duke as epic as I can possibly make it and for that I'm going to need some time. I know we really didn't get to see what the 3 most powerful master generals are capable of, but I hope to use them again in other arcs and well…we've already seen what Cornelia and Nonette can do and I wanted to save Marianne's badassery for this fight. Anyway I am EXHAUSTED. I did not mean to make this chapter this long, but it just turned out that way. Ja ne!)**


	15. Marianne vs Duke

**(A/N: Forgot to do this last chapter so I guess I'll do it now. I owe chapter 14 to the Attack on Titan opening. Haven't watched the anime yet, but the opening theme is just so fucking hardcore that it's what I listened to when I wrote the fight scenes last chapter. Now then, enjoy this epic battle using more…traditional music to have it written).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Code Geass belong to their respective owners

* * *

"_I consider myself a very humble, self-sufficient individual, but if there is one mage whom I envy it is Marianne Lamperouge, better known to all as the Sixth Wizard Saint: Marianne the Flash."  
—Erza Scarlet_

* * *

**Sylvas Island**

Standing a comfortable distance from each other, Marianne and Duke prepared to face off, hands gripping their weapons tightly. The battle could begin at any moment as they stared each other down.

And then, without warning, Marianne made the first strike rushing in, arm outstretched behind her, hammer clenched tightly. She swung with fearsome force, smashing the maul against Duke's blade, creating a spark of blue lightning in the exchange as both fighters were pushed back.

Duke then moved with quick movements hard for the spectators to follow in an attempt to confuse Marianne. However, the sixth Wizard Saint was more than used to tactics like this and as Duke came into the strike from behind she took to the air, suddenly floating on dragon-like wings of pure electricity. She thought this might give her some kind of an advantage, but Duke followed her into the air and spun with his blade held at maximum length. Marianne tanked every shot with her shield.

With an overhead, two-handed swing she attempted to bash the nobleman over the head, but he backwards air dashed to evade. Then, a blast of dark energy went racing towards Marianne. She blocked only to find Duke right behind her. With no time to turn and block she did her best to evade to the right side to dodge Duke's overhead swing. His blade caught fast into her left arm's gauntlet. Marianne then swung with her hammer to bash him in the face with a clockwise spin swing. Duke removed his blade from her armor and flipped backwards to evade.

Suddenly his blade glowed even brighter than before and he sent it whizzing at Marianne, spinning like a rotary fan. Marianne evaded the first shot and watched for the sword to do the predictable, boomerang combat, but as she watched it Duke rushed in for a straight arm punch. Marianne made to grab his arm to throw him only to almost forget about the sword on its way back and evaded the incoming blade.

Duke grabbed his sword back and then rushed in with battle mad fury. He swung with two-handed relentless strikes to put pressure on Marianne. Marianne could herself being pushed back with every blow. She then flew backwards and charged blue lightning in her hammer, launching it at Duke like a projectile. Duke deflected the bolt of lightning with his blade as it sailed straight into a mountain.

In the next moment magic power began to flow out from both combatants as they suddenly vanished from view.

"Invisibility magic?" Kallen questioned.

"No," Schneizel remarked. "They've started moving so fast that we can't even see their movements."

"What? Is that even possible?"

Nonette's eyes began tracing across the battlefield, "There," she glanced somewhere else, "and there," and again, "and there."

"Nonette, can you see them?"

"For brief moments even without stopping time," Nonette responded. "I can see better than most because of my magic. They're even. It's quite a spectacle."

"She's winning."

Everyone looked at CC.

"I can see them without a problem," she stated. "And I can tell you, Marianne has the advantage."

"Alright!" Kallen pumped her fist. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"No, there's reason to worry," Cornelia said. "My father hasn't even begun to take Lady Marianne seriously."

Up in the sky Marianne and Duke continued to duel fiercely at both a speed and strength that most mages would find themselves unable to keep up with.

Duke clenched his blade tightly as he swung sharply and the pressure wave pushed Marianne back, but the guildmaster rushed forward and clobbered Duke right in the head with her hammer, sending him towards the ground. She followed suit, but Duke stopped himself before he hit the ground and turned upwards sharply, dodging Marianne's attack. She pursued as she began to chase him through the air around a mountain peak and back where they started before Duke had been hit.

As both of them stopped Duke said, "I see you have the power and speed to keep up with me. I'm impressed."

"Let me guess, that's not all there is to you."

"Quite right," Duke answered as solar energy began to gather into his blade. "I haven't even begun to give this fight my all. SOLAR MAGNUM!" A bright light surrounded Duke. When it cleared he was dressed in an all-white outfit and his eyes had turned yellow. A group of blades orbited around him. His initial blade now had a yellow blade and glowed white. All of the blades around Duke suddenly tilted towards Marianne and each fired a blast of solar energy at her. The blast smashed into Marianne's shield, destroying it and damaging her gauntlet.

"Now do you see the kind of power I possess? Do you still wish to fight?"

"It's not a question of whether I wish to or not. Cornelia is counting on me," Marianne replied, "And I won't let her down!" Once again she flung herself into the fray against Duke. Both hands on her hammer she took swing after swing against the nobleman, but his blades seemed to have no trouble blocking her legendary maul.

"Having trouble, perhaps you'd like me to give you a handicap," Duke taunted.

Marianne just growled and kept up her stubborn tenacity to break through Duke's defenses.

"Solar shield!" A large circular shield formed around Duke's body, blocking Marianne as she tried to get through his defenses.

"Oh trust me you do not want to play this game with me," Marianne said as she floated.

"What's the matter don't have the power to stop me."

"No, no, but I'm telling you I'm not fond of defense spammers." She then dropped to the ground and ex-quipped a different set of armor. Her new armor had Marianne dressed in a dark blue suit of armor with discolored teeth arranged on the breast plate to make it look like Marianne was wearing a demon's skin on her body. The convincer of this was added to by the foot long demonic spikes on the shoulders and the smaller spikes on the elbows and knees. The left arm was crooked and deformed like Kallen's right arm. The neckline also had a serration of teeth around the top. In Marianne's off-hand she was carrying an upside-down triangular shield. The shield consisted of two sets of spikes towards the bottom of the shield with two trios of symmetric spikes along the top. In Marianne's right arm she was carrying the same greatsword she'd used to tear apart Duke's soldiers at the outer gate. However, as she tightened her grip on the blade, a red glow surrounded the blade. Then, Marianne leapt into the sky and smashed Duke's shield apart with one jumping slice.

"What?" Duke gritted his teeth only for Marianne to spin in midair right towards him, tearing a slice into his shoulder and then slam into the mountainside with her blade. Using her own blade as a foothold she then charged after Duke and nearly sliced his blade in half before kicking him in the back of the head, using his cranium as a temporary foothold so she could jump to another mountain peak.

"So what's this armor?" Kallen asked from the ground as Marianne stood stolidly, letting Duke fire blasts of light into her body. The attacks seemed to dissipate just before they reached her.

"One of mother's better armors," Lelouch explained, "The armor of the void. As long as she's wearing the armor and carrying the weapon and shield elemental magic is one hundred percent useless against her."

"Is there a story behind it?" Euphie asked.

"There might be, but I don't know it. This is the first armor my mother had. It was a gift to her…from my father. She's trained in this armor since she was a teenager. It can't fly, but the armor doesn't have to. The armor itself might be heavy, but the user feels light as air. It's like they're moving through a vacuum. The blade, if charged with the user's magic at a consistent rate can also be used to slash through any magical defense."

"And the shield?" Kallen asked.

"The cruelest defensive weapon mankind ever invented I think. Direct contact with the shield from anyone other than the user drains their magic power and any attack less than five percent the user's maximum magic power is completely nullified. For lacking a flight capability, I'd say that's equivalent exchange."

Back atop the mountain, Duke landed to fight Marianne with just his blade, but with every clash of their blades, Duke's almost kept breaking and he'd be forced to repair it via magic.

With a callous slash of her blade, Marianne cut Duke's blade in half and then drew blood, staining his white uniform red. Angered Duke flung his blades at Marianne, but with precise strike she hacked each weapon away.

"You are quite the warrior," Duke said to Marianne, "However, if you think that exuding only this much magic power will defeat me you're wrong. So you can cancel anything except for my blades. Then let me show you the absolute peak of my physical prowess! SPATIAL MAGNUM!" A large spatial vortex suddenly surrounded and consumed Duke, dragging Marianne towards it like it was a black hole. She could feel her armor fragmenting and with a frictionless suit of armor she couldn't get a foot hold and if she tried to use ex-quip she'd be sucked into the black hole with certainty.

"Flarecaliber!" Switching out her weapon, Marianne clenched the fiery longsword and swung it down to emit a stream of flame that pushed her back a good enough distance to by her a scant few seconds as Duke finally finished his transformation as the spatial vortex dispersed into the sky and created thundering storm clouds in the air.

With the vortex cleared, Duke's body had morphed yet again. He was wearing plain red pants with his skin turned ashen gray. His eyes were emerald green and his blade was now white, but with the original red glow. Around him floated seven glowing green trench-knife shaped blades. "Your armor will avail you not against this form of mine. Like this my magic power is at its peak." Duke grabbed Marianne telekinetically and threw her off the mountain as he then chucked a blade at her. Marianne blocked the incoming blade with her shield as it smashed right through it. Marianne discarded and de-quipped the damaged shield as she smashed onto the ground only to find herself surrounded by a spatial vortex.

Duke landed on the ground. "Watch Cornelia as the woman you claimed to have so much faith in falls before my might! Big Bang!"

The vortex collapsed began to collapse upon itself. A force of such magnitude could kill an S-class mage.

However, Marianne was a Wizard Saint. You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to defeat her with such a cheap tactic.

As the vortex began to collapse it suddenly stopped and began to flake away in place of a golden light, revealing a dome shaped barrier surrounding Marianne, nullifying Duke's attack.

"WHAT?!" Duke barked.

"You really made me do it, didn't you?" Marianne stared as the golden light died down revealing her body to be encased completely in armor made entirely of golden metal. She was carrying a war axe in one hand and a shield in the other. A lion's head was emblazoned in between the axe blades and in the center of shield as well as on the breast guard where each of Marianne's large sized double-ds rested. "I had hoped to inspire my guild by winning without using this armor, but I have to win." She aimed the axe at Duke. "Like I said, Cornelia is counting on me." With a battle cry she rushed towards Duke who blocked with one of his green swords. Marianne's axe hacked it to pieces.

Panicked Duke backed away.

"Run if you want, but you can't escape this armor's power. The Sun Lion Armor is without a doubt my most powerful armor. It cuts down all magic used against me to one tenth its effectiveness and has several magic spells built right into the armor and its accessories. The shield also acts as an amplifier when I have the axe and armor equipped to multiplies my magic power by a time and a half. I could have left you with your dignity, but in order to survive that spatial vortex even my armor of Acnologia would not have been enough to leave me unscathed enough to kick your ass. Now you will suffer the most humiliating defeat of your life."

"Such arrogance!" Duke chucked four balls of different colors of light at Marianne, as well as producing an arcing blade of light. Marianne did nothing except absorb every last attack into her axe. "What the—what did you do?"

"The Sun Lion Axe, a rare treasure that can absorb almost any energy based projectile and even the raw power of other mages who don't forcefully prevent their energy from being absorbed." Marianne hoisted her axe into the air as energy from Duke and the spectators of the fight seemed to charge the axe with considerable power.

Duke tried to use his telekinesis to try and lift Marianne into the sky and throw her at the ground, but his power was being repelled, likely by Marianne's axe and her armor.

_It's not possible. I've defeated countless Wizard Saints and ex-quip mages in the past. So why…why is she so powerful? How is that she can radiate such power? _"I won't let you beat me!" Duke rushed forward with his blade only for Marianne to swing her axe and completely shatter the sword. She then bashed Duke with her shield.

"Taste the might," she said as her axe glowed so bright that it blinded Duke at point blank, "OF THE KING OF BEASTS!"

A large golden explosion erupted from the battlefield, nearly blinding all of the spectators.

When it cleared, Marianne stood stolidly, dressed in her orange ballroom dress, the Blade of Acnologia's Roar firmly planted into the ground as her hands lay delicately over the pommel. There was no sign of Duke.

Cornelia ran up to Marianne and turned towards the crevasse in the ground that had once been a flat meadow. Her father was smashed into the giant mountain directly in front of Marianne. He was pressed into a crater at least twenty feet deep.

"Hey you didn't kill him did you?" Kallen asked, running up, only to turn and see the damage Marianne did. "Whoa!"

"He's lucky he has such an abundance of magic power, otherwise that mountain wouldn't even be there right now," Marianne commented.

Nonette and the others ran up. "Holy shit!" The S-class mage announced.

Duke finally fell forward in a heap and then staggered out of the crater towards Marianne. He was back in his initial form and from his limping gait it was obvious he was in considerable pain.

"I told you it would be humiliating," Marianne said, standing proudly.

Duke gripped his shoulder, "Your power is…uncanny. I've never faced an attack of such magnitude. That armor…where did it come from?"

"I found it on an excavation," Marianne answered. "Its construction remains a mystery to this day, but it has passed hands from ex-quip mage to ex-quip mage over the course of history. I am the eighth mage to own that armor."

"It is quite powerful, you are…quite powerful. I concede to your victory," Duke collapsed on the ground.

Marianne de-quipped her blade and shouldered the nobleman. "Let us bring him back to the castle and let him rest." Everyone agreed with this.

* * *

**Sylvas Castle**

By the time the group returned to the castle, Asura and the other generals had been informed of the situation. Suzaku and the others had made a full recovery and a full investigation had been launched against Regae. Aria, being the hospitable type, had a feast prepared for the guests and encouraged that everyone leave tomorrow morning and at least spend the night since the sun was going down. Lelouch was more than happy to accept the idea given the alternative would have him attempting to catch sleep on a boat.

During the feast, Cornelia was curious what Meteor Wing intended to do now that they were no longer being hunted. Marianne encouraged them to join Knightmare Frame. Luke launched the question why Nonette wouldn't simply start the guild back up again, but the former guildmaster let him know that that was part of the deal with the council in order to protect Cornelia that she'd never become a guildmaster again.

"You all know I'd be more than happy to welcome you all to Knightmare Frame," Marianne said to the guild.

"Well we could do that," Kyle leaned back in his chair, "But I think our talents would be better used elsewhere." He looked at Cornelia's mom. "Lady Aria," he said, "Given that Regae's more than likely going to get kicked out of here, rather than hiring a new magistrate why not hire us to look after the people? You have the master generals looking after the castle, someone's gotta look out for the little guy."

"I agree with Kyle," Luke stated.

"I'll have to talk it over with my husband," Aria answered only to give a big soft smile, "But I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Then it's practically a done deal then," Liz said with a smirk.

"Well then I guess it'll be goodbye tomorrow at the docks," Nonette said as she swirled the ice cubes in her glass. "A shame really, I would've loved for you guys to be a part of Knightmare Frame."

"After twelve years of solo work, I don't know if we're ready to jump back into a life of order. We could use an ease in transition," Kyle replied.

"Well it's their decision," Marianne said with a smile. "It would be wrong of us to stop them. Besides, Knightmare Frame is for mages with nowhere else to go. It sounds like you all have a place you can call home." No one dared question Marianne on that.

* * *

After dinner the moon was already high in the sky. Aria encouraged that Cornelia and Euphemia sleep in their old rooms. They were virtually untouched except for routine cleaning. Aria said Duke didn't permanently lock them because he had been waiting, waiting for Cornelia and Euphemia to simply come home. However, the female monarch of Sylvas could only agree that Cornelia had found a new family amongst Knightmare Frame and would miss her daughter terribly, but that she was always welcome to come home any time.

However, Cornelia's old room was of no concern to her. To the gunslinger mage, there was a room in the castle of much greater importance for her to open. As she stood in the east wing, she stood in front of a door, hesitantly reaching towards the knob. She opened the door to reveal a desk sitting in front of several bookshelves with a window off to the left, fixed since the last time she was in this room. To her left were more bookshelves and a few cabinets and the private bathroom door was on the right side of the room.

Off to the left was a double bed, which a small trunk sat in front of. With its dark brown comforter, pink sheet set and frilled pillows, Cornelia could only recognized her sister's room.

She had to enter it. She had to remind herself that even though she had won, even though Regae would be punished for his crimes, even though her guild had stood by her and cleared her name, her sister would never come back.

* * *

**12 years ago**

Cornelia carried Estelle's body with her to the docks where Nonette was waiting for her with Euphemia. Nonette saw the tears in Cornelia's eyes and immediately assumed the worst. She held her arms out for Cornelia who used her best friend as a security blanket as she sobbed softly into her chest.

When Cornelia was done crying she took Estelle onto the boat with her sister and friend. The boat was nothing special just a simple row boat packed with food and supplies for the journey to the mainland.

"Is Estellise sleeping?" Euphemia asked.

"No," Cornelia sniffed, "no she's not."

Nonette stopped paddling and put her arms around Cornelia. "We can't keep her on the boat like this, Nellie."

"Why not? If not her soul…then her body should at least be able to see the world she always wanted to see."

"You have to let go," Nonette told her, "Estelle died protecting the sister she loves. She wouldn't have wanted things any other way."

"She shouldn't have died at all," Cornelia said turning around to bury her face into Nonette. "It should have been me. Estelle was always so gentle. I'm the one who caused all of this."

"No you didn't," Nonette said as she stroked Cornelia's back. "You're not to blame, Nellie. Estelle isn't dead because of you."

"What's dead mean?" Euphemia asked.

"Dead is…" Nonette thought of how to explain death to a child. "Dead is when your body stops moving and no matter what even magic cannot bring you back. It's like you're sleeping, but you aren't breathing. You can't hear the sounds of the birds around you, nor feel the wind on your face. It's a feeling of nothingness."

"That sounds terrible," Euphemia said.

"It is," Nonette answered, "but it's a part of life we all have to face. However, to die prematurely as Estelle has is tragic and cruel."

Euphie still didn't seem to get the concept, understandable since she couldn't comprehend such a tragedy at such a young age.

"She can't stay with us Nellie. She is no longer among the living. We can't bury her, but I promise you we will make a memorial for her on the Fiore mainland."

"Then what do we do with her body?"

"Send it out to sea; give her a sendoff worthy of her gentle nature."

Cornelia agreed with this idea. The trio passed a small island on their way to the Fiore mainland that had flowers blooming along the coastline. They picked the flowers and Nonette used some thread she had to string the petals together. The group then paddled further across the water. And after that, Cornelia sent her sister out to sea. She had folded Estelle's arms over her stomach making her sister look like a sleeping angel floating across the Earthland Sea.

"Goodbye Estellise…I'm sorry."

* * *

**Present Day**

Recalling the memory, Cornelia was hunched over her sister's bed crying her eyes out. She missed Estelle. She missed her terribly. Why couldn't life be like the fairy tales her sister would always read to her? Why couldn't Estelle descend from the heavens with snowy angel wings and speak to her, give her some sort of closure? Cornelia wished that her victory didn't feel so hollow.

As she walked by the room, Marianne heard Cornelia's sobs and opened the door. Frowning she dropped to her knees and began stroking Cornelia's back. Cornelia lifted her head and latched onto Marianne, sobbing into her guildmaster's chest. Marianne continued to stroke Cornelia in a motherly fashion.

"You miss her. I can tell. I felt the same way when Charles died. How should I move on? How can I move forward when the man who was my hope was no longer around to guide me, leave me with two children to feed?" Marianne paused as Cornelia squirmed closer into her chest. "But somehow I just kept living one day at a time. I still got up every morning because there were still two little darling faces and souls counting on me: two darling children who missed their daddy and were concerned about their mother. One day I simply held them in my arms and we all had a good cry. Then…Charles' last will and testament was handed over to me by the council. His entire estate was left to me with the phrase 'make your dream come true' as his last words to me."

"What was your dream," Cornelia sniffed, "Lady Marianne?"

"I wanted to become a guildmaster and make a guild to take in mages with nowhere else to go. Charles knew about my dream. He wanted to wait until Lelouch and Nunnally were of at least teenagers before we started a guild together. But of course that didn't work out as planned. Nothing in life does. Some of it is good. Some of it is bad. But for all the bad, we have to remember the good that came before it. We can't harp on the voids left in our hearts. We can only treasure that we were able to have such warm relationships with such great people."

Cornelia had stopped crying, but still remained in Marianne's arms.

"What was your dream, Cornelia?" Marianne asked her.

"I wanted to be a mage. Estellise and I wanted to leave Sylvas behind and become guild mages."

"Then I'd say your dream has already come true." Marianne rubbed Cornelia's head. "Estellise must've been a lucky girl to have you for a sister. I'm sure she wanted to live longer than she did, but there's someone else still alive who needs her big sister, someone very concerned about her."

"Euphemia," Cornelia mumbled.

"Mmmhmm," Marianne acknowledged. "Estellise will always be a part of your heart, a part of your memories. You must never forget her. But Euphemia is still alive for you to share many happy memories with. Just as I knew I still had my children and CC, you still have Euphemia and Nonette. And you also have all of us in Knightmare Frame. We love and cherish you Cornelia. We are your family and you can always lean on us when you feel like giving up on yourself, just like when you leaned on me earlier today."

Cornelia smiled.

"Now then," Marianne said letting go and standing up as Cornelia stood up with her, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes…thank you," Cornelia answered.

Marianne gave her another hug, "You're quite welcome. That's my job as your guildmaster." Marianne let go and then exited Estelle's room and looked at Cornelia as she lingered in Estelle's room. "Are you coming?" Marianne asked.

"I am. I just…just like before the attack…I need to make the decision to move on."

Marianne smiled. "I understand. I'll see you in the morning." She left the entrance to the room and walked to the guest room she had been given.

_Estellise, _Cornelia thought as she closed her eyes, _I will never forget you dear sister. You were always my sunshine and my happiness for so long. In some ways I envied you. I know I've always cursed your sacrifice, but it's thanks to that sacrifice that I was allowed to meet Lady Marianne and everyone else in Knightmare Frame. So thank you, Estellise, _Cornelia thought as she proceeded to leave the room and shut the door behind her. _I will never forget you and I will always love you._

The door clicked shut behind Cornelia as a tear fell from her face. She sniffed in hard. It was time to move on. She had come into this room to lady to rest her past, to bury the hatchet on Estelle's death. She had grieved one last time and now she could move on. She could finally walk towards her future.

She would go to bed soon enough, but first thing's first, she wanted to say goodnight to Euphie. And that was when the evening took a turn for the worst.

The moment Cornelia tried to open the door it was locked. She knocked loudly. "Euphemia!" No answer. She tried a second time. No "one moment" no shuffling inside the room. Not even a "hold on a second, sis."

_I hope I don't regret this, _Cornelia thought with a scowl as she traced a small caliber handgun and shot the knob off. Instantly the door came swinging open and in the bedroom was not only no sign of Euphemia, but a broken window and a sign of struggle given the disarray of the bed sheets and the large rip in one of the pillows. Cornelia's eyes turned emotionless with hatred. She was not going to go wake Marianne. She was not going to locate Nonette. Her mind and gut both told her that Regae was responsible. He had made this personal.

Using the put of her gun to smash away the broken bits of glass, Cornelia jumped down from the window to the ground, trying to pinpoint where her target had gone. Logic told her they had left the castle. This would be like searching for a needle in a haystack and time was of the essence. Nobody kidnapped her sister and got away with it.

However, before taking off into a sprint, Cornelia took note that the culprit was obviously some sort of hired hand. Regae didn't have the physical strength to carry Euphie or jump to the window even with gravity magic. Not to mention the guards would not have let him come near the castle given Duke's orders to place him under confinement to his office. That being the case, the culprit would've had to have avoided the night watch. If things were still the same as they were twelve years ago then Cornelia knew exactly the path he had to take to enter and escape the castle.

When she began to see the dead bodies of guards she knew she was on the right track. Blood spatters and drag marks leading to the bodies hidden in the shadows kept her on the right track until she was outside the outer western gate. From there she wandered through the meadow towards the forest dead ahead. Once she had reached the entrance of the forest she could then sense Euphie and it didn't take her long to walk right into Regae's trap. Cornelia was brought to her knees, afflicted by gravity magic.

"Heh heh heh," Regae chuckled as he stepped out from the shadows. A man wearing a hood, dressed in all black with too many belts wrapped around the legs and torso of the outfit, wearing spiked knuckledusters with dagger sized blades attached to one side of each of the accessories. "I figured you'd find me hiding out here, like a moth to a flame."

"How did you escape your office? Asura had you under lock and key last I checked."

"Simple, I jumped out the open window wearing a cloak. No one recognizes or pays mind to a cloaked robber as he goes running through the streets."

"What do you want? Where's Euphemia?" The cloaked figure next to Regae brought the bound and gagged Euphemia out in front of him before bringing his blade towards her throat. Euphemia was crying and terrified, moaning in pleading through the cloth wrapped around her face and shoved into her mouth.

"Let her go," Cornelia glared, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does. If I go down, I'm taking you and your sister with me. You've all but ruined my career, Cornelia Heurassein."

"You ruined it the moment you got greedy you bastard!" Cornelia shouted.

"Silence!" Regae shouted as he intensified gravity on Cornelia, pushing her closer into the ground. It was now harder for her to breathe, let alone move. "Now all the pieces are in place it's only a decision of what I want to do. Do I kill you and make your sister watch before killing her or do I kill your sister before your very eyes like you did when you watched Estellise die. Only this time, you will be sure it's all your fault to the point you are begging me to kill you."

"Regae…you bastard…" Cornelia gagged on the intensified gravity.

"Oh that got a response from you," Regae said with a dirty grin. "I think I'll go with option B."

"Stop…" Cornelia wheezed, as Regae whipped out a knife and began cutting open Euphie's dress so that he didn't have to stab through her clothing, and also to prolong the agony because torturing a younger sibling to a protective older one _always_ yields good results. "Stop…" Cornelia pleaded, watching, unable to move as Regae poised to kill her only other sibling. He slid the knife he had down Euphie's sternum, drawing blood, causing Euphie to cry out in pain before pushing the knife against her stomach just above her navel. "Please stop…" He punctured the skin, eliciting a response from Euphie before running the knife up towards her heart.

"And this is where it ends," Regae said as he drew the knife back to stab Euphie, "Goodbye Euphemia Heurassein."

"I…said…STOP!" Cornelia's magic power suddenly radiated to such a degree that she shattered the gravitational force around her. "You LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Cornelia shouted as her hair floated around her and her eyes went blank with rage.

"What in the world…"

"Magnum Augmentation." Her father's magic, the most raw and basic level of it. It was a type of magic that coated the user's body in their own magic power, allowing it to take the form of a wardrobe change, sometimes coming with a skin color change. Since the fortification coated the user in their own magic power, it allowed their magic power to regenerate at a steady rate, permitting the user to seem like they were using the full extent of magic power. Magnum Augmentation was a rare and dangerous magic since it could potentially crush the user's body with the force of their own magic power weighing down on their body. Duke Heurassein was the only known living mage to not only be able to use the technique with no risk to his body, but had also perfected it, permitting new, stronger variations as he had used in his battle with Marianne that actually boosted the full effectiveness of his magic power.

Cornelia, however, was using only the bare minimum of the technique and even that had the potential to kill her if she failed to contain it. However, if her options were to sit by and watch Euphie die or die to save her life then it was no contest, which option she'd take.

A white cape appeared behind Cornelia as a violet helmet appeared over her face. It had two prongs sticking out from the forehead and had a cross shaped visor. Only one of her eyes could be seen through the shadow of the visor. Thick, metallic shin guards and elbow length gauntlets attached themselves to her body, the same color as her helmet. Bladed guards protruded upwards past the knee of the shin guards and outwards from the underside of Cornelia's gauntlets out past her elbows.

"Put my sister down Regae and walk away from her," Cornelia demanded calmly her voice completely tranquil as she stood on her feet nice and firmly. Regae was too terrified of the magic power Cornelia was radiating to even move let alone follow her commands. She had broken out of his gravity hold by willpower alone. Her own magic power augmented onto her own body was sufficient enough to completely nullify his. "At the very least, drop the knife." The blade went plummeting to the ground as Regae's hand opened without hestitation. "Good man," Cornelia said as she then stepped forward and punched Regae right across the face, breaking his cheek bone, nose and dislodging a few teeth.

The man in the cloak motioned to attack Cornelia. Her gauntlet was sturdy enough to block his blade without any trouble. She motioned to punch him, but he dodged back from her. He swung at her again, slicing her skin, but she then socked him one in the face. He recoiled with little more than a bruise. He then came swinging in with speedy fury attacking Cornelia relentlessly and wordlessly. She calmly blocked or dodged each strike until she found an opening and jammed him in the gut. He staggered back and laughed.

"I need to fight you sometime when I'm equipped for such a thing. Later, Cornelia Heurassein," the cloaked man said only to run off.

Cornelia exited out of her Magnum Augmentation, feeling woozy. If she had remained in that form for much longer she probably wouldn't have been able to return to normal with much ease. She needed to work on that a little. If she could master this magic she could become that much closer to being as strong as her idol, Lady Marianne. She hadn't the faintest idea that she could control it when she did it, but she felt she had no choice in the matter. Anything was better than letting her sister die. And, somehow, she figured that must have been what was going through Estelle's mind when she protected Cornelia from that fatal blow.

She untied Euphie and received the gratuitous, predictable, tearful hug from her sister. She then looked over to Regae who was doing his best to crawl away from the area. Cornelia let go of Euphemia and stepped on his hand. "And where do you think you're going? There is no escape for you." She traced her trusty, white-plated, bayonet, long barrel shotgun.

"What are you going to do Cornelia, kill me?" Regae asked. "Aren't you a guild mage? Besides, killing me won't bring your sister back."

"That's certainly true," Cornelia replied only to press the end of the barrel of her gun into Regae's forehead. "However, you need to understand something. There are times when things go too far. You've made this personal Regae. No, killing you won't bring Estellise back to life, nor will it in any way shape or form bring back the other victims your actions have wrought. It also won't make this experience any less horrifying for Euphemia." A gunshot rang out, startling Euphie. Several more rang out until Regae's head had more holes in it than a slotted spoon. "But your death will help me sleep at night," Cornelia said bitterly. She detraced her gun and went over to her sister. "Come on Euphie, let's get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow if we don't want to spend the good hours of the day on the boat."

And the two sisters walked back to the castle, arm in arm, knowing that finally the nightmare was over and Estelle could finally rest in peace.

_"If you cling to the past or yearn for the present you'll be left behind in time. Always look towards the future for that is where progress lies"  
-Charles Vermillion_

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

**(A/N: I apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I wanted it out LAST NIGHT, but my BROTHER, little sixteen year old shit that he is, just HAD to watch the ESPN results on the downstairs TV and the kitchen is the ONLY location where I can get internet. I'm sorry but FUCK SPORTS! Like seriously the NFL, the NHL, MLB and the NBA can all go to fucking hell! I swear they get too much money, are responsible for producing more macho headed jocks than anything else in the world and they do NOTHING to help society. You want entertainment? You want escapism? PLAY A FUCKING VIDEOGAME YOU MACHO HEADED DOUCHEBAGS! …sorry got a little bit of a rant there I guess. Not of a fan of sports, bottom line and I wish they would all just go away. This could have been out a few hours ago, but we had company over and I couldn't concentrate with my mom talking away when I'm trying to write a serious scene. Takes ALL of the emotion out of it goddammit. *deep breath* Sorry, I'm calm, sorry about that. Next chapter is going to kick off with Suzaku's story arc. I'm not going to start next chapter at the docks. Instead we're going to skip to the end of July to begin the next arc. What does that arc entail? Well, I've already dropped a few hints. That guy in the cloak that ran away from Cornelia WILL be showing up. Yes, yes, subtle as a mallet I know. Anyway my cat is currently sleeping on my lap—my new cat. Her name is Elphie, short for Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West. Next chapter will ALSO feature an omake written by a good friend of mine Greatkingrat88. I don't want to give anything away, but let's just say that when I was writing Tohdoh's dialogue a few chapters back about Jeremiah's backstory and typed "Jeremiah was" I almost sang out loud "Jeremiah was a bull frog! Was a good friend of mine! I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine!" Aaaaaaanyway that was way off topic. I hope you guys enjoyed the first major arc, which is also the first major character arc of Fairy Without Wings. After Suzaku's arc we'll be getting into Lelouch's own history and that's when we finally FINALLY will reintroduce and bring in Erza Scarlet. Until next time folks. Ja ne!)**


	16. Loyalty Signed in Blood

**(A/N: My good friend EpicEbi, author of Fairy Chess—title inspired by my fanfic Soul Chess—has decided that Fairy Without Wings is good enough to join the 10% worth dying for regarding the fanfic recommendations and so, because I don't know anyone else with the programming capacity, I have made a tropes page for the series. Does it deserve one? Well that remains to be seen, but hey it'll be good for you guys for when FWW starts pushing 50 chapters and you guys need some cliff notes, yeah? Anyway this is the beginning of Suzaku's arc, which I am currently calling the Fighting Spirit arc, but that is subject to change. Why is it called that? Read this chapter and you'll know).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Code Geass copyright their respective owners. The characters any expies are based off of copyright their original owners as well.

* * *

"_Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"  
—Vas, Far Cry 3_

* * *

**Knightmare Frame guildhouse**

**Late July X784**

It had been a few weeks since the incident on Sylvas island and it was business as usual at Knightmare Frame.

"Are you all finished eating?"

Well…almost business as usual. Sayoko Shinozaki was the only former member of Meteor Wing who felt her skills could be put to better use as part of Knightmare Frame. She met the group at the docks early the next morning with a suitcase asking if she could come along. She'd passed her trial run under Jeremiah's watchful eye with flying colors. Lelouch was thinking of recruiting her for the Black Knights based on Jeremiah's report. Sayoko was no stranger to corruption and political BS. She'd be perfect for the part with a little persuasion the dragonslayer figured.

At present Sayoko was using the maid-half of her ninja maid skills to help with cleanup during breakfast, asking if Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku were done with their food. The trio had gathered at a single table intending to tackle a mission Suzaku had spotted he felt he might need both Lelouch and Kallen's help with.

"I'm done Sayoko," Lelouch said, handing his plate to her. She bowed and took it.

"I'm still eating," Kallen said politely.

"Me too," Suzaku added. Sayoko bowed politely and went to bring Lelouch's plate to the kitchen to be put in the dishwasher.

"It's strange to think how you two are such good friends," Kallen said to the two boys. "The two of you are nothing alike."

"Oh that's not entirely true," Lelouch said with a smile, "Although our methods are different, Suzaku and I both have a strong sense of justice."

"Just a disagreement every now and again on right and wrong," Suzaku said cutting another slice of his scrambled egg.

"So Suzaku, about the mission today, you said after dinner you'd explain to Kallen and me about it this morning. What's up?"

"We have to deal with an ogre infestation too close to a mining company's new base of operations."

"And? That's not something you can handle by yourself?" Lelouch asked.

"Well maybe no, maybe yes. Never hurts to be prepared right?" Suzaku asked. "Besides, you and I haven't been on a mission together in a while and I figured so that we didn't have to wipe out the whole infestation, Kallen could give them a good scare. Even animals know not to stick their noses where it hurts."

"Well I suppose that's a logical call for assistance then, but don't you have your own team you can…"

Suzaku explained, "It never hurts to keep internal relations good with all guild members. Besides, I need you and Lelouch with me."

"Suzaku has a point for all the times the council comes knocking at the guild's front door this is an opportunity to remind them I still do good work with no strings attached."

"Exactly," Suzaku stated.

"I didn't know you looked out for Lelouch like that."

"I'm always looking out for Lelouch. That's why it bothers me with what he's doing. It's going to catch up to you one of these days."

Lelouch made no comment to avoid an absent minded admission of guilt to what the Black Knights did. It was true that Suzaku would look out for him from time to time, but at others he'd be pretty pissed off with Lelouch.

"Suzaku and I saved each other's lives when we were kids. Until our paths diverged my mother found it difficult to separate us."

"What was it Cornelia would always say?"

Lelouch scratched his head. "I think it was—"

"I know you two want to play hero, but stop making me clean up after you by biting off more than you can chew."

Suzaku and Lelouch looked up as Cornelia walked by their table winking. The two of them smiled as she went to put her plate in the kitchen. Euphemia was waiting for her outside. She was going to the bakery with Cornelia in the next town over. They were out of food coloring and her magic was just what they needed to save their summer specialties.

As Suzaku and Kallen continued eating, Nunnally came joyfully flying down the stairs at top speed. "Big brother!" she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug from behind.

"Well you're awfully happy this morning," Lelouch said with a smile, "and thank you for the hug."

"You're welcome," Nunnally said with a big smile. "Big brother do you know what today is?"

"Of course I do. It's July…twen…ti…eth…"

Kallen never saw the color drain from Lelouch's face so quickly as a smirk and agitated expression suddenly consumed him.

"Kallen…do me a favor and cover Nunnally's ears please."

"Uh…sure?" Kallen answered, confused. She was about to ask why when Lelouch began letting out a string of words that would be more appropriate coming out of Cornelia's mouth in rapid succession.

"Finished?" Suzaku asked him, appalled.

"Actually yes, yes I am. Kallen you can sit down there."

"Yeah sure," Kallen remarked, saying it in such a manner that indicated she didn't exactly need Lelouch's permission. "What was that all about anyway?"

Suzaku stood up. "I'll start packing," he told Lelouch and then looked at Kallen. "We have an annual trip to another guild for a couple of weeks. Not all of us, just Lelouch, me and a few of the other members of the guild. Darlton and Guilford chaperone."

"Which guild?"

"Fighting spirit," Lelouch groaned.

Kallen had never heard of the guild.

"They're my old guild…or rather they were a guild my father was a part of," Suzaku remarked. His tone indicated that he had mixed feelings towards his past. Part of his voice indicated pride, but the rest of it seemed disdainful in a way. He was smiling so that at least indicated he looked forward to the trip and must've been on good terms with his old guild. "You should come with us this time," he told Kallen, "A trip to the guild would do you good."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," Lelouch sighed as he put his head face down in the table. It wasn't because of Suzaku that Lelouch didn't want to admit his correctness. It was because of the guild in question. "Kallen there's a sign-up sheet on the job board. Go put your name on it."

Kallen did so as Suzaku proceeded up the stairs.

"I'm excited!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Hoo-ray," Lelouch grumbled.

"Oh big brother, don't be like that," Nunnally said, sitting next to him.

"Why shouldn't I? Every year that freaking guildmaster nearly turns me into paste and every year _something explodes_! And if we have a repeat of _last_ year this'll be the last time I go! I'm eighteen now for crying out loud! I can tell my mother no!"

"But that's just Guildmaster Juren and Orochi. Vanessa, Rorix and Chandra aren't like that."

"Hooray for little things," Lelouch said growing more and more agitated by the minute. "If mother didn't make me go every year I'd just as soon stay home."

"Oh big brother you always say that, but you always wind up having a good time."

"That was _one time_!" Lelouch reminded his sister. "And that was only because Natsu, Gray and Erza showed up."

"No, you always say it's horrible, but you always have a good time. I can tell when big brother is lying," Nunnally said, pushing up on the table with her knees on the seat.

Lelouch just sighed. "Whatever. Go pack, okay?"

"Aren't you going to pack?" Nunnally asked him.

"I'm going to wait for Kallen to come back and wait till she's finished eating," Lelouch said.

"Okay," Nunnally said and began humming a song as she sprinted up the stairs."

Meanwhile, over by the sign-in board,Darlton noticed what Kallen was doing and came over. He had been watching Lelouch and the others and wanted to talk to Kallen about the whole thing. "Ah, so Lelouch asked you to come along, did he?"

"Suzaku too," Kallen said, "He said it would be good for me."

Darlton folded his arms and nodded. "I agree. Rakkan-sensei would definitely be able to help you with your magic in ways Miss Strauss could not."

"Sensei?" Kallen questioned.

Darlton looked around the room. "Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Li Xing-ke, Nagisa Chiba, Suzaku and I, we all studied under Rakkan-sensei, the guildmaster of Fighting Spirit, but back then it went under a different name: Angel's Feather. It was a much larger guild back then too."

"Hmm?" Kallen was interested in where this discussion was headed.

"The guild was once one of the most prominent guilds in all of Fiore. However, many years ago we ran into a spot of trouble and the guild had to be disbanded. Thanks to his connections, Rakkan-sensei managed to get us to some good guilds. I, in particular, happened to find myself with a guild called Quatro Cerberus before eventually leaving that guild and coming here."

"If there's a story behind what happened, I'd love to hear it," Kallen stated.

"Heh," Darlton said with a smile, "You should talk to Rakkan-sensei when we get there then. He loves talking about it." Darlton looked at the sign-up sheet as he turned towards it to look at the list of names. Besides Kallen, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku, all of Team Ashford was signed up. Euphemia's name was written on the sheet in Cornelia's handwriting. Even though Euphemia didn't want to use magic to hurt people, Cornelia told her that there was nothing wrong with having offensive magic and using it as a determent rather than to cause injury. Suzaku agreed with this and that was all the convincing Euphemia needed. Tianzi and Kaguya would be coming as well and Darlton knew that that obviously meant they could count on Xing-ke and Tohdoh to watch over the two of them respectively.

"It looks like we're going to have a huge crowd this year." He then looked about the room. "Hey, Gino! You're not coming this year?"

"Anya and I are going hiking," he remarked, "She wants to go scout out a mountain she says she feels Georra might be hiding. You know how she's impossible to talk out of these things."

Darlton sighed. Of all the dragonslayers in the guild Anya was the most enigmatic and the most determined to find her dragon parent again. Quite often she'd drag Gino around, as he was with her when both of them came to Knightmare Frame. Gino was a second generation dragonslayer so he "didn't have the same angst" as he put it, regarding all the other dragonslayers who lost their surrogate parents. Gino, at a young age, had volunteered for the Lachryma experiments that gave him the powers of a dragonslayer. He said the money his parents would be given as a result of his volunteering was the reason he volunteered.

Unfortunately, by the time he got out of the experiments, a tragedy had struck his hometown and with nowhere to call home he had begun walking across Fiore with just a rucksack on his back. During his travels he came across Anya taking a nap in a mound of dirt, covered in the very earth she was sleeping in. The date was today's date exactly seven years ago, the year the dragons disappeared.

Gino carried Anya on his back and took her to the nearest village where he rented out a room and cleaned her up. Gino would always say how while Anya was always stone-faced that he'll never forget how adorably cute it was when he dried her off with a towel and she made the most adorable scrunched up face. She never left his side after that. Because of Gino's strength and Anya's small size—at the time—Anya would travel on Gino's back and he would carry the rose haired girl wherever they went.

Their travels eventually brought them to Knightmare Frame in the year X781. They'd been with the guild ever since. Occassionally though, Anya would snap into some sort of trance saying that "Georra was calling for her" and tell Gino to come with her. However, when they would arrive at where Anya wanted to go they found no trace of what it was she seemed to be seeking. However, she remained as deadpan as ever—showing no signs of disappointment sorrow or surprise—and she and Gino would hike back to the guild. Their bond was the most adorable sibling-like relationship anyone in the guild ever saw outside of the actual blood siblings throughout the guild.

Since his joining of the guild, Gino had been on the field trip to Fighting Spirit since he always felt some practice was good for him and Anya. The field trip was more like a boot camp to a degree. During this trip, the members of Knightmare Frame would use this time to hone their skills using the rolling, flat terrain and combat grounds that Fighting Spirit had the rights to.

The guild leader, Juren Rakkan, was a man who was even older than Makarov, but had found a magic that slowed his aging process down to 1/3 its normal rate so even though he was 120 years old, he only looked to be 40. He was a man who once had everything, as Suzaku would often say and, in Suzaku's own words, "Stupidly gave it up". However, Rakkan never saw it that way.

"So why does Lelouch dislike this Fighting Spirit guild?" Kallen asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Darlton said with a smirk. "I need to go talk to Guilford and Lady Marianne about arrangements for the trip. You'll have fun Kallen. Just because you hang around with Lelouch a lot doesn't mean you two think the same."

Kallen blushed a little. "It's not like that!"

"I wasn't implying anything," Darlton said with a chuckled as he walked by Kallen and ruffled her hair.

Kallen went back over to where Lelouch had resumed his meal and just bluntly opened the conversation with, "So what do you have against Fighting Spirit?"

Lelouch sighed. "You know how Fairy Tail can be a bit loose sometimes?"

"I…yeah…what does that-?"

"Fighting Spirit makes Fairy Tail look like paragons by comparison," Lelouch said with agitation, "It's like they're on a caffeine rush, or at least some of them feel like it. And their guildmaster is the worst of them all. I have nothing against the guild," Lelouch faceplanted into the back of his hand against the table, "But this field trip always winds up with me feeling sore in every bone and joint in my body. If we were cooperating with the guild on a mission that's one thing, but this field trip…remember how Mirajane drove you into the ground?"

"Yeah?"

"Amplify that by eleven," Lelouch remarked.

"Uhh…"

"That sounds like an exaggeration, but it's not. Juren Rakkan, the guildmaster, talks about how if we don't go all out and don't push ourselves to our very limits that we can't become the best mages we can be. The man is destruction incarnate."

"I thought that was Nonette," Kallen remarked.

Lelouch laughed like he was losing sanity.

"What did I say?"

"You compared Nonette to Rakkan. That's like comparing my mother to Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale."

"…what?" Kallen replied flatly.

Lelouch sighed. "On our first field trip to Fighting Spirit, Nonette tried to pick a fight with Rakkan. She got taken out with one punch. One minute they're staring each other down, the next his fist comes slamming down on her head and she's in a crater." Kallen's eyes shrunk into her head with shock and fear. Lelouch sighed again as his composure returned. "When we get to Fighting Spirit, you'll understand. Just talk to Rakkan about his guild's history. You'll understand perfectly. Anyway," he said, getting up, "I need to start packing. We leave in two days. We'll be there for two weeks so pack accordingly."

"Um, okay, I guess," Kallen said. She finished eating and then went upstairs to begin packing for her trip. She began slaving over a suitcase, doing as Lelouch suggested and packing accordingly for a two-week trip. It was only as she was packing that she realized how much her wardrobe had increased since first coming to Knightmare Frame. Up until joining them, Kallen had to sell a lot of her old clothes from other guilds in order to lighten her load and have extra money. Now though she'd been with Knightmare Frame for almost a year now and she'd made more money and had been accepted more widely than any of her previous three guilds.

In Iron Star she was looked at as outcast, often left to her own devices. Teams were formed by people familiar with one another and Kallen never really opened up to anyone. She was too afraid of her own power to try and socialize. It was only when one of the guild members, Keith, tried to get her to open up, with a friendly sparring match, that everything came crashing down around her.

In Kraken's Eye, Kallen was too out of control of her power to meet regulations. The guildmaster, Talbumosuke, had reprimanded her several times over for her improper conduct and property damage, damage she usually had to pay for out of pocket. Eventually though, the guildmaster had thrown his hands up and kindly dismissed her. He wasn't happy to have to let Kallen go, but if he didn't stop her she was going to put Kraken's Eye in the red and he certainly didn't have the resources to babysit her and all. Many of the guild members were either full grown adults or several years older than her. Kallen was barely pushing 13 when she joined. She didn't last even four months with the guild.

And then of course there was the fiasco with the Black Cats of Midnight. Kallen tried not to think about that. She always wanted to cry because of the extreme guilt she felt. Sure, here in Knightmare Frame there were people who could help her. Sure, here in Knightmare Frame she didn't have to worry about losing control, but that wasn't going to bring the Black Cats of Midnight, especially Sachi, back to life.

As Kallen continued to robotically put her clothes in her red suitcase, she had a visitor to the open door to her room.

"Oh, joining the trip this year, Kallen? That's good, I think you need it."

Kallen turned around to see Inoue standing behind her. The older woman had her arms folded and was smiling. "Yeah, I am," Kallen said with a smile as she shifted herself on the floor, "are you coming?" Kallen and Inoue had a bit of a sisterly bond during Kallen's time in the Black Knights. Inoue was often paired off with Kallen during missions since her shield magic could often keep Kallen's magic from doing more damage than it was supposed to. Kallen liked Inoue. She was everything she aspired to be as a mage: mature, fearless and very sociable.

Inoue shook her head to Kallen's question. "Sorry," she said, "The field trip is for mages that need the extra training. I'm already at the peak of my potential. There's nothing the guild can teach me that I can't teach myself. Ohgi and Viletta stopped going after two years ago too. Heck, most of us in the Black Knights have been on at least one trip to Fighting Spirit, but…" she looked towards the side.

"Something the matter?" Kallen asked.

Inoue took in a deep breath. "Oh it's nothing," she said with a smile, waving her hands back and forth. "See the trip started taking a toll on the guild's budget so unless you're a junior aged member fees have to come out of pocket so a lot of us stopped going after a while." She shut her eyes and almost seemed to tremble. "Instead we get left to the mercy of CC, Cornelia and Nonette."

"Lelouch made it sound like these guys were worse."

Inoue laughed as she held her fingertips by her lower lip. "Lelouch would say that. Personally I think he'd benefit from the Cornelia school of mage soldiery."

Kallen laughed. "He does seem like the soldier type." Inoue laughed only for the laughter to die down. "You seem troubled, everything all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She looked down. "I was just…remembering things."

Kallen closed her suitcase and sat on it. "Do you want to talk about it? I don't mind listening."

Inoue smiled. "It might be nice to share it with someone I guess. I haven't exactly had the opportunity to talk to anyone about it in full detail."

"You make it sound like you're going to tell me your life story."

"I sort of am," Inoue bopped herself on the head.

Kallen went over to her desk and yanked the chair across the floor before sitting down on her bed. "Take the chair. I'm all ears."

"Thanks Little Red," Inoue said with a gratuitous smile. "Little Red" was Inoue's affectionate little nickname for Kallen. Kallen's for her was "Big Blue". Only the two of them were allowed to call each other their respective nicknames. It helped a lot also in the thick of some heated missions when shouting out their names in public would be ill-advised. Still, for the most part, Inoue and Kallen just simply enjoyed each other's company.

Inoue shut the door behind her and sat down on Kallen's chair. This was a talk of a personal matter and she only wanted Kallen to hear her talk about her history. Kallen was curious about the histories of her fellow guild members. Knightmare Frame was a guild for mages with nowhere else to go. That meant that in some form or another, each member of the guild had some form of history that brought them here. For some things were as simple as Lelouch helping Tamaki out of a huge gambling debt when he just happened to be at the right place at the right time with the rest of the Black Knights and Tamaki felt like he owed them. For others things were as long and detailed as Cornelia's history where you could write pages upon pages of it. Some guild members were worse off than others, some guild members had it better. So where did Inoue stand? Kallen was about to find out.

"X765 was the year I met him: Takashi Inoue. I was just a kid back then. I got separated from my older brother in the middle of town square. We were going shopping together. I was so scared that I sat by the clock tower and started crying. You see, my brother took care of me when I was little. I never even knew our parents. My mom was a…"service girl" as he put it and my dad was a good for nothing drunk and beat her every night. My brother, the day he turned eighteen, took me from our home and raised me himself."

"Sounds like my brother," Kallen said. "I didn't know my parents well, either, but Naoto was closer to my age so the village pitched in to help raise us after my mom died and our father left us."

Inoue smiled. "It's good to know someone who shares similar experiences. I feel closer to you now a little bit."

"Uh Inoue, the story."

"Oh, right sorry," Inoue said and giggled. "So yeah, I was crying my eyes out when Takashi came by. I didn't know his name until he introduced himself. It was the first time I met him. He volunteered to help me look for my brother and eventually reunited us. X770, my abilities as a mage had finally begun to flourish. My brother, Riku, thought it'd be best if I joined a mage guild. I'm the only one in my immediate family that turned out to be a mage. Riku had me join this guild called Soul's Blade." Inoue pulled aside her tube top to show the old guild emblem sitting atop her left breast. Soul's Blade's guild emblem took the shape of skull-shaped hexagon with four ridges for teeth and open holes for eyes. "I never got rid of the emblem. I'll explain why eventually." Inoue let go of the hem of her clothing and continued her story. "I was incredibly surprised when this turned out to be Takashi's guild. But of course, he almost didn't remember me until I reminded him. He seemed happy to see me again. He introduced me to his friends." Inoue started to get teary eyed. "He had so many of them. I was kind of jealous." She began to wipe her left eye with her wrist. "All my life it was just Riku and me up to that point. Takashi brought me into his group and I felt like I belonged." Inoue giggled. "Takashi was a lot like Lelouch, minus the hatred towards the council and corruption. None of us, of course, knew about any of that stuff. We were just happy to help people and even though Takashi could get easily flustered and acted really gruff and uptight at times we knew he cared about all the people we helped.

"X775. Takashi and I got married. We were only twenty, but that didn't seem to matter to him. I was so happy when he asked. I thought it would go on like that forever." Inoue took a deep breath and suddenly her demeanor changed. She scowled deeply, tears still in her eyes. "X776! The year it all came to an end! Takashi was on the rise to become an S-class mage. In order to graduate the guildmaster asked us to go with Takashi to take out a dark guild."

"I take it something went wrong."

Inoue nodded. "The mission was a conspiracy to get us wiped out."

"What?"

"Besides just being on the rise to S-class, Takashi and the rest of us, we had uncovered information that implicated that a guild, Philosopher's Stone, might've been up to illegal activities. Takashi did the noble thing and turned the information over to the council. That action cost him his life. During our take down of the dark guild the second-in-command of Philosopher's Stone appeared: Ushiora Cipher. I'll never forget what she did. Just as victory seemed within our grasp, she appeared and nearly slaughtered us all and then she set the building on fire and locked down every exit. With my barrier magic I tried to extend one over Takashi, but I couldn't find him in all the fire and smoke. The building was collapsing. He was hurt. I had to help him. But, amidst all the smoke, fire and brimstone and my own injuries I passed out, my barrier remaining up despite my falling unconscious.

"When I awoke the whole building was nothing but ash. No one made it besides me. I was the only survivor. I told my guild about what happened, but they wouldn't believe me about Ushiora. I…I couldn't take it. Upon Takashi's grave stone I made a vow that I would make her pay for what she did. No matter how long it took I would kill that bitch and I made an attempt without consulting anyone."

"You soloed Philosopher's Stone?"

"I tried to, but I was far out of my league and the damage I did was so grand that the Rune Knights had to be called to stop me."

"But I thought your magic was defensive only."

Inoue formed an orange, circular shield that seemed to glow brightly with intense energy. "I have two shields that can actually be used for offensive power. The first is this shield, the disintegration shield. Anything enveloped in this shield is pulled apart piece by piece until nothing remains." Inoue held up her hand as a disk formed in between her middle and ring finger. "This is the other one: blade shield. It slices through whatever I throw it at if I have enough power behind it. My shields are controlled by my emotional status. The more aggressive I am, the more powerful they become. However, I'm mostly a pacifist." Inoue dispelled her blade shield. "I don't like to hurt people. However, when not just Takashi, but all my friends were killed and there wasn't a thing I could do, Ushiora destroyed all my morals and began tearing apart Philosopher's Stone.

"I was thrown in prison. I was frenzied for a few days, but after a while I started to grieve inside my cell, crying myself to sleep every night. With no one to pay my bail and no one willing to defend me against the guild one might consider the council's right hand, I was imprisoned for what was supposed to be for life. X779. I was visited by my brother who it took 3 years for him to eventually find out what had happened to me. When I told him what happened, he believed me. He then left with only the words 'Everything's going to be just fine, Inoue. I'm going to get you out of here.' My brother pleaded my case only to die during the proceedings. I'm almost certain Philosopher's Stone had him off. I thought my case would die with him, but Schneizel appeared at my cell door a few days later and told me he would take care of it. We'd never met, but apparently my case was all over the newspaper. He fought for me and he had me released into the custody of Knightmare Frame. It was only later I found out that it was Lelouch's idea to have me brought to Knightmare Frame. It was during my test to become a member of the Black Knights. And, of course, I joined him without question. Lelouch promised me that, no matter how long it takes, that, one day, we will expose Philosopher's Stone for the dirty, black guild that they are. For my brother, for my friends, for my own freedom, I will follow him and this guild without question. That's why I keep my old guild's emblem so I can constantly remember what it is that I'm fighting for."

Things were silent for a while after Inoue finished speaking as Kallen tried to wrap her head around things. She hadn't expected Inoue to come from such a sad history. She stood up and she gave the older woman a hug, careful to keep her right palm closed. Inoue appreciated the sentiment and returned the favor, thankful for Kallen being so sweet to her.

"It feels good to just unload on someone after all these years. Thank you for listening, Kallen."

"Of course, Big Blue." Kallen took a step back and looked at her with a scowl. "And you can count on me too. I won't let Philosopher's Stone get away with things either."

Inoue wiped her eye as her tears seemed to have left her. "Thank you, Little Red."

Kallen smiled. "Say, Lelouch, Suzaku and I are going off on an ogre hunt later today. Do you want to come along?"

"Eh? Me?" Inoue pointed to herself.

"Why not?" Kallen asked. "And also…" she trailed off only to say with gusto, "If you want to come this year to the trip, I'll pay your fare."

Inoue gave Kallen a blank eyed stare. "Why?"

"Because…because I…I don't know, but after hearing that I don't know what else to do. I suddenly feel like you and I should just hang out and since I'm going on the trip I felt—" Inoue reached out towards Kallen and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, Little Red, but thank you, I appreciate it," Inoue smiled.

"But…"

"Just knowing that you want to help me is enough. It's been so many years that I'm more or less fine. I can walk on my own two feet Kallen, just like you can these days thanks to Mirajane. After all," Inoue smiled cheerfully, "You're my friend and that's really all I need you to be."

Kallen smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that then."

"Yeah, now what's say you finish packing up and we go kick some Ogre butt."

"You got it," Kallen told her.

"_At some point in our lives we all lose our innocence. It's not a question of if. It's a question of when and also how."  
—Schneizel Scifo_

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

**(A/N: So I didn't get as far in the story as I wanted with this chapter and that's okay. This at least let's things be a little bit of a breather before we get to the bat shit CRAZINESS that will be Fighting Spirit. We'll get to Suzaku's history when we meet the guild. For right now though, since I want Inoue to at least be a sub-main character, I felt it was necessary to get her backstory out of the way. And I swear if you can't tell the parallels between her and another Inoue then you are BLIND! Anyway, I'm going to plan out how I want this ogre slaughter fest to go since I will actually be paying that some mind before we jump right into the meat of this arc. Like I said before: I want to take my time with this series. Anyway, enjoy the tropes page. Oh and about Philosopher's Stone, they're not just a one-time mention guild we are going to see a lot more of them **_**after**_** this arc when we hit Lelouch's history. Until then Ja ne! Oh right, where are my manners? We still have that omake don't we? Well enjoy this little joke I asked my good friend blekmedelninjan aka Greatkingrat88 to write for me because absurdity is more his specialty than it is mine. Please note that this is not canon and ).  
NOTE: This omake is not canonical and only serves to entertain. Now enjoy. Song list can be provided upon request.**

* * *

Well, I finally wrote out the omake. It will do, I suppose- but I've realized that just doing a musical medley isn't that funny. Oh well- as usual, don't publish this without me okaying any edits you make.

It was a perfectly ordinary day at Knightmare Frame; as normal as normal got- of course, this being a mage's guild, "normal" was even more subjective than the concept normally was. Schneizel was practicing chess while simultaneously practicing perfecting the best possible look of smug superiority. Clovis was training the exact mannerisms for communicating to the world 'I have class, charm and manners, impeccable taste in clothes, and I am also heterosexual'- or as Lelouch called it, the ultimate Dandy Metrosexual 2000. Cornelia was effortlessly projecting the image of a stoic badass- the secret was imagining she was heavily constipated- and things were as ordinary as they ever got.

Into this mess of normality, Kallen Kozuki walked in, alongside Lelouch Lamperouge. The two had just returned from a job, which had involved hammers, lubricant and pasta (which, all things considered, was pretty normal). They were finally back; the guild, which was home, was here right before them. Lelouch took a seat, leaning back. Mysteriously, a chess board materialized before him- somehow, it was as if reality expected him to play chess.  
Kallen herself walked over to the counter to grab a drink. It had been a rough couple days.

"You need something?" It was CC, the green-haired, and, it had to be noted for the male narrative, fine-assed guild member, for once not eating a pizza. Currently, she was manning the drinks.

"Just soda, please." Kallen said. She let out a grunt, half relieved, half pleased. As she sipped her soda, she saw Jeremiah Gottwald walk by, his steps all swagger.

"Oh, so it's that time again." CC noted.

"What time?" Kallen asked quizzically. "Huh… he sure has some spirited walking on him."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong guitar tune began playing,

And suddenly, Gilber Guilford broke into song,

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, always was a good friend of mine!" And somehow, the rock-or-something-like-that tune intensified. "I never understood a word he said, but I helped him drink his wine!"

Jeremiah grinned, and brofisted Gilbert (not to be mistaken with actual fisting; that would have made for a very different omake). "Sing it: joooy to the world! Joooy to the world!"

"…what in the hell is actually going on?" Kallen said, looking puzzled. "Where is this music coming from? Why is everyone suddenly dancing?" Everyone was, indeed, up from their seats, moving their bodies in the kind of co-ordination you would only usually see in Disney movies about high school, except it actually looked impressive.

"Oh, don't you worry." It was Marianne, the guild master, observing her guild members doing the strangest routine Kallen had ever seen. "They do this every Thursday."

Kallen gave her an incredulous look, but at that exact moment, the music shifted, and the dance with it, to a softer tune, accompanied by drums. Schneizel had stepped up, finally having perfected the look of smug superiority, and sang with a surprisingly soft voice,  
"Please allow me to introduce myself; I am a man of wealth and taste. Been around for a long long year, stole many a man's soul and faith… pleased to meet you; hope you guessed my name!"

"…what the hell?" Kallen wondered.

But before Schneizel's act had even started, he was cut off by a low-beat piano tune. Apparently, this was a medley. Clovis stepped up, shoving Schneizel out of the way, singing,

"Toniiight, I'm gonna have myseeeelf a real good time; I feel aliiii-aaa-aaaive- and the world, I'll turn it inside out; I'm floating around in ecstasy… so DON'T STOP ME NOW! DON'T STOP ME NOW!" And the dance intensified along with the music.

Then he too was interrupted, by an inexplicably shirtless Jeremiah, who was standing on a table, wearing an equally inexplicable mustache, as turquoise as his hair, thick and manly. Wielding a microphone stand- where the hell had that come from?- like it was the world's most amazing pimp cane, Jeremiah chanted,

"Eee-dee-dee-dee-dee-deh-doooh!"

"Eee-dee-dee-dee-dee-deh-doooh!" The other mages cheered back.

"Eeeeeh-dee-deeh-doh!"

Again, they cheered back. "All right!" Jeremiah exclaimed, and prepared himself for another cheer- only to have the spotlight stolen by Suzaku, crying,  
"I can't get noooo, satisfaaaaction- 'cause I try, and I try, and I try! I can't get no! Oh no no!"

"Mama, just killed a man!" Lelouch sang, his voice rising to godly octaves, "put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger- now he's dead! Mama, life had just begun- and now I've gone and thrown it all away!"

But whatever weird magic was at work seemed determined not to let anything song related finished, and suddenly the beat changed to a quicker, faster something Kallen didn't even know what to call, and CC stepped up.  
"I like pizza hut and I cannot lie! What you other mages can't deny, that when that guy walks in with a carton in his hand, I get sprung! Wanna pull out a slice!"

"…that's not even an actual song." Kallen mumbled, still baffled.

Then, out of nowhere, Nonnette stepped out, and the beat intensified,

Taa na-nah-nah! "Can't touch this!"

"I would take cover if I were you." Marianne said, quietly sneaking away.

"What? Why?" Kallen said, bewildered.

"Well, usually their rock medleys hits critical mass after a while, and then something explodes. Usually, it's not people, but you never know. With that, she dodged behind the counter. Quickly, Kallen joined her, as Jeremiah stepped up once more, shouting out

"Smoooooooke on the water! And fire in the skyyy-yy! I say, SMOOOKE ON THE WAAATEEERRRR-"

And then, most of the guild exploded, albeit in a totally awesome fashion. As repairs commenced- magic was convenient for more than wrecking things- Kallen had to ask,

"…_every Thursday_?"

"Oh, yes." Marianne said. "I rather like it.

Deciding not to question this insanity, Kallen quietly wondered what she might sing if this happened again. I want to break free?

**END**


	17. Cutting Loose and Kicking Ass

**(A/N: So I just had this big job interview and things look good. Please understand that my having a job WILL interfere with fanfiction production MUCH unlike when I was at school. I will not write while I am on the clock, especially in those first few months. I intend to take my job seriously and will only work on fanfiction when I am home. But, until then, let's go kill some ogres).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

* * *

"_Depending on the species the council permits the use of lethal force. You can be as vicious as you want, like a child ripping the wings off an insect, and no one bats an eyelash."  
—Laxus Dreyar_

* * *

**Halker Mine**

"Well, here we are," Suzaku said as he, Lelouch, Kallen and Inoue stood in front of the doors to newest mine to be opened by the Schneider Mining Corporation.

"Doesn't look like much," Lelouch remarked staring at the low rising hill sticking up out of the ground and the two wooden doors used as an entry way into the ore mine inside.

"Mines rarely do," Suzaku answered.

"So do we just go in and attack everything in sight?"

"If possible I want to intimidate these beasts if we can. The mine supposedly has a back entrance. It would have to since the ogres don't venture to the front of the mine. They're land dwellers, not subterranean."

"So what we just walk in and negotiate with them? They're ogres," Kallen remarked.

"Hey even animals know not to stick their noses where it hurts," Lelouch stated. "Before that though," he glanced aside where Ohgi and Viletta were standing. "Why exactly are you two here again?"

"I have stock in the Schneider Mining Corporation. You guys can split the pay. I just want to make sure things go well for a friend of mine. Besides if we get caved in, it's nothing a little earth magic couldn't solve."

"We also have Kallen for that, but I suppose it does pay to have back up," Suzaku stated. With Kallen's radiation magic, a simple placement of her palm to a large boulder could blast it out of the group's way where it could take Ohgi much longer to move or get rid of a few boulders. She could cause a cave-in as easily as she could get the group out of one.

"Agreed," Inoue said.

Just as the group was about to head into the mine, Lelouch was called out to in the form of "Young Master!"

Lelouch turned his head to see Jeremiah and Cecile coming up the road. "Do you have stock in this mining corporation too, Jeremiah?" the dragonslayer joked.

"Not exactly," Jeremiah stated and extended his arm, "Miss Cecile thought she'd come to provide post-victory relief. She asked me to keep her company. Also, you are heading into a dark, muddy ogre infested mine. Your jacket, young master."

"Ah, yes, of course, good thinking Jeremiah, thank you," Lelouch said as he removed his red jacket and handed it off to Jeremiah. "Right then, let's go." Suzaku, Inoue and Kallen followed him into the mine, but Ohgi and Viletta stayed back for a moment.

"Is that really the only reason you're here?" Ohgi asked. "Post-victory relief?" he was suspicious of Jeremiah's motivations.

"Ah Ohgi, you see right through my ruse," Jeremiah said, crossing his arm over his chest and bowing. He stood up straight and spoke seriously. "In actuality Lady Marianne asked us to follow you when she found out where the young master and the rest of you were headed."

"Why? I can't see how we could need more than six people here," Viletta said.

Jeremiah sighed. "Lady Marianne is under the impression that Philosopher's Stone might have caught wind of this operation."

"Oh," Ohgi said scowling, "_them_."

"Indeed," Jeremiah responded. "We don't know who is coming and we don't know when so Lady Marianne asked us to come to be on the lookout just in case. She doesn't want the young master to know that that's what she knows. She said it might compromise his motivations."

Ohgi nodded in agreement. Besides ruining Inoue's life, Philosopher's Stone was the primary antagonistic guild towards Knightmare Frame, especially the Black Knights. They were the right hand of the council, despite the Black Knights ultimately knowing, but having no evidence, that they might as well be a fourth link of the Balam Alliance. To add insult to injury, their leader was Vincent Vermillion, often referred to as simply VV, Lelouch's uncle. Sure Lelouch had reason to hate the guildmaster because he was a complete and total bastard, but Ohgi was under the impression that Lelouch had more of a personal, unspoken grudge towards his family member. However, he knew better than to inquire. Lelouch was a person who liked to keep his personal affairs covert. If it was necessary for mission success he would share.

"You'd better catch up with Lelouch, he'll start to wonder where you are," Cecile told Ohgi and Viletta.

"Yeah, we'd better get a move on. Come on Viletta."

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

The inside of the mine was just about what one would expect: rock lined walls, wooden frames to stabilize the tunnels, carts and pickaxes everywhere. The miners had even set up small bedrolls for taking naps if the situation permitted.

However, what caught Ohgi's attention was the ore strewn about the walls and floors that the mining company was interested in. He stopped at one of the ore veins and, using his magic, extracted a small sample of ore dust from the vein to examine it under a lantern.

"Diagnosing the mine?" Lelouch asked.

"Just curious," he said. "They wouldn't ask for mages to clear the mine if it wasn't worth the expense. If this were an ordinary iron or coal mine I can't imagine they'd ask us for assistance."

"Good point," Lelouch agreed, "so what have you found?"

Ohgi looked at the pink powder in his hand. "Inoue, could you conjure up a small shield for me to place this on?"

"Uh, sure," Inoue responded and made a tiny triangular platform for Ohgi to dump the dust onto. "Okay, can you shape it into a spherical container?" Inoue did as Ohgi suggested. "Kallen, do me a favor now, can you put your hand over the top."

"I…guess?" She did so only for the powder to suddenly detonate. Kallen was unharmed, but the small explosion and the shattering of Inoue's shield startled everyone.

"Like I thought, Sakuradite," Ohgi responded.

"Sakuradite? That unstable metal thought to be on a similar magical wavelength to Lacrima?" Suzaku asked.

Ohgi nodded. "Yeah, and also used in a lot of powerful armors and weapons these days. When handled properly the ore can take shape in so many different ways."

"I thought Sakuradite was thought to have been all gone after the war against Zeref. I thought we used it all," Lelouch said, confused.

"Sakuradite is dug up in rarities all across Earthland," Viletta informed, "However, to think there was still a whole mine of the stuff left."

"If the Schneider Mining Company can keep this mine they'll make a fortune."

"Do we want them to?" Kallen asked. "Is this stuff safe?"

"Well, Mr. Law Enforcer?" Lelouch teased Suzaku. "This is your operation. Call it."

Suzaku pondered the options as he clasped his chin with his left hand. "We still need to do something about the ogres in here. Let's worry about the mine after the fact. It doesn't matter if the company will get to keep the Sakuradite or not. If we let the ogres roam free anyone entering the mine is in danger."

"What do you suggest?" Viletta asked him.

"Viletta, can you, Ohgi and Inoue take this information to the council and let them sort it out? I'd come with you, but Lelouch, Kallen and I are leaving for Fighting Spirit the day after tomorrow so…"

"Say no more," Ohgi said with a smile, "We'll take care of it."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a slight frown. "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever, I was about to suggest the same thing myself. This is the kind of thing that should be regulated by the council."

"Glad we're in agreement, let's move," Suzaku said heading further into the mine.

* * *

The group continued down the stairs built by the mine workers to descend further down and soon found themselves in a void in a tunnel that opened out into a void with an entrance that had light emitting from the other side. Walking around were several, hulking, blue skinned, greasy haired creatures. They had a foul smell emitting from them, wore tunics made of animal skin and had fang necklaces dangling around their necks.

"Six," Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Suzaku looked at him.

"There are six of them. I already counted."

"And there are six of us. Looks like this'll be an even fight then," Suzaku said.

"In numbers only. Ogres tend to vary in strength," Lelouch said, shrugging. "Ready?"

"Of course."

"Then you can start us off," Lelouch told him.

"Alright then," Suzaku dashed forward and turned to face an ogre and charged up a kinetic blast. "Hadoken!" He smacked one of the Ogres right in the side sending it toppling over and alerting the other five to his presence.

Following this his guildmates sprang into action.

"Spiral Tempest!" A twisting, green whirlwind shot forth from Viletta's hands as it barreled into one of the ogres cutting it with the razor-like wind blast and sending it smashing into the mine wall.

"Radiant Wave Beam!" Kallen fired forward the orange beam from her palm, causing complete disintegration upon her target.

Without a word, using his dragonslayer magic, Lelouch broke a few of his target's ribs and then made the ogre punch itself in its own face before using the slight fracture caused by the impact to split open his enemy's skull, causing death.

"Stone Fist!" Ohgi reared back his arm before thrusting it forward, emitting a large, fist-shaped rock and pounding it straight into one of the ogres. "Volley of Boulders!" Generating a few flaming rocks, Ohgi pummeled the disoriented ogre until it fell over with so many lumps in its chest—and one in its head—that getting back up would be impossible.

Inoue was the only one who hadn't fought back. Although her blade shield and disintegration shield would make short work of the ogre in front of her it was a well-kept secret of hers. In the guild only Lelouch, Marianne, Schneizel and Kallen knew that she had any offensive capabilities. So there she stood, letting the Ogre smash into her shield, waiting for one of her teammates to come by and do something.

Kallen came to her rescue in a short span of time. All it took was firmly placing her right palm against her brutish foe and the creature began to surge and bubble with radiation until it exploded.

"Gross," Viletta remarked as blood and ogre guts went everywhere.

"I'm so going to need a shower when we get back," Kallen remarked doing her best to clean herself off.

"I think have some brain matter in your hair," Lelouch pointed out. Kallen squeezed her locks to try and get rid of it.

"I look like an axe murderer," Kallen complained.

"Let that be the worst of things," Suzaku stated. "Think that was all of them?"

"Only one way to find out," Lelouch said stepping forward towards the tunnel that led to outside. "I assume we're going to see what's on the other side."

"Cautiously, Lelouch."

"That's my line. Normally you're the one running into danger without a plan, Suzaku."

"Let me take the front then. If we run into trouble, my magic can buy us the precious seconds we need to divide and conquer."

"Sounds good," Suzaku said as the group formed up behind the blue haired mage as they all cautiously exited out of the mine tunnel.

When they emerged they found themselves at the base of a canyon of sandstone. Large ogres were walking around everywhere. There had to be at least twenty of them.

"Should we hang back and call for back up?" Ohgi asked.

"For only this many?" Lelouch chuckled. "I don't think we'll have an issue. You can hang back if you want Ohgi. Suzaku, you jump on point, I'll back you up."

Suzaku nodded.

"Kallen, Inoue, I need you two watching out for me. If an ogre comes anywhere near me your shielding will provide me with well needed protection."

"You got it, Lelouch."  
"Understood."

"Alright then, you're up Suzaku."

"Right!" Suzaku said running out into the open. In no less than a few seconds he had wall jumped off a large rock structure sticking up out of the ground and spun through the air and smashed his foot into the face of one of the ogres, toppling it over. Lelouch then used his magic to cause a bunch of skeletal hands to reach up from out of the ground and drag the ogre off to the netherworld. Another ogre attempted to swing at Suzaku from behind with its massive club, but he missed. Suzaku then jumped on the club, ran up the ogre's arm and kicked it twice in the face as he used the second kick to push backwards towards the rock wall behind him. He performed a reverse somersault and launched forward towards his opponent, curled up like a cannonball. "Kinetic Cannonball!" Suzaku smashed right into the ogre's chest sending it stumbling back. Suzaku spread out his arms and legs and then extended his leg towards his large foe. "Meteor Dive Kick!" His leg catching fire, Suzaku smashed into the ogre's chest yet again. The ogre went toppling over and fell on its back. When Suzaku ran out of momentum a fiery explosion erupted around him, incinerating his foe.

"Bone Dragon's Tail!" Lelouch extended the whip-like appendage towards his friend. Suzaku grabbed the tip of it and Lelouch whipped him high into the air so he could jump onto the surrounding paths above the canyon.

An ogre came right at Suzaku. The young mage held fast though and socked it right in the stomach with a loud, "SHOTGUN!" The ogre was taken down with a single punch as Suzaku dashed forward, dodging aside an incoming thrown punch until he was in between no less than three ogres.

Suzaku's right eye then began to glow green. "Spiral Engine: Hell Raising Angel!" In a flash Suzaku disappeared from view and in the next moment all three ogres were on the ground, green flame-like kinetic energy sprouting from their badly beaten bodies. Suzaku then took off like lightning after another group.

"Whoa," Kallen stared.

"Impressive, right?" Lelouch said with a smirk. "Aside from Fighting Spirit's guildmaster, Juren Rakkan, Suzaku is the most adept user of kinetics alive. It's because of his strong heart and strong self-discipline. Kinetics relies on the body and noble spirit and I can think of no one I know nobler than Suzaku."

Kallen watched as Suzaku pulled a gravity-defying spinning kick towards the sky before driving his foot well into the ogre's chest in front of him before sticking his leg out behind him and plowing the ogre over his head into the ground like the ogre was a hammer and the ground was a nail. Suzaku stood on the ogre's stomach and pulled his leg out of the beast's chest before turning to face off against the last two.

He deactivated the Spiral Engine and his body's aura turned blue. "Magus Arcanum." A ball of blue energy formed in between Suzaku's hands. "Shinku Hadoken!" A continuous blast of energy followed out of Suzaku's fists and blasted one of the ogres away. As the other ogre turned to see what had happened to his companion Suzaku had already run forward, leapt into the air and spin kicked the poor sub-human in the face, snapping his neck from the impact.

"See, you didn't even need us here," Lelouch said as Suzaku began walking back towards the group.

"Wrong, without you guys here I couldn't have been as reckless. Besides you kept the first one from getting back up and there's no way I could have handled the inside of the mine by myself. Also, Ohgi alerted us to the Sakuradite that needs to be sorted out."

"Yeah, speaking of which, mind if I grab a chunk before we leave. I want to have proof to give to the council."

"Not a problem," Suzaku said.

* * *

Sample in hand the group began to exit the cave to find Jeremiah and Cecile waiting for them.

"Oh my! Kallen are you okay?" Cecile exclaimed.

"Relax, Cecile," Suzaku told her, "That's not her blood. We're fine." He massaged his shoulder. "Although I think I pulled a muscle."

"I'll get right on that," Cecile said with a happy smile.

Lelouch extended his arm to Jeremiah for his jacket back. Jeremiah handed it to him like a butler would hand his master his or her robe. Lelouch put it back on.

"Is the threat neutralized?" Cecile said as she finished tending to Suzaku's muscle sores.

"Yeah, but we've got a bigger problem on our hands," Viletta said.

"Bigger problem?" Jeremiah furrowed his brow.

Ohgi pulled the Sakuradite out of his pocket. "This mine is filled with Sakuradite, which is why the company wants it so badly. We voted to bring it to the attention of the council before letting the company have their mine back."

"Shouldn't you get your reward first to let the miners go back to work?" Cecile inquired.

"I'll take care of that," Inoue said with a serious look. "Can you two assist Ohgi and Viletta to the council?"

"That's fine, but…" Jeremiah looked at Kallen, Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Need I remind you we have plans that will interfere with a trip to the council, as lovely as that would be," Lelouch responded saying the last part sarcastically.

"Hmm," Jeremiah frowned, folding his arms. He wasn't so concerned about the Sakuradite as much as he was pondering if Philosopher's Stone knew about this or not and if a trip to the council would help or hurt the cause.

"At the very least, let's head back to the guild," Viletta said, "We've done all we can do here." That much everyone could agree on.

* * *

As Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen continued to pack their bags, Jeremiah talked to Marianne about the Sakuradite and if what everyone's intentions were regarding it. He expressed his concerns in regards to it. Given that Philosopher's Stone was in so good with the council they might be soon arming the guild with Sakuradite, which could bode poorly for Knightmare Frame.

"Cecile and I will be accompanying Ohgi and Viletta to the council. They intend to let the council decide what to do with the mine. What should I do or say regarding my concerns?"

"You'll say nothing," Marianne told him sternly.

"But, Lady Marianne—"

"Do not misunderstand me, Jeremiah. I don't want them to get their hands on a surplus of Sakuradite either, but the fact remains that Philosopher's Stone did not interfere with our operation. You know how the council hates it when they are implicated needlessly."

Jeremiah sighed. "I understand."

"Our chance will come, Jeremiah," Marianne said and scowled. "Criminals cannot hide behind the good graces of the law with bribes and blackmail forever. The righteous will always triumph in the long run, because the corrupt never know to quit while they're ahead. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up. This year's field trip happens to coincide with our league's guild meeting."

"Please be careful, Lady Marianne. After what happened at the last meeting—"

"And Fairy Tail, I hear, took care of that." Marianne glanced back, finger on her chin, "Such a shame we missed out on the fun. I hear Erza was involved. It's such a shame that she and the others are going on vacation this week too or I'd postpone the trip till next week. She and Lelouch haven't seen each other in so long. Friendships like that shouldn't be strained to such degrees."

"Shall I forego going to the council and bring Miss Scarlet the young master's good graces before she leaves?" Jeremiah offered.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Marianne said with an extremely cheerful smile, "I'll go see Makarov after the meeting and try and arrange it so that Lelouch and Erza can see each other." Her cheeriness diminished to a degree, but she was still smiling. "I'm really hoping Lelouch does well at the camp this year. This year might be his year after all."

"He'll have to surpass me of course," Jeremiah boasted standing tall.

"Yes, you always provide good competition and hold nothing back," Marianne responded. She spoke seriously. "Even with her training, I don't think Miss Kozuki is ready to attempt to be S-class. It'll be a rough year this year." Marianne sighed.

"Please don't make it as rough as last time. None of us could make it past your trials."

"Then you obviously weren't ready," Marianne said with a sadistically cheerful smile. "However," she stared at the ceiling, "I don't know what it is, but I have strange vibes about this year. I feel as though this is the year that will make or break our guild."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. It will be bad for your complexion if you worry, Lady Marianne."

Marianne giggled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Dismissed, Jeremiah."

"Yes, ma'am," Jeremiah saluted and walked out.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

After taking the train to Ahjir City and then trekking several miles up the stone hill, the group finally arrived at the flat, leveled off valley that was the Fighting Spirit guildhouse. The guildhouse stood tall looking more like a gigantic dojo than a guildhouse. However, the sign hanging down from the honden at the entryway couldn't have made where they were clearer.

"Oh thank god," Shirley said, dropping to her knees, "My legs were killing me."

"Not as bad as mine," Lelouch groaned, sweating as he knelt down to let his little sister crawl off his back.

"I told you, you should've let me carry her," Suzaku told him.

"Nunnally," Lelouch heaved, "asked me specifically."

"You're such a good big brother, Lelouch," Euphie smiled warmly.

"You sure you're going to be all right?" Kallen asked Lelouch.

"Oh he does this every year," Milly said, flapping her hand up and down, "Lelouch tries to tire himself out in hopes that the guild will go easy on him for the first twenty-four hours."

"And it hardly ever works," Guilford said as he came up the road with half the group's luggage. "Most of the time it backfires. They think he's just that eager to do more work. That's why he didn't take his motion sickness medicine on the way here."

"Lelouch," Kallen sounded disappointed in him.

"Hey, you've never been here," he snapped. "You have no right to complain."

"Hey now, don't go biting off the heads of your own teammates," Darlton told Lelouch as he wheeled behind him the other half of the group's luggage.

"Oh let him complain. Maybe he'll do it less when we're actually training," Milly said. She then began to make fun of Lelouch, poorly impersonating him as she said, "Agh, my arm, I can't do it anymore. I need a glass of water."

"Oh like you do any better!" Lelouch accosted.

"Hey if you're gonna fight, save it for the actual combat training, ya?" The group looked forward as a man maybe one or two years most of the group's senior—or perhaps exactly Lelouch and Suzaku's age—came out from the building. He had blue, spiky hair, wasn't wearing a shirt and had baggy, dirt brown pants around his waist. Firmly imprinted on his well-toned chest was the red tattoo of a skull on fire with sunglasses—the guild's emblem. However, what was probably the most iconic was the young man's orange-tinted, boomerang-shaped sunglasses.

"Who's tha—" Shirley started to say only for the young man to take a leap from the steps of the guildhouse and forward flip in the air before landing firmly in front of the group, crouching low as his legs took the impact of his dismount.

"Who am I? Who am _I_? You must be new to this guild." He looked at the group. "Actually you and the other pretty red head with you look new so just for the two of you, I'm gonna tell exactly who I am. So dig the wax out of your ears and listen close!" He stuck an arm straight up into the air, index finger extended. "The reputation of the guild Fighting Spirit spreads far and wide! When people talk about its most badass S-class mage, the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity that is the ultimate personification of this guild's namesake," he jerked a thumb at himself, "they're talking about me!" He stuck his arm straight up in the air again with extended index finger. "The name's Orochi Bahn! Remember it!"

Shirley, amused, began clapping her hands in wonder. "Oooooooh."

_Gimme a break, _Kallen thought, much less than impressed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! What's with that look?" Orochi looked at Kallen. "The mighty Orochi has just graced you with his awe-inspiring presence!" He extended his arm towards Kallen with an accusatory index finger. "How can you look at me with such an unimpressed look?"

"You don't want me to answer that question," Kallen said with a bored expression.

Lelouch realizing what was going on got up off his aching legs and walked over to Kallen. "Don't underestimate him, Kallen," Lelouch said. "He might be loud and in your face, but his might is real. He _is_ S-class. Although, I'd contest in regards to most badass S-class. Nivea might get mad if she heard that," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Oh there you are Lelouch, thought you called in sick or something," Orochi grinned.

"My mother made me come," Lelouch grumbled.

"Still a mama's boy, huh? You gotta do something about that. You're a real man now after all! You can't give into your mother's will all the time!" Orochi stuck his arm in the air again. "Fight the power! Make your own decisions!"

"Alright Orochi don't start antagonizing Lelouch already. We haven't even been here a half an hour yet," Suzaku said.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off," Orochi said, lifting up his sunglasses. "But first, you guys know the rules: men no shirts, women no shoes," he then scratched his head. "Or is it the other way around?"

Lelouch sighed and growled simultaneously as he threw his shirt to the ground.

"It'd better be this way," Kallen remarked, removing her shoes since she trusted Lelouch. If he was taking off his shirt then she'd best do what was asked of her too.

Orochi then finally got a good look at your arm. "Hey, what's with you? You came here even though you're injured?"

"It's not an injury," Kallen stated and began tearing off her bandages, revealing her arm.

"Well now, that's certainly something you don't see every day. Lelouch, what class is this girl?"

"I can vouch for myself," Kallen snapped. "And I'm A-class. My name is Kallen Kozuki. I'm also the ace of the Black Knights."

"Are you?" Orochi took off his sunglasses. "Suzaku, hold these," he whipped them at his former guildmate. Suzaku caught them firmly.

"Wait, you're not about to—"

"Of course we are!" Orochi announced. "You can smell it in the air can't you? This girl's hungry for blood. She wants to fight. And I'm not adverse to a challenge." He turned back towards the guildhouse. "HEY! SHIMON!"

Out came a timid looking black haired kid with yellow-tinted, red-rimmed goggles. He was also shirtless and wearing blue shorts. He had a drill shaped pendant dangling from his neck. "Y-yeah bro?" As he neared the group, Orochi grabbed the poor kid by the shoulder and pulled him nearby before looping his arm around him.

"Guys," he said pointing to the younger boy, "Meet Shimon Ikari, our newest member. I know he doesn't look like much, but he passed our entrance exam with flying colors. Shimon," Orochi extended his arm towards Knightmare Frame, "Meet the various guild members of Knightmare Frame." He then pushed the kid away. "And now that the introductions are done go set up the arena. Me and crimson-locks here got a war to wage."

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean—"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it! Now get that arena set to go! I'm gonna go all out!"

Gulping, Shimon ran over to what seemed to be a random location in the dirt before he flipped over a covering in the ground and yanked at a pull tab as the ground flipped over behind Orochi, revealing a large, tri-roped arena that was so long and wide you could have two dragons duel in it with ample room to move.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Like it?" Orochi asked, "This is Fighting Spirit's trademark sparring arena. We'll be using it for most the time you're here." From the ground, Orochi performed a backflip and somersaulted in reverse until he was on the far side of the arena. "Yo! You coming crimson-locks!"

"Kallen, don't do this to yourself. You're not ready to fight someone of Orochi's caliber," Lelouch warned her.

"I don't care if I lose." She smacked her fists together. "I just want to crack him a good one just once. That guy pisses me off. I can't explain it, but…"

"Do what you have to do." Kallen and Lelouch both looked at Darlton. "Lelouch, let her fight. If that's what she wants to do why stop her? Orochi's S-class, he can handle her. What are you so worried about?"

"I won't lose control," Kallen said with a smile. "With all the confidence you've given me," she clenched her right hand tightly, "I can fight without holding back too!"

_My worry is you're already losing control without realizing it. _"All right, but at the first sign of trouble I'm going inside to get Rakkan. Orochi's the only S-class we have out here. Remember that."

"Got it," Kallen said and then walked forward to enter the arena. She hoisted herself up onto the mat and then crawled under the ropes before standing across from Orochi.

"Ready?" Orochi asked.

"Your move first," Kallen glared.

"Ladies first," Orochi insisted.

"If you insist!" Kallen shouted, rushing forward, fist clenched.

"That's the spirit," Orochi said and rushed forward to meet Kallen head on. He crossed fists with hers and their knuckles bashed into one another. Sparks emitted from the cross-up of their fists and a shockwave blew out across the arena, but never made it to the ropes from the center of the stage.

_He's strong, _Kallen noted seeing her demonic energy having no impact on Orochi at all and feeling his own physical might pushing back against her fist with such intensity. Orochi pulled his fist back and swung his arms out in a lariat. Kallen ducked under him and extended her arm. "Radiant Wave Beam!" Kallen's energy beam fired towards Orochi, but missed, smashing into what appeared to be an invisible barrier that had formed around the arena. "A barrier?"

Orochi stood with his arms folded. "There's a special barrier constructed around this arena. Light and matter can get through, but magic can't penetrate from the inside out. So don't worry, nobody's gonna get injured." He took a stance. "Well, except for you." He rushed forward, his fist glowing green. "VIPER PUNCH!" He threw a fearsome punch at Kallen. She barely had time to dodge as the spiritual form of a King Cobra's head emitted from the shockwave created by Orochi's punch, complete with hissing.

"You're the one who's going to get hit. Radiant Wave Surge!" The radiation blasted straight into Orochi, searing off skin and tearing into his muscles, but he held firm and tanked all of Kallen's attack as he held his arms up to block. Kallen was amazed to see him still standing.

"Not bad," he smirked, "That's the most anyone's done to me in a long time. Well, at least without unlocking my true power."

"True power?" Kallen asked.

"Watch and learn crimson-locks," Orochi said as he tensed up his muscles. "I'm about to show you exactly why I'm one of the greatest mages in all of Fighting Spirit." He held his fists down at his waist as a burst wave of green and orange energy began to form around his body. "Arcanum Vi!"

"Arcanum Vi?" Shirley asked from the sidelines. "Is that like your Magus Arcanum, Suzaku?"

"Sort of," Suzaku stated, "Magus Arcanum tempers my noble spirit, allowing me to maximize the output I put into my attacks. Arcanum Vi on the other hand is the other way around. The noble spirit of the user tempers their magic power. The stronger their spirit the more magic they can use. Essentially their magic power becomes limitless. It's a dangerous fighting style since if the body's own spirit can't take energy amassed by the user it could prove to be a double-edged sword. However, Orochi has shown to never have a problem with this technique, leading us to believe that his potential with it, much like our guildmaster, is limitless."

"That's why I told Kallen not to fight with Orochi. Now that he's gotten serious, her chances of winning this fight just dropped considerably."

"You ready?" Orochi asked. "Come on! Give it your best shot!"

"Radiant Wave Surge!" Kallen unleashed the full wave of her attack right at Orochi. Once again Orochi tanked the attack, this time with no injuries at all.

"Hey come on now, you gotta be capable of more than that. Take me for example. I'm not just a one trick pony! VIPER SKY DROP!" Leaping high into the air Orochi aimed his feet downward at Kallen, launching himself like a rocket towards her. Kallen dodged, but the impact from his feet caused the floor of the arena to depress and shake. Due to the tremors, when Kallen tried to stand she began to wobble on her feet and found it hard to maintain her balance. "COBRA UPPERCUT!" Rushing forward Orochi charged towards Kallen with the same green energy locked in his fist.

"Radiant Wave Shield!" Kallen emitted a force field of radiation, but Orochi charged right through it without having too much of a problem. He plowed right through Kallen's shield and decked her in the jaw, shocking her fellow guild members with the exception of Lelouch, Darlton and Guilford. Kallen righted herself as Orochi stood a distance from her, cracking his knuckles.

"Come on crimson-locks," he said, standing with his arms folded. "I know you got more than that in you. I can sense it in you. We're going to be doing crazy things like this all week long so if you ain't gonna give things your all you might as well go home."

"What the hell? He's deliberately provoking her?" Milly worried, remembering last time.

"Bro can handle it," Shimon said, wiping a finger under his nose.

On the arena though, Kallen was more than willing to give Orochi what he was bargaining for. "You want what I have?" Her arm flexed and bulged as she charged energy into it. "Then here! TAKE IT! BREAKER X!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Orochi declared as the powerful radiant wave tore a hole in the arena mat. Using the power of Arcanum Vi though, Orochi increased his magic power and with a fierce thrust of his elbow towards the blast wave he produced a shield made purely out of his magic power, emitting an elongated, green octagonal barrier, blocking Kallen's attack in full.

"So you can block it," Kallen's eyes tensed, "Looks like I'll just have to hit you with another one! Breaker X!"

"Manly Spirit Shield!" Using the power of Arcanum Vi, Orochi projected an aura around his whole body, protecting him from Kallen's attack. He then crossed his arms over his body in an X-pattern, crouched and leaned back on his leading leg.

"Bro, no! Rakkan-sensei said you weren't ready for that technique yet!"

"Shimon! You gotta listen more to me than Rakkan-sensei! Here in fighting spirit there are only two rules: to believe in yourself and do the impossible! Besides, JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" Orochi's entire body illuminated as he then spread his arms out above his hand, raising them to the sky. "PYTHON FEVER!" A green blast of light emitted from Orochi's whole body barreling towards Kallen.

"Radiant Wave—" Kallen attempted to put up her shield, but she couldn't get it up in time and took a direct hit.

"Kallen!" Lelouch ran to assist her. He had to make sure she wasn't dead.

Steam emitting from his body, Orochi stumbled back a bit, his fighting spirit diminishing a bunch. "Phew, sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment.

"Kallen! Kallen say something! Hey, make sure she's breathing!"

"Don't worry, you said she was A-class yeah? Besides," Orochi's gaze became serious. "There's no way I got rid of the fighting spirit I felt in there." Lelouch then felt a pulse of energy from Kallen. Orochi felt it too. "See what'd I tell you?"

Kallen got back up on her feet. Her body was burning and bleeding, especially along her stomach and her shirt was torn to the point where the undersides of her breasts were showing, but she was standing, although hunched over. "You said you wanted me to come out to play?" Kallen's voice seemed to drop several octaves in pitch. "I hope you can keep back the kind of beast you're unleashing." Her expression one of crazed frenzy, Kallen leapt back towards Orochi as though she were a wild animal. "Mad Beast HORN!" She stopped short and a large spike shot forth from her palm in an attempt to impale Orochi.

Lelouch was startled as were the others. Lelouch's surprise and shock ceased almost immediately though as he gazed upon Kallen's fighting style.

"Savage Thunderball!" Curling up along the ground Kallen rolled into the arena floor and sped towards Orochi like a wheel, her body electrified. Spikes shot out along her body making her a rolling mass of death.

Orochi dodged to the side, but Kallen swerved on a dime when she realized she missed and came back at him.

Tempering his fighting spirit, Orochi pushed back to stop her. His magic power emitted an aura just inches between him and Kallen only for the spikes on Kallen's back to increase in size and for her to steamroll Orochi into the ground. Kallen bounced off the ropes and stood up. Her crazed expression was now replaced with a savage glare. Her arms and legs were now both demonic and the spikes from earlier were still sticking out of her back.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Shimon said running towards the arena and putting his hands on the edge.

Orochi stood up. Blood spurted from his forehead and he had a few good puncture wounds in his chest. "I'm fine, just a scratch, nothing broken."

_It looks like his head is damn well broken, _Shirley thought, gazing upon him wide-eyed with shock.

"Yo, crimson-locks, you feeling better?"

Kallen spat at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Orochi beat the side of his fists against his chest like a gorilla. "Come on, I still got plenty more left in me. Bring it on!"

Kallen began dashing around the arena, her speed making it looking like she was disappearing for a moment in the middle of her sprints. Her actions were meant as a means of disorientation, but Orochi watched her carefully and when Kallen finally made her approach he struck the finishing blow. "Demon Snake Fist!" His magic energy following his punch, Orochi whammed Kallen over the head with the bottom of his fist, sending Kallen into the floor, knocking her out. Kallen's legs, back and left arm returned to normal as the victory went to Orochi.

Darlton sighed. "I'll go get Rakkan-sensei. Both of those two are going to need some first aid."

"Orochi's still the same as ever," Rivalz said with a shrug.

"I know right, that was so cool."

"C-cool?" Rivalz was unsettled by how Milly seemed absolutely enthralled by Orochi's performance.

"Bro that was amazing! You did it!" Shimon exclaimed running onto the stage. However, Orochi was preoccupied with helping Kallen to her feet and slinging her arm over her shoulder.

"Yo, Shimon, grab her chest."

"Wh-what?!" Shimon was flabbergasted by Orochi's request.

"Just do it, be a man. The stimulation will wake her up," Orochi told him.

Swallowing, Shimon poked Kallen's left breast cautiously.

"No, no, you gotta grab firmly like this!" Orochi then reached and took a handful of Kallen's chest, prompting Lelouch to jump up onto the arena.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Waking her up, duh," Orochi said, acting like Lelouch was stupid. He then realized how Lelouch was perceiving the situation. "Ohhhh, I see what's going on here. Kallen's more than just your protégé isn't she?"

"She is not my girlfriend," Lelouch said, closing his eyes, cheeks flushing.

"Those red cheeks tell a different tale," Orochi said poking his own cheek with his hand.

However, as Kallen awoke and noticed Orochi's hand still on her chest, she didn't see it that way and with a loud, "PERVERT!" clocked him in the face with her right hand. Orochi hit the floor.

Lelouch sighed. _Better him than me. _He slid all the fingers except his thumbs into his jacket pockets. "Hey, you all right?" he asked Kallen.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," Kallen said and then looked down at her hand. "Actually I feel…better than ever."

"You haven't really had the opportunity to cut loose the entire time you've been with us aside from that one time at the beach and that doesn't count. I think though," Lelouch continued as he tapped his skull, "part of that demon in you was affecting your mind from the moment we got off the train. It was like you couldn't wait to get into a fight." He put his hand down. "Like Suzaku said, this will be good for you. You already developed some new techniques and that new form of yours looked like you had control over it."

"I…did have control over it. I was…conscious the whole time," Kallen said, looking at her hand again, perplexed.

Lelouch put a hand on her left shoulder as he walked by her. "And no one's dead you realize."

Kallen emitted a shy grin.

"You know for not being boyfriend and girlfriend you two are awfully chummy," Shimon said.

"Say what now?" Kallen snapped.

"I-I mean, i-if you say it's not like that, it's not like that, b-but…"

"It's okay," Lelouch said, his back to both Kallen and Shimon, "I can understand that people will see things a certain way, but it's just how I am with people. I just don't think at this time in my life that I can afford to let someone reach that level of intimacy with me." Lelouch then began to walk towards the edge of the arena. _And that includes her._

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked, but he didn't respond and continue to walk across the path.

"Agh, ow," Orochi said coming to. "Ah, damn, that was one heck of a punch even considering my not being ready for it."

"Quite frankly you deserve it," Kallen said as she began to head inside. She was trailing behind Lelouch considerably as she followed him up across the rest of the path towards the guildhouse. _Just what got him melancholy all of a sudden? Lelouch, what sort of deep secret do you keep locked away inside you? I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know. _

"_The harder you try to hide a secret, the more people tend to notice that you're trying to hide one."  
—Gray Fullbuster_

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

**(A/N: Here's my answer to Kallen's question: GOOD FUCKING QUESTION! In other words: we're not answering that yet XD. Yes, yes, I know I'm such a troll. Next chapter we're going to meet Rakkan and see the kind of man he is. I shouldn't even have to SAY who Orochi and Shimon are expies of. Hell you can even consider Orochi the REINCARNATION of the person he's an expy of if you want. But anyway, do I get points for Kallen and Suzaku's badassery this chapter? Oh and with regards to the Sakuradite, that's just so we can learn more about the bad blood brewing between Philosopher's Stone and Knightmare Frame—what little we did anyhow. I'm doing my best to keep this brief since Ryu Hayabusa Vs Strider Hiryu can be released any minute now. So ta ta, any further questions can be left in the review. Ja ne!)**


	18. The Man that Defies Logic

**(A/N: HO YEAH DEATH BATTLE WAS AWESOME! Anyway let's get right into this next chapter and meet the one, the only, Juren Rakkan. Hopefully his awesome manliness will make you forgive me for the quote at the beginning since those of you who aren't fans of the franchise it came from will more than undoubtedly wish to shank me).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Code Geass copyright their respective owners.

* * *

"_With great power comes great responsibility"  
—Ben Parker, Spiderman_

* * *

**Fighting Spirit Guildhouse**

Inside the gigantic dojo the foyer was exactly what one might've expected: a plain looking dojo big enough to fit a live dragon inside without the beast feeling cramped. There were sliding doors along the right side of the dojo leading to the hallway that connected to the bed chambers of the various guild members and to the left were doors that led to outside, one of which was open to circulate some fresh summer air.

Way in the back was a comfy, beige, leather recliner chair with arm rests. Sitting in it was a man with muscles so large he made Orochi look like a pasty nerd. Like Orochi, Shimon and every other male guild member he was shirtless; his skin was considerably darkened from all the time he spent out training in broad daylight. His hair was pale blonde and was spiky on top with two locks coming down by his massive pectoral muscles. Around his head he wore a red headband made from the cloth of a towel. It used to be white until the time it was soaked in dragon's blood. He was wearing baggy gray pants and no shoes. He had one leg extended with his foot up on the knee of his extended leg.

"Sup, glad you all could make it," the man said with a big grin. "And I see some unfamiliar faces, that's good. You guys are making progress in recruitment. Seems like it was only yesterday Suzaku ran off with you guys." The man stood up, now showing his body to tower at an intimidating height of 7' 4".

"Kallen, Shirley, meet Juren Rakkan," Suzaku introduced, "Guildmaster of Fighting Spirit." Rakkan grinned.

"I heard that scuffle going on outside, sounded like you were all having fun." He looked at Orochi. "You need bandages. Go get patched up and don't come back till you are."

"You got it boss," Orochi said, walking off to the right to his room.

"Well then let's see here," Rakkan counted heads off excluding Darlton and Guilford. He stopped momentarily. "Eh? Aren't we short two heads?"

"Gino and Anya will not be joining us," Darlton said. "They…had personal business to attend to."

"What? What could be more important than my awesome training?" Rakkan grinned. He didn't give Darlton time to answer and just waved his hand offhandedly. "Ah, whatever, not like it matters, like I always say: stick with your gut and do what you gotta do. If it's important enough that they're going to blow off training, obviously it's worth it. Sides, Gino's a good kid and Anya's tough as nails, they can afford to skip one year I suppose." Rakkan then looked at the others. "That of course doesn't mean squat for the rest of you. Like always we're going to push you all to your limits." He stuck his arm straight into the air just like Orochi did earlier. "You'll train and you'll train until your magic can pierce the heavens! That's the Fighting Spirit way! We do the impossible and believe in ourselves and all that other stuff!" Rakkan clapped his hands together and the floorboards shook a little. "Right then, a couple of my members are still out getting lunch. You folks can all get yourselves situated and meet me back here in a couple hours and we'll get started."

"Good, that'll give Tohdoh and Xing-ke time to bring Kaguya and Tianzi here," Darlton stated.

"Oh yeah, where'd they disappear to?" Shirley realized, turning her head.

"They went to get ice cream, Kaguya's idea," Guilford answered.

Lelouch promptly went over to the luggage cart positioned behind Guilford before grabbing his and Nunnally's things. "Then I guess I'll start unpacking."

One by one everyone started unpacking their belongings. Given her things were at the bottom, Kallen waited until her things were available and just as she was bending down to get them, Orochi gave her a roll of bandage tape and some gauze.

"Here," he said, "You look like you could use this."

Kallen snatched them from his hands and turned to face the corner of the wall. She rolled up her shirt over her boobs, letting her bra now fully supporting the weight of her chest as she rolled the bandages around the burns on her stomach. After patching the bleeding bruise on her face, she rolled her shirt back down and saw Shimon and Orochi waiting patiently behind her.

"And what do you two want?"

"Need any help carrying that? You got an awful lot of bandages around your back there, crimson-locks."

"I'm fine," Kallen huffed, bending down to pick up her luggage only to strain herself. "Urngh," she groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Why don't you take a load off? My boys can bring your stuff to a guest room," Rakkan said.

"I'll be back lickety-split!" Orochi said, hoisting up the large suitcase onto his back like a globe. He leaned forward and marched through the sliding doors. Shimon held the door open for Kallen, but she held up her hand.

"You can close that," she said politely. She turned towards Rakkan. "Master Rakkan, may I ask you a question."

"Sure little lady, fire away."

Kallen sat down on the floor in front of him. "I'm curious as to this guild's history. When I spoke to Darlton, he said that the guild was one of the best back in the day, but a great tragedy befell the guild. He said you love talking about it."

Rakkan laughed. "I sure do. It's one helluva a story. Make a great novel in and of itself."

"What would?"

Kallen and Rakkan looked over to see Orochi coming back into the foyer.

"Master Rakkan was about to tell Kallen about how the guild fell from grace," Shimon said.

"Huh? OH! That story?" Orochi folded his arms and beamed. "Yeah that was awesome!"

Rakkan laughed. "You were only seven at the time and only around for the second and third parts. I'm gonna start from the very beginning." He looked at Shimon and Kallen. "You two weren't even born yet, and I imagine Orochi here had just come out of his mama's womb."

"Oh, this I gotta here," Orochi said taking a spot on the ground. "Is the first part as awesome as the parts I was around for?"

"Eh, sort of," Rakkan scratched his head. He then grinned. "Nothing sure as hell beats the moment when I saved the world, but a story can't start at its climax."

"You saved the world?" Kallen seemed to find that a bit farfetched.

"Sure did, but I'll get there after a while. It all started twenty years ago. Back then this guild was called Angel's Feather. We had over one hundred and fifty five members. We had something of an inner circle though for the mages with incredible skill. You know: the A-class and above. On top of that this building wasn't our guildhouse. We had a place of residence even more impressive than your guild's mansion. We were the best of the best. And then it all came crashing down."

"You sure say that with an awfully big smile on your face."

"Hey, I got no complaints as far as I'm concerned I did nothing wrong," Rakkan said, with a sour look, folding his arms, eyes closed. "The council was going to put so much restriction on my guild I would've felt suffocated. So I told them they could piss off."

"You…talked back to the council?" Both Kallen and Shimon were shaking in their boots.

"Well, not without consequence of course," Rakkan spoke seriously. "I knew what I was doing and I knew that if the guild couldn't survive then I wanted its members to. So I told the council they could stuff their rules and in exchange I'd give up my Wizard Saint status."

"You were a Wizard Saint?" Kallen was in awe.

"Not just any Wizard Saint," Rakkan said with a big grin, a wink and a thumb's up. "Like I said, at the time our guild was on top of the world. So don't go lumping me in with the likes of Jura Neekis, Makarov Dreyar or Marianne Lamperouge.

As much as I respect their skill they'd all get crushed like a poppy seed against me. I might not be a Wizard Saint anymore little miss, but that doesn't mean I don't have the strength of one. That's the main reason the council hasn't done anything about me. I'm too valuable of an ally to make into an enemy. With enough firepower, yeah I could be taken down, but I'd do plenty of damage."

"So wait, then you're—"

"Yup, Two decades ago, the number one Wizard Saint was yours truly."

* * *

**Spring, X764**

Out in the wilderness wasn't always the best place for a guildmaster to be by themselves, but when your name is Juren Rakkan, you tend to do things most would perceive as crazy.

Currently, Rakkan was locked in combat with a fearsome foe. If one looked from a high vantage point they would see a dust cloud going down the mountainside. A further zoom in would reveal Rakkan locked in fearsome combat against an green-scaled, carnivorous—as opposed to the pussy vegetarian kind—dragon. It was bearing down on him with its horrific breath, sharp teeth and forked tongue. Rakkan was doing his best to currently keep it at bay as his bare hands kept the dragon's snout from clamping down on Rakkan's body and having him for lunch. This dragon was male and like a young male teenager was ferocious and tried to intimidate and plow through anything in its path. A veteran dragonslayer would have no problem with it while a less experienced would struggle. Rakkan wasn't a dragonslayer at all, but that wasn't about to stop him. The man had as much sanity and rational thinking as some members of Fairy Tail, if not less.

This dragon had caught the eyes of the council and they'd sent out a flyer with an S-class stamp to all guilds with members capable of taking it down. One of those guilds was Angel's Feather, the most prominent guild in all of Fiore. At the guild house, debate had gone on over the bounty until Rakkan, to avoid in-fighting, snatched up the request form and set out on his own.

He encountered the dragon on a snowy mountaintop in Northwestern Fiore. The dragon did not take kindly to home invasion and bellowed at Rakkan with a razor leaf storm breath. After shrugging off the attack like it was bad morning breath, Rakkan let loose a fistful of energy at the beast, stunning it momentarily. The dragon then took flight and divebombed at Rakkan leading to the very moment of Rakkan skidding down the mountainside with the dragon right in his face.

When both fighters reached the bottom of the mountain, the impact allowed Rakkan to gain a firm foothold, temper his massive muscles to clamp the dragon's mouth shut and flip the mighty beast over his shoulder. The dragon landed on its back as Rakkan stood ready for its counterattack.

The dragon breathed another Razor Leaf Storm in Rakkan's face. The mighty wizard saint began chopping away the table saw sized leaves with the flat of his hand at rapid speed.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Rakkan's fist zoomed forward at a hefty speed, slamming the beast right in the snout and giving it second degree burns. However, dragons were tenacious creatures and the younger ones tended to take resistance as a challenge because all young-adult dragons had a superiority complex.

With its powerful front claw the dragon scratched at Rakkan, but it missed considerably as Rakkan ran around it and jumped on its back before launching into the air and coming down with his elbow onto the dragon's back. "Overheat Elbow!"

Letting out a panged roar the dragon took flight and with a 360 degree loop, shook Rakkan to the ground and breathed his Razor Leaf Storm at the guild master once again.

"Damn you're loud!" Rakkan exclaimed as he reared back his fist. "PUT A SOCK IN IT!" A blastwave of energy emitted from Rakkan's fist and blasted the attack right back at the dragon, sliding down the beast's gullet. The injured dragon dropped to the ground, but not without wanting to give one last "fuck you" to his opponent. He charged Rakkan down gliding towards him at top speed, but Rakkan was not only bored with his enemy he was ready to finish it off. "You're just asking for this one." Rakkan said as he held his hands back, palms touching, with energy gathering in between his fists. "Sayonara. KAMEHAMEHA!" The blue blast emerged from in between Rakkan's fists wiping out the opponent in front of him as well as the whole forest before Rakkan. After the energy emission there was nothing left in Rakkan's wake, but dust. Rakkan put his hands down and breathed out. "Whew, these things are tough as nails, glad this was a youngin. Doubt this would've gone as well if it was a full grown adult." Rakkan smirked to himself. "Ah, who am I kidding, I'm Juren Rakkan, the greatest mage in present day Fiore. Although," he scratched his head as he looked at the damage, "I feel bad for the ecosystem."

* * *

**Angel's Feather Guildhouse**

Rakkan returned to his guildhouse about an hour later, whistling all the way back. The guild was upbeat and noisy as always with people talking in their own conversations throughout the mess hall, which had the feel of an old western saloon. On the far right side of the entrance was a big chair in front of a wooden table. This was Rakkan's special chair that only he could sit in. It gave him a perfect view of the entire mess hall and all its denizens. He also had a special stash of beer in a cooler right next to his seat. He pulled one out and cracked the can open and began chugging it down. He burped.

As Rakkan opened his second beer, the "inner circle" of the guild began to come by the table to hear how it went. The inner circle, aside from Rakkan, was ten members strong with three adults and seven rather rowdy teenagers, though only five of those teenagers were present.

First the adults sat down at the table. It started with Nivea Feathermane, a woman in her mid-thirties, tall, well-built, and very attractive with her long, wavy, light-blonde locks and silver eyes. She wore a form fitting white leotard and matching white tights. A roughrider to the core, Nivea protected her body with silver pauldrons, a fauld, gauntlets and boots. She sat front row and center in front of her guildmaster.

To her right was a man with shoulder length, unkempt brown hair. He wore lightweight studded leather armor made out of wolf-skin. He also sported a rugged beard and mustache with a complexion of being in his early thirties. His name was Gideon Braveheart. Between him and Nivea they were considered the most powerful mages—again aside from Rakkan—in the entire guild of Angel's Feather. Rakkan was unsure as to who was the better fighter, since the two had too much respect of one another to have a fight to the finish, but it was Nivea who got the credit of being second in command due to having several more years on Gideon and starting earlier than him not just in the guild but as a mage in general.

The third adult was a man with flat, close-cut brown hair with dark green eyes. He often sported a white button down shirt that he left completely unbuttoned with a pair of carpenter pants with several tears in them. Much like Gideon and Nivea he was well built, agile, tall and capable of bench pressing his own weight. He also was distinguished by his very bushy eyebrows. His name was Genbu Kururugi

* * *

**Kallen: Kururugi? Is he related to Suzaku?**

**Rakkan: Yup! That guy is Suzaku's old man: Genbu Kururugi. I couldn't have been more proud of the guy. He was like a son to me, but then again so were all the male members of my inner circle.**

**Shimon: You're old enough to be our grandfather though.**

**Rakkan: Shaddup! So what if I'm pushing one hundred and twenty. I'm in perfect shape!**

**Kallen: Say WHAT?**

**Rakkan: Regenerative tissue magic, like Darlton has, hell I taught it to him, slows my body's aging process. I'll live to see the ripe old age of three hundred years if I'm careful. Darlton…well he hasn't mastered the technique like I have. Regenerative tissue magic can keep most fatal injuries from killing you since the body can naturally regenerate tissue *snaps fingers* like that!**

**Orochi: I want to learn that!**

**Rakkan: Orochi you'll probably wind up giving yourself cancer if I tried to teach you. Now all three of you close your mouths and let me continue!**

* * *

The other seven members were all in their mid to late teens, or early twenties. There were the siblings Rorix and Chandra Graymare: a gray haired youth who dressed like an old-western cowboy and an auburn haired, busty young woman who wore tungsten armor and firebane dust enchanted tights along with a pair of metal rimmed, red tinted, goggles. Rorix was the younger one, age 21. Chandra was 25.

Vanessa was Rorix's girlfriend. She had a somewhat cumbersome bust that you would think should give her back problems and wore a white kosode over a black shitagi, the exact opposite of most martial artists. She had long black hair in a single ponytail with exotic, elongated, wooden hairpins adored about the back of her skull. She had bright blue eyes and a cheerful personality. She was 18.

The last two were a much more youthful Andreas Darlton, whose face was currently unscarred, and Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who sported the complexion of a youth who hadn't yet learned the harshness and cruelty of the world. Both were A-class mages with temperament and experience to make them wise beyond their years in terms of life experience. Darlton had known of his injury recovery ability since the young age of 12 when a firecracker he and his brothers were playing with blew off his hand and then it regrew. Tohdoh, meanwhile, came from a history of mages on his mother's side. Unfortunately Tohdoh's mother died giving birth to him and his father was non-magical so Tohdoh had to deal with the handicap of being a half-blood since his magic ability was (he felt) undermined by his impure blood. Rakkan was currently in the midst of teaching him that was a downright wrong way of thinking.

"So how'd it go?" Tohdoh wanted to know.

"Eh," Rakkan shrugged, "It was boring."

"That's our master for you," Chandra said with a grin. "Even a dragon doesn't even faze him."

Rakkan finished off another beer. "So where exactly are Renji and Vixie? You were all here when I left,"

"They left on a mission together," Vanessa said cheerfully. "They're out to catch a thief."

"Let's hope they spend all the time they've been out actually _doing_ the mission instead of renting a room to start tending to Vixie's undiluted nymphomania."

"Ah lighten up, Nivea. A job well done deserves its own reward."

"Hear that Vanessa," Rorix said with a smirk, "Victory should lead to a reward of sorts, so says our guildmaster."

Vanessa blushed. "D-don't get any funny ideas, Rorix." Vanessa was an old fashioned girl who believed in celibacy until marriage. Rorix was a lady killer five years in the making until Vanessa's knock out knockers put him under inadvertent spell. It had been a massive chore of changing his attitude and asking advice from his sister, but he finally managed to hook her into being his girlfriend. Of course, the sex jokes never stopped.

"Victory should be his own reward," Gideon said grabbing his flash and taking a swig.

"I hear that!" Genbu approved, raising his mug in the air.

"So what did you do for proof?" Darlton inquired.

"Uhhhhh, funny you should ask," Rakkan grinned goofily while rubbing the back of his head.

"You blew it up didn't you?" Nivea said with a glazed look. Rakkan just laughed nervously. Nivea sighed.

"Well if the council won't believe it, the important thing is that the people will be protected," Genbu said.

"Agreed," Nivea said grudgingly. While it would be good for the community to have one less aggressive dragon on the loose, this was a big paying job and if the guild didn't generate revenue, especially when the guild master himself took the job, it looked bad on the guild. But, then again, Rakkan was the top Wizard Saint and that rank had its perks. Of course, with her high concern and everything some members outside the inner circle often wondered who was really in charge.

An awkward silence fell over the guild until the doors to the mess hall burst forth.

"Hang in there Renji! You'll be okay!"

Rakkan and the others turned their heads to see a blonde with a haircut that made it look like she had a multi-tailed fox sleeping on her head. She was wearing a red vest over a black qipao that had no cloth around the legs only in between. She had ruby red eyes which were currently fixated with worry on the young man she was currently shouldering. He had black and white hair split right down the middle of his head. A freak accident in his youth with a can of bleach and some solar-energy explosives had caused half his hair to turn white. He was wearing a red vest over a black t-shirt, currently torn to shreds and bleeding from the open wounds on his chest. Her pants were in just as bad condition, also with slash marks and bleeding injuries.

Vanessa bounded from her chair over to the injured man, Renji Blake, and the worried girl, Vixie Yayoi. She bent down and laid Renji flat on his back. Besides just the concussive burns to his chest and the slash marks on his legs, Renji was clutching his forehead tightly.

"Let me see," Vanessa said calmly.

"Oh my gosh is he gonna die? Please tell me he's not going to die!" Vixie panicked.

"He's going to be fine," Vanessa said calmly. "Renji let me see. Move your hand."

Renji moved his hand to reveal a nasty gash along the front right side of his skull. It was rather deep and had cut a nick in the bone. Whatever had happened to Renji he was lucky to be alive.

"I-I used my paralyzing magic to apply some numbing affects to his central nervous system, but if he doesn't receive treatment soon…"

"I will heal him," Vanessa said, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes. Renji was bathed in a warm, green light and his injuries slowly began to close up. "He's going to be all right."

"Selina," Genbu growled.

"Now calm down Genbu, you don't know it was her," Gideon told him.

"No, this is definitely her sadistic handiwork in play. The objective was to catch a "thief" after all."

"So then you're going after her?" Rakkan asked him.

"You're damn straight I am," Genbu said, rising to his feet, "Chandra! Nivea! Gideon! Let's go!" The called for mages got to their feet and began to follow Genbu out the door past the fallen Renji, the worrying Vixie and the calm, collected Vanessa. Rorix tried to follow them out the door, but was stopped by Rakkan.

"Rorix, you stay put! Genbu didn't ask for you to come along."

"Renji's been just like a brother to me. You think I can just sit around when he's been hurt this badly?"

Nivea put a hand on Rorix's shoulder. "The right time will come Rorix, you're not ready."

"Yes I am!" Rorix exclaimed.

"Selina is an experienced S-class mage," Genbu added. "Rorix, you're only S-class qualified."

Rorix stared in irritation back at Genbu, but his gaze indicated that he understood.

"One of these days we're going to get the right to go in and knock around her whole guild. You can take your revenge shot then, kid," Rakkan told him.

Rorix just huffed and went back to his seat. With that, Chandra, Genbu, Gideon and Nivea headed out the door.

* * *

**Several Miles Southeastern in the forest**

Standing around in the middle of the forest was a woman with bright silver hair and gleaming yellow eyes. She had bright, baby blue nail polish and her tanned skin was almost fully exposed by the dark violet jacket she wore that didn't come down to past her ribcage and some form of leather article that made it look like she had a corset on backwards. To complete the look she was wearing uncomfortably short shorts that had the snap undone. She had a complexion of a woman in her early thirties and a swagger and posture that radiated the aura of a femme fatale.

Around her were six other mages, four women and two men; these six mages were three pairs of twins. The first pair consisted of two girls making identical fashion statements to the silver-haired woman, but with a complexion making the girls look half her age each. Their outfits also were different colors. One was red, the other was white. The red clad girl had black hair. The white haired girl had powdery white hair. The red clad girl had yellow eyes while the white clad one had red ones. Also while the older woman's hair was short coming down to her ears, both these girls had their hair down to their mid-back. They were also of fair skin compared to the older woman's sun tan.

The other twin pair was of two women appearing to be in their late twenties with long, straight hair all the way down to their hamstrings. Each was fair skinned. One had ice blue hair and wore a dark blue dress. The other had fire engine red hair with a dress a few shades darker. Their hair was also coming over their face to the point where their bangs seemed to hide their eyes from view.

The male duo consisted of two young men with muscles looking like they wanted to go into an arm wrestling match against Juren Rakkan. Both were wearing white sleeveless shirts with denim shorts. They had several piercings on their faces making them look like downright punks, but there was an easy way to tell them apart. One of them had pink hair styled in a manner that made it stick straight up like a square patch of grass and the other had blue hair with a Mohawk. Also, the blue haired man had a very conspicuous scar across his face.

The eldest woman out of the bunch chuckled. "Did you see Renji's face after I had a little fun with him?"

"That pansy probably went home crying to mommy. Oh wait she's dead," the pink haired dude laughed.

The red haired woman chuckled disturbingly. "Do you think he died on the way back, Omicon?"

The blue haired woman chucked with equal disconcertion. "Perhaps he did, Necron."

"Oh, no, no, no," the cougar-aged woman said with a disheartened tone, hands on her hips, frowning. She then smiled provocatively. "If Renji-chan could die from injuries like those he wouldn't have been worth playing with."

"You played with him really well Mistress Selina," the blue haired man said to her.

"Well thank you Oushi-kun, I think I did a fine job too."

"Mistress Selina was so cool, yes, very much so!" the red clad girl exclaimed.

Selina pat her hand on her bosom and smiled widely. "Oh thank you Akatana-chan. What about you Ikatana-chan, how was my performance?" The white clad girl remained silent. "Tch, as taciturn as ever."

"Mistress Selina why are we standing out here again instead of reporting back to headquarters?" the blue haired man asked.

"Why of course for the follow up Oushi-kun," Selina said with a sly smirk. "Once Genbu-kun hears what happened to poor little Renji-chan what do you think will happen?"

"Uh…he'll come with his fellow guild members and challenge us?" the pink haired man asked, rubbing his chin.

"Mmmmhmmm, that's right Uma-kun, very good."

"Why did we have to play with that weak pathetic kid anyway? Why do you even like fighting these guys at all?"

"I like the thrill, remember, Oushi-kun?"

"Thrill makes Mistress Selina happy! It so very much does! Thrill is good! Thrill is ecstasy!" Akatana cheered all chipper.

"Hebiga-sama will be quite proud of Selina-sama if we win this, won't he, Omicon?"

"Indeed he will, Necron."

"Mistress Selina should already be part of Grimoire Heart! Her talent is wasted in our pathetic guild!" Uma bellowed to the sky.

"Oh thank you for the vote of confidence Uma-kun, I'll make sure to thank you properly when we get back to HQ."

* * *

**Kallen: Hey! How do you even know she said something like that? How do you even know any of that conversation actually happened?"**

**Rakkan: Because shut up and keep listening!**

* * *

As the group continued to chatter away, Genbu and his team began walking up the road until Selina noticed him.

"So you finally came, Genbu-kun and look you even brought the rest of the S-class troupe as well."

"The master thief and assassin of Demon's Horn," Genbu glared, "the sex driven, silver haired sun tanned succubus, codename White Fox: Selina Victoria! Once again we meet."

"As always, we're destined to fight, Genbu-kun."

Genbu threw off his shirt and took a stance like that of a martial artist. "You won't elude me this time, you sour minded sow. I'll defeat you this time and you will pay for your crimes."

Selina purred. "Oh I like it rough. It was right that I went after Renji first, now you're all mad." She crouched, taking a stance like she was about to wrestle Genbu. "I'm going to savor the enjoyment I'll get out of this."

"Gideon!" Oushi exclaimed. "I've been meaning to pay you back for last time." He pointed at his scar. "I'll make you pay for the scar you put on my face."

"No you won't," Gideon said created two long swords, one of which he reverse gripped. "Because this time I'll make sure you don't come out of this breathing."

"I'll take little miss creepy and her sister," Chandra said, getting ready.

"Which ones?" Nivea asked.

"The younger one's of course. Gotta give them a little bit of a handicap."

Nivea smiled. "I suppose you're right," she ex-quipped a giant greatsword on fire. "I'll see to it that Necron and Omicon burn."

"Did you hear that, Necron?"

"Yes. She intends to kill us, Omicon."

"But she's a legal mage, Necron."

"Then let's see if she has the gusto to go through with it, Omicon."

"On your move, Genbu-kun," Selina smiled.

"No, go ahead, ladies first."

"Awww, what's the matter, Genbu-kun, tired of being the one to always do the chasing?"

That taunt was enough to send the well-trained mage into a maddened frenzy and he lunged at Selina. His fist was caught by hers and she smiled. Selina then flicked her middle finger off her thumb at Genbu, causing a concussive impact against his chest knocking him back. Genbu continued to glare.

"Well then since you seem so ready," Selina removed her jacket and ex-quipped two black steel katanas. "I guess I'll go all out. This is getting me hot."

"_This is a battle, we are the blade. This is the line!"  
–This is the Line, Demon Hunter_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Heads up FWW fans: I…got a job! I know I'm excited too! I'm 22 I graduated college, it was about time. Thankfully, unlike college, since my office hours are Mon-Fri 8am-6pm [though more like 9am-5pm] I will have all my time after I'm done working to work on fanfiction…well some of it at least. Anyway I will be hanging out with my friend The Real Brick all weekend long so unfortunately that means I won't be getting much fanfiction work done. You might remember how he is the Boomstick to my Wiz in my Who Would Win series. And while I also generally ask questions of what you guys think and what not, I am just too damn tired right now, so you guys can comment on whatever you'd like. I will say this though: I will BAKE YOU A CAKE if you happen to know where a fair amount of the expies come from in this arc. Until then Ja ne!)**


	19. Selina Vs Genbu

**(A/N: I got nothing)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass or any series I make expies from.

* * *

"_When pride is on the line you fight by yourself to defend your honor. However, when harm has come to those you care about, all bets are off and it becomes an all-out brawl of considerable bloodshed."  
– Nivea Feathermane_

* * *

**X764, a forest in Fiore**

Selina tore towards Genbu with her swords and began taking fierce horizontal swings at the unarmed mage. Genbu dodged, but still somehow managed to receive slight lacerations on his forearms.

"Helmsplitter!" Selina swung both her swords over her head at Genbu. Genbu sidestepped as a deep, small crater formed where he had been standing a moment ago. With a fist, Genbu swung forward at Selina. She bent over backwards put her hands to the ground stuck her legs in the air and spun them to try and kick Genbu. However, he grabbed her ankle and threw her along the ground. She skid on all fours and pounced back at Genbu with a confident smirk on her face. She swung twice at him, missing him directly, but forming more small scratches on his body.

"Tatsumaki Senpyakyaku!" With a spinning kick through the air Genbu spun towards Selina, the side of his foot nearly hitting her in the head. Selina ducked under Genbu's attack and then slashed at his back, landing a direct hit to his body.

Genbu spun on his heel and put energy into his fist and swung at Selina's face, but the mature woman was too quick for him and he missed again as she then put her palm flat against his chest, pushing him back with concussive force.

"Gideon! I need a sword!" Genbu called out.

"Kind of busy right now!" Gideon shouted back as he ducked under a fearsome punch from Oushi whose muscle mass seemed to have skyrocketed to ludicrous levels. He looked like someone inflated him with a balloon he was so jacked.

Gideon blocked with a wide long-sword, but it snapped at the midpoint of the blade from the impact of the blow.

Uma then got behind Gideon with the speed of a race horse and motioned to kick Gideon in the back, but the sword master was too skilled to be caught by that kind of ruse. He leapt into the air and soon had two new swords in his hands. The blades of both were cylindrical in shape and made out of pure energy, but that was to be expected of course. After all, Gideon's magic was trace magic. He had the power of Trace: The Swordsman. With his energy sabers, Gideon rushed towards Oushi, sidestepping the hulking man's attack before striking with unrelenting speed at Oushi's chest, getting in small cuts, even considering the fierce temperature at which the beams on the blades burned.

Uma ran up behind Gideon to headbutt his enemy with a fierce charge, but Gideon leapt back over his opponent's head, landing on his shoulders and then slashed at Uma's neck with both blades and pushed of his back with weighted force, slamming Uma into the ground.

"UMA! YOU BASTARD!" Oushi's body began pumping to a ridiculous degree. He was now twenty feet tall and the most hulking monstrosity that Gideon had ever seen.

"Well shit," Gideon frowned. He then noticed Chandra running in his direction. "Chandra, pass this off to Genbu!" he said telekinetically tracing a no-daichi with a shimmering, flawless blade, hollow circular guard and black, metallic handle.

"Got it!" Chandra said, picking it up as she ran by. She continued to run as she leapt into the air. A pressure wave of air passed underneath her and effortlessly slashed down a tree.

"Genbu!" Chandra shouted as she tossed the blade to her companion. Genbu reached up and caught the blade just in time for Selina to swing down with both her blades, but Genbu's Gideon crafted blade had the craftsmanship to not only stop Selina's swords, but break them as well. Genbu held the blade over his head with both hands. He then switched his stance so that he held the blade by his ear.

"Shoe's on the other foot now, eh Selina?"

Selina purred. "Mmmm, you sure know how to make this entertaining, Genbu-kun." She ex-quipped another katana. This one had a slanted edge and was slightly longer than her other katanas. It didn't have a proper guard and the handle was tilted somewhat. However, the blade radiated with a silvery-ash-like aura. "Haihime and I certainly will enjoy this."

"Your tenacity is as annoying as ever," Genbu scowled.

"I prefer to call it enthusiasm. I love a good bout after all, Genbu-kun." Selina held her blade by her lips and licked the dulled edge. Her expression was filled with lust. "But of course I'd love if you'd just drop your weapon and your pants even more."

"Your vulgar body will not sway me, Selina for I have something better than lust." Genbu charged. "I have justice!"

As sparks flew from the impact caused by Selina and Genbu's clash, Chandra continued to dodge and run from being attacked by Ikatana and Akatana's long range sword skills. Each twin had a single sword that they carried in a scabbard that matched their attire. Ikatana could shoot long range air pressure waves while Akatana was a master of Iajitsu. Thankfully Chandra's Tungsten armor was able to withstand most of the cheerful twin's attacks.

"Iajitsu spot strike!" As the red clad twin quickly unsheathed and resheathed her sword Chandra flew in one direction with a mighty leap.

"Arc pressure wave," Ikatana said with a deadpan tone as a pressure wave of from her sword swing went barreling towards Chandra. The brunette took the strike right in the chest, which sent her skidding back a few feet, but thankfully the armor withstood the impact rather well.

_Our enemies are getting stronger, _Chandra observed. _Last time these two came our way even our B-class mages could handle them. Now they can give my normal state a run for its money. Master Rakkan is going to hear about this._

"Armor wearing girl is so slow! So slow she is! Slow turtle armor! Slow turtle armor!" Akatana chanted.

"Slow eh? Well then," Chandra said, strapping her goggles around her eyes, "Let's heat things up a bit shall we? Fire Body!" Instantly Chandra's body flared up on the spot and the next thing Akatana and Ikatana knew they were staring at a raw fire elemental. Chandra's entire body was completely composed of flames, all of it well detailed so that her body retained its shape. This was an indicator of how much control Chandra had over her transformation. "Let's go." With a serious two word statement, Chandra leapt from her spot leaving ash behind in her wake and then cracked Akatana in the face, sending her spiraling away.

Ikatana attacked her from behind with an overhead strike, but Chandra turned, grabbed the blade with her bare hand and melted the metal into goop. She then took her flaming fist and decked Ikatana in the stomach, sending her flying and knocking her out. Chandra's right arm vanished into thin air and she looked over to see Akatana standing behind her, sword sheathed, right side of her head swollen. Her expression was of blind fury.

Chandra's arm reformed. "You can't damage me like that. My body is made of pure flame. You might as well be trying to remove all the oxygen in the world." She swung her arm down and back. "Magma Cannon!" A double helix of fire went blazing towards Akatana and when it reached her it erupted into a torrent of flame, burning her considerably and sending her to the ground unconscious.

Chandra then let her body cool off and removed her goggles to her hair before fanning out her hair. "Still all too easy."

"You finished too?" Chandra looked over to see Nivea coming her way. The woman didn't seem to have broken a sweat in the slightest.

"Were they a challenge?"

A faint smile crossed Nivea's face. "Why do you ask that?"

_They must be in real pain, _Chandra thought to herself. "No reason," she said out loud. "I think our enemies have gotten stronger is all."

"If they have, I didn't notice."

"Those forty years of experience might have something to do with it. You're older than Selina," Chandra winked, hands on her hips.

Nivea frowned.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean."

"It's fine," she said, stepping towards Chandra. She brushed the right side of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I know I'm slowing reaching the end of my prime. In a few decades it's likely I won't be able to protect all of you like I can."

"You should ask Master Rakkan to teach you regenerative tissue magic. That way you can retain your youth like he can."

Nivea took a deep breath. "It's too late for that, Chandra. Regenerative Tissue magic has to be learned at a young age so that it has time to properly break down your body's cell system and rewrite your metabolic processes as well as enchant every cell in your body. I'm at least twenty years too late for my body to go through something like that."

"It just won't be Angel's Feather without you though."

"Hey that's half a century from now at the most," Nivea smiled warmly. "For now," she looked towards where Gideon and Genbu were still fighting. "For now, I just have to do my best to leave you all in capable hands or with hands capable of protecting the hearts they are attached to."

* * *

With a fearsome battle cry Gideon tore towards Oushi only to be blocked by the massive man's fist. His energy beam swords had long since been broken by the hulking giant's massive muscles and none of the other swords he knew how to trace were having much effectiveness. Oushi smashed Gideon in the chest plate for the umpteenth time and sent him flying. Gideon nearly collapsed when got back on his feet.

_Dammit, was he always this strong?_

Oushi scrapped his foot along the ground and lowered his head. "BULL CHARGE!" He ran towards Gideon at an alarming speed.

_Shit!_

Gideon didn't have the stamina or strength to get out of the way when a massive shield cut between him and Oushi. Nivea had a crimson colored kite shield almost as long as her body as she stood in between Oushi and Gideon, back to her ally.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Thanks Nivea, you're a lifesaver."

"Need some help?"

Gideon smiled as he stood up erect. "Yeah, Oushi seems to be a lot stronger than last time. None of my swords are working. I'm only scoring minor injuries."

"What would you all do without me?" Nivea asked with sigh and a smile. "White Wings of Heaven!" Two snow white, massive, sparkling wings emitted from Nivea's back and enveloped her as she was lost in a blur of feathers. When the feathers dispersed, the wings were normal size and Nivea's white leotard was replaced with a full set of gleaming golden armor with a masquerade theater mask upon her face. Her hair had also turned turquoise along with the transformation.

Oushi swung a punch at her, but Nivea projected a blue barrier in front of her, protecting her and Gideon.

"Nivea, is that really necessary?" Chandra asked, standing nearby.

That ever familiar faint smile graced Nivea's lips. "Probably not, but it never hurts to be cautious. Angel's Shining Fist!" With an underhand punch to the gut an emission of golden light erupted from Nivea's fist, knocking the wind out of Oushi as drool dribbled from his mouth. He righted himself and his muscles pumped up even further. He looked like Mr. Hyde on a bad day. "Well maybe it is after all. I probably could do it without my angelic form, but like I said, it never pays to be careful." With ex-quip magic Nivea had a shimmering golden bow in her hands, but no arrows. "Sacred Arrow!" The arrow exploded with golden light as it smacked Oushi in the chest, but broke against his abdomen. "No good huh? Guess I have no choice." With more ex-quip magic, Nivea now had a shining long sword in her hand with a golden guard and a heart shaped pendant in the middle of the guard.

"Uh, Nivea isn't that a bit much?"

"Like I keep saying, it never pays to be cautious." She swung once with the blade nowhere near Oushi. "Gravity Well!" A large, violet sphere formed around Oushi's position and the hulking man dropped to his knees, crushed by his own weight.

"Can't stand it can you?" Nivea asked as she stepped forward towards her enemy. "With the power of the Angel Blade I can make even the mightiest of beasts grovel at their feet. Now," she crouched low and flew forward at Oushi. "Taste my blade!" With a single slash, Nivea drew more blood on one swing at Oushi's chest than all of Gideon's previous swings combined. She then powered down. "That should keep him quiet for a while." She looked over towards Genbu and Selina.

"Suppose we should go help him." Nivea walked forward, but Gideon stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he said, "You know how touchy Genbu is when it comes to her."

Nivea sighed. "That sense of justice of his is going to backfire on him one of these days."

* * *

Thanks to the sword given to him by Gideon, Genbu had managed to disarm Selina, but with her cunning and wiles, Selina had managed to disarm Genbu.

A ball of pressure gathered in Selina's open palm as she then fired it towards Genbu. He dodged and an explosion erupted behind him. "Hadoken!"

Selina dodged Genbu's attack and was suddenly behind him. She struck forth at him with her hand extended forward like a knife. Genbu grabbed her wrist. Big mistake. With a smirk, Selina closed her hand and an explosion erupted right next to Genbu's head, making his ears ring. Selina then kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the face.

"Well, well, Genbu-kun I think that's enough for now," Selina said with a smile, "Your friends sure did a number on my little posse. I guess we'll have to see each other next time."

"Oh no you don't! We finish this today. Kamehahmeha!" Genbu missed and Selina was soon with her arms around his body from behind.

"It's the thrill of the hunt that makes me take it easy on you, Genbu-kun. You should let go of your pride. We'd have a lot of fun together, or maybe one of your comrades can satisfy me."

"You are my enemy, Selina. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I let go of my pride and honor."

"Suit yourself," Selina's hands began to rumble and shake until an explosion erupted on Genbu's body. And then, while his teammates were concerned with making sure he wasn't about to die, Selina rounded up her troupe and managed to get away.

* * *

**That Night**

**Genbu's Shack**

After getting healed by Vanessa, Genbu was told to take things easy and have the day to himself. He wasn't pleased to have been taken off active roster for the day, nor was he pleased that Selina had gotten the upper hand on him again. He got up from bed to cook himself dinner and while the stew cooked, he went outside and started throwing punches to practice his technique. However, it wasn't long before he was down on one knee from the pain.

Genbu had bandages wrapped all around his torso and his forearms. Selina had really gotten him good this time. This was the fifteenth time they'd fought with each other and every single time, no matter who had the advantage, she'd slip away without fail.

Angered, Genbu turn and punched the back of his house. He became surprised and defensive when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He quickly spun around, taking a left lead stance only to see Nivea standing behind him, arms folded. Her shining silver pauldrons and tall body were unmistakable when put together, especially the way her silver armor glinted in the moonlight.

"Sorry for startling you," she apologized. "Did you think I was Selina here to finish you off?"

Genbu looked to the side abashedly. His silence was as good as a signed confession.

"Genbu, I understand your frustration. I—"

"How can you?" Genbu interrupted her. "You've been strong enough to obliterate anyone you've faced for as long as I've known you."

"It is not always necessary for one to experience the hardships of his or her allies to firmly understand their frustration and pain. As long as you know someone's heart you can know how they feel."

"And, what does my heart say to you right now?"

"That you are frustrated, that you feel inadequate compared to your foe. But Genbu, as long as you have your life what does it matter if she continues to escape. Be it twenty, thirty, or maybe fifty battles, you will defeat her in due time. And if such a time comes when you feel your mission is impossible," Nivea crossed her arm over her chest, "I will gladly give you my blade to fall back on."

"Nivea…"

"Genbu," Nivea smiled, "I understand that you want to defeat Selina yourself. I know that because of what she did to your uncle, your orphanage, and your town that you feel she is your enemy, but know that any enemy of this guild or its members is my enemy too."

"Would you like to come inside? I was just about to make some dinner."

"That might be nice," Nivea said with a sweet smile.

At the table, Nivea's eating habits were as ladylike as ever. At the conclusion of the meal, she prepared to head off.

"Sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Genbu, we've been over this before," Nivea said as she stood at the doorway to his house. "If we do that, our mutual respect for each other could vanish. When our foe is vanquished only then will it be okay."

Genbu breathed deeply. "I know that, but…Nivea…"

The blonde mage drew her face close to Genbu's and a brief kiss was shared. "I know that my time is…soon to run out, but we must be vigilant and set a good example. _I _must set a good example." She put her hands on Genbu's shoulders. "If you really love someone, sometimes you must keep them at an arm's length. If I put your safety above the others, if I became a raging demon if you became hurt, how could I remain the same as I am? You know how I feel, but restraint takes precedence over relief." Nivea and Genbu's lips brushed against each other again; this time it was not brief. "Recover quickly, Genbu. Godspeed."

Genbu nodded and watched the strongest woman in all of Angel's Feather walk away back to the guild.

* * *

**Kallen: So this…Nivea woman is she…Suzaku's mom?**

**Rakkan: Why don't you save questions like those till I'm done, little missy?**

* * *

Genbu's recovery was swift and complete. Before the end of the warm weather he was already at full strength, blasting Kamehamehas with ease and running missions for the guild without fail.

However, to make up for the time he spent on his own, Genbu was still performing physical therapy by helping to train the younger crowd.

Outside the guild, Genbu performed a nasty right hook across Darlton's head. The younger mage ducked underneath Genbu and punched, but his punch was caught and Genbu smacked his forehead right into Darlton's and sent the mage stumbling back.

"You're getting better Darlton, but you're still not up to speed with me just yet."

"Hadoken!" Darlton mustered the stance and energy to perform the attack, but it blew up in his face.

Genbu put a hand on the shoulder of the mage six years his junior. "You're not ready for techniques like that yet."

"All right let me stand in," Rorix said getting up from his seat on a nearby rock, "I want a shot at you old man."

"Old man, huh? Well this old man is gonna spank your ass _sonny_."

Slapping his palm against Darlton's Rorix stepped in to fight Genbu. "Metal Make: Sword!" With a detailess steel sword in hand, Rorix rushed forward to fight Genbu, but with his kinetic energy, Genbu shattered it with his fist.

"Metal make: Coins!" Creating a barrage of Silver coins, Rorix blasted Genbu with the small projectiles coming in like bullets. However, with his amazing agility Genbu snatched them out of the air.

"And you wanted to fight Selina with us?" Genbu taunted.

"Don't mock me old man, I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"You should probably consider learning to trick shot with these things," Genbu said, flipping a coin in the air, "If your opponent thinks you've missed it'll surprise them when you're attacks ricochet off walls and trees. With the momentum you have with these things you should still be able to do some decent damage."

Rorix pulled on the brim of his head. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll have to try that, but for now," Metal make Hammer!" A tungsten hammer dropped out of the sky to use Genbu as its nail, but the kinetic mage jumped back and Rorix missed.

"That's good. Your speed is improving, Rorix. In about a decade or two you'd make it hard to dodge that attack. Now let's see your defense. Shinku Hadoken!"

"Metalmake: Wall!" A rectangular, osmium barrier barricaded itself against Genbu's attack. It held.

"Very nice, either I'm getting rusty or your technique is improving just fine, Rorix. But let's take it up a notch." Genbu assumed the Kamehameha stance, but Vixie ran out towards the group. "Genbu! Selina's been spotted due south of here. Apparently she's by herself."

Genbu stopped and walked over to Vixie. "You're certain of this."

Vixie saluted. "Scout's Honor, sir."

Genbu's brow formed a scowl. "Rorix! Take a rain check! Vixie, if I'm not back by the end of the day scramble a search party."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hold on a minute, Genbu!" Darlton shouted. "This has the word trap written all over it. At least take Chandra with you."

"No can do I'm afraid," Rorix sighed. "Chandra, Gideon and Master Rakkan got called in by the council for a performance review and Nivea left early this morning on an SS-class mission."

"Wha—you mean Genbu's the only S-class here? S-sir, maybe you should skip out on this opportunity. Darlton has a point. This could be a huge trap."

"I'm not about to let Selina slip by me. If I have an opportunity to take her down then I am going to take it. She _will_ pay for her crimes." Genbu took off without another word.

Rorix sighed. "Vixie, you and Renji go to the council and get master Rakkan. Darlton get Tohdoh, you two will track down Nivea on her mission."

"That's fine, but what are you going to do?" Vixie asked.

"What I should do in this situation," Rorix said taking off his hat and tucking it under his arm. "I'm going to take charge until someone gets back."

* * *

Genbu ran south like Vixie told him Selina was spotted. He asked around to any bystander he could find if they saw a woman matching Selina's description. It wasn't long before Genbu realized he was veering eastward and up a mountain side. He eventually came to stand atop a high rising, flat hill top. There was so much empty, flat land that it would make the perfect site for a guildhouse, if one just cleared away all the ashwood trees. Selina was standing there, waiting for him.

"So you came by yourself, I'm both surprised and not."

"Selina, this ends now," Genbu pointed at the ground. "I cannot ignore your evil deeds! Today is the last battle between us."

"A duel to the death? What fun is there in that?"

"Oh no, I'm going to leave you alive. You will go to jail."

"I'd like to see you try and make me, Genbu-kun." Selina flung off her jacket. "Besides, you only just recovered from our last encounter. How about I give you a handicap?" She held up a hand, palm facing towards her. Energy trembled around it. "I'll fight using only my destruction magic. I won't use my swords."

Genbu stomped his right foot in front of Selina. "You're going to regret that decision. For those you have hurt, I will see justice done. Magus Arcanum! Hadoken!"

Hand shaking violently, Selina swatted Genbu's fireball and the attack dissipated on contact. "You're going to have to try better than that," she said, licking her fingertip.

Genbu rushed in and took a swing on Selina with his fist. She sidestepped his attack before delivering a low punch to his gut, dropping Genbu to his knees from the pain. Selina charged her fist and reached down to clasp Genbu's forehead, but Genbu spun on his lowered position and knocked Selina off her feet. She hit the ground on her back and her hand hit the ground. The ground trembled and some cracks formed as Genbu lifted the fallen mage up by the strap of her belted shirt and threw her. He then jumped into the air and prepared to smash his fist down into her, but Selina dodged and Genbu created a small crater where she once was.

Selina reached her feet before Genbu did. With a flick of her hand, Selina emitted a burst pattern orb of energy towards Genbu. Palm outstretched, Genbu fired a yellow blast of energy. His and Selina's attack countered each other.

The nubile woman rushed forward and brought her leg up to kick Genbu hard, but he brought up his own leg and the forces nullified each other as contact was made at the tibia. Genbu then kicked repeatedly at Selina, leg still in the air. "Hyakuretsukyaku Turbo!" Waves of pressure shot off of each of Genbu's lightning fast kicks, riddling Selina with injuries. With a swift turn and a kick to the head, Genbu sent Selina sliding along the ground. "Raptor Booster!" Fist on fire, Genbu rushed towards Selina with a fearsome fiery uppercut.

However, the wily dark guild mage waited until he got close before jumping over Genbu's head as the last second, latching her legs onto her foe from behind and flipping him onto the ground onto his back. She then swung down with her fist, but missed as Genbu rolled out of the way. He performed a helicopter kick as he rose from the ground. His foot hit Selina in the shin and sent her off balance. She performed a roll to keep her injuries to a minimum and then fired an explosive blast over her shoulder. She hit Genbu right in the back, which gave her the perfect opening for attack. Zipping around towards Genbu, Selina slashed him across the back harshly with her nails. As Genbu tried to shift his position to attack her, Selina shifted to flank him and slashed him harshly with her nails a second time. When Genbu turned to face her, instead of shifting her position, Selina took an opening to unleash a flurry of rapid, open palm thrusts. Each of her attacks landed with the force of a cinder block against his chest, but with the added pain like someone threw a cherry bomb at him. With one last thrust, Selina dug all five of her nails right into Genbu's chest, through an open wound.

"Bye!" she said sweetly and upbeat as forceful shockwave tore through her arm and sent Genbu flying through the air. He flipped through the air involuntarily and slid along the ground, scraping dirt and gravel into his open wounds. Selina stood by with an amused smile on her face. She leaned to one side with a hand on her upper hip. "You can't beat me, Genbu-kun. Try as you might I will always defeat you or evade you. But you wanted this to be our last conflict, so what do you say? Want to try things my way for once?"

"Like…hell…" Genbu got up as blood drained from his body. He did his best to hold his wounds together, but it was clear his injuries were taking their toll.

"That's too bad. We could have a lot of fun you know," Selina put a hand on her chest and smiled even sweeter. "Just throw away your pride and come with me, Genbu-kun. I'll treat you right."

"Treat me right? Is that the same way you treated my uncle? The same way you treated my orphanage? The same way you treated my HOMETOWN?" Genbu thundered. "Selina! I will see to your punishment myself!" Rushing forward Genbu slugged the tanned mage right in the face at a speed she couldn't even fathom. She began to collapse towards the ground, but got her hands low to the ground and performed a mighty kangaroo kick to Genbu's face. The disorientation gave Selina an opening to flip backwards so that she was standing tall with a left lead stance.

Blood trickled down Genbu's forehead where Selina had hit him. He wiped the blood away from his eyes and stood with a right lead stance.

"Shall we finish this with one last strike, Genbu-kun?"

"Sounds good to me!" Genbu turned his body and began pouring every last ounce of energy into his next attack. _This is going to be all I have left. Even with the Magus Arcanum amplifying me, my wounds are taking their full course. If I don't beat her with this, it's all over. _"KAMEHAMEHA!"

At point blank range one would expect Genbu's attack to hit dead on, but he underestimated Selina's vitality. Upon unleashing his attack, the wily woman jumped over the blast wave of the Kamehameha and by the time Genbu realized it, it was too late. With the soles of her shoes, Selina firmly planted her feet right into Genbu's chest arm, disabling his attack and sending him spiraling away.

Injured and clutching his chest, Genbu looked behind him to find Selina, but she vanished with her graceful agility.

"Right in front of you, big boy." Genbu turned to face Selina. She was within his personal space.

"Go ahead and finish it," Genbu panted.

"Finish it, whatever do you mean? This is my chance after all to make you mine." In the next moment, Selina grappled her arm around Genbu's back, pushed forward and latched her lips onto his. At that moment his fate was sealed. After letting go, Genbu fell backwards onto his back and passed out. Selina wiped her mouth. "Sweet dreams Genbu-kun. I look forward to playing with you from now on."

"_She has a built in ability to take everything she sees and now it seems I'm falling for her."  
–Invisible Touch, Genesis_

**To be continued… **

* * *

**(A/N: Uh ohhhhh. Oh what? Don't tell me you actually thought Genbu was going to win that and then Selina starts unraveling some sort of intricate plot. What kind of idealistic...oh...right. Anyway, I know what some of you might be thinking: I hate Suzaku therefore I have to be a bitch to his old man. UNTRUE! Contrary to popular belief I am not a diehard anti-Suzaku person and even if I was I wouldn't hold that against him for being Lawful Stupid. …Anyway there is a point to having Genbu lose and all that. Trust me, you guys are going to like what's coming. You can practically SMELL the drama emitting from this series. Of course if you have any semblance of common sense, you should see most of the major plot twists coming up long before I reveal them. Now then if you'll excuse me dinner is almost on the table. I look forward to your reviews).**


	20. The Raging Demon of Demon's Horn

**(A/N: Sorry for the delays, crazy freaking week this week).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

* * *

"_The best place to hide something is right out in the open. Nobody ever thinks to look there."  
—Robert Anton Wilson_

* * *

**Angel's Feather Guildhouse**

"Rorix!" Nivea threw her arm forward as she burst through the door to the guild house. Her SS-class mission would have to wait. Her guild's safety was her top priority.

"Nivea! Good!" Rorix leapt up from his seat and jogged over to her.

"I take it Genbu isn't back yet." Rorix shook his head. Nivea's lips formed a snarling scowl. "That idiot," she muttered under her breath. "Rorix keep doing your best to get ahold of master. I'm going out to look for Genbu."

"By yourself?"

"Of course not, I'm not fool. Tohdoh! Darlton! Since you two dragged me away from my mission you're my extra set of eyes. Let's move!"

"Yes ma'am!"  
"Right behind you!"

The trio traveled at top running speed towards the south. Nivea couldn't sense Genbu's magic power. Not a good sign. She and her two guildmates asked around if anyone had seen Genbu until someone pointed up the hillside. The three mages bolted up the very steep pathway. However, as the steep incline took a toll on their hamstrings and quads, Nivea took flight with a levitation spell, zooming up the pathway at zero gravity before landing atop the flat ground. She looked around trying to spot Genbu. She finally found him lying on the ground on his back.

"Genbu!" Nivea rushed forward and knelt down to quickly check his pulse. He was breathing and a test of his heartbeat showed that he was merely unconscious. His wounds indicated he was defeated and was knocked out. It was either that or his opponent had run with their tail between their legs and Genbu had not been able to gather himself with enough strength back to the village.

"Nivea!" Darlton called as he and Tohdoh caught up with her.

The aged mage stood up and barked, "Search the area! Leave no stone unturned! We cannot be sure this isn't some kind of ambush trap!"

Nodding, both Darlton and Tohdoh searched the premises for any signs of hostile life. Nivea just looked down at Genbu before jabbing his forehead with two fingers. "Wake up!" she ordered.

Coughing, Genbu came to. His vision was hazy, but it was impossible for him to mistake blonde hair and a white leotard. "N-Nivea?"

"You fool! Why did you go off alone?" she bellowed.

"I…"

"Master Rakkan _will_ hear about this. I know we were all busy, but Genbu you need to remember guild priorities: guild first, mission second and personal vendettas third. You were given strict orders by Master Rakkan to train Rorix and the others. And instead you're out here fighting personal battles by yourself."

Genbu looked away from Nivea and looked straight up. "She let me live."

"Hmm?"

"Selina had every opportunity to kill me. I don't know how long I've been just lying here. If she's not around then what was her goal?"

"We can worry about that after you recover," Nivea said. "Can you stand?"

"I'm going to need help getting up, but I think so."

Nivea reached down to give Genbu her hand. The S-class mage stood up and dusted himself off, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

Nivea frowned, almost pouting, arms folded. "Honestly Genbu, think a little."

"Did I make you worry?" Nivea did her best not to blush.

"The area is secure, Nivea!" Darlton exclaimed as he and Tohdoh jogged up to her and Genbu.

"Good," Nivea said as she looped Genbu's arm around her shoulder. "Let's get this fool back to the guild."

As the group trekked down the mountain, Darlton and Tohdoh should have known that their target was very good at not wanting to be seen when she didn't want to be seen. Selina had eluded them by moving around during their search quickly and quietly. They never spotted her.

From her vantage point she watched the quartet head down the mountain, smirking. "All according to plan," she purred.

* * *

After Rakkan got back, Nivea explained to him what Genbu had done.

"He deliberately disobeyed your direct orders and chased after Selina Victoria. I motion some sort of penalty be invoked."

Rakkan sat in his chair, deep in thought.

"He made us all worry. His actions forced me to recall you and Nivea from your respective objectives," Rorix said, rubbing his hand over his hat.

Rakkan stewed, arms folded, grimacing.

Towards the back of the room, Vixie whispered to Renji, "You think Rakkan's gonna punish him?"

"I dunno," he answered, "This is the first time Genbu's done something so rash. Actually," Renji scratched his head, "This is the first time anyone's done something so rash."

"Genbu," Rakkan finally spoke.

"Yes sir."

"You've put me in a difficult position. You caused disarray within this guild. You made Nivea worry and you had to drag me away from the council with urgency. I don't like looking bad in front of the higher ups."

"My deepest apologies, master," Genbu bowed.

"That said," Rakkan lifted his head to show a goofy grin, "Awesome job."

"Huh?" Genbu was confused.

"Wha…?" Nivea was speechless.

"You protected your honor and you did what you thought was right. You didn't let anyone stop you. As a man, not as a guildmaster, I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Sir! He nearly died! If Tohdoh, Darlton and I hadn't arrived on the scene when we did…"

"That just proves how manly he is that he can tank those kinds of wounds," Rakkan said. "You _did_ leave that thief with some good wounds right?"

"Indeed I did," Genbu said with a firm stare.

"Then what more is there to say? So you caused a big fuss, big deal. You only caused injury to yourself. Walk it off and don't let it happen again. DIIIISMISSED!"

"Yes sir!" Genbu saluted and he and the others dispersed with the exception of Nivea.

The second in command was _not _happy. As much as she had feelings for Genbu, she did believe proper discipline was in order and believed that Rakkan was letting him off too easy.

Rakkan couldn't read minds, but he wouldn't be a good guildmaster if he didn't know that Nivea disapproved of his decision. "You don't have to stink eye me. I know you think that was a bad call and I'm sure as hell not going to play the 'I'm the guildmaster card, you will obey' right now." Rakkan leaned back in his chair. "Like Genbu said, he should probably be dead right now. The question then is: why isn't he?"

"You think Selina did something to him?"

"It's possible," he expressed that goofy grin of his again, "but then again, I'm not the thinker around here. That job belongs to you and Gideon."

Nivea sighed in frustration.

"I'll keep an eye on him. If Selina _has_ done something to him then suspending him wouldn't make much sense. I want him on active duty to see if there are any changes to him. You keep an eye on him too Nivea and pass the message on to Gideon."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**A few days later**

**Demon's Horn Guildhouse**

Selina stood in her boss' posh, dark office. The "lair" of the guildmaster of demon's horn looked like the office of some sort of mafia boss with the felt desk, red carpet, large windows, fireplace and several bookshelves. The guildmaster sat in the big, comfy chair with one foot up on the table. Even in the dark shadows, Selina could see the black dress shoe and gray dress slacks. She could also see the single, yellow eye giving her a piercing stare from the far end of the shadows. Her boss was sitting with his hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. Fingerless gloves coated his fingers.

"So," her boss said, his voice sounding like the creaking of a doorknob, "Is he here?"

"Of course, shall I introduce you?" Selina's boss said nothing. He merely continued to stare. Selina smirked. "I hear you, question I should know the answer to." She turned towards the door. "Come on in!" she cooed.

In stepped a man wearing an all-black gi. He had thick, muscular, hairy arms, and flat brown hair. Upon his face was a white mask. It was shaped like a human skull with two red lines going down around the eye-holes. The face behind the mask either had their eyes encased completely in shadow.

"Well now, he seems well-tempered. What's your name?" The guildmaster of Demon's Horn asked the newcomer.

"Tengu," the man answered. He had a deep voice that echoed unsettlingly

"Tengu eh?" the guildmaster answered. "Well Tengu, are you interested in perhaps going on a mission for me?"

"I obey Mistress Selina. If you are an extension of her will, I will obey."

Selina's boss' eye narrowed. "You've got him well-trained."

"Don't I?" Selina asked, wrapping her arms around Tengu's neck.

"Well then, Tengu, Selina, go and have fun then. Selina, you do know what is expected of you now, yes?"

"Of course sir," Selina purred.

"Then get to it," her boss told her.

"Of course, Master Hebiga."

* * *

Things were normal for the most part at Angel's Feather. Rorix and Renji were locked in an arm wrestling contest while their girlfriends cheered them on. Rakkan was sitting in his chair, drinking. Chandra was outside setting straw dummies on fire and Tohdoh and Darlton were practicing their skills with Gideon. Only Genbu was currently absent, having left on an S-class mission for the fifth day in a row now.

"He must feel guilty if he's working hard on his own to overcome what happened," Nivea said to Rakkan.

"Must be," Rakkan said opening another beer only for Nivea to snatch it away.

"Sir, don't you think it's a bad idea to be drinking mid-day with our top priority being observing Genbu?"

"Hey, regenerative tissue magic won't let me get drunk, gimme that."

Nivea sighed and handed her guildmaster back his alcohol. She felt like the whole situation was a ticking time bomb set to go off when the group least expected it. All the waiting was putting her on extreme edge and she didn't know if she'd be ready when the detonation finally occurred.

It wasn't long before Nivea got her wish in the form of Chandra running inside. "There's chaos in town. I just saw a giant explosion."

Rakkan got up from his seat. "All right you guys, let's go!"

"But what about Genbu?" Vixie asked.

"He'll have to miss out this time," Nivea called, "If the town we live near is under attack it's our top priority to drive off its attackers."

"You heard the lady," Rorix said, standing up, "Let's go."

In town the members of Angel's Feather's inner circle reached the town they neighbored and instantly began looking for its attackers. Ikatana, Akatana, Necron, Omicon, Uma and Oushi were as visible as the sun on a clear day. Rorix, Vixie, Renji, Darlton, Tohdoh and Gideon split up to take care of the problem.

"Attacking us while we have our own problems to worry about. What a clever little devil she is," Nivea scowled.

"I prefer to think of myself as a sly fox."

Nivea, Rakkan and Vanessa turned to see Selina standing by with the biggest grin on her face.

"Selina!" Nivea exclaimed.

"What's the matter Nivea, worried about your little boy toy and taking your frustrations out on me?"

Nivea growled, but Rakkan stopped her from letting Selina bait her.

"Give me one good reason I don't pound you myself," he scowled. "I don't want to think you're stupid enough to piss me off."

"Oh I just wanted to test drive my new toy is all?"

"Toy?" Nivea questioned.

"My guild's new operative: Tengu."

* * *

Amidst the chaos, Darlton was engaged in a fist fight with Uma. However, as the pink haired man did his best to try and overpower the regenerative mage, he suddenly backed away from Darlton and ran off.

"Coward! Stand and fight!"

"If it's a fight you want, Andreas Darlton, it's a fight you'll get."

Darlton turned his head to see a black clad, mask-wearing, unarmed individual. He was standing atop the fallen side of a burning building. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tengu," the masked man answered. "And I am your opponent." From his perch, Tengu was suddenly on the flat ground.

_So fast._

The next thing Darlton knew Tengu had driven a hard punch to his gut. He then spun and smashed the back of his hand into Darlton's cheek. Darlton went tumbling along the ground, but before he could recover, Tengu was upon him. With a fearsome spinning kick he whacked Darlton in the side of the head again and as the tempered mage stumbled Tengu drew back his hands.

"Gohadoken!" With a mighty blast Tengu blasted Darlton with a purple kinetic energy blast right in the face. Darlton fell backwards with considerable facial tissue damage. His magic would have to work overtime to help him recover.

"Darlton!" Tohdoh had seen what had happened and Tengu suddenly realized he was surrounded by the other mages. His allies had run off, as Selina had planned, leaving him surrounded by his foes.

* * *

**Kallen: I see so that's how Darlton got that scar on his face.**

**Rakkan: Yup. Regenerative tissue magic might help save your life, but it's not infallible. An attack like that was sure to leave lasting damage. **

**Kallen: So does that mean you and Darlton can't die?**

**Rakkan: Not necessarily. A fatal blow can kill us, but only if it would normally be an instantaneous death. Even if death would only be a few seconds on a normal basis, we'll recover. Of course, how long it takes us to recover will depend on the severity of the injury.**

**Kallen: (I guess that makes my demonic healing more potent)**

**Rakkan: Anyway, going back to what I was saying**

* * *

"Since Genbu isn't here, he can't complain if I fight you," Nivea scowled and brought out her two-handed flaming greatsword. "White wings of heaven!"

"Oh now, now, Nivea-chan. I don't want to fight right now."

"That's too bad because I'm not going to let you endanger Fiore any longer."

Selina sighed. "Well if you insist." She ex-quipped Haihime and blocked Nivea's sword. "I suppose I could entertain you for a little while."

* * *

Chandra made the first move. With her flaming body she drove towards Tengu as fast as she could move, but her straight armed punch missed. Tengu then grabbed her arm.

_He touched my flaming arm with his bare hands._

Tengu flipped Chandra onto her back and drove his fist straight through her Tungsten armor. His fist actually hurt Chandra's flaming body and she cried out in pain.

Gideon came rushing at Tengu with a pair of double-edged, diamond-edged long-swords. He took a swing at Tengu's head. The warrior mage ducked underneath the attack. "Tatsumaki Zankukyaku!" Spinning with electricity jammed into his feat, Tengu repeatedly kicked Gideon through the air before grabbing the swordsman around the throat and tossing him far away. "Messatsu-Gohado!" Tengu's attack ripped into Gideon and sent him flying into the field near the town in pretty terrible shape.

Gunshots rang out as Tengu turned his attention towards Renji and his dual-pistols.

"Your toys will not defeat me," Tengu declared as he rushed forward towards Renji, pulled on his arm and headbutted him in the face.

"Metalmake: Hammer!" A pure Osmium hammer came crashing down onto Tengu. He stopped it with one hand.

"What? But that's pure Osmium!"

Before Rorix knew it, Tengu was behind him and with a fearsome punch to his back followed by a swerve to meet Rorix at the momentum he was going, Tengu waited for his opponent to come in. "Goshoryuken!"

"Renji!" Vixie called.

"Right!"

In an instant, Renji had three pistols and three swords telekinetically swarming around him.

Her mind focused, a blue magic circle formed beneath Vixie. She then extended her arm towards Tengu. "Ultimate WAAAAAAVE!" In an instant Tengu was trapped inside a giant electrical sphere of magical energy.

"Fire," Renji said as he telekinetically sent all three of his guns to fire repeatedly and all over around the electrical sphere. The bullets fired tore into Tengu's body one after the other. Then with more direction he had each of his swords skewer towards Tengu: two came in from a diagonal and one down straight.

Vixie then bounded up to Renji and they linked hands. "Grand Finale!" the blonde cheered.

"There is no escaping fate," Renji said calmly.

Both extended their arms towards Tengu. "UNISON RAID! TORN LIGHTNING BLASTER!" A powerful energy blast that made Genbu's Kamehameha look like a joke tore into Vixie's Ultimate Wave and made it explode.

"Think that got him?" Vixie asked.

"It had to. We've yet to find an opponent that could survive our attack."

"Until today."

Vixie and Renji turned to see Tengu standing behind them. He was battered and injured with Renji's blades sticking into him, but he seemed to be ignoring what should be fatal injuries, especially the katana jammed down his skull so far it propbably punctured a lung.

"What? But Ultimate Wave can destroy even high level demons. What about the Torn Lightning Blaster? All those injuries," Vixie was worried about her and Renji's opponent's tenacity.

"It's called pain channeling." Tengu held up a glowing green fist. "One of the many benefits of my Oni-kinesis!"

"Oni-kinesis?" Renji asked.

Tengu ripped the katana out of his skull. "By bonding a demon to my will, anything short of complete disintegration will not kill me. I am an invincible warrior and you two will suffer for thinking yourselves superior to me."

It happened so quickly that Renji and Vixie didn't even have time to react as Tengu rushed forward one moment and the next moment they were on the ground.

"Pathetic," Tengu pitied.

* * *

**Rakkan: What? What's with the look?**

**Kallen: A unison raid? Aren't Vixie and Renji only like in their twenties?**

**Orochi: At the time Vixie was eighteen. Renji was twenty.**

**Kallen: *disbelievingly* And they pulled off a unison raid.**

**Rakkan: Hey! What did I say towards the beginning of the story *stands up, arm in air* My guild does the impossible!**

**Kallen: But Unison Raids are supposed to be super rare. How did they pull one off?**

**Rakkan: Ah trust me, they're not that difficult. All you need is a good amount of fighting spirit!**

**Kallen: *about to have an aneurysm* …continue…**

* * *

With a fearsome battle cry, Tohdoh was now upon Tengu like a man gone wild. Swinging his katanas with fearsome speed, he hoped the air pressure built into his swings would do some sort of damage to the raging demon-like warrior currently nearly slaughtering his allies.

However, Tengu stopped Tohdoh's katana with one finger and received no damage from the resulting impact. "Your technique is still immature Kyoshiro Tohdoh." Then with his bare hand, as though the side of it was a knife, Tengu split open Tohdoh's chest with a sideways karate chop.

It was then that blast of hot magma hit his back. Tengu looked behind him to see Chandra ready to go for round two.

"That's as far as you will go, you bastard," Chandra spoke venomously. "I cannot and will not watch you treat my friends like that! FIRE BODY BLAZE MODE!" Chandra's flaming body suddenly began to sizzle as now she was so bright and fiery that staring at her gave Tengu a headache. Her goggles and armor evaporated into thin air from the heat. Even her firebane ore leggings vanished from the intense heat around her body. The detail in her eyes vanished, but Chandra's own body continued to retain its maximum detail. However, due to the intense heat and bright light being given off from her body she was literally too hot to look at. "You said that anything short of complete disintegration wouldn't kill you, then let's see if I can't manage that shall we?"

Chandra's fiery blaze mode was something to be considerably feared. Under conditions of extreme passion—whatever the cause—was the only time she could access it. As she was no matter on Earthland should even think to come close to her unless they were immune to the intense heat. She could be considered to be brighter and hotter than the surface of the sun. An arid wave of air formed around her like the smoky wave given off from a grill during a barbeque.

Like a comet, Chandra tore towards Tengu. Her intense heat seared his hand clean off before she even got close. Tengu was able to regenerate it thanks to the demon in his body, but he knew he had to stay far, far away from Chandra in her current state.

"Blazing Knuckle!" Her fist surrounded in flames, Chandra drove her fist towards Tengu, but she missed.

"Gohadoken!" the attack hit Chandra dead on, but she didn't even flinch.

"Rocket Ball!" As if throwing a baseball, Chandra pitched a ball of flame that smashed Tengu right in the chest, almost burning a hole completely through his body. His skin regenerated without issue.

"Be you a dragon or elemental, I am invincible," Tengu bragged as he raised his fist to the sky whilst Chandra came in again. "Kongo Kokuretsu Zan!" Tengu slapped the ground a fierce pillar of intense energy rose up from the ground. The energy was powerful enough to send Chandra flying away.

As she tried to steady herself in the air, Chandra was surprised to see Tengu behind her. "Zanku Gohadoken!" A gigantic purple-red fireball of pain was launched at Chandra's back, plowing her into the ground.

Chandra got back up and began tearing towards Tengu in frenzy, but her enemy had grown wise of her technique and just kept dodging her with his superior speed.

"Stand still!"

"No," Tengu remarked as he then drove a kinetic powered fist into Chandra's stomach, inflicting injury. "Oni elbow!" Tengu plowed a kinetically charged elbow into Chandra's face sending her towards the ground. "You might have the power of the sun," he told Chandra, "But you do not have its endurance."

Chandra flew back at Tengu again, but he was ready for her. With a super powered Messatsu-Gohado Chandra was knocked clean out of her Fire Body Blaze Mode and was sent to the ground. Tengu picked her up by her skull and was about to drive his fist into her chest when he sensed a presence behind him and dropped her. Rakkan was standing with a sour look on his face.

"So, you're Selina's new toy, eh?" He cracked his knuckles. "Wanna play with the big boys?"

"Juren Rakkan," Tengu took a stance. "Your defeat will mark the dark age for all of Earthland."

"You really think that pathetic body of yours can manage my strength?" Rakkan pulled back his arm. "Cause I don't think it can!" With a fearsome punch, Rakkan sent Tengu flying from the energy emitted from his fist. Tengu landed on the ground with his gi ripped to shreds and his mask cracking.

* * *

As Selina's Haihime collided with Nivea's flame blade for the umpteenth time she noticed Tengu going up against Rakkan. "Oh no, this will simply not do."

"Quit spacing out!" Nivea swung down her blade for a definitive strike.

"Sorry Nivea dear, but we're going to have to put this on hold." In the next instant Selina vanished into a tornado of ash, courtesy of Haihime.

She arrived where Rakkan was getting ready to smash down Tengu for the third time, but when he saw Selina show up he knew that was it and lowered his defenses.

"Oh, what's this? You're just letting us go?"

"You've evaded capture from my guild for fifteen long years. I'd be an idiot to waste the energy."

Selina smirked. "Then we shall see you soon, Rakkan-san." In a tornado of ash, she and Tengu were gone.

Rakkan gripped his fist and then punched a nearby concrete wall. The impact turned the building into a pile of disheveled hay, rubble and twigs.

Nivea rushed down the cliff side towards her guild master. "They got away again?"

"As usual," Rakkan answered.

"How are the others?"

"I had Vanessa rounding them up. They should be fine."

"And this Tengu person."

"I'll admit, Selina's outdone herself this time. That guy is not to be screwed with. I think only you or I could take him." He looked at Chandra. "Even Chandra's Blaze Mode wasn't powerful enough." He picked up the young woman and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the base and lick our wounds. We can figure out what to do there."

"Genbu is not going to like this." Rakkan said nothing in response.

* * *

Genbu returned to the guild that evening. He had seen the chaos that had unfolded in town and immediately began inquiring about what happened. He was fiercely angered to know that Selina had been responsible. He was also angered to know that this new operative of hers, Tengu, had single handedly put down most of the inner circle.

"You'll get your chance," Rakkan told him, "How'd the mission go?"

"Huh? Oh that," Genbu scratched his head, "It wasn't a problem. I took care of it." Nivea only saw it for a moment, but was that distrust she saw in her guild master's eye?

"Well good job," Rakkan praised. "See you tomorrow I guess." Genbu nodded and left the building.

"Nivea, a word," Rakkan requested as he went into the adjacent room.

"Let me guess you know what's up?"

"Maybe. Can you burn the midnight oil?"

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep after what happened today."

"Good, then let's get moving. Talk to the others to see if they want to come with."

"And where are we going exactly?"

"I want to see what Demon's Horn does if we apply the right amount of pressure," Rakkan scowled.

"You don't even know where Demon's Horn is located."

"So?"

Nivea sighed. "Why don't we do some actual research instead of going on a wild goose chase looking for our archenemy guild? They've been bothering us for fifteen years and the only reason we haven't put them down is because you've been too lax in hunting them."

"Not my style, you know that. If they want to tussle, I'm more than happy to provide a good old fashioned butt-whooping."

"Despite the fact that you let us do most of the fighting."

"If I did all the battle then how would you guys learn to grow on your own? Besides, I'd step in if you were in danger just like I did today."

Nivea sighed again. "I suppose then that Gidoen and I will start asking around and doing some research. I will report back to you when I have an inkling as to where I might find our enemies."

"Sounds good to me," Rakkan said. "Dismissed." Nivea bowed slightly and walked out the room. _The sooner we find these guys the sooner I can put my hypothesis to the test. If it wasn't for the fact that I might freak everyone out I would've told them already. Best they see it for themselves than take my word for it._

* * *

**Demon's Horn guildhouse**

It was after midnight as Selina waited outside her guild's headquarters before seeing Tengu come up the road. His white mask made it easy to spot him in the darkness.

"You called?" he asked her.

"I did. I'm lonely."

"Lonely, Mistress?"

"Indeed, my bed is awfully cold. I need someone to warm me up. You don't have to leave after we're done with a mission you know. Why don't you stay a little while longer, Tengu?"

"Is that your command, Mistress?"

"Not so much a command as a request. Come inside and you and I can have some fun."

Tengu crossed an arm over his chest. "I will gladly give my mistress what she desires."

"That's a good boy, now come here." In the moonlight, Selina and Tengu brushed up against each other. She lifted Tengu's mask only slightly and sucked on his lips. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "I want you to fuck me until I—

* * *

**Kallen: *hand in the air, disturbed* STOP!**

**Rakkan: What? What's the matter?**

**Kallen: Is that really necessary? You're telling us a story not reading us an erotic romance novel!**

**Rakkan: Alright fine. I guess I got the point across anyhow. Let's see *scratches head* where should I pick up from? *incoherently mutters* Yeah I guess that'll do. So yeah things went on like this for weeks. Selina and Tengu would interfere with my men, even those outside my inner circle. They started climbing their way up the council's most wanted list. Demon's Horn was slowly becoming Grimoire Heart's top underlying guild. **

**Kallen: But you guys put a stop to it right?**

**Rakkan: *nods* I had my suspicions about who Tengu was. I was never more unhappy to be right about something in my life.**

* * *

"Yo, slow down old man. What's the rush?" Rorix asked Gideon. The two mages were out on a mission together of Gideon's choice. It was intended for Rorix to do most of the leg work. If the Metalmake mage succeeded in this mission, he had to only take one final test from his guildmaster and he would be promoted to S-class mage.

"Don't complain. You're on the cusp of a promotion, Rorix. Act like it," Gideon told him.

Rorix growled, but shut his mouth. Becoming S-class was of incredible importance to the cowboy-dressed mage so he didn't want to do anything that would ruin his chances of this promotion.

It was a windy day in September as the silver-haired mage followed after the elite sword master through a very colorful wood. The job in question was a subjugation mission. The beast in question was known as a Baloth. Baloths were giant, four-legged creatures with triangular jaws and teeth sharper and a shark. They varied in color between blood red, mustard yellow, moss green, and everywhere in between. The baloth that Rorix was being sent to kill was the size of a small, clustered town. Gideon was along only to make sure Rorix didn't die. If Rorix could kill the beast by himself it was mission success.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas in mind for the S-class to be and his partner. Halfway through the wood both came face to face with a familiar black-clad masked man.

"Tengu," Rorix scowled.

"Rorix, Gideon," Tengu acknowledged their presence.

"Look we're not interested in dealing with you right now. We're…"

"The baloth you are looking for can wait." Tengu took a stance. "I am your opponent for right now, Gideon Braveheart."

"How do you…" Rorix spaced out.

"Very well," Gideon traced his standard two katanas, holding one in reverse grip. "Rorix, back me up. Our mission will have to be postponed."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rorix said, getting ready. "Let's do this. Metalmake: Coins!" Making eight tungsten coins in between his fingers, Rorix launched them at Tengu. Unfortunately, Tengu's swift speed allowed him to grab all of the projectiles out of midair. Thankfully though, Rorix had provided an opening for Gideon who rushed in with a katana to the gut.

Tengu scowled as he shattered one of the katanas with his bare hand before going to punch Gideon in the face. In an instant Gideon had the flat side of a short and wide dagger up in front of his face. The blade broke on impact, but Gideon received no damage.

Then, tracing another weapon as he made a sweeping cut, Gideon aimed to slice off Tengu's neck. Mid-swing his weapon formed: a plasma cutter. He missed though and Tengu unleashed a barrage of Gohadokens into Gideon's face.

"Metalmake: Wall!" Smacking his fist horizontally into his open palm, Rorix summoned a giant osmium wall to protect Gideon. The wall didn't last, but it allowed Gideon some precious few seconds to flank Tengu.

Unfortunately the demon bonded warrior was too quick on the reaction time and grabbed Gideon by the arm. With a loud crack he broke the swordsman's right arm.

"Gideon!" Rorix scowled. "Bastard! Try this on for size! Metalmake: Liquid!" Coating his arm in liquid Adamantine Rorix ran forward to punch Tengu as the metal hardened around Rorix's arm. "Metalmake: Liquid!" doing the same for his left arm. Rorix began taking on Tengu in a straight up fist fight. His Adamantine coated arms allowed him to measure up to Tengu's immense strength.

As he and Tengu crossed punches allowing both fighters to hit the other in the face, Gideon was back on his feet and attempting to smash Tengu from behind with a large claymore.

Unfortunately, Tengu was so powerful that he had a way out of this. Raising his hand to the sky he gathered magic around him and swatted the ground. "Kongo Kokuretsu Zan!" A pillar of energy exploded around the masked mage and Gideon and Rorix were sent flying. Both mages backflipped in midair and were standing on their feet, ready for another round.

"This fight bores me," Tengu said and honed in on Gideon.

"Metalmake: Wa—" Before Rorix could even finish his declaration Tengu was standing triumphantly over Gideon and the sword master was on the ground, battered and bruised. "What?"

Tengu turned to face Rorix, but rather than fight him he prepared to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't over."

"I said before, this fight bores me. I am leaving," Tengu said.

"Like hell you are! Metalmake: Saku—" Rorix was suddenly punched firmly in the gut before a palm smashed into his back.

"You aren't anywhere close to being my level, Rorix Graymare. I have no interest in fighting someone who cannot provide me with a challenge." With that Tengu walked away. With his enemy gone, Rorix managed to get himself to his feet and got to Gideon. He put the S-class mage's arm over his shoulder and prepared to head back to Angel's Feather. Something was not right here.

* * *

When Rakkan saw the damage to Gideon and heard Rorix's story he wasn't displeased. He was downright frowning.

"Nivea, did you track down Demon's Horn yet?"

"A-almost, w-we have a general idea, but we're still trying to."

"We're going."

"What? It's a huge area to comb over. We haven't yet—"

"I said we're going!" Rakkan repeated. "Now, before anyone else gets hurt. We're going to Demon's Horn and we're going to knock their heads around."

"But Genbu's not here," Chandra reminded Rakkan.

"That's too bad on him. This ends now," Rakkan stated.

"Better do what he says," Nivea said. _I've never seen master like this._

* * *

**Demon's Horn Guildhouse**

When Rakkan and his guild members set foot on Demon's Horn property the dark guild was primed for action against Angel's Feather's inner circle—minus Genbu, Vanessa and Gideon of course.

At the back of the horde of mages ready to fight what could be considered a suicide mission, Selina stood next to Tengu.

"Are you ready, dear?" she asked him. "You can kill them this time if you want to."

Tengu stomped his foot forward and held an outspread hand down by his knee while holding a close-fingered palm up by his ear. "I am ready."

Rakkan stood at the head of his guild, towering over his fellow guild members. The sun shined down on the back of his neck. "Waste 'em," he said. "Don't hold back an inch."

"Understood sir," Nivea said and then, blade in hand swung it forward towards their enemies. "Give them no quarter! Use all the power you have at your disposal!"

"Well now, I didn't expect Rakkan to come all the way out here."

Selina and Tengu looked behind them to see a sharp dressed man in a black suit jacket, gray dress shirt, gray dress slacks, a solid black tie, black dress shoes and a fedora hat standing there. He had cat-like yellow eyes and had hair the color of ripe asparagus.

"Oh, Hebiga-sama," Selina smiled, "Are you going to fight too?"

"Why not? We can make this our last stand can't we? Fight whoever you want, but Juren Rakkan is mine." A serpentine aura could be seen rising out from behind Hebiga. "The stage is set and the current is up. I think we're about to have a pretty good show."

"_Never invoke the wrath of a guildmaster. They will be certain it will be the very last thing you do in your career as a mage."  
– Erza Scarlet_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A/N: For those of you who think this is the climax of the flashback: HA! Wrong. This is one of THREE flashbacks we have to deal with. I think it should be obvious who Tengu really is, but for those of you who are slow, I'll keep my mouth shut. The second flashback will have Suzaku in it (age 5) as will Orochi (age 7). Why do I need to split the flashbacks like that? You'll find out next chapter. For those of you who have been skimming through this, please don't, okay. This was the only way I could think to develop the build up towards Suzaku's own history and how and why he joins Knightmare Frame. I will not be around tomorrow to write. I will be looking for an apartment. Next update will hopefully be here by Saturday, but no promises. Ja ne!)**


	21. Demon's Horn Vs Angel's Feather

**(A/N: I am soooooooooo sorryyyyyyyy everyone. I didn't mean for the new chapter to take this long. I just moved to Philadelphia for a new job that I have started and a whole bunch of life related stuff got in the way of this chapter's production and of course the writer's block was not helping matters either. I really don't want to be stuck in this arc for too much longer. Let's get too it shall we. We are finishing this first flashback and are moving onto the second and third one's which won't take nearly as long).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass

* * *

"_My guild means everything to me. As long as its members are well-protected, alive and happy then nothing else matters."  
– Nivea Feathermane _

* * *

**Demon's Horn Guildhouse**

"Which one do you want?" Rakkan asked Nivea only for her to go flying in and attack Selina head on, her flaming greatsword clanged against Haihime with the blade not melting from the intense heat.

"Oh so you want to play with little old me, again?" Selina asked with a mischievous smirk. "Sorry, but I already set you up with a date."

A Gohadoken hit Nivea in her left shoulder knocked her away from Selina and a fierce roundhouse kick to the gut sent her stumbling back. Tengu stood in her path. "I am your opponent," he told her.

"What's the matter Selina?" Nivea asked, using some healing magic to relieve the pain in her shoulder. "Too afraid of me to fight me yourself?"

"Oh no on the contrary Tengu wanted to fight you of his own accord. You two have fun now."

"Well then, if you're free, how about bringing me on for a date, miss sexy white fox?" Selina turned her head to see Rorix standing behind her, brimming with confidence.

"Oh? You think you can actually take me on, boy? Come back in twenty years and maybe you can hope to dance with me."

"Maybe for the sideways polka, but how about a tune a little more to my liking?" Rorix used his magic to craft two broadswords out of pure Damascus. He held one sword out in front of him and the other behind him with reverse grip, as Gideon had shown him so many times in the past several months. "The dance of death has a wonderful tune during this miserable time of year."

"Oh, I like you all brimming with confidence," Selina licked the flat end of her blade. "Maybe this will be fun after all."

Taking a punch from the beefed up Oushi, Chandra's tungsten encased legs went sliding along the ground. However, her armor didn't budge an inch.

"Man why do we gotta fight the armor chick? I wanna a piece of Juren Rakkan! I'll show him how much my body outdoes him in terms of pure muscle mass!" Oushi exclaimed.

"You heard the guildmaster. Rakkan is his to fight, no exceptions. You don't want to make Master Hebiga mad do you?" Uma asked.

"Who cares if he's mad? This is my pride we're talking about!" Oushi shouted.

"But if he's mad then Mistress Selina will be upset. And when she's upset we suffer too."

Oushi had the dots connected to him by his brother. "Well that changes things then, I guess. But still," he watched Chandra come racing back at him. "This bitch is too easy to beat!" he punched Chandra in the face and sent her flying back again. Uma rushed her down and kicked her hard in the back sending Chandra planted into the floor. Oushi jumped into the air and body pressed her into the ground. He got up off of her. Chandra was smashed into the ground. "Heh, that all she got? How pathetic," he mused as he got up off of Chandra. However, as he and Uma prepared to go and try and fight the other guild members, Chandra got up.

Both turned around, she was currently dusting herself off and acting like nothing happened.

"Wh-what? OI! The hell!"

"Yeah, you guys certainly have gotten a lot stronger." Chandra said as she leaned down and dusted off her legs. "But if you think you're getting anywhere near Master, then you must have a brain smaller than your eyeballs."

"Don't try to act all tough! My strength can crack mountains! There's no way you're all right!" Oushi shouted.

"Mountains eh? Yeah, I bet, but still, you had your chance to beat me," Chandra stood tall and her fists flared up. "Now it's my turn! Let's turn up the heat! FIRE BODY!" Wreathed in her burning flame body, Chandra was primed for action. "Overheat Knuckle!" With her flaming fist, Chandra cracked Oushi one in the face, sending him stumbling back. Uma attacked her with a quick punch, but Chandra had the speed to dodge and crossed him up before bringing her leg up to deliver a fearsome roundhouse kick to his sternum. Uma stumbled back. "Blaze Knuckle Beatdown!" Faster than he could react, Chandra rushed Uma delivering a rapid flurry of jabs from her right fist. She then leaned back her right leg and delivered flurry of kicks with her left. "Comet Drop!" Enlarging her fist so that it could grapple Uma's entire torso, Chandra leapt into the air before slamming the poor buffoon back to the ground in a blaze of flames. Second and third degree burns left Uma unable to get back up and only served to further anger Oushi as he began delivering wide, sweeping, strong swings at Chandra, missing terribly.

Dodging from side-to-side, Chandra kept her distance while she looked for an opening. Although the younger twin between the two brothers Oushi was unnaturally strong with his strength magic that seemed to serve like magic steroids. He could increase his muscle mass to the point where he could become so powerful that whole buildings would crumble to splinters if he did so much as tap them.

However, his strength came at a price: his speed. Hulking monstrosity though he was, Oushi couldn't land a hit on the quick and speedy Chandra. Normally he compensated for this by having his brother, Uma fight with him, but that's why Chandra had concentrated on the pink-haired elder brother first.

An overhead strike with Oushi's massive fist cratered the ground as Chandra leapt back to avoid the strike. _Good, now if I know him he'll— _Chandra's thoughts were interrupted by Oushi's next attack: a sweeping uppercut. _Bingo!_ Oushi missed and before he could retract his attack Chandra leapt up onto his fist as though it were a pillar. She then thrust her arm forward and unleashed a fireball that burst into a splashing pattern as it smacked Oushi in the face.

"AAAAAAAGH! My eyes!" He stumbled back.

"Spitfire Hellspawn!" Spinning her arms as though winding up a length of rope with them Chandra then unleashed a javelin-shaped, tree-wide, pterodactyl-headed blast of flame at Oushi, barreling the whole thing into his stomach. She then waved a single hand above her head as Oushi remained disoriented. A magic circle formed beneath both parties' feet. "Explosion!"

A small flaming bullet sized projectile sped towards the ground with the speed of such a projectile in terminal velocity and slammed into the ground. Then, upon impact, there was a massive fiery explosion as though Chandra had just ignited a gasoline truck. The resulting shockwave and intense heat knocked Oushi out cold.

Chandra then smacked her left wrist over her right one and exited out of her fire body form. She breathed. "Okay, take five for me then." She looked at the battlefield growing increasingly intense by the minute. She also noticed that Hebiga's less than talented mages were now swarming her. "Aw," she frowned, "These guys aren't any fun. You can't just follow up a fireworks finale with a small cherry bomb." She cracked her knuckles. "Oh well." She took a stance. "Try to last a little while okay?"

* * *

"Shockwave Shuffle!" Jumping up, Vixie unleashed a massive wave of electrical energy from her body, zapping Necron and Omicon. "Renji!"

Using one of his trusty revolvers, Renji shot at Necron five times with his gun, but as the bullets neared the red-haired mage they suddenly stopped mid-path and went flying back at Renji. One missed, barely missing his ear. The second burrowed just underneath his left clavicle and came out the other end. The third bullet tore into his shirt and tore a hole along the right side of his abdomen. The fourth hit his left thigh, but didn't penetrate very deep. The last one landed itself right on the inside of Renji's left elbow.

Omicon laughed, "I got him good, didn't I, Necron?"

"You got him really good, Omicon." Renji ex-quipped to one of his swords, but the moment he tried to take a step forward the seething injuries that had crippled him brought him to one knee in intense pain. Necron's hand then became secreted with orange fluid. "Now I'll finish him."

"Shockwave Arrow!" Vixie blasted a tubular energy blast at Necron. The attack burrowed into her chest and sent her flying.

"Hold on Renji!" Vixie ran towards her boyfriend to aide him. "Shockwave sphere!" Vixie spammed several balls of blue lightning towards Omicon, but all of them failed to hit their target as they dissipated on their way to reach Omicon, hitting against a magic barrier. Her high-leveled Psionic magic allowed her to manipulate both matter and energy far above the limits of normal telekinesis.

"Acid God's Bellow!" An black colored liquidated wave of energy went barreling towards Vixie at an alarming speed.

* * *

**Kallen: God's Bellow?**

**Orochi: Oi! Oi! Oi! Why'd you interrupt?**

**Kallen: You're getting excited that means you know Vixie Yayoi is still alive. There suspense ruined. *looks at Rakkan* Now answer my question.**

**Rakkan: It's part of god-slayer magic. It's the only type of elemental magic said to trump dragon slaying.**

**Kallen: Why?**

**Rakkan: Fi—**

**Kallen: Don't say fighting spirit**

**Rakkan: *sigh* fine. The real explanation is simple. God Slayer magic, as the name suggests, was created to slay gods. However, the closest thing that comes to gods in this world is the unseen spirits from the immaterial world. Some people believe the magic is obtained by dragging such a spirit from the immaterial world and binding it to your soul to use its magic. Others believe the god slayer magic is actually a pseudonym since the spirits have never been shown to invade our realm or require slaying. People believe the magic is used more because it is the only thing that can trump dragon slayers due to its otherworldly composition in comparison to the more naturally occurring dragon slayer magic. However, which it is anybody's guess since the amount of notable godslayers in this world are slim to none or are part of dark guilds.**

**Kallen: That…strangely makes sense. **

**Rakkan: Hey I may act like an idiot all the time, but that's just a front as you'd understand if you keep listening.**

**Kallen: *shrug* All right, continue then.**

**Rakkan: Right, where was I? Oh yeah!**

* * *

The attack sped towards Vixie at an alarming rate. The ominous, acidic black shadow drew ever closer, but before she was hit the attack was stopped dead in its tracks and dissipated. Vixie recoiled from the shockwave kicking up dirt in her face, but when she turned to look what had stopped the attack she was shocked and amazed. Standing in front of her wearing only her black shitagi, a pair of straw sandals and carrying a sword bigger than her body with several crescent moon sickles along the blunt end of the blade was Vanessa Tanaka.

"Vanessa?!" Vixie exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were healing Gideon."

"Gideon sent me here. He told me that now wasn't the time to be the bedside watcher," Vanessa scowled at Necron and put on a brave face as she held the colossal blade at her side, "Now was the time to fight!" With a fearsome battle cry, holding the massive sword down by her waist, lifting it like it was made of paper, Vanessa rushed towards Necron.

"Acid God's Torrential Wave!" Necron sprayed out a violent wave of acid towards Vanessa, but Vanessa leapt over the attack and poised the blade high over her head, chest jiggling. The blade's tip glowed in the sun's reflection as she came swinging down towards Necron, both hands firmly on the weapon.

"COLOSSAL SOUL SLAYER DEATH BLAST!" Kaguya slammed the blade down Necron. She slashed through the god slayer's dress, down her chest at an angle in between her breasts. After the attack, the colossal blade gave off a brilliant light and Necron was enveloped in a sky blue cylindrical pillar of energy. Vanessa turned towards Omicon. "You're next."

Omicon laughed. "Just try and reach me with that colossal blade, milk maiden."

"Oh ha ha, a dairy joke, how original," Vanessa said sarcastically. She raised her massive blade to the sky. "Colossal soul slayer," she swung the blade, "Lunar Eclipse!" The crescent sickles of the blade went flying off towards Omicon.

Omicon grinned and used her magic to fling the sickles right back at Vanessa, but the ponytailed healer wasn't there. Omicon quickly erected a barrier to her left as Vanessa's now normal looking colossal blade slammed against Omicon's magically constructed defense, cracking it.

"Well look at that," Vanessa said with a cocky grin. "I reached you."

"Wha—"

"Not many in the guild know this, but I'm not just a healer." Vanessa began spinning in place, her body picking up like a hurricane as she began spinning around and around in an attempt to slash through Omicon's defenses. However, the psionic mage's defenses held, though just barely. Vanessa stopped. "I also have the magic of wind. Not your typical wind though. I can't blow hurricanes or stir up cyclones, but I can alter the flow between the air and the objects around it. Vanessa held her blade behind her as the crescent sickles all smacked back into place on the blade. "Wanna try again?"

Gritting her teeth, Omicon blasted Vanessa with a telekinetic wave, but Vanessa didn't move an inch. "Eh?"

"Telekinesis requires throwing someone through a medium, such as air. I already told you, I can control the flow of air between an object and the air around me. Even if that object," Vanessa leapt into the air, "Is me!"

"Ah that makes aerial strikes more powerful!" Vixie realized.

"How do you figure?" Renji asked, affixing his head to her knee.

"If Vanessa can alter the flow of air between herself in the air then it's simple. She reduces air friction, thereby increasing velocity as she swings towards the ground and when she makes the initial jump. She has the momentum of gravity behind her swings, making them more powerful. She can also jump higher this way. Gideon gave her a good blade," Vixie smiled. "I'm sure she'll treasure it."

"Colossal Soul Slayer Death Blast!" Vanessa made for the ending blow, but just as she was about to blast through Omicon her blade vanished into thin air. "Eh?"

Distracted by the disappearing blade, and still light as a feather, Vanessa was thrown a considerable distance when Omicon's attack hit her.

"VANESSA!" Vixie shouted.

The hard landing due to the low air friction didn't help and Vanessa badly banged her shoulder.

"What just happened?" Renji wanted to know. "I've never known Gideon's weapons to have a time limit."

Vixie gripped a fist. "They don't."

"…No you're not saying…No, no way, not Gideon."

"That's…that's the only explanation," Vixie thought she might cry. "He was pretty beaten up when Rorix brought him back."

"But then…what do we do?"

Vixie stood up. "Renji can you promise me you won't bleed out?"

Renji propped himself up and kissed Vixie on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere Vixie."

Vixie giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Thanks, Renji."

"Any time. Go help Vanessa."

"Right!"

Vixie ran towards her fellow guild member as she struggled to remain on task against the likes of Omicon. Weaponless, Vanessa didn't have the physical might to break through Omicon's defenses and the psionic mage was growing wise to the abilities of her now stalling adversary.

"Shockwave Arrow!"

A few blue, sparking arrows hit a barrier behind the blue haired mage, drawing her attention to Vixie.

"Vanessa, let's fight together."

"Eh, are you sure? I'm no good without a weapon in an actual fight."

"Don't worry," Vixie extended a finger to the sky. "Like Master Rakkan always says, just believe in yourself!"

"Ah, okay!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Omicon chuckled. "You'll find you should have defeated me with that colossal blade as opposed to my sister. I am by far the more cunning opponent."

"We'll see about that," Vixie said, "Shockwave Striker!" Imbuing her arm with pure electricity, Vixie struck against Omicon's barrier only for powerful voltage to course through her own body.

"Psionic magic is different from normal psychic magic. It doesn't just protect against harmful attacks, it reflects them. Psionic waves create two forces simultaneously, one towards the caster and one away, thereby capable of reflecting injuries back at the user or repelling little brats that should know better." With just an upward tilt of her head both Vanessa and Vixie went flying back from Omicon onto the ground. "See that? I didn't send an outward force from me I reversed magnified the natural, normally microscopically low, gravitational force leading towards me and reversed the polarity."

* * *

**Orochi: All this science stuff is making my head hurt.**

**Kallen: Quiet! This is exciting!**

* * *

Vixie got up first and began zigzagging towards Omicon. _I've gotta come up with a strategy to get around her barriers. One of my attacks has to have that kind of capacity. _

Omicon laughed. "You can't just charge blindly at me, blondie."

Vixie suddenly found herself immobilized and then forced into a spread eagle position.

"Weren't you listening? Psionic magic combines properties of gravity magic and psychic magic. I'm more than a match for you!"

* * *

**Kallen: Hold on.**

**Rakkan: What?**

**Kallen: Nivea, you didn't even go into detail on her fight with them, but you implied that she thoroughly beat these two without a problem right?**

**Rakkan: Yup.**

**Kallen: ...**

**Orochi: Unlike Gideon, Nivea's still alive you know. She's our second strongest mage, no question about it.**

**Rakkan: I don't know if you heard about the outbreak between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, but apparently the council has been debating as to whether or not let Nivea take Jose Porla's place.**

**Kallen: EH? She's that good?**

**Rakkan: No doubt about it. At the time Vixie and Renji were teenagers. Nivea's even older, presently, than Marianne Lamperouge. She's been a member of this guild since she was nine-years-old.**

**Kallen: EHHHHH?**

**Simon: Um, Master Rakkan, can we please return to the story?**

**Rakkan: Oh right, guess we got off topic a little bit.**

* * *

With Vixie immobilized, Omicon charged forward with a crazed smile, intending to strike her down as a blade of ethereal energy became formed by her magic, extending off her hand. However, before she could strike a killing blow, Renji protected Vixie, two swords drawn, blocking the attack, weapons in an X-pattern.

"Renji!"

With force, Renji pushed Omicon back and the time limit wore off on Vixie's immobilization.

"Vixie, let's do it."

"EH? Right now?" Vixie exclaimed, blushing a little.

Renji turned redder than his vest. "Not _that_! The other thing!"

"OH! Oh, right. That's what you meant." Vixie bopped herself on the head. "Of course." She giggled embarrassingly.

Renji facepalmed and sighed, but as his hand slid away from his eyes he and Vixie stood side-by-side ready to unleash their honed teamwork.

"I'll start it off and you flank her."

"Got it."

"Let's go!" Renji shouted. Instantly he had three swords at the ready, two in his hands and one with the shaft clenched firmly in his jaw. Immediately he began drawing Omicon's attention to him as Vixie charged her magic energy prominently. At the last conceivable moment, Renji took a huge leap back, leaving Vixie to do her thing.

"Ultimate Waaaaaaaaave!" Omicon was immediately trapped inside a magical sphere of electrical energy maintained by Vixie's outstretched arm, other hand clenched firmly around her elbow. "It'll work this time!" Vixie exclaimed remarking about hers and Renji's failure to beat Tengu with this same technique.

Letting his swords float around him telekinetically, Renji grabbed one out of orbit and began hacking through the inside of the sphere directly at Omicon's body with incredible speed and precision. He swings were done in a repeated motion of pretending to unsheathe and resheathe the same blade over and over again. His first blade was imbued with fire, "I'll show you!" he declared, switching to his second blade, one of ice he performed several up and down sweeping motions with it on Omicon. "the power of an Angel's Feather mage!" He switched to his final blade, one of lightning, but rather than use it he tossed it to Vixie and instead used one of his guns to fire explosive rounds at Omicon, dealing serious injury. Then, grabbing hold of his fire blade yet again, he and Vixie stood on opposite sides of Omicon. "One!"

"Two!" Vixie shouted.

"Three!"

"Shockwave POUNCE!" Both tore their bodies through the electric sphere, slashing Omicon in an X-pattern along her abdomen. Vixie then leapt over the sphere she made and landed on Renji's shoulders. Both then charged magic into a single arm each and aimed it at the sphere made by Vixie. "Grand finale!"

"There is no escaping fate!" Renji declared.

"UNISON RAID! TORN LIGHTNING BLASTER!"

And with that, the psionic mage was no more.

* * *

**Kallen: No more? You mean they killed her?!**

**Rakkan: Well…yes and no.**

**Kallen: Huh?**

**Rakkan: Keep listening and you'll understand what I mean.**

* * *

As the clash of wills continued, Rorix struggled to contain Selina and her special blade Haihime, despite the fact that he was using two swords made out of titanium. Rorix swung overhead with one of his blades as Selina sidestepped the strike, ducked under the horizontal strike made by his second blade as she swerved and got behind him, bringing her blade to his throat with her arm wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Well look at that, I caught you," she chuckled.

"Well you caught me, now what are you going to do with me? Kill me?"

"Oh I wouldn't dare mare such a cute face. I have something much better in mind," Selina whispered as she nipped on Rorix's ear. "Just a hot kiss to that adorable cheek of yours and you'll do anything I say."

"Sorry sexy fox, but this cowboy ain't an outlaw yet," With the pommel of his weapon, Rorix struck Selina in the stomach, sending her staggering back. Then he liquefied one of his swords into several coins before pelting her with them. One of them hit her in the head and caused a bit of hemorrhaging along the left side of her skull. It was the first time Rorix actually saw Selina look angry.

"What's the matter? Not having fun anymore?" Rorix asked.

"I don't appreciate you damaging my face. You have no idea how hard it is to keep this nice figure."

"Yeah well, I don't appreciate women like you causing trouble. So I guess we're even."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Selina smirked as she licked the blood that had dripped down to her cheek. She then removed her jacket via ex-quip and then ex-quipped one of her normal katanas. "And now we're not."

Faster than Rorix could react Selina was in his space and swung. Rorix put up his other sword to block, but Haihime cut right through his blade and blood sprayed everywhere.

* * *

With Rorix now at an extreme disadvantage, having gone and pushed Selina to fight him seriously, Rakkan and Hebiga were currently going at it. Rakkan took a fierce punch to Hebia, but he missed. Hebiga jumped on his fist and then proceeded to kick Rakkan in the face. Rakkan blocked Hebiga's foot with his open palm and grabbed Hebiga's ankle. He flung the guildmaster away, but Hebiga righted himself in midair and landed on his feet, making sure to catch his fedora hat mid-descent.

"What's the matter? Is that the best that 'Great and Powerful Juren Rakkan' can muster?" Hebiga taunted.

_Yeah yuck it up all you want snake boy. I know you're not taking this fight seriously either. I could crush you like a poppy seed on a moment's notice, but the question is what are you really after? I know it's got something to do with your new companion, but just what are you aiming for. What exactly is your goal with him?_

* * *

While Rakkan contemplated this, Nivea and Tengu continued to clash.

"Sengoku Iron Fist!" Charging his fist with Ki, Tengu struck at Nivea. With her nigh indestructible kite shield she blocked the strike. "As always your shield holds up against my fists rather well."

"What are you talking about? You make it sound like we know each other. I would never associate with scum like you!" Nivea shouted as she shot forth a stream of fire from her fingertips as Tengu's face. She burned the skin right off his chest, but thanks to the demon inside his body, Tengu healed up immediately.

"Gohadoken!"

"Holy Ray!" The blue, holy magic beam shot forth and blocked the kinetic energy blast. Angered, Nivea fired a few more of them in rapid succession. Tengu dodged each and every one of them before charging in close again, but with her shield Nivea blocked the strike again. "No matter what you do, the Shield of Justice will not yield to the likes of you. No mere human can defeat the likes of an angel. White Wings of Heaven!" Nivea transformed into her angelic form. "Angel's Shining Fist!" Her holy imbued fist was met head on by Tengu's.

"We are evenly matched now, Nivea. Even the messengers of heaven will fall before the demon king's herald."

"Herald of the demon king? You think of yourself so highly? Don't kid yourself. Compared to me," with her shielded arm, Nivea motioned to crack Tengu across the face, "you're nothing!" With amazing strength, Nivea smacked Tengu across the face with her shield, sending him stumbling backwards. The impact cracked his mask. With a fearsome battle cry Nivea struck forward again and with a wide swing she smashed the front of her shield right into Tengu's face, shattering the mask on impact.

However, as the mask began to fall to pieces onto the ground, Nivea looked on in shock as to who was behind the mask. "N-no. G-Genbu?"

* * *

**Kallen: Called it**

**Orochi: Called it**

**Shimon: Eh? You two knew it was him.**

**Orochi: Well I've been around for a while so I kind of figured that to be the case**

**Kallen: I haven't even been around and it was just so obvious**

**Rakkan: Well excuse me for it being so obvious in hindsight.**

* * *

"I didn't want you to find out this way, Nivea."

"Genbu, y-you've betrayed us?"

"I've been brought to the other side by Mistress Selina."

"Mistress? Selina? Genbu you utterly despise that woman! She killed members of your family! She's you're arch nemesis!"

"Perhaps at one point I did hate her, but no longer. Now it is you and Master Rakkan that I deem my enemies."

_He's been brainwashed._

"Nivea, I've always admired you and that's why it will make me happy when I finally crush you!" Genbu rushed in to use the same blink-of-an-eye attack he used to utterly decimate Gideon, but before he got anywhere close to Nivea, Juren Rakkan stood between the two of them.

"Master…Rakkan?"

"Genbu, stand down."

"I don't work for you anymore," Genbu said, taking a stance. "You are my enemy now, Juren Rakkan."

"Master Rakkan I thought you were fighting the enemy guild master."

"Oh him?" Rakkan asked with a goofy grin. "I took care of him." Upon noticing that Genbu's mask was finally off, Rakkan stopped holding back against Hebiga and punched the guildmaster straight into a tree. With the force he put into the blow, Hebiga would be down for a little while.

"Master Hebiga would not be discombobulated so easily," Genbu said and rushed towards Rakkan with a clenched fist. "And neither will I!" Genbu decked Rakkan right in the chest, but it was like a normal human punching concrete. Rakkan then grabbed Genbu by the skull and gave him an incredibly manly head butt.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SOLDIER!" Rakkan bellowed.

As blood trickled from Genbu's cracked skull he looked at the top wizard saint glaring down at him.

"You're a man's man! A prideful mage of Angel's Feather! You're not a cowardly warrior who fights to inflict pain! You're a champion of honor who fights for justice, isn't that what you once told me!"

"I…"

"Who are you, Genbu Kururugi? What is your purpose?"

"Master…Rakkan…" Nivea watched her guild master in awe.

While this was going on, Rorix was panting before Selina still trying his best to fight a hopeless battle. "Metalmake: Hammer!" His attack missed, but as he rushed towards Selina with an osmium blade he was suddenly kicked hard in the back and stomped into the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that kid," Hebiga said, standing over Rorix's faceplanted body. "Guess I mistook you for a footstool."

"Master Hebiga, is it time to go already?" Selina asked him.

"Seems that way, looks like you're going to have to say goodbye to your boyfriend today too."

Selina purred. "Oh what a shame. He was such a handsome man too."

"Why don't you collect your little posse and I'll go collect Necron and Omicon's bodies."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Kallen: Bodies? So they were dead? **

**Rakkan: Well sort of.**

**Kallen: What do you mean sort of?**

**Rakkan: You'll understand in due time.**

* * *

Darlton and Tohdoh stood with their backs to each other. Ikatana and Akatana had done a number on the twin swordsman and the regenerative mage. While Darlton showed no signs of injury he was fatigued beyond his wildest dreams and Tohdoh had more cuts on his body than a suicidal emo's wrists.

"Awww, you guys are no fun, no fun at all," Akatana said. "Not strong! Not strong!" she sang.

_That girl really annoys me, _Tohdoh thought to himself.

"nee-san you shouldn't taunt the enemy," Ikatana said in her usual monotone.

"There's nothing they can do anymore. Besides, Mistress Selina isn't fighting any more, which means we have to say goodbye." Akatana then ran away with her arms stretched out like an airplane. "La la la la la la la la," she sang cheerfully.

Ikatana simply bowed to her opponents. "Sayonara," she said and walked away at a normal pace.

"You ever sometimes find yourself trying to decide which of those two is creepier?" Darlton asked.

"I hardly think this is the time to be contemplating such things," Tohdoh remarked.

* * *

With the battle winding down all that remained was to get Genbu back to his old self if it were possible.

Genbu was currently clutching his head, holding it as though in pain. He hadn't said anything except made grunting noises of agony in the last five minutes.

"You can fight this Genbu! Remember your pride as a mage of Angel's Feather!"

"Master…Rakkan…" Genbu looked at him.

"Selina did this to you Genbu," Rorix said, entering the area. "She brainwashed you with those temptress lips of hers. Are you going to be her slave for the rest of your life?"

"No…I won't…take orders…from Selina!"

"Then fight this thing! You can break free of her control! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Genbu…"

"WHAAAAAT?" Rakkan barked.

"I am Genbu…Kururugi."

"LOUDER!"

"I am Genbu Kururugi," Genbu shouted bending over backwards, "and I am a mage of Angel's Feather!"

By sheer force of will, the demon inside Genbu was forced out of his body. Rakkan grabbed the gnarly looking abomination by the skull and slammed it into the ground before crushing the round bone in his fist.

Genbu then swayed back and forth, trying not to lose his balance. Ultimately though, he wound up stumbling backwards, unconscious, into Nivea's arms.

"Let's get back to HQ," Rakkan said. "And let's walk him through what he was forced to do gently."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Following that I made a report to the council about the incident," Rakkan explained, "I told them the truth and since I was their best they let it slide, but they wanted to confirm that Selina's hold on Genbu was gone and something like this wasn't going to happen again." Rakkan sighed. "I told them it was the case. If I hadn't lied maybe we'd still be the guild that we were, but if I hadn't…well maybe Suzaku would've never found his way to this guild."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"It was five years after the incident. I told Genbu to take some time off, at least three months. He never set foot in the guild for five whole years. None of us heard a peep out of him. Then one day he just showed up out of nowhere looking the same as ever."

"Ah now this I remember," Orochi said, "That was the year I joined the guild, yeah?"

Rakkan laughed. "Ha ha, that it was!"

* * *

**15 years ago**

**Year X**

**Angel's Feather guild house**

"I'm back!" Rorix announced as he walked in the door.

"Welcome back!" Vanessa said sweetly and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "How did it go?"

"Well I was successful and I have my wallet lined that's good enough I suppose." There was suddenly a thud in the far back area of the mess hall. "Excuse me, princess," Rorix said referring to Vanessa by her pet name, "I need to go see what the commotion was about."

Rorix walked up to come across a seven-year-old boy with blue hair and no shirt with one foot each on two fully grown guild members, their faces planted into the ground.

"I told you!" He announced. "I'm a great mage even though I'm really young. You two aren't manly enough to defeat the likes of me."

_Manly? He's only a kid, _Rorix thought to himself. He looked at Rakkan who was nearby, grinning. "Yo, Master Rakkan, who's the pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak?" the little blue haired boy exclaimed. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" He leapt up onto a table. "The reputation of the Village of Garp spreads far and wide!" He shouted as he hoisted his arm into the air, index finger extended. "When they talk about its great prodigy," he pointed to himself, "the boy of indomitable spirit and willpower, puncher of cannonballs, kicker of hammers, more manly than even full grown men," the kid jerked a thumb at himself, "they're talking about me: Orochi Bahn! And one day I'm going to be a Wizard Saint someday! Believe it!"

* * *

**Orochi: *facepalm* I was such an idiot back then.**

**Kallen: Orochi, you're still an idiot.**

**Orochi: Hey! I resent that. I'm smarter than your average bear these days. I even know my multiplication tables.**

**Kallen: *facepalm* Ugh.**

**Rakkan: If I may continue**

* * *

"Orochi get off the table before I swat you off it," Nivea commanded.

"Y-yes Miss Nivea."

"You recruit this kid, Master Rakkan?" Rorix asked. "I wasn't aware we were running a daycare service."

"We're not, but Orochi's got skill the likes of which I've never seen before. He was trying to impress one of the local village girls with his manly pride by challenging two of our own to a fight. The girl ditched him, but he won regardless. They were two of our best B-classes. They couldn't even touch him."

"Really now?" Rorix raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"I happened to have been in the pub nearby and heard the commotion outside. When I learned what happened, I spoke to the mayor. As of today, this kid is one of us."

"You sure that's a good idea? Skilled or not, he is still a child," Rorix said, concerned.

"Hey! I can carry my own weight around here. I ain't afraid of no monsters or dark guild mages!" Orochi exclaimed.

"Being a mage is more than just monster extermination and beating dark mages, kid."

"That's why Chandra said she's show him the ropes. Right now she's getting the tattoo kit," Rakkan said.

"Well that's good, maybe she can fix mine."

Rakkan and Rorix turned their heads. Both of them came face to face with Genbu Kururugi in the flesh.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to come out of retirement," Rorix heckled.

"Ha! If you think I've just been sitting on my ass for the last five years, you're sadly mistaken."

"Yeah, well if you think I'm the same rowdy teenager from five years ago, you've got another thing coming old man."

"Now, now let's play nice," Rakkan laughed. "So what brings you back all of a sudden, Genbu?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the toddler so precariously wrapped around his ankle."

Rakkan and Rorix had been so focused on talking to Genbu that, unlike Nivea, had failed to notice the small, brown haired, green eyed boy wrapped around Genbu's ankle.

"Oh my god he's adorable!" Vixie cried out and suddenly whisked the kid up into her arms. The little boy was struck speechless. "Is he yours Genbu?" she asked, holding the kid by her chest.

"Legally speaking," Genbu said, folding his arms.

"What do you mean, legally speaking?" Rorix asked. "You mean you didn't run off and get married without telling us?"

"Hardly," Genbu said. "I was planning on only taking a year off to clear my head of everything and let the whole situation cool down. But, well, before that year was up, this little guy got dropped off on my doorstep. I've been working hard to make him a potential guild member. It hasn't been easy. I wanted to raise Suzaku all on my own. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Suzaku, huh? You name him that?" Rakkan asked.

"He was left in a basket in front of my doorstep with just the words 'take good care of him' on a note on the handle."

"Well, having him around is all right with me," Rakkan said giving him a thumb's up. "He can be Orochi's new partner."

"Sensei, please tell me this is the last child we're going to be recruiting," Renji said.

"But Renji you said you wanted kids," Vixie complained.

"I said I would think about it."

Genbu looked at them. "Since when were you two that far along?"

"Since last year," Vixie beamed, "Now and forever more I'm officially Mrs. Blake."

"Heh, I disappear for five years and suddenly so many things chance. You hitched too, Rorix?"

"Er, not exactly," Rorix rubbed his head.

"And I'm waiting very patiently too," Vanessa said, leering at him. "You said you would get the ring last month."

"I'm working on it all right, cut me some slack, princess. But anyway, Genbu, you're saying this kid isn't yours by blood? He looks so much like you."

"Blood or not he is still my son," Genbu said. "For the last few years I have raised him, bathed him, clothed him and fed him."

"And gave him his chin, his eyes, his hair and his eyebrows apparently," Rorix quipped.

"If he says he found him on the doorstep, he found him on the doorstep," Nivea stated gruffly.

"Do you know something about this?" Rorix asked. When he was returned with silence a thought struck him and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see what's going on," he grinned. "You're just mad Suzaku isn't—"

Rorix soon found the tip of Nivea's blade pressed against his esophagus. "I dare you," she glared, "finish that sentence."

"Well someone's a bit temperamental. And this only heightens my suspicions. And actually confirms some others."

"Nah, the kid can't be Nivea's," Rakkan said, "She's been coming to work on time every day. If she had been carrying I would think at least one of us would have noticed."

"Then I guess we're going to have one jealous lady around here for a—"

PASHING!

A lock of Rorix's hair went flying off as Nivea turned with her blade sheathed.

"I guess I won't be touching that subject for a while. So Genbu, you sleep with anybody recently?" Rorix asked.

Genbu scratched his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"So you have no idea who the mother is at all then?" Rorix inquired.

"Okay," Rakkan cut in, "We have a rule in this guild: no prying without permission! We have two new members. Let's get the pizzas and beers and have a good time!"

Vixie scratched her right temple, eyes closed. "I thought the only rules were to do the impossible, see the invisible and fight the power?"

* * *

**Demon's Horn**

**A few days later**

"Have you heard the news Selina?" Hebiga asked her. "It appears Genbu's back in action."

"I have heard," Selina said with a serious tone. "I take it this means we'll be able to initiate our plans now?"

"Indeed. I've patiently waited five years for this moment to come. A plan that is years in the making. Soon total chaos will be unleashed and modern day Fiore will be a thing of the past. GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!"

_"Being a father doesn't mean 'sperm provider', it means 'guy who is there to pick you up after karate and tell you that you did well', or some shit like that"  
_- _A Grim Tale of Reapers_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Well at least we finally managed to introduce Suzaku, though he hasn't said much. Four chapters at the most before we finally return to the present, though I'd like it if it was only two, but we'll see how much I can fit in chapter by chapter. I didn't mean for this chapter to take as long as it did, granted next chapter will not take nearly as long to get out. Oh and if you can get EVERY SINGLE reference during Orochi's introductory segment then I will bake you a cake. Until next time folks. Ja ne!)**


	22. Fallen Angels and Fighting Spirit

**(A/N: Told you we wouldn't be waiting long)**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Code Geass is owned by Ichiro Okuichi

* * *

"_I was too young to remember that day, but I know its impact is what shaped the rest of my life."  
—Suzaku Kururugi_

* * *

**Angel's Feather Guildhouse**

It had been two whole months since Suzaku had first arrived in Angel's Feather. He had yet to learn how to do any magic, but he was still well-received by all of the members of his guild, including Ice Queen Nivea Feathermane. He was a cheerful child. He got along with everyone. Most notably—

"Vixie for the last time you're going to spoil the kid rotten!" Renji admonished.

"But he's so adorable," Vixie said, holding Suzaku in her arms as the little child put his tiny little hands on her shoulders. "How can I just say no to those big adorable eyes of his?" she rubbed her nose into his chest.

Renji sighed. "You're too easily swayed, not to mention I don't recall Suzaku ever actually _asking_ for a bar of chocolate, whether he eats it or not."

"Oh come on, we're all practically family here. As extended family I'm supposed to spoil him rotten," Vixie grinned.

"I'll be sure to add that to my list of reasons you have a sore bottom tomorrow," Renji remarked.

"It sounds like the daycare center is going well," Rorix commented, entering the area.

Renji sighed. "Vixie is in the process of getting Genbu mad at us."

"I am not," Vixie said pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

"And you married her because…why?" Rorix teased.

"You're luck you're bigger than me," Renji commented. "Speaking of which, has anyone even seen Genbu today?"

"Last I heard he and Miss Nivea were spending some much needed quality time together," Rorix stated.

"Oho, do tell," Vixie said with a sleazy smile.

"It's not all that juicy, I'm sure," Renji said. "Last I checked Nivea was still pretty mad that Genbu never told her about Suzaku."

"Still wishing she could be Mrs. Kururugi eh? It's a wonder those two just don't tie the knot," Rorix stated, only to shrug. "Old people who can understand them, right?"

"A-HEM!"

Rorix turned pale as he turned around to see Nivea behind him. The silver-eyed blonde's hair was frazzled with sweat and her breathing indicated that she had just been through some sort of huge debacle. "O-oh, Nivea didn't expect you back so soon. My you're looking lovely today."

"Nice recovery," Renji said facetiously, but with a completely straight face.

"Where is Master Rakkan?" Nivea asked.

"Where do you think?" Renji asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder only for Nivea to promptly walk up to him, hoist him up by his shirt and glare into his face. "Don't play games with me," she said slowly. "Where is he?"

"N-napping in his quarters. S-same as always."

Nivea let Renji go, pat some dust off his shirt, walked towards the other side of the mess hall in the and turned in the direction of Rakkan's office/bedroom.

"What's with her?" Renji questioned, scratching his head.

"Never mind that, wasn't she with Genbu?" Rorix bit his lip.

"Vixie-oneechan, are dad and Aunt Nivea okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine little guy," Vixie said, rubbing Suzaku's head affectionately.

"I don't know about that. I've never seen Nivea so mad," Rorix countered.

"Well same here, but I am _trying_ to keep a small child from worrying about things that are grownup problems."

The trio, and Suzaku, were silent for a little bit until Rakkan came tromping out into the mess hall. "Get the inner circle and saddle up," he said.

"Eh?" Vixie blinked.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no sir," Vixie said putting Suzaku down. She went to go assist Renji in rallying Vanessa and Chandra.

Rorix sighed. "So what's the news?"

Rakkan folded his arms and grimaced. "Nivea."

"Right." The angelic warrior picked up Suzaku and carried him from the direction she came from. "Come on you're going to help me gather my arsenal."

Once Rakkan was certain Suzaku was out of earshot he said to Rorix and Renji, "Genbu betrayed us again."

Rorix laughed. "Ahaha, that's a funny joke Master Rakkan. No, seriously, what's up?" Rakkan frowned harder. Rorix sighed deeply. "Superb," he said sarcastically. "What happened, exactly?"

"He and Nivea were walking along together when they walked straight into an ambush of Selina and her usual crowd. Necron and Omicon back in action by via some kind of necromancy. According to Nivea their bodies were stone skinned and their hair was white with only the markings on their bodies able to help her identify which one was which."

"And Genbu?"

"Selina sent out some sort of telepathic signal. He's not a raging demon anymore, but that mind control she has on him is either really deeply rooted or she got a hold of him again during those five years he was missing."

"I'm going to go with the latter," Rorix said, "We all know he hates her guts and why."

"So Nivea fought an eight on one battle and…she lost?" Renji asked.

"No, they fled before she could sink her blade into Selina's throat, according to her. They fled and she doesn't know to where."

"What the hell is that bitch up to _now_?" Renji questioned.

"It can't be anything good, that's for certain," Rorix answered.

Vixie came into the room with Chandra, Orochi, Tohdoh and Vanessa. "I brought the others."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're letting the kid come with?" Rorix questioned.

"I decided to make him my responsibility for the time being," Chandra said, brimming with enthusiasm. "Besides, he's good, real good."

"Good enough to take on Selina and her goons?" Renji asked.

Vixie stamped her foot. "Seriously? Them _again_?"

Nivea came back into the room piggybacking Suzaku. "Good, seems like everyone's assembled."

"Uh, Nivea, you…"

"Yes, what?" Nivea asked, looking at Rorix.

"You sure it's wise to bring the kid along?" Rakkan inquired.

"Nivea told me that dad isn't himself," Suzaku said, "She said only I can make dad himself again."

"You're sure about that?" Rakkan asked her.

"If Genbu has been himself up until recently then I'm certain that I can use Suzaku to bring him to his senses."

"Well this is great and all, but how exactly are we going to find Genbu?" Chandra asked.

"We need some sort of clairvoyance mage," Renji answered.

"What're you talking about, all we need," Rakkan said getting pumped up, "IS FIGHTING SPIRIT!"

"Yeah!" Orochi shouted jumping up into the air with a fist pump.

* * *

**Kallen: There's no way you found him that quickly**

**20 minutes later**

**Kallen: OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**

* * *

"Master Rakkan you are the most fortunate guildmaster that I have had the fortune of working under."

"Rorix, I'm the _only _guildmaster you've ever worked under."

Genbu was little more than a few meters from the others and they had him surrounded. The group was near the entrance to a small wood just west of a large cliff.

"Genbu, stop this foolishness and—" Nivea began.

"I've already been released."

"Do you think we're stupid?" Nivea shouted.

"I'm serious, Selina dropped me right at his location and then her and her goons completely vanished and she released her hold on me. I know because I started to disgust her all of a sudden."

"How did she even get a hold of you? I thought you regained your senses years ago," Vixie asked.

"So did I," Genbu answered.

"Genbu, Selina kissed you to take control of you, didn't she?" Nivea asked.

"That's right, I believe we were discussing that before I—"

Before Genbu said anything else though the ground began to shake and rumble.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-whaaaaat's h-h-h-h-h-h-aaaaapppppeeeeening?" Vixie said, her voice trembling with the tremors.

"Earthquake!" Chandra shouted.

"No, this isn't an earthquake, look there!" Tohdoh pointed up towards the sky.

Overhead a large gray, rocky object was beginning to fall towards Earth Land.

Vanessa gasped. "No way! That's…"

"It can't be. That's…impossible!" Darlton gasped.

"IS THAT THE MOON?" Orochi shouted.

"Hebiga," Nivea hissed.

"You mean…no," Genbu realized what was going on.

"Oh no he _didn't_," Rorix scowled.

"We've been trolled," Vixie said, staring at the ground.

* * *

**Kallen: I'm lost.**

**Rakkan: Genbu was a decoy. Hebiga wanted us to run around search for him. Selina had been keeping tabs on Genbu. He and Nivea were thinking of raiding Demon's Horn just the two of them. Let's just say Hebiga wasn't about to let that happen.**

**Kallen: Still, you expect me to believe the moon actually was in danger of crashing into Fiore.**

**Orochi: Whether you believe it or not, it happened. I was there to remember it after all**

* * *

Rakkan stared up at the moon with serious, unblinking eyes.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Vixie shouted running around in a circle. Renji grabbed her by the arm and firmly spanked her on the ass. "Ow!"

"You're acting more childish than the children," Renji scolded.

Genbu took Suzaku from Nivea and gave him a hug. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Suzaku," Genbu said pushing the little boy's head into his shoulder. "Just…don't look up at the sky."

"Master, how come you're so quiet?" Chandra asked him.

"Yeah isn't this usually when you give us a pep talk old man?" Rorix inquired.

Rakkan continued to remain silent.

"So what do you estimate to be the extent of the damage?" Darlton asked Tohdoh.

"Aside from only the most tenacious mages, I'd wager at least the complete and utter destruction of Fiore," Tohdoh answered.

"Vanessa." Hearing her name called, the well-endowed mage looked up to see Rorix standing in front of her. "This is probably really bad timing, but I figure it's now or never." He took out a deck of playing cards on which the seal had not yet been broken. Rorix opened the deck and shuffled the cards before fanning the deck out to Vanessa. "Pick a card, any card."

Vanessa selected a card at random as Rorix began shuffling the deck. "I spent three years practicing this gimmick. I don't know if it'll work, but like I said it's now or never." He finished shuffling the cards and put them in his jacket pocket. He then took his hat off. "Place your card there." Vanessa did as Rorix requested. He put his hat back on his head and crammed the card box up it. "I have been working my butt off for the last three years to master this trick." He then reached back into his hat for the deck box in which the entire deck had magically manifested back into it. He then thumbed through the deck and showed it to Vanessa. It was the Ace of Hearts. "Is this your card?"

"Wow that was amazing!" Vanessa exclaimed. "But," she continued furrowing her brow, "Why did you say this was bad timing. That trick took my mind off the moon for a second."

"Because it's not the card you picked that's important," Rorix said flipping the card over, revealing a golden-diamond ring taped to the back, "it's what's on the back."

"R-Rorix!"

"I told you I was working on it. So what do you say, princess, before the sheriff comes hunting this cowboy for the gallows you wanna jump on my steed and we'll ride into the sunset?"

"Yes! Of course!" Vanessa gave Rorix a crushing bear hug. "I love you, Rorix."

"Me too, princess," he said giving her a softer hug. "Me too." He then looked over to the still silent Juren Rakkan. _Seriously what is his deal? This is so unlike him._

However, none too shortly after Rorix opened his mouth Rakkan did speak. "Nivea!" he called.

"Yes master!" Nivea was relieved to finally hear Rakkan's authoritative voice.

"Take me up!" Rakkan ordered.

"Eh? Up sir?"

"I've made up my mind." Rakkan extended his arm with a fist pumped at his side. "I'm gonna chuck that thing _right back into orbit_!"

"WHAAAAAT?" His guild cried out.

"Um," Vixie worried, "Master Rakkan, I know you're really strong and all, but…throwing the moon back into orbit…isn't that impossible?"

Rakkan turned to face his guild. He extended his arm towards the sky, thumb and index finger extended, back of his hand towards his guild members. "Impossible? We're Angel's Feather! Our job is to _do_ the impossible!"

"Master Rakkan," Rorix began, "I don't want to sound like I'm underestimating you, but there's the type of impossible that is extremely unlikely and there's the type of impossible that's simply too insane to try. This is both of those to the extent of sheer stupidity."

"And? What's wrong with that?" Rakkan asked. "Sometimes you need a little stupidity."

Inspired Orochi ran up next to Rakkan and bent over backwards and bellowed, "So what you can't all believe in Master Rakkan? Well no, more like I believe in the Juren Rakkan that believes in himself and the Juren Rakkan that believes in all of us! Just who the hell do you think our guildmaster is?"

Rakkan pat Orochi's head affectionately, rubbing the scalp with his palm. "Atta boy, Orochi! You tell 'em!"

_Is this kid the long lost grandson to our guildmaster or something? _Rorix questioned.

"Now then, Nivea," Rakkan said, cracking his knuckles, "Like I said, take me up." He put his arms down and gave his guild a confident grin. "As for the rest of you, just stand there and watch."

"Master, this is honestly the most idiotic plan you've ever come up with."

"And? Do you expect anything less from a guy like me?" Rakkan asked.

"No," Nivea smiled, "Not at all." She spread out her arms. "White Wings of Heaven!" Transformation complete, Nivea scooped her guildmaster up from under his arms and took flight into the air at an intense speed. She left a small crater at her take off point.

"This has an extreme improbable likelihood of succeeding," Chandra said. "Even by Master Rakkan's standards this plan only has a 0.00000006% chance of success."

"Heh," Orochi said wiping his nose, "That sounds like one hundred percent to me."

As they flew, Nivea said to Rakkan, "Master, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not really," Rakkan said and flashed a goofy grin, "but hell that's never stopped me before. Now keep flying."

"Yes sir."

And fly she did.

1000 feet

2000 feet

3000 feet

4000 feet

Higher and higher

Closer and closer

Nivea and Rakkan flew towards the descending moon.

"Finding it hard to breathe," Rakkan asked Nivea.

"Hardly," Nivea responded. "If this will protect my comrades then my life is of no consequence. Whether or not you can throw the moon back into orbit or not isn't the issue, to simply do it is the only option, isn't it?"

"Heh, you've known me for too long," Rakkan chuckled.

"For over forty years, Master Rakkan, forty very long years."

"Right then. MAGUS ARCANUM!" Rakkan's body was bathed in a golden light. "ARCANUM VI!" The golden light mixed with a bright green. "Nivea! Give me your Angel Blade!"

Not even questioning why Rakkan wanted it. Nivea ex-quipped her sword and gave it to him. "Good. Now THROW ME!"

Grabbing Rakkan by only one arm, Nivea threw her guildmaster like a projectile at the moon. Her Angel Blade glowed in her guildmaster's fist. It was then that Nivea understood Rakkan's plan.

_I see, he's going to use my Angel Blade to manipulate gravity. But…just what does he intend to do with that kind of power?_

Rakkan hugged the surface of the moon and then stabbed the Angel Blade right into it. Nivea watched as the guildmaster of Angel's Feather suddenly began running up air and, running up the air with the moon.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" She shouted. She then noticed her Angel Blade then being tossed back to her. She caught it as it flew towards her and watched as Rakkan's gravity manipulated and Magus Arcanum and Arcanum Vi powered body lift the gravity manipulated moon.

_Muscles burning, can barely breathe, _Rakkan thought to himself. _Everyone's right this was a stupid idea, but you know what, stupid is, _"AS STUPID DOES!" Using Arcanum Vi to boost himself even further and the moon was now properly hoisted over his head. _Heh, this is crazy even for me. To be honest I never thought this would actually work. I just knew I had to try. _The moon wavered. _Whoa there, gotta keep positive. My fighting spirit is what's keeping me from being crushed by this damn thing._ "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rakkan bellowed, charging his fighting spirit until he started to feel short of breath. He clenched the gigantic orb in his hand. _Now then, _"PISS!" he took a deep breath. "OFF!" He threw the moon at an angle and it went soaring right out of Earth Land's atmosphere just enough that it sailed right back into the planet's gravitational pull and not any more than that. Rakkan then let his body go completely slack and gravity finally affected him again. He began falling out of the sky like a rock. Nivea flew at top speed and caught him out of the air.

"You are the BIGGEST IDIOT I KNOW, sir."

"Heh, You're welcome Nivea," Rakkan said with a gigantic grin.

Orochi jumped in the air with overexcited enthusiasm. "YEEHAW! HE DID IT!"

"Well damn," Rorix put a hand on his hat doing his best not to burst out laughing, "The kid was right."

Vixie's jaw was slack and her eyes wide open. "He just…chucked the moon…back into orbit." She continued to sputter until she exclaimed. "That's scientifically impossible!

"Screw science!" Orochi shouted pumping a fist into the air. "We're Angel's Feather! We kick reason to the curb and operate on our own laws! That's the Juren Rakkan way! We're unstoppable! We're amazing! We're—"

"About to be in a whole lot of trouble," Renji pointed as a squad of Rune Knights and a member of the council board members approached the guild members.

"Well…that was fun while it lasted," Chandra stated.

* * *

**Present Day**

"And that's that," Rakkan said.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at me like that for? The council showed up and I was asked to sit down and have a talk with them."

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

**Council's Chambers**

"Juren Rakkan, do you realize why you stand before us?"

"Judging by the way you're all scowling down at me I'm gonna guess you're not gonna give me a medal for saving your pathetic asses."

"Quite."

"Juren Rakkan, do you have any idea as to the implications of your actions from our standpoint?"

"Not really," Rakkan titled his head to the side in thought. He would've scratched his temple, but his hands were clasped in large irons to each other.

"Juren, you threw the moon back into orbit. That means, for a single, solitary moment, you had the strength to lift Earthland's moon. Such raw magic power is very unsettling, do you realize that?"

"It was a one-time thing. There's no way I can do that naturally. So many lives were in danger besides the lives of my guild and my own," Rakkan defended.

"Unfortunately we cannot accept that. You are a loose cannon. We've overlooked your idiocy up until now because you always know how to act civil when the situation calls for it, but we cannot allow you to hold such a vast amount of power without exhibiting some level of restraint. You have two choices if you wish to remain a Wizard Saint. You will subject yourself to having limiters placed upon your being, removable only by approval of our own members. Your other option is to surrender all S-class members you have to our custody and your guild will not be allowed to have anyone of S-class level ever again."

"So if you can't control me you have to protect yourselves from me, is that how it goes? You can't take the risk that I eventually won't use my power, as close as I am to usurp you guys and usher in an age of chaos, is that how it goes?" Rakkan was given no answer. He grinned. "Well in that case, how about I take a third option?"

"There is no third option, Juren Rakkan."

"Yeah, there is. You said, and I quote, 'if I want to continue being a Wizard Saint', well what if I _don't_ want to. I could walk out of here right now. But no, that won't appease you guys will it. Okay how's this? I'll dissolve my guild and anyone who wants to stay with me can stay, but only if you allow me to hang onto my status until I've given the remainder of my guild good homes."

"That's the most asinine stupid idea ever. You _will_ submit yourself to the council?"

"Oh really? Tell me, do you really think your little irons can hold a guy like me? You guys want to make sure I'm still a valuable ally right, that's why you're not ordering the dissolution of my guild. If it was found out that I went and became a dark mage it'd be a political catastrophe. I'm too valuable to lose as an ally so you're treading lightly, a wise decision. You forgot the most important thing about me though: I'm a lazy bum. So how about it? My guild, my title, everything I've worked towards and you let me keep my power and my family. Deal?"

* * *

**Present Day**

"They allowed it, hook line and sinker I tell ya."

"Wait you…decided to do this on your own?" Kallen asked.

"That's master Rakkan for you," Orochi said. "He makes his own rules."

Kallen looked at Rakkan, confused. "Something you gotta understand Kallen. I was never into this mage thing for the glory or the money or anything like that. I became a mage because it's in my blood. If I let people control how I wanted to be a mage I could never live with myself. The guild was only a way to congregate with others that I established eighty years ago. It was my choice how it would be controlled or dissolved, not anyone else's."

"So who stayed?"

"Genbu, Suzaku, Nivea, Chandra, Rorix, Vanessa, Vixie and Renji. Oh, and Orochi too."

"Darlton and Tohdoh left?"

"They didn't want to at first, but Darlton, now in his thirties, wanted to open up a dojo to train mages of the more physical variety. With Tohdoh at his side he could train sword mages too. I let him borrow a few guild secrets and they went on their way. Next I heard of them they were with you guys."

"But Darlton said that Guilford, Xingke and Nagisa trained under you."

"Oh them, yeah they came here a few times. The dojo was torn down eventually, you know. Some of the students from it sought me out for a quick training lesson or two. I think eventually though they realized they were better off standing under the guidance of their senseis. This place is pretty crazy after all. It's not a place for serious training for the faint of heart."

"But…we're—"

"This is a training _camp_. Big difference."

"So what happened after that?" Kallen asked.

"What do you mean?" Rakkan asked her.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I want to know the rest of the story. Sure the guild fell, but you can't just leave it like that. Come on, don't tell me that creep Hebiga is still out there and Selina is still causing trouble."

Rakkan chuckled. "Hook, line, sinker. I knew you couldn't resist hearing everything."

"I'm gonna bounce," Orochi said, getting up. "I lived the rest of this. It's pretty vivid in my mind."

"I'll stay and listen," Shimon said, since he was only a recent recruit he didn't know this stuff either.

"All right, suit yourself, Shimon. Kallen I'll be outside, let me know when you're ready for training."

"Uh-huh," Kallen said nonchalantly in slight annoyance.

"All right, so as I already finished explaining, we went independent. We weren't a guild any more, just a bunch of mages living a good, simple easy life. We pooled our savings together and figured we'd live off it for a little while. I put a report into the council filing to start up a small guild with just who I had with me, figured I'd start from scratch. I had revoked my Wizard Saint status by now of course. The only one who didn't know that out of all of us was Suzaku. The kid was too young to understand what was going on?"

"You told Orochi?" Kallen asked.

"Had to," Rakkan answered. "He kept yelling at everyone for leaving so I sat his ass down and explained to him what was going on."

"That sounds like Orochi," Kallen grinned, looking to the side.

"Anyway, I don't know how long it was after the incident—less than a year, but I don't know how much less—but we got a visitor to our guild."

"Let me guess, Selina Victoria."

Rakkan grinned. "Wow, you're pretty sharp."

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

In an empty mess hall the remaining members of Angel's Feather were sitting around congregating. Rorix was playing the harmonica to a bittersweet blues melody.

"Rorix that's hardly appropriate," Renji remarked.

"Hey, chill Mr. No Fun, I'm just practicing. I want to perform at the country club in a couple weeks."

"Of course you are," Renji said, not buying it.

"Weeeee, it's Super Suzaku!" Vixie exclaimed, pretending to fly the little kid all around the room.

"Must be nice to be blissfully unaware of the reality's harsh bitter blues," Rorix said going over to the bar to get a drink of morning coffee.

"Master Rakkan will tell him eventually. It's not like Suzaku's going to grow up not remembering that things used to be different. If Orochi hadn't been such a loud mouth he wouldn't understand the situation right now either."

Rorix sipped his coffee. "I still think we should've returned the kid to the village. Suzaku is Genbu's kid. Orochi isn't even—"

"Master Rakkan said he wanted to stay," Renji told Rorix.

"He's still a kid though. He deserves to have his childhood. I mean I hear Quatro Cerberus is looking for sharp young recruits. I heard they just got a little rascal about Orochi's age, name's Bacchus."

"Oh yeah? And where'd you hear this?"

"It's just a rumor right now, I planned on confirming it in the paper when Nivea gets back with Vanessa."

Just then the door burst open.

"Well, speak of the devil."

However, the hustle and bustle of the return of the other independent mages was not light and airy. Vanessa had marched in from outside with Genbu and Chandra carrying a bunch of heavy packages. However, it was what Nivea was doing that caught everyone's eye. She stomped into the room and smacked someone against the edge of the table. One hand was firmly clenching the individual's hair and the other was being used to restrain one arm behind their back.

Renji recognized her immediately. "Selina?!"

Hearing the shocked declaration, Vixie stopped playing and put Suzaku down. "I'm going to go wake Master Rakkan," she stated and left to go get him.

Renji and Rorix walked over towards Nivea to inspect the situation.

"What happened?" Renji asked Nivea.

"Just as we were coming up the road I saw this one strolling in broad daylight towards our guild."

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Selina said meekly.

"Like I'll believe that. After all you've caused you _honestly_ think I'll believe a word you say?" Nivea barked.

"Nivea's right," Genbu snapped. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here, Selina. Give us one good reason not to put you six feet under. We're not a guild anymore so we don't have to follow any given set of rules."

"Please just hear me out," Selina mumbled.

Nivea pulled back the silver haired mage's head and smacked it against the hard wood table. Selina yelped. Nivea growled. She couldn't think of anything to say.

A very gruff yawn alerted her and the others to Rakkan's presence. "What's going on out here?" Rakkan asked.

"See for yourself," Genbu told him.

Rakkan took a look at Selina facedown on the table. "I see, and, why is she here?"

"Isn't it obvious, to cause trouble, why else?"

"I want to hear it from her mouth," Rakkan stated.

"But sir!"

"This isn't like Selina at all to just waltz in here like this. If she risked her neck to come into our territory, seemingly alone I want to hear it."

"What if she lies?"

"If she lies we beat her up, of course. But always give a pretty lady the benefit of the doubt."

"Master Rakkan, you make it sound like you know why she's here," Renji said.

"Nope, don't got a clue," Rakkan said. Everyone resisted the urge to face fault. "But I'm the king of stupid stunts and this is pretty stupid. Nivea your grip isn't strong enough to keep her pinned down. If she wanted to escape she would've fought back already. Also, that expression, that's not the expression of someone who's trying to put up a façade. It's the expression of someone who's nearly crossed the line of despair." Rakkan looked at Nivea. "Let her go."

"Yes sir," Nivea obeyed.

Selina dusted herself off. She didn't even look at Nivea and give one of her sexual quips. Nobody missed this small fact.

"Go ahead," Rakkan told Selina.

"I quit Demon's Horn."

"Oh this should be good," Renji said, now folding his arms.

"It was right after the incident with the fall of the moon."

* * *

**An unspecified time ago…**

Standing along the cliff side, out of sight from Angel's Feather, Hebiga was standing, watching the moon fall, doing his best not to burst out laughing. Selina walked up behind him.

"Oh, Selina," he said, "come to see the death of millions with your own eyes?"

"I don't ever recall _dropping the moon _to be part of the plan," Selina said sternly.

"It's not. I just thought I'd shake things up a bit. Isn't it grand? UNBRIDLED UNCONTROLLED ABSOLUTE CHAOS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There's no way Master Hades okayed this!"

"I don't see him coming to stop me, so obviously he's okay with it."

"This impact will destroy all of Fiore and probably all of Earthland except for the Peregrande Kingdom and everything east of it."

"And? So what? What's a little mass murder every now and then?"

Selina balled a fist. "This! I didn't agree to this! I made that decoy because Master Hades asked you to obliterate Nivea once she was alone! You've deliberately disobeyed orders!"

"So what? I'm supposed to give a damn? We're the bad guys here, Selina." Hebiga opened one of his yellow eyes a crack. "We can do whatever we want."

For a moment Selina could've sworn she saw Hebiga's tongue become forked. She hid her fear.

However, much to Hebiga's surprise, the moon did not crush Fiore and Rakkan chucked it back into orbit. Despite this, he didn't seem unhappy. "Well that should do it. Let's go call Master Hades and tell him what happened."

"Sir, I'm confused. What exactly did you even accomplish?"

"The fall of Angel's Feather after all."

* * *

**Sometime later…**

**Demon's Horn guildhouse**

Hebiga turned out to be right about Angel's Feather's fall. When the news hit the front page he contacted Hades via crystal ball to tell the dark guildmaster about his success. But that wasn't all they discussed.

"Hebiga if you pull another stunt like that again I will kill you before it succeeds."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'm sorry," Hebiga apologized.

"Is that all you have to report?"

"Almost sir. I wanted to talk to you about Selina Victoria."

"What about her?"

"Sir, I do believe her morality might be getting the better of her. I know you had high hopes for her, but I don't know if she's what you're looking for."

Hades frowned. "I see. That is very displeasing to hear."

Hebiga grinned. "Shall I send her and her troupe your way?"

"Of course. I shall deal with this problem before it even has a chance to arise."

Unbeknownst to both Hebiga and Hades, Selina had been eavesdropping with her ear pressed to the door. However, Hebiga already knew this and once he was sure Selina was gone from the area told Hades where she was likely to run.

With Uma, Oushi, Akatana and Ikatana following close behind her, Selina fled for the mountains, but she was blockaded off by a faction of Grimoire Heart from the front and Necron and Omicon from behind. The creepy, long haired, now undead, twins had always had loyalty to Hebiga and Selina was their commanding officer only so that Hebiga could keep proper tabs on her just for a moment such as this.

At the front of Grimoire Heart's group stood a young man with his hair pulled back into a short ponytail and no eyebrows. He was wearing a blue-colored sleeveless cloth with the pattern of a sun down by the part of the cloth that reached down to his legs. This cloth was worn over a black sleeved shirt and dark, baggy pants.

Selina felt a wave of dread seeing the young man in front of her. Juren Rakkan not-withstanding she'd rather face anyone in Angel's Feather than cross the man standing in front of her. He was surrounded by many Grimoire Heart flunkies, but they paled incomparison to even Ikatana and Akatana's strength. Between his man, Necron and Omicon, Selina and her group were in a real bind.

"Can you fly?" the ponytailed man asked Selina. She said nothing, only to continue to sweat. "I said, can you fly?"

"We can fly!" Oushi shouted. "Question is can you grab the bull by the horns. Well, Bluenote Stinger?"

A small smirk was all that was needed for the second strongest mage of Grimoire Heart to bring Selina and her allies to their knees. "Selina Victoria," Bluenote sneered down at her. "You got a choice to make. Master Hades is willing to forgive you if you, you know. You just need to do some more dirty work and prove you've got the vile, black heart that it takes to be a bad girl. Of course, if you're saying you've washed your hands of such things." Bluenote took his finger and slowly dragged it across his throat while making a gagging noise.

"Mistress Selina is the most vile, diabolical woman in the world!" Oushi shouted. "It's Hebiga Shinigeki you should have your eyes on. He tried to kill everyone and drop the moon on the world."

"And? That little stunt wouldn't have been possible without my help, you know. Why do you think Master Hades sent me to deal with the likes of you? You're not the only ones who need to show where their loyalties lie. I'll ask you only once, do you swear allegiance to Master Hades and Master Hebiga or are you going to throw everything you've built away. Pick your answer carefully."

Selina said nothing. She wanted to get up and flee this situation, flee and never look back. But where would she go? Where could she go? She was a wanted criminal after all. But jail was probably better than death.

"She doesn't appear to want to talk, Necron."

"Then let's make her talk, Omicon."

Selina turned wide eyed as she glanced towards Necron and Omicon who picked up Ikatana telekinetically before obliterating her with Necron's godslayer magic.

"NOOOOOO!" Selina howled.

"IMOUTO!" Akatana cried.

"How could you?" Selina balled her fist.

"All we want is you, Selina," Bluenote told her. "Your comrades here are expendable pieces of trash. But if they're so precious to you all you have to do is swear allegiance. If you do, we'll forgive you."

"You can't coerce Mistress Selina! Coercion is impossible. Yes it—"

Bluenote intensified gravity on Akatana to the point where her whole body was crushed under its own weight.

"You know, you were really annoying."

"Stop it!" Selina shouted. "Please, stop it!"

"That's another comrade you could have saved," Bluenote said.

"Uma, I think Mistress Selina wants to be a good person after all," Oushi said.

"I kind of figured that out already Oushi. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, Uma, but I'm not sure I want a sponge bath."

"Uhhhhh, I don't think we're on the same page, Oushi."

"Huh? Oh you mean about the situation. Yeah, okay. Let's make some noise. This bull," Oushi pushed up off the ground, "SHALL NOT BE TAKEN BY THE HORNS!" Oushi flexed his muscles and uprighted himself, standing on two legs. Bluenote intensified gravity on him, but it was to no effect. And right after that Uma got to his feet.

"We. We will not let you harm Mistress Selina!" Uma shouted.

With a powerful charge Uma plowed Necron and Omicon clear out of the way before Selina was picked up by Oushi and tossed outside of the gravitational boundary.

"Uma! Oushi!"

"Mistress, you must live!" Oushi exclaimed.

"We swore to guard you with our very lives," Uma said. "I never thought it'd turn out to mean literally."

"You fools! You're just—"

"What? Under the influence of your Succubus Kiss? Sorry, Mistress Selina, but we're doing this because we want to," Oushi told her. "Now get out of here!"

Selina did her best not to shed tears only to turn and run. "You fools!" she shouted and ran.

Uma and Oushi ex-quipped a kanabo and a poleax respectively while they stood between the fleeing Selina, Grimoire Heart, Necron and Omicon. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" They both shouted simultaneously.

* * *

**Present X769**

"And after that I ran here. Please," Selina clenched her fists, "I'm sure," she started to choke up, "Uma and Oushi are dead now. I want to avenge them. I…I want to obliterate Demon's Horn. I want to get rid of Hebiga before he does something insane like that again. I know details about the entire guild, weak points in our fortress, ways to cut off escape routes, the best time for a surprise attack. Please, just help me."

"That's a pretty good tale you weave," Genbu snorted.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Just how many times have I heard those words from you? 'I want to settle things for good this time.' 'I'm sorry, I'll accept my punishment gracefully.' You're a liar and a manipulator Selina. I can never trust you," Genbu scowled.

"I agree, maybe you're telling the truth, maybe you're fibbing, but the fact remains is that you're still our enemy. We can take down Demon's Horn _without_ your help."

"I don't think Miss Selina is lying," Vanessa said.

"You're too naïve and innocent, princess," Rorix said to her. "The cuter the kitten the easier it is for them to deceive you."

"I'm not lying!" Selina exclaimed.

"So you say, but where exactly is your proof?" Vixie challenged.

"Exactly, for all we know you could've let Grimoire Heart right to us to finish you off. More importantly you're the one we have to blame for our current state of affairs," Chandra input.

"B-but I…"

"Want me to take this thief out back and do the dirty work, Master Rakkan?" Nivea asked him.

"Belay that order, I'm thinking," Rakkan said.

While the leader of the independent mages remained deep in thought, Selina noticed the small four year old boy standing on his tip toes to try and get a better look at what was going on. In a trance-like state, Selina began walking towards him.

Genbu stomped towards Selina to cut her off. "Stay away from my son you bi—"

He was surprised when Selina shoved her aside. He went to smash her one in the back of the head, but Rakkan restrained him and shook his head indicating he wanted Genbu to watch and wait. He had a gut feeling that Selina wasn't about to put Suzaku's health at risk. Even the White Fox of Demon's Horn didn't kill or maim children.

Selina crouched down in front of Suzaku and looked at him with heartbroken eyes. Rakkan had to tighten his grip when the silver haired mage stroked the little boy's cheek. Suzaku stared at her in wonder. He had never met Selina before. People had told him she was a 'bad lady that hurt his father', but with the way she was looking at him she didn't seem like that to him at all.

"Hey little guy," she said to him in a calm, soothing voice, you believe me right? You believe that I'm not a bad person anymore, right?"

"She's desperate if she thinks she can use Suzaku to sway us," Renji remarked.

"Yeah, seriously," Vixie added.

Rakkan finally let Genbu go and the man wasted no time getting right to Selina, wrenching her arm away that was touching his son and yanked it up towards him. "Get away from him now Selina or so help me you won't be six feet under in one piece."

"Dad let her go!" Suzaku shouted. Selina smiled, but her expression was one of relief. It was not the kind of smile one would show if he or she had successfully deceived another. Everyone looked at Suzaku. "We should help her!" he continued to yell. So what if she caused a lot of problems for us in the past? She wants to help now. All people deserve a second chance!"

"How decisively naïve," Nivea said bitterly.

"I say we give her a shot."

"R-Renji?" Vixie was shocked.

"Well that's an awfully odd decision considering who gave you that scar on your head," Rakkan said to him.

Renji ignored Rakkan's comment as he stood leaned against the wall, arms folded, eyes closed. "Genbu, can you recall the last time Selina ever shed any tears?"

"I…well there was…" he continued to try to think, but seemed to be coming up empty.

"I thought so," Renji answered. "Nivea, when was the last time Selina just waltzed into our territory out in the open."

"I…"

"Maybe it's just because my scar isn't itching, but…I think we can trust her," Renji opened his eyes. "We have as little evidence to suspect her current actions of being staged as much as we have evidence to suggest the contrary. It's true that Selina has caused us issues, murdered innocent people and is more than responsible for our current situation, but I ask all of you, what are we?"

"Mages?" Orochi asked.

"Indeed. We are mages. We are guild mages. Even with our title stripped from us we are _still_ guild mages. It's in our blood and our veins. I think Master Rakkan proved it rather clearly that it's not what society says you are, it's what's in here," Renji smacked a fist against his chest. "And so I ask what do mages do?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Orochi raised his hand. Renji pointed to him. "We help people."

"Correct again. We help people. We don't pick our clients. We don't pick our targets. We use our own discretion to decide if the job is worth doing or not. And my own gut feeling discretion is saying," Renji ex-quipped a sword and a gun, "that we go kick some Demon's Horn ass." He hoisted his sword above his head. "Who's with me?"

"You know I'm behind you!" Orochi exclaimed.

"I'll never leave your side," Vixie told him and flashed her ring. "I promised after all."

"I can't just let you walk into a situation I know is dangerous," Nivea shrugged and smiled, "Guess I'm in too."

"Obviously you guys are going to be in battle so I definitely need to come along," Vanessa said cheerfully.

"Heh so we're gonna gear up for one last showdown eh?" Rorix asked. "This oughta be fun, count me in."

"Me too, I've been waiting for this day," Chandra cracked her knuckles.

Genbu sighed. "I guess I have no choice then. I'm not gonna be the odd one out. We are a team after all. Even if we have our name stripped away from us, we're still Angel's Feather."

"No we're not," Rakkan said suddenly.

"M-Master Rakkan," Orochi felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"We're not Angel's Feather, not anymore. From now on our name will become our motto. From henceforth we are known," Rakkan took a deep breath and bellowed, "AS FIGHTING SPIRIT!"

"WhooYEAH!" Orochi shouted, jumping into the air, "I like the sound of that."

"Fighting Spirit, huh? Sounds good to me," Nivea said with a smile.

"Selina, why don't you tell us about the operation on the way into town."

"Why what are we gonna do in town?" Nivea asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We can't the kid come with us. A boy his age," Rakkan smacked his fist together "doesn't need to see the utter beating I'm going to give to Hebiga."

"And Orochi?" Rorix asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Rorix, Orochi's manly enough to take care of himself despite his age."

"Yeah Rorix," Orochi folded his arms and grinned, "You heard him." Orochi flexed his muscles. "I'm a manly boy!"

Selina laughed. "Cute kid, where'd you get him?"

"Recruited him right out of the Village of Garp," Rakkan said.

Orochi wiped a finger under his nose. "Are you saying you're taken in by my manly spirit, Selina?"

"Wait until your testicles drop kiddo and then we'll see," Selina said to him.

"Okay! Enough of conversation like _that_ while my son is in earshot," Genbu said. "In fact maybe I ought to sit this one out. The very idea of working alongside you disgusts me, Selina."

"Might be for the best. You wouldn't be able to focus on battle if you were worried about your son anyway," Rakkan told him.

"Wait," Suzaku said. "I want to come too."

"Suzaku this is dangerous mage stuff," Orochi ruffled his hair, "Let your aniki Orochi take care of the bad guys."

"I'm serious. Let me fight."

"Absolutely not," Genbu said. "You wouldn't even be able to handle Demon's Horn's weakest foes. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"Not even if I had the strength to injure Orochi?"

"You—"

A blue light flashed as Suzaku clasped his hands together and a fireball formed between his hands as he turned his body to the side. "HA! DO! KEN!" The powerful fireball barreled through the mess hall.

"YEOWCH!" Orochi narrowly dodged the fireball as it went sailing towards the open door at the end of the room until Nivea deflected it with the back of her hand.

"S-Suzaku when did you…"

"I've been practicing with Chandra since the day you brought me here, dad."

Genbu picked up Suzaku by the back of his shirt and plopped the kid on his shoulders. "Then you're staying right there. I'm already thinking this is a bad idea putting you in harm's way like this, but I'm your dad so if I can't protect you it's my fault if you get hurt."

"Shall we go then?" Selina asked. "Hebiga's downfall awaits us."

"Guess we are," Rakkan said. "Saddle up everyone, let's go."

"_It didn't matter if the council didn't recognize us. We were no longer a guild. We were just a group of independent mages banding together for a common goal. There was no law against that."  
–Renji Blake_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: How many of you expected Selina to make a Heel Face Turn like this? And for the record this isn't a one-time thing. You'll see next chapter that she actually is washing her hands of misbehavior. And this, my dear readers, is how Fighting Spirit came to be. Next time is the final showdown of Fighting Spirit Vs Demon's Horn. Obviously Rakkan will be kicking Hebiga's can as hard as he can. I haven't decided whether or not I will have Bluenote or members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory show up to fight against Demon's Horn. Keep in mind though that this is FIFTEEN YEARS in the past so it is impossible for Urtear or Meredy to be in this fight. Note that this is NOT the conclusion to the flashbacks. The flashbacks will continue until we reach the point where Suzaku is recruited into Knightmare Frame which, by my estimate, shouldn't take more than two or three chapters. And after that we can FINALLY return to the present. Ja ne!)**


End file.
